Addiction
by Mattykips
Summary: A plan gone wrong, a Master gravely ill, and a demon butler experiencing emotions. RP turned Fanfiction. Includes romance, angst, fluff and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for not being active. I got lazy o no forgive me please.

I have something new for you lot to make up for it though! I hope ya like it.

This is a roleplay between RipJawWolfFang and I. It's Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian & Ciel! She roleplays Ciel ( and sometimes Bard and/or Finny, or Mey rin ) and I roleplay Sebastian ( also sometimes Bard and/or Finny ).  
I edited it to the best of my ability, taking out names and ( OOC ) things, as well as trying to put it into a sort of fanfiction format, so doesn't yell at me.  
There is a lot of violence, crude language, and sex. If you don't like that kinda stuff.. why are you even reading my fics? lol it's all I do! Anyways, if it bothers you, click that little 'x' at the top of the page, and leave.  
This is AU. Yes, Ciel is still underage. Deal with it. Also, yes, I am aware my Sebastian is probably the worst thing to exist ever, and is ooc a lot. I'm working on it.  
No I don't have anon reviews on, i've had nasty ones before and frankly if you wanna be nasty, i'd like for you to do it to my face, rather than hide behind anonymosity. I don't plan on turning it on, so if you want to review it, or whine, you have to sign in for it.  
Adding to that ^ , don't be rude when you review, seriously. I don't.. just.. don't.

One last thing. I have never edited an RP into a fanfiction format, so some of the chapters are short, or end at odd places or start at odd places. Sorry. You'll have to get over it.

Alright, go read now. and reviews are appreciated of course.

- Matty

P.S - we obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji, its characters, story, etc. it'd be awesome if we did tho.

It was a usual England morning, cloudy skies and puddles from the rain already poured.

Despite how the sun would, per normal, be covered over by the dark rain clouds, it was still bright enough to coat the entirety of the master bedroom when Sebastian let himself in and tore open the dark velvet curtains.

Spinning on his heel he grabbed the comforters. A brief moment of hesitance. "It is time to get up, young Master." He almost cooed, and then off went the blankets. "Your breakfast is awaiting you already, and if you dally it will get cold. Come on then."

The Earl's one normal eye opened slowly, an arm coming up to block out the early morning sun.

"Sebastian, your late." he stated simply, ether his butler was late or the sun was unusually bright this morning.

"My apologies, but as it happens your morning schedule, rather your day.. ah it appears to be pretty clear." He excused himself, placing hand to chest and bowing lightly. "Shall we groom you for breakfast now?"

Wordlessly the small boy sat up in place and spun around so his feet hung over the edge of the bed.

"Clear?"

"Yes, clear.. empty. you have most of the day free to yourself." The demon replied, laying out the day's outfit beside the boy and hiding a grin rather well. the schedule had been full up the night prior, but a little rearrange here, cancel and reschedule there.. no harm no foul, right?

"that doesn't seem right to me..." Ciel thought to himself, he wasn't usualy one to complain about having some free time but this just didn't fit in with how busy the rest of the week had been.

Sebastian remained silent as he took the hem of Ciel's shirt and raised it over his head. He bit back a remark at his messy bedhead and promptly grabbed the clean pressed shirt. "I will check again if it concerns you."

"No." it was not like his butler to make mistakes though it did seem a little odd this time of year.

"Very well. Your tea this morning is Earl Grey." He informed him as he buttoned the dress shirt up to the Earl's neck. He took a few extra seconds adjusting the collar against his skin, nothing he figured he would notice just waking up.

Ciel kept his eyed out the window as though the sky had captured his mind so early in the morning, or was it that he was trying to avoid eye contact with his demon? Not even the boy was sure himself as he watched the thick black clouds roll across the sky.

Sebastian completed the task of undressing and redressing the boy, and was now grabbing a silver comb from his dresser. He took Ciel's chin with his one ungloved hand and held his head in place as he ran the comb's teeth through his unruly hair. "I wonder how it is you get so terribly messy when you sleep, young Master." He said, with a faint air of teasing in his voice.

"You would wake up like this too, if you ever decided to actually sleep that is." the smaller almost spat back, still looking out the window.

"I'm not so sure about that.." He said, combing through his hair with a soft hum. "You're probably just prone to messes, young Master." He added with a wink.

Small eyebrows furrowed slightly. the young boy wasn't sure what his butler was insinuating but he was sure he wouldn't like it.

As he finished straightening his hair and set the comb down, satisfied, he brushed his fingers through once. "There, now you look like a proper young gentleman. Shall we go for breakfast now?"

The boy nodded and got to his feet. something was defiantly different today. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian stopped at the door and turned back, brow raised, hand inches from the doorknob. He could almost smell the food downstairs from where he stood. "Yes Master?"

"Are you sure there is nothing on today that you are not telling be about." The young master asked, a vacant and unamused expression in place.

"Positive, Sir." the butler replied calmly. "There is nothing scheduled. That doesn't stop you from making plans however. Since you're.. free for the day.. you can do as you wish."

"No... especially not if it involves Elisabeth..." The boy shook his head, not wanting to picture his perfect mansion decorated yet again.

"Ah of course not, young Master.. but it wouldn't hurt if you wanted to throw a.. small eh, get together hm? merely to be social.. of course." He muttered, opening and standing by the bedroom door.

"why would i do that?" The earl asked and rubbed his brow for a moment. "well, go ahead if you must. i suppose it couldn't hurt."

Sebastian looked shocked, but that didn't stop a wicked grin from crossing his face. "Very well then, young Master. I'll see to it right away."

"As long as you do not invite lissy. I do not have the patience for her today."

"I assure you she will not be around to bother you today, or tonight." He said, nodding his head. "Now hurry along before your breakfast grows cold."

The earl made his way to the dining hall and sat himself down awaiting his food. he was sure that it would at least to begun with be burned to a crisp before Sebastian somehow fixed the problems his hopeless yet deadly staff caused.

Sebastian had disappeared into the kitchen upon their arrival downstairs, and much like usual, he found the food burnt, and the kitchen disastorous.

But of course, being a demon had its perks, and the raven haired male was able to whip up a fine breakfast within minutes, enough to satisfy his young master he hoped anyway.

He brought the silver trays out, balancing them delicately, and placed them each in their place in front of Ciel. "Bon appetite." He half-teased.

"What took so long?" the blue eyed boy almost teased back, a slight smirk on his face. "You have a party to plan."

"I apologize Master." The butler stated, bowing low, hand to his heart. "There was a small mishap, but it is taken care of now. I will begin preparations while you endulge in your food."

"good." Ciel would have started to issue more orders but before he could his butler was already out of sight. off to plan a party and leaving his master wondering what exactly had prompted him to do so.

Sebastian was still surprised he had been able to convince Ciel to allow him to plan out a party for no apparent reason. He wondered if the boy would figure out what the day was, then again he likely didn't care. He shook the thought, busying himself with planning, but always keeping an ear open in case he was hollered for, lord knew it happened all the time.

"Sebastian!" it came almost without warning from the dining room not long after the butler got started when suddenly the entire place was in a huge uproar. Pluto had been let loose on the house, rampaging through room after room and spilling and knocking over everything in his wake.

Sebastian left the parlor room and immediately went back to the dining hall to see what the boy was bellowing about now. "Yes, Mast-" he began, before he was nearly toppled onto his rear by Pluto. "Ah, I see." He murmered, starting off after the wild creature to stop his rampaging and destruction.

the earl sat there in his chair, tea still in hand and looked on. he probably should move, especially now the table was effectively up turned by the giant dog but if he moved every time something like this started happening he would never sit down for long.

"He is scared of something!" finny yelled, still chasing after the dog with the others, "its not his fault!"

Sebastian muttered under his breath and grabbed the large 'dog' up off the ground, with a little difficulty. "Well that is no excuse to tear the young Master's mansion to bloody hell! It was my impression YOU were watching him, Finny." He accused, attempting to drag Pluto back outside.

"I am, or i was, but there was a loud crash and he pluto went running! i couldn't catch up to him!" the boy explained, tears almost in his eyes from the excitement and stress of it all.

Sebastian somehow managed to haul Pluto outside again and plunked him down on his rear, closing the door tight behind him. "Calm yourself, Finny." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now we need to clean the place up from his disaster before the young Master loses his patience."

Ciel simply took another sip of his tea. "I was told the dog would be well taken care of."

Sebastian sighed quietly and began the clean up of the dining hall, starting with fixing the table that'd been flipped on end. "My apologies, young Master. I was under the impression Finny had things under control."

"I can see that..." The young master put his cup gently down on the righted table. "will this slow your preparations for tonight Sebastian?"

As Sebastian knelt down to pick up the broken china from the floor he let out a small chuckle. "Of course not, young Master. Everything will go as planned, as you would like it. I am after all, a servant to the Phantomhive name, one hell of a butler, and I will ensure things are to your satisfaction, Master."

"Good." The young boy smirked and stood, walking out of the room. "Make sure this wont be a problem this afternoon." He cast a glance towards the gardener, "Or i will have him tied up."

Sebastian bowed and swept the glass from the room. He glanced at Finny briefly, and then at the door. "Just ensure that door is shut tight behind anyone who enters and exits." He sighed, resuming his work tidying the manor once again.

As the raven worked the queens guard dog sat at his chair, quietly playing cards and waiting for the time to pass. it was quite boring in the manor with no work to do, so boring in fact that that it filled the boys mind with mischief. he wanted to know more about his mysterious butler... but how?"

By near afternoon, Sebastian had undone the damage Pluto had done to the manor, and was in the process of mild decoration for the 'party'. He dutifully checked on the boy every now and then, and he seemed to be getting along just fine. Which was cause for worry. The young Master usually complained more than he had. "Young Master, is there something troubling you?"

"of coarse not Sebastian, i am simply playing a game of cards." the boy had a plan, tonight during the party he would sneak into his butlers room and search it top to bottom. Finny and Pluto would serve as a perfect distraction and Sebastian would be none the wiser.

"Very well.. ah, young Master, before the party this evening, I will request your choice in punch to be served." He murmered, watching Ciel closely. He had his suspicions, but he had no time to let his mind work them out. "I am, as always, a mere wail away, Master." With that he excused himself again to resume planning.

The boy waved him off before going back to his game. the sooner this party started the better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bit of a mature warning for this one. o no

It came to mind that it was likely a bad idea to be giving his young Master punch that was tainted with a bit of a demonic.. spice. But, being a demon and lacking a conscience to tell him not to, Sebastian went on and spiked the red drink. As long as he was there while the human got tipsy off it, nothing bad could happen.. nothing bad he didn't plan anyways.

"Young Master, please, taste this and tell me if it is to your liking." He muttered, offering a small glass to the boy. "It is the final item we need checked, before the guests should arrive."

There was a sigh but he did as told anyway. The earls small, delicate face turned up at the oddly bitter fruit taste of the beverage. there was something about it that was simply off putting, as though his taste buds didnt understand the flavor. "what on earth is this!"

"The taste is not enjoyable?" He asked, pondering whether or not he had put far too much in the drink. "I will remedy that young Master."

"it tastes revolting!" the boy had to resist the urge to childishly through the cup at his butler, though it was somehow tempting.

Sebastian nodded and took the glass from the boy, disappearing to remedy the batch of punch. He added several other things to it, to fix the taste, and even endulged a bit himself, though he knew human taste buds were different.

"Try now?" He asked, a fresh glass in hand. "This should be better."

Sebastian could see ciel was already feeling odd just from that little sip. he was slumped backwards slightly in his too high chair. he looked much like he was about to fall asleep yet he took the cup anyway, once more taking a sip. that same bitter, indescribable taste was still there but it was now masked with something more fruity. "better..."

Sebastian seemed pleased as he took the cup away. He didn't want the boy to get drunk off of a few sips... not yet anyways. "Good." He beamed, giving his Master's head a light pet. "Do you wish to change into more suitable clothes for the party now or after luncheon?"

"I would like a bath first." the smaller asked, far more quietly then usual. "Who did you invite?"

"Alright." He replied, drawing the younger up off the chair he was perched on. "I invited the same guests whom you had here at one of your previous functions. Do not worry about Miss Elizabeth, she will not be around."

"Good, I do not feel very well." he commented, a hand raising to his forhead where it throbbed painfully.

"It is probably the cold this time of year." Sebastian murmered as he carried the small Master upstairs and settled him on the side of his bed so he could draw up his bath.

"After my bath i think i will rest until the party begins..." the boy tried to shake off the hazy feeling but somehow it would not leave him.

"Of course, Master." He said. He twisted the taps to stop the water when it had filled the tub, and then began to undress Ciel carefully, his fingers lightly skimming his shoulder and neck as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Ciel seemed to have been hit hard by the demons drink however soon he seed to recover just enough to stand on his own which told his butler that he could recover from it safely.

Sebastian was relieved to see Ciel standing on his own. That did tell him that he would have to keep a very careful eye on the boy at the party. Just one cup of the punch would be enough, if a few sips did this. "Careful young Master."

"I am fine." the boy insisted and headed for the bathtub, lowering himself in slowly and letting the aroma of the oils take over his senses for now.

"Are you quite sure?" The demon asked, watching him closely from the doorway. He understood it might be pushing his Master's patience, but if he was struck or snarled at, it would only put him at a bit of an ease.

"I am fine Sebastian!" the boy snapped and huffed out a loud sigh. "let me rest."

"Very well. My apologies." The butler said, bowing a little as he left the bathroom and his Master to rest. He had just a few more things to do, and in a while, guests to greet.

The small boy dozed off in the tub calming down and getting better slowly in the few hours before the party, he would not be woken until it was time to get ready thankfully.

Sebastian made his rounds twice before the party, and each time he stopped to check on Ciel, he had to fight a good dozen ideas and urges. He let the boy sleep even a few minutes into the party. All he would miss was awkward first conversation anyways. And Sebastian of course was only interested in one thing to do with the entire celebration. And it wasn't the games. Not the ones the humans were playing.

"Young Master? The party has begun, it's time to wake.."

Slowly the young noble opened his eyes and sat up in the bath, pulling himself out. his head had cleared completely thankfully and he looked up at his butler a little annoyed, "it has already begun?"

"You know it's a bad idea to sleep in the bath, you could drown." He pointed out. "Yes, it has only just begun. I did not think it would matter if you showed up late. it is fashionable with humans is it not?"

The boy turned up his nose as usual but put his arms out awaiting his servant to dress and dry him as usual.

Sebastian let himself smirk at the young Earl's behavior, and grabbed a freshly steamed towel, and began to dry his skin very gently, mostly to take a bit longer, it was one of his more clever ideas if he said so himself. "Let us hope we can get your unruly hair to look decent." He teased. "Your guests may think you were up to something otherwise."

Again ciel was unsure of what his demon meant and again he was sure he wouldn't approve even if he did so he mearly glared.

He chuckled at his glare and knelt down to begin dressing him. He slid his shirt on and buttoned it up partly, leaving his neck a tad more exposed, and then grabbed his trousers. "Is there something you wish to say, young Master?"

"Only that you are acting oddly today." The boy smirked slightly, wanting to get down to the party to disappear into the crowd.

"If you say so." He murmered, grooming the young boy to what he figured was perfection. He even combed his hair neatly, though he allowed a few strands to go wayward, it gave the Earl's face a bit more of a grown up aspect. "Off you go, young Master."

The small Earl took his walking stick and slowly left the bathroom, down the stairs and into the hall. mingling with the crowd quickly but he could not get away from Sebastian. not yet.

Sebastian was silent for the most part, making polite greetings when he was acknowledged by the wealthy guests, but for the most part he stayed close to Ciel. He was worried the Earl would go to the punch and end up wildly out of his senses much too soon.

It was hard to avoid the punch however as it was almost fed to the earl glass after glass every time the demon turned his back.

Out of nowhere however there was a scream and a giggle, some women even fainting as a very naked demon dog in human form ran into the hall, followed by a flailing finny "No! pluto no!"

"Oh my!"

"So handsome!"

"Your disgusting!"

"Sebastian, deal with that quietly, don't frighten out guests!"

"Finny!" He demon hissed, eyes narrowed. He passed his hand through his hair and drew his anger back, it was no good to be angry, it wouldn't solve much. He maneuvered through the crowd and grabbed the dog-boy by the back of the neck and hauled him to the doors, as calmly as he could. He apologized on his way, tried to play it off as a joke, and then tossed the beast outside, closing the doors. "What did I tell you about keeping him shut out, Finny? You heard the Master, he's to be tied out here now."

"But Sebastian, it was the young lord that ordered i let him run this afternoon!" the boy defended quickly, "he said that it would be alright!"

meanwhile the now quite affected young Phantomhive slipped away from the party and clumsily into the demons room, starting to rummage through draws more clumsily then he intended. of coarse he didn't find anything, he was now to dizzy even to know what he was looking for.

Sebastian scowled and glared at both Pluto, and Finny, while his gloved hands went to his hips. "I highly doubt the young Master would give permission for that... thing.. to rampage through his manor, in front of guests. Keep him outside, or I WILL tie him here." he huffed, turning round and heading back inside, now unsure where Ciel had gone.

The small boy soon didn't even remember what he was doing inside the room of his demon butler and he slumped down on the floor, his eyes dull. the world around him slowly made less and less sense.

After asking countless people, Sebastian was told the Earl had gone upstairs. He immediately went to his room, assuming he had gone there, but found it empty. "Young Master?" He called, walking the hall. "Where have you gone off to?"

when the blue eyed earl heard Sebastian's voice he called out, his voice sounding more then a little slurred. "Sssebastionnn?"

Sebastian paused, brows furrowing together, and slowly entered his own room. "Young Master?" He half asked, half said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I d... dont know..." the boy answered honestly, feeling hot all of a sudden and beguining to strip off his clothes.

Sebastian quickly shut his bedroom door in case anyone wandering past would see. "Are you feeling alright..?" He asked, kneeling in front of the boy. ".. did you have some of that punch M'Lord?"

"A little..." the earl continued to strip himself, sweat drops running down his chest and back. "as much as people kept offfferingg..."

"And how much was that?" He asked, growing more worried by the second. He pulled the Earl up onto his feet and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. "Look at me, how much did you drink?"

the boys one good eye was almost rolled into his head. "I don't know?" he answered again, still trying to remove his pants which proved quite difficult in his intoxicated state. "one or twooo..."

"Hm." He mumbled, unsure for a moment, what he should do. He frowned. "Lay back young Master.. I will eh.. help you."

"I don't want." the boy sort of protested and then allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed gently.

"You drank too much." Sebastian said, still arguing mentally with himself over whether he should be pleased about it or not as he unlatched the button of Ciel's trousers.

"No!" the boy snapped again, not really sure if he was right or not but somehow feeling the need to argue.

"No? So you are telling me your mind is entirely clear?" He asked, hovering over the boy. He drew his long fingers over his exposed neck and collar.

Skin begun to raise up in little goose bumps under his butlers touch.

"Yes?"

"I don't think you know what you are talking about, young Master." The demon almost purred, placing his cool lips to the Earl's skin.

Somehow the touch relieved the pain in the small lords skin as the heat crawled under it like a thousand angry ants.

Sebastian grazed his lips from Ciel's neck to his exposed collar, and then brought out his tongue, swiping it over his skin.

"Seb-Sebastian!" the boy yelled out a little louder then even the butler would have liked with so many people about.

"Quiet my Lord, everyone will hear." He whispered, placing a finger to the Earl's lips. "You don't want them to suspect anything, hm?"

"Sss-ssuspect?" the boy moaned out in confusion. he was allowing this attention mostly because he didn't understand what was happening.

"Mhm.. they might suspect you're doing something naughty with all those noises you're making." He teased, walking his fingers up the boy's stomach and chest.

"Naughty?" the smaller slured again, his whole body tingling.

Sebastian licked a stripe up Ciel's neck and to his jaw, and placed chaste kisses along there, getting ever closer to his lips. "But you are of course. You can't hope to hide that from me." He chuckled lightly.

the whole thing was very confusing for the younger but somehow he enjoyed the attention more and more each moment.

He drew back and raised a brow at the boy, and then his gaze drifted. He tucked his fingers under the waistband of his trousers and began rolling them down his hips. "You just relax, young Master."

"No... Yes?" the boy became more and more trapped in his thoughts as things begun to sink in.

He laughed lightly at the boy's confusion and non sensical responses. "Hush." He murmered, his own lips pressing to the corner of the Earl's.

Somehow smaller arms made there way around the ravens neck, holding on tightly as though egging him on.

The demon undressed the Earl from the waist down, tossing his trousers to the floor and spreading his fingers out over his small hip. He licked the corner of his mouth, and then caught his lips against his own and kissed him fully.

"Mpf!" the boy wanted to yelp but soon it melted down into a low,satisfied rumble.

Using his free hand, he tangled long fingers in the boy's hair and kissed him more fervently, teeth scraping his lip a little.

"W-wha?" the small boy started in the middle of a soft moan.

He tugged at the eyepatch across the boy's face, tossing that aside like he did his pants. He then drew his tongue along his lips, tracing them softly. "Ah, don't you worry your little head, young Master. Just relax."

The boy still wanted to say something, to ask what was happening and have his head cleared. somehow though this didn't seem like such a bad thing, even if he had no idea what was happening anymore.

Sebastian pulled back from the boy then, watching him silently, before he loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his own shirt. "Despite your constant hate for the color pink it suits your face."

Slowly the small earl tilted his head to the side curiously though his cheeks became even more tinted as he watched the butler. "Sss?"

"Hm? What's that?" He asked, brow raised as he removed his tie, jacket, and then dress shirt, letting those form a puddle of material on the floor. He leant down and raced his tongue up Ciel's chest. "I don't think I caught that."

"Se...ba..." the boy breathed, locking his arms around the butler once more as much for comfort as anything. slowly he begun to feel more and more confused and soon he was feeling quite ill.

Sebastian started kissing at his mouth again, very quick, firm kisses, while his hands fumbled to unbutton his pants. "Don't overexert yourself young Master. You'll need your strength." He muttered against his mouth as he impatiently rid himself of his pants and easily disposed of the Earl's underclothes as well.

this action made the boy wriggle a little more and the butler knew he had to hurry before the demonic brew wore off.

The demon clumsily yanked the boy further onto the bed and grabbed onto his small thighs, while he tempted to distract him with his tongue against his neck.

Little hands dug into his demons shoulders. "W-wha?" the boy asked, trying to make sense of it all.

Sebastian let a low growl out from his throat and raced his tongue over Ciel's earlobe. "You have no idea how long i've waited.." He muttered quietly. and with a single thrust of his hips against the boy's, he entered his body, his cock damn well buried in his warm and rather tight arse.

The smaller body beneath him cried out painfully, his whole body shuddering and tensing in waves of pain for only a few moments before unconsciousness took over

Sebastian froze, in every aspect of the word. He stared down at the Earl with widened eyes and swallowed. "Master?.. Ciel..? Ciel?"

The small body beneath him refused to move, his chest stilled and no longer able to rise.

Panic choked the breath out of Sebastian's throat as he nearly leapt back from Ciel and instead drew an arm around him to sit him up. "Ciel, wake up.. wake up - and breathe!" He hissed, shaking him a little.

The more the raven shook the boy the further away the smaller seemed to get, becoming quite pale.

Sebastian carried the raven into the bathroom and twisted the taps, splashing some cold water onto his face, and tipping his head back so some got into his mouth. "Wake up, Ciel.. I didn't kill you! I can't kill you! ... fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

The blood from the small boys rear kept flowing which told the demon that at least his young lord still had a heart beat or he wouldn't bleed.

Sebastian drew a second bath then, still unnerved by how pale the earl was. "maybe you just need sleep?" He muttered, mostly to himself of course. He checked his pulse every few seconds, and frowned deeply. "It'd be much better though if you woke up."

It wasn't clear weather the boy was poisoned from the demonic drink or shock from the ravens large member being fully sheathed in the smaller boys ass but his lungs collapsed.

The demon made a small noise of disagreement and placed his mouth to the boy's breathing a long breath of air in, frown increasing. "Bocchan." He half whined. "Breathe- I do not think you would be pleased to take a trip the hospital with a bleeding arse. But i'll do it if you don't!" He half expected him to react to that. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry!"

There was a soft gasp from the tiny body beneath the raven but he didnt breath in again. it had to be from the strange alcohol.

Sebastian forgot the bath, and dressed the raven up in loose clothes, adjusted his own and pressed another breath of air into his mouth all within a few brief minutes. "We're going to see a doctor, okay?" He muttered, nearly tearing the place apart looking for the boy's eyepatch. "It'll be fine!"

As though knowing his dignity was under threat the boy finally took a breath on his own, shuddering. there wasn't much that could be done if he was poisoned, just being supported until death took him or he recovered.

"There! You're breathing." He sighed in relief, combing the boy's bangs out of his face as he laid him down again. He laid his head on his chest to hear his heart and tried to think of some sort of solution. It was unlikely any regular tonic would help with the poisoning, if that's what it was, but he could always try. "You just.. keep breathing, and don't move. I'll return in just a moment."

Almost as soon as his butlers warmth left the young earls breathing once more stopped. he shuddered and his body became cold.

The demon paused with only one foot out the door, and glanced back. "No I told you to keep breathing!" He demanded, frustrated not with the boy, but himself for getting them into the mess. He leant down and placed a warm torso to the other's. "I am so very sorry for getting you into this."

Back in the heat of the others arms the boy gurgled back to life. the little friction between them causing him to gurgle.

Sebastian settled on the bed and sat the earl up, patting and rubbing his back lightly. "Is this working? You seem to be getting a bit of color back.."

there was a small whine and grunt from the body though it otherwise he remained silent and unmoving.

Sebastian combed his fingers through the boy's hair and then dropped his fingers to check his pulse. He sighed lightly. "Get better Bocchan, ok?" He grumbled, messing the neat comforter of his bed up so he could wrap it too around the earl.

the boys pulse was up and down, his blood pressure rising and falling rapidly. the only thing constant about the boy was that he seemed to do better when rubbed deeply.

the demon was glad for once that he required no sleep. He shifted when his leg grew numb, and settled against the headboard of his bed, keeping the Earl tight in his grip as he continued his diligent back rubbing.

Soon the boy awoke. he quickly panicked when he realized he couldn't breath properly and then even more so when he realized who he was with.

Sebastian gave a bit of a start, and smacked the boy roughly on his back to try and start his lungs up again, though he was relieved he was awake. "Bocchan, stop wriggling, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"S-Sebastian? the boy breathed after a few weak coughs.

The demon nearly crushed him in a hug, and kissed his messy dark head. "I'm so terribly sorry, Bocchan."

"W-what!" the breathless boy gassped, suddenly unable to breath for a whole different reason.

"It honestly wasn't supposed to happen at all, not like that." The demon rambled. "You were only supposed to have a sip or two, one cup at most.. and naturally I didn't intend for you to bleed but I suppose I should have expected that- I thought you'd died, but you haven't! It's alright now." He sighed, patting his head. "But again, don't wriggle too much, you'll injure yourself."

"What are you. Owww!" the boy almost screamed in pain, his ass throbbing painfully. "Sebastian!"

"I told you not to-" He started, then decided it wouldn't be a bright idea to try that one with the boy. "You just.. you should just lay down, hm?"

The young earl nodded slowly, the effects of the alcohol not warring off.

"I'll bring you some tea and something to soothe the pain." Sebastian said, slowly, and very carefully, moving the Earl off his lap and onto the bed. "Just.. breathe." he added, worried that he would come back to a pale Bocchan passed out again.

"What?" the boy tried to put the pieces together but just couldn't manage to figure out what had happened. without the heat of the demons body against his he started to feel woozy once more.

Sebastian was only gone a few minutes, thankfully. He returned with a small glass of tea, laced with a few different medicines and tonics to help the Earl. He set it on the bedside table and swept the boy back into his arms. "Try and drink a little of this, Bocchan." He muttered, rubbing his arms and back to heat his small body up again.

"No... I need to know whats happening..." the young master insisted, raising an eyebrow at the somewhat affectionate tone.

"I will explain once you drink. It will help with your pain and might ease the dizziness." Sebastian insisted, his fingers running a trail up the boy's back.

The earl took a small sip then pushed the cup away. "there, i've drank, now why do i feel so wrenched!"

The demon sighed. Well at least the young boy was back to normal pretty much, if he was being a smart ass. "Well you see, it was all a complete accident of course.. I mean I didn't think you would be so utterly drunk with such a small amount.."

"What!" the boy was clearly upset by the slight insult though just that little exertion of energy had the boy grow cold in his arms once more.

"Don't over work yourself, young Master!" Sebastian yelped, tucking him tightly into the thick comforters. "It is my fault, and i'm very sorry, Bocchan. I hadn't thought the demonic punch would cause such effects.. as for the bleeding, well I did expect that, perhaps not as much.. just rest."

"bleeding?' the more the boy got worked up the weaker he seemed, leaning into his butler for the warmth his body held.

"Ah, you know, i'll explain this in the morning.. you need to rest and heal." He mumbled, keeping his arms around the small boy. "Sleep, Bocchan."

"how can i sleep when your... your..." Tired eyes started to close mid rant, taking in a shuddering breath.

He toyed idly with the boy's hair as he shifted a little and let out a deep sigh. "Just rest." He nodded a little, watching him carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning when the boys eyes opened again, they had taken on a glassy tint as though he was still heavily in shock. outside the demons room there was noise everywhere, things being dropped by a clumsy maid, the kitchen nearly exploading and a guardener fighting with a large dog. it all needed to be taken care of somehow.

Sebastian blinked a few times as the boy woke. He sat up a bit more and raised a brow at the chaotic noise throughout the manor. "Bocchan? Do you feel alright? I must tend to my duties.." He mumbled, not too keen on leaving however.

The boy shivered slightly, absent minded clinging to his butlers loose fitting close. he didnt respond to the raven, nor could he remember where he was or why he was there, everything did hurt however.

"You're still so cold.." He frowned, wondering if it would be possible to complete his usual duties whilst having the Earl attached at his hip.. well of course it was possible. He scooped up the blankets with the boy and made sure he was completely enveloped in them aside from his small head. "We're going to get our tasks done, and then straight back to bed with you."

"Bed..." the earl repeated like a parrot in a slightly groggy tone, his whole body shaking more and more when he was picked up. "sick..." he breathed again, this time it sounded a little more like a warning.

He paused once he'd stood up and looked over the boy's face. He did look like he was going to be sick. "Alright, bathroom first?" He murmered, carrying him to the bathroom and kneeling down to set him close to the porcelain toilet. "Maybe throwing up will be good for you, it could get that out of your system."

The boy sat there for awhile looking disorientated and dizzy before finally heaving into the toilet, everything coming up in a few painful waves. the demon could see there was blood in it, the poisoned boys stomach made bleed from the heavy demon alcohol.

He rubbed the Earl's back and let out a small noise from his throat. "Bocchan, I think we need to take you to a doctor now. Okay?"

"No..." the small boy protested weakly as though he somehow had a choice in the matter. The earl did not like doctors, which was understandable considering he had never had a good experience with them so far.

"I will not leave your side." He said, as if it would help. He wet a facial cloth and cleaned the blood from the boy's lips. "It's our only option."

The boy leaned back helplessly for once into the demons arms. it was as though all his defenses where not only down but destroyed.

"We'll help you get better, Bocchan." He muttered, pulling him up off the floor again. "Then you'll be back to wailing and bellowing at everyone as normal."

The small body just shook his head slowly. he wasent going anywhere, as sick as he was he still was stubborn as ever.

"You can't argue me Bocchan.. you're ill, and.. I can't help you." He sighed, frowning. "I'm sorry."

There was another shiver and the boy unexpectedly heaved up more blood and acid, an act which normally would cause the raven to tease his young master but as sick as he was there was little point mocking him.

He brought the cloth with him as he carried the young boy out of the bedroom. He wiped his lips again and kissed the side of his head. "It will be okay, Ciel."

"Oh! What is wrong with the young master!" the maid shreaked, nearly dropping the broom in her hands when she saw them out in the hall, the noise causing the earls head to throb, "He looks like a corpse he dose!"

"Lower your voice!" Sebastian scolded the maid, keeping the bundle of blankets known as Ciel tightly in his arms. "He's ill, that is all."

"theres blood!" the girls voice was hushed this time but still just as irritating to the sick boys throbbing head.

"I am aware." He replied, stalking downstairs with Ciel. "Listen, start cleaning the manor while we are away. Get Bard to stop setting things on fire, and help Finny control that damn dog!"

"But Sebastian!" the clumsy maid followed them down the stairs, "People don't vomit blood unless there... dying!"

"Shush! The young Master is not dying, he's ill, and we're going to remedy that.. and he will not enjoy this place being an absolute mess when we return. Now get to work!" he demanded.

"S-Sebastian..." the small boy breathed, tickling the demons neck with cool air.

Sebastian had to take a moment to collect himself at that. He cleared his throat and shifted the boy in his arms. "What is it, young Master?"

"Dying?..." His master asked innocently, his whole body starting to convulse yet again.

"You're not dying, I promise." He swore, rubbing his back. "I don't want your soul just yet, right?" He said, carrying him outside. "Try to keep relaxed, Bocchan."

As the cold air hit the Earl he almost immediately fell unconscious again after only a moment of trying to press himself against his protector.

"Bocchan, stay awake." He mumbled, piling the blankets more firmly around his small body as he carried him away from the manor. "You have to stay conscious."

There was nothing but a soft grunt from the small boy who could no longer hold his eyes open. it was far to cold outside for him right now.

"Dammit.. you can't get cold." He groaned, glancing back to the front door. "How do I help you, Bocchan?"

Before the demon could form a plan the rain started, a heavy drop falling down on a tiny exposed hand and causing it to retract into the blanket for protection.

"Bloody England weather." The demon complained, ducking his head low and retreating back to the house. The rain would make it way too cold for the boy. He sighed lightly, closing the door, and checked on the boy tucked in the blankets. "Are you okay, young Master?"

Once they were inside again, the boy took a sharp intake of breath. "W...why call... me... that?" he asked quietly, "why? Bochan... why?"

"You make no sense.." He murmered, cradling him against his own warm chest. "are you asking me to call you Bocchan?" He blinked, starting back to the bedroom. "I can do that."

"No... why are... you calling... me... that?" he asked quietly, not even sure who he was anymore.

"It is an endearing nickname is it not?" He purred, marching upstairs with him. "I will have fresh herbal tea brewed for you."

"But... why?" the smaller shuddered and closed his tired blue eye again, the one with the demonic seal shining in it already closed.

"Because.. I am affectionate for you." He muttered, his voice quiet as a whisper as he brought the young boy up to his own bedroom and laid him down.

The words went right over the small boys head almost as soon as they were said though that was very much expected. He was very tired after all.

The demon settled him down on the bed, tucking the blankets there around him as well. The image was actually amusing to him briefly, the small boy in the center of thick layers of blankets. "I'll be right back with your tea, are you warm enough?"

The earl shook his head slowly. nothing seemed warm enough to him right now. "stay." he ordered quietly, far more quietly then he would have normally.

He paused, almost not catching what the Earl had said. It was an order, and he couldn't just ignore that, could he? "As you wish, Bocchan." He said, climbing rather clumsily onto the bed next to him.

The younger rolled into his butler and huddled in close, laying there while his teeth chattered and his body shook. He had almost fallen asleep when the noise from outside the room burst into it with a loud crash.

"Theres a problem me lord! someone is coming with guns and dogs! they intend to attack!"

"What-" Sebastian started, looking from the boy to the door and back. "Take the young Master to safety, I will deal with our guests." He mumbled. "and.. make sure he stays warm, it's very important he doesn't grow cold."

It was Finny who nodded and quickly took the young master up in his arms, and half the bed full of blankets at the same time. "Come on then lord, i'll get you somewhere safe." Outside it was a gangster who had tried to sneak into the mansion to steal away the earl for a good heavy ransom, his men and dogs readying for an assult by the window. "Where is he? You said he would be here this time of day!"

"He is every other day!" the younger member of the gang replied.

Sebastian slowly crossed the room and opened the doors to the small balcony outside, head tilting to the side. "Oh, I was not aware the young Master was expecting guests." He said, innocently enough. "How can I help you?" he faked a smile and bowed as if they were any other guests to the manor, dark raven bangs hiding a glint in his eyes.

"Guests?" the rather chubby man scoffed, "We're here for the earl! theres a heavy price on his head! hand him over and we may even share!"

Sebastian beamed, and even laughed a little. "I'm terribly sorry but the young Master is in no state to deal with bothersome guests. I'm afraid i've got to ask you to leave."

"We will leave! with his head! i bet your pretty body would sell just as well!" The voice boomed up again threateningly, his gun now pointed up at the butler. "There are some people that pay good money for an attractive looking corpse!"

Sebastian blinked at the gun and slowly raised his hand, batting it from his nose. "Really? People pay for corpses?" He muttered, pondering that. "Well that should mean I can get something for your bodies then, hm? Though.. you aren't very attractive. Pity." He frowned, dusting his jacket off.

The demon struck his hand out then and grasped a handful of the man's hair, and with an effortless flick of his wrist, snapped his neck.

"what the!" the men around him yelped, quickly trying to scamper away with the dogs.

"How bothersome." the butler sighed, stepping off the balcony and falling the few stories to the ground.

It was inside that the real problems had begun. finny and bard had hidden the earl away down in the basement though it was unclear to them why there young master kept fading. Before they even had the chance to call for help the earl had once more stopped breathing.

"What in blazes name did you do finny!" the elder blond begun to panic.

"Wait! wait i'll fix it i will!" the smaller quickly stripped down the young master and tried to rub his chest, a feeble attempt to get the boy stated again. though much as usual he used to much force, only stopping when he felt something crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Having taken care of the unpleasant 'guests', Sebastian returned inside the manor, scowled at its upturned appearance, and then strolled down the hallway. "Finny! You can bring the young Master out now.. and you better not have done anything stupid!"

There where tears in the overly strong guardeners eyes. "I think i broke him!" he cried out softly, "help me!"

Sebastian let out a long sigh and knelt down where Ciel lay. He pressed an ear to his chest and frowned. "He is still breathing and his heart is beating.. but I think you broke a rib or two.." He muttered, scooping him up. "Don't worry yourself, Finny.. if I didn't managed to kill him, you certainly didn't."

"B-but!" the little blond gripped the now limp little earls hand tightly, "He wouldn't move!" He was close to tears.

"Not so tight, Finny, his little bones won't hold up against your grip." The butler said, keeping a steady note of the boy's pulse. "Someone fetch all the medicines in the manor and bring them to his room. We've got to try and stabilize him, he refuses hospital and it's too cold to try anyways."

"a-alright." the youngest servant looked back at bard with sorrowful eyes, trying his best not to simply burst out into tears.

"If you do that, it'll help him, Finny, and will surely make up for everything else, hm? Get to it." He muttered, opening Ciel's bedroom door and carrying him to his bed. He propped him up with pillows, and passed a long breath through his mouth like before. "Come on now Bocchan, the worst is over now surely, breathe and wake up.

As the servants rushed about it was hard for the younger to cope with the amount of stress he was suddenly put under. he returned with everything he could find but still somehow felt terrible about the whole ordeal.

Sebastian rubbed the Earl's back and small arms and chest, ensuring he remained warm, and every few minutes gave him long breaths of air. He frowned, trying to come up with a solution to everything, but with so much going on at once, it was difficult.

"Isn't he breathing?" the smaller male asked the demon butler, shrinking back slightly at the sight of him trying to push a breath into the boy beneath him.

"No." He mumbled. "Or if he is, it is barely, I cannot tell." He said, glancing over. "Take those two bottles and pour them in a strong herbal tea, ok? Make sure they stir in well.. and then crush those leaves in as well, it has to be luke warm as well, so make sure it has cooled off. Then we'll have to try and make him drink so we can stop the vomiting and bleeding, and hopefully poison." He huffed. "If we can't make him breathe right, we have to figure out a way to get him to a doctor."

The smaller memoriesed everything and left quickly, tears streaking down his face. "Help me bard?" he asked the 'chef' quietly when he ran into him in the kitchen.

Bard jumped back, assuming it was sebastian catching him with another flamethrower in the kitchen, but he relaxed a bit when he realized it was Finny. "Help ya with what now? what did ya do?"

"nothing... The young master isnt breathing... I need to make this for him... please can you help me?" the blond sniffled, bright eyes pleading with the taller.

"Aih, hey.. don't.. don't cry, Finny!" The taller said, patting at his head and ruffling his hair. "Of course i'll help! Now how do we make it? Is it a tea? I'll boil up the water real quick, you'll see!"

"Y-yeah just... just mix it all together i think..." the blond put everything down on the table in front of the chef.

"Right-o!" He chuckled, throwing the ingredients together and then chewing on his lip. "You might wanna step back!" He said proudly as he aimed the flame thrower at the small cup of water and tonics.

Finny put an arm up to shield his eyes from the intense heat of the fire as it came blazing from the end of the gun, charring the walls and table alike and turning the small cup black but somehow avoiding cracking it.

The chef turned the flamethrower off and dropped it on the counter before letting out a bellow of victory. "Aha! Perfect!" He shortled, using his apron to put the hot tea cup on a little saucer. "There ya go, finny!"

"Come with me?" the smaller asked, a hint of shyness in his voice. "i dont want to see the young master like this alone..."

"Eh..? Alright." He muttered, wiping his hands on his apron. "Don't you worry, the young master will be fine! he's strong of course!" He really wanted to comfort the younger. He didn't like seeing him so upset.

"i know... but he looks bad..." the smaller slowly followed bard along, not wanting to be the first into the room again.

Bard walked into the room and put the cup down by the bed, frowning a little. "How is he?"

Sebastian looked over and stared at the blackened china, but now was not the time to scold on what he figured was some explosion downstairs. "He's alive, that is enough as it is." He muttered, taking the cup and blowing on it to try and cool it off. "Finny, the leaves." He muttered, putting it back down so he could breathe for the Earl again.

the boy nodded. "Oh right. Here." he quickly handed them over, not able to take his eyes off of there usually so strong master who now lay flat on the bed, his head tilted back and as soon as Sebastian pulled away his chest would fall and he would become still like a doll.

"Finny I need you to crush them in, I have to help him breathe." The butler said, but Bard took them insides, crushing them for the gardener as Sebastian put his mouth to Ciel's again, one hand delicately placed on his chest.

"Is he?" the smaller of the two blonds crawled onto the edge of the bed, wanting to reach out and help his young master but afraid his touch would once more hurt him. "Is... he gone?"

"His heart still beats.." he said between breaths. "As long as it does, he is still alive." He continued to breathe into the boy, small breaths and large ones as Bard stirred the mirky looking tea. Then sebastian took it and settled Ciel upwards a bit. "You have to drink this, Bocchan." He explained to the boy who likely didn't hear. He parted his lips and poured a small mouthful into his lips. "Come on now."

"We should call the doctor! someone should come!" finny again reached out for the earl gently.

"I do not know of a trustworthy doctor, Finny.. I cannot put him at greater risk." Sebastian frowned, checking his pulse again before making the boy drink more of the tea.

"But... he is dead anyway..." the boy sniffled, touching a cheek at-last with uncharacteristic gentleness.

Sebastian stopped giving the Earl breaths of air, in hopes he would on his own. "You are right.." He mumbled. "He'll be fine in the company of a doctor if he is not alone. Bard-"

"Alrready going, sir!" the chef said, already on the way out the door. "I will call a doctor."

"Good." The demon said, looking to Finny. "This is my fault. But I will see to it he makes it through."

"why is he so far away?" the smaller asked, fingers still brushing a cold cheek, "What happened?"

Sebastian forced the rest of the drink down the boy's throat and then let him lay down after it was swallowed. He rubbed at his chest and back to keep him warm, and started breathing for him again. "I made a mistake."

"B-but what did this! He feels like ice!" Ciels body seemed to react to Sebastian touch if only because it held more warmth then finnys, his heat pounding under the demons hand but still missing beats.

Sebastian frowned. "He's not getting enough heat." He mumbled, tugging the thin shirt off of the boy and shedding his own. "It was something demonic.. he's having a horrid reaction to it."

"Then maybe pluto can fix it!" the boy suggested, "he is always warm!"

"That annoying scruffy mutt?" He sighed, looking at the Earl. Now was not the time to be picky and complain about who was around. "Go and get him Finny.."

Quickly the boy ran down the stairs and outside, chasing down the demon hound that was somewhere on there land.

Sebastian cradled Ciel against his chest and rubbed his back. "I am very sorry Bocchan.. I allowed my cravings and urges to harm you."

Everything seemed to go still for a long time, as though the wind simply stopped blowing compleatly. there was a soft hiccup first then a tiny little breath and another and another. it was hard and it hurt even to do that now the foolish gardener had cracked the boys ribs.

"Good.. Good Bocchan! Small breaths ok? You have cracked ribs.. just small ones." He whispered, overwhelmingly happy to see him breathing just a little on his own.

"Sebastion? W-what?" when did his ribs get cracked? the small earl remembered feeling sick, but not having his ribs damaged.

"Finny was trying to keep you warm and safe.." He explained. "He accidently cracked one or two of your ribs, Bocchan.. just take small breaths and don't move."

"Finny!" the boy begun to scold but quickly begun coughing.

"We had some unexpected.. guests.. I told Finny to care for you." He murmered, rubbing his back. "Shh, don't push yourself."

"It... hurts..." the boy gasped slightly, "I order... y-you to fix it!"

"I am trying M'Lord." He muttered, putting gentle pressure on his ribs. "Small breaths.."

"t-thats... ... b-better..." the boy whispered quietly.

the demon placed a small kiss to his forehead, and kept the gentle pressure to his side. "I am really sorry, Bocchan."

the boy shook his head. "Don' t apoligise."

He blinked at the Earl, his palm remaining pressed lightly to his side. "But this is all my doing."

The boy gurgled slightly, trying not to vomit. "it doesn't suit you."

He merely nodded, and helped him to sit up again. "Is the tea not helping to soothe your stomach, Bocchan?"

"A little..." the boy groaned softly, putting his fingers to his lip.

Sebastian watched him carefully. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" He asked, rubbing his side lightly.

"No. no..." the boy looked up at his butler with slight confusion in his eyes. "were you kissing me?"

Sebastian froze, not sure of whether or not to lie to him. "Um.. that is rather insignificant as of right now."

The boys memories where mixed up, between Sebastian actually kissing him and waking up to the raven breathing for him he could not understand what had really happened. "you had your... lips on mine..."

Sebastian sighed lightly and checked his slightly swollen ribcage. ".. We shared a kiss at points throughout the night, yes, young Master.. though recently the contact between our mouths has been strictly to keep you breathing." He wasn't very good at lying to the Earl, so why start now?

"What?" the tiny noble sounded upset, though that was to be expected.

"What matters now is that you are okay, or at least you are beginning to perk up." the butler stated, clearing his throat.

"No, dont avoid the ques... question..." the boy groaned slightly, feeling more then a little unwell.

"I am avoiding nothing young Master. I am merely focusing on what is more important, and that is that you get well."

"You are your... your... oww..." the boy let his head fall back into the pillow when his butler touched the sensitive broken spot on his side. it hurt, but felt good at the same time.

"Relax, don't strain yourself, Bocchan." He cooed, running his fingers over his side as gingerly as he could.

The earl made a noise akin to a cats purr at the pain. It certainly made the demon's ears perk up. He'd never heard him sound like that before.

"Everything will be okay now." He told the Earl, massaging the sore tissue and muscle with expert hands.

When finny finally returned he burst into tears at the sight. the boy looked dead, and the butler was no longer forcing life into him so that's what he assumed had happened.

Sebastian seemed bristled, like an animal caught off guard during a meal, and he looked like he was going to growl. "Finny.. why are you crying?" He asked, confused.

"W-why aren't you?" the boy almost yelled back, plutos naked human form jumping up from beside him and licking at his face to comfort him.

"Because there is no reason to be crying.." The butler replied calmly, making a face at the naked dog. "Good, you brought the beast.. get over here you ridiculous dog." he sighed, scrunching his nose. "You have to keep the young Master warm as he recovers.. and don't you think of doing anything.. bad." He huffed, possessive.

"Arf!" the canine in human form tilted its head to the side, looking confused.

"Here." He mumbled, pointing to the bed. "Climb up and sit like a good dog." he grumbled, then looking to Finny. "The young Master is okay, Finny.. he is breathing by himself now."

"He is?" the young master scrunched up his eyes.

"Yes, he is.. come and see, and cease your crying." He said softly, though he did not stop the soft massaging to the small noble's side. "Has the doctor arrived yet? We need to have his ribs fixed and ensure he is okay."

"He is downstairs but... but bard doesn't like him... neither did pluto..." the demon dog huddled into the boy, his abnormally high body heat relaxing the earl.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the demon dog, but he had to force his jealousy and possessiveness down. "No?.. hm.. well we need him whether we like him or not. Send him up. Bocchan needs medical aid we cannot provide."

"Okay." with that the boy ran downstairs and returned only a moment later with a gruff old man with a bared. the demon hound growled and begun to rub himself against ciel, effectively scenting him.

"knock that off.." Sebastian grunted, nudging the dog before looking over the man. "You.. are a doctor?"

"I am what of it?" he huffed and walked over to the bed, seeing the boy down on the bed. "what are you doing?" he growled and ripped the dog from the boy, which caused the earl great discomfort.

"h-hey!"

Even Sebastian felt pity for Pluto being shoved like that. He frowned at the man. "I must implore you to keep your hands off of my young Master's staff." He muttered, helping the dog onto the bed again, even though he didn't always get along with him, he was helping the Earl, which was the demon's main concern. "Fix his ribs and be on your way, Sir."

The doctor roughly ran hands up and down over the boys side, causing him to scream out loudly.

Sebastian growled under his breath, and shoved the man away. "Tch, nevermind with your foolish attempts to help my Master. Get out! I will care for him myself."

"Stop being a fool! his chest needs to be bound and you are not capable of doing it!"

"I will not allow you to treat him in such a manner." He replied, huffing. "And good Sir, I am the servant of the Phantomhive name, and I can do anything my Master requires of me."

"It would take years to master what i can do with my eyes closed!" the doctor snapped, "If you do it then you could just as easily kill him!"

"Hmph. If you are such a master in your skills, you should be able to assist the Earl without having him scream as though you ripped a limb off! Exercise caution with my Master, or things will not bode well for you."

"His wounds are serious! of coarse he screams!" the doctor defends.

"I've been caring for him since before you arrived and he has not made a noise like that." Sebastian argued. "Just fix him!" he shouted then, pointing at the boy. "And then leave."

The doctor hisses and quickly starts wrapping his chest, makeing the earl gasp and whimper.

Sebastian stood by his side though, passing long fingers through his hair, and frowned and glared at the doctor the entire time under a dark curtain of bangs. "Strength, Bocchan."

"S-sebastio-AH!" the boy screamed out loudly when the doctor hit his side once more, trying his hardest to ignore it.

The demon took one of the Earl's hands and squeezed his fingers lightly. "It's almost over, I promise."

Once the boys chest is tightly bond the blue eyes open and a cold sweat forms on the boys brow.

"this child is in a poor state. he will be dead before the week is out."

"If you are finished with your work, get out." Sebastian demanded, growling low in his throat. "Don't you say those things. They are all lies."

"This boys internal organs are going to shut down from the cold any moment, if i intervene now i will buy him a week or even two for you to coddle and say goodbye to him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why can't you fix it? You're supposed to fix it." Sebastian said, voice a little softer. ".. do what you can for him."

Bard snapped loudly from where he had been watching from the doorway. "Tell 'im to get out! he is afta the masters money thats all!"

Sebastian looked surprised by Bard's snap, he hadn't even noticed he was there. He stooped low to the boy's ear. "Young Master.. what do you want me to do? Should I send this man away?"

The small boy nodded slowly, "i order you..." he whispered, "get rid... of him..."

"Fine! i will show myself out!"

"Do so quickly!" He snapped, pulling the Earl into his arms. "Bocchan, do you think you can eat something? You need to recover your strength.. or maybe a drink?"

"A drink..." the little master ordered quietly, trying to sound commanding.

"Very well.. Bard.. if you can manage not to burn the manor, go and retrieve a glass of warm milk for the young Master."

Bard let out a gruff laugh and saluted. "Of course master! I'll be right back!" and with that he trotted off towards his kitchen again.

"that was a bother..." the small boy huffed gruffly.

"Forgive me, Bocchan.. I thought a doctor would be able to help you with your wounds." He murmered, bowing his head.

"I dont feel as bad as he says..." the boy waved off the thought.

"That's good, that's really good." He nodded, relief starting to wash over him. "Are you warm enough? Comfy? Is there anything you need, Bocchan?"

The boys one blue eye snapped up to the butler, a slight glare in place. "Are you mocking me? You are not this nice, what are you planning."

"I am not mocking you, young Master." his butler replied, blinking. "Nor am I planning anything.. it is good to see you returning to normal."

The boy looked back out the window. "You kissed me..." he repeated from before.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head and made a brief noise. "I did.." He admitted, blinking.

"Why?" a small blush painted across his cheeks. "And why save me now? you could eat my soul now, am i correct? you cannot protect me from illness so you dont have to..."

"Why? well.. it has been a year, young Master, and I suppose.. even a demon develops.. things." He shrugged, making a face at his inability to explain. "It is not my will to have your soul just yet.. so I am trying to help you. I don't believe it is your time to die."

The boy sighed quietly and took a deep, shaky breath. "A year..."

"Don't push yourself.." He said, as Bard returned with a glass of milk, somehow not burnt to a crisp. Sebastian ensured it wasn't scalding hot, and was just warm, and then placed it in the boy's hands. "Here, drink."

the small boy almost dropped the glass from his tiny cold hands, only spilling a few drops that the canine quickly licked off.

Sebastian wrapped his hands around the Earl's to support his strength, and flashed him a weak smile. "Careful, Bocchan."

"I'm sorry..." the boy whispered, sounding drained and not like himself, especially when apologetic.

"Ah, you do not say sorry." He teased him lightly, helping hi raise the glass to his mouth. "I just do not want you to spill it all over yourself and your sheets."

"I wont." the boy snorted and took a few sips, happy to have something, anything in his stomach.

"Sure you won't.. you're always so messy." He joked with him, revelling in the attitude he was getting from the noble.

the human form of the demon dog crawled up, putting his back to ciel's chest and his gapeing mouth in the way of the milk. the canine wanted to help as much as any animal but just couldn't resist the lure of milk.

"Pluto!" Sebastian complained as he watched the dog lap at the milk. "The young Master needs that milk more then you do!" he huffed, shaking his head at the dog.

The earl sighed and gave the dog a weak shove off of himself. "You should at least put on some cloths..."

"Actually Bocchan, the body heat will do much better then that of a clothed body. For once the dog's improper attire is helpful to you." the butler explained, watching the dog return after every shove to try and get more of the milk from the Earl's glass.

"Fine have it!" the boy snapped and let the demon take the glass and drink down the entire thing.

Sebastian sighed lightly and frowned at Pluto. "I will go and get you another glass, M'Lord."

"I dont want anymore." the dog rubbed itself happily against ciel, cuddling in on top of him.

"If you're sure.." He muttered, shifting in place where he sat as the dog crawled around practically on top of the noble. "Be careful, Pluto, he's still hurt you know."

"Or are you jealous?" the dog teased, not particularly enjoying being fondled.

"Why would I be jealous of a flea bitten mongrel such as yourself?" He asked cooly, his eyes narrowed in a partial glare. "I mean it. be careful."

"You act jealous." the earl repeated, allowing the dog to lick his chest below the bandage. it felt good.

"Hmph." The demon scowled, shoving the dog. "None of that!" He hissed, frowning.

The boy furrowed his eyes. "it felt good!" he protested weakly, laying back more into the pillows.

"Tch.. a disgusting dog tongue could not feel good. It's full of germs and other nasty things!" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"it was warm..." he said as pluto whined and jumped back onto the bed.

"Dammit dog, keep your tongue in your mouth or i'll tie you outside myself." he threatened, swearing under his breath.

"Well, Sebastian, since you think you know best how are you going to warm me?"

"Precisely how I have been!" He argued, furrowing his brows. "It's worked just fine thus far!"

"Well i am cold." the earl snapped, sounding more like his usual self despite the fact that the raven could see that his heart was still skipping beats and threatening to claim him.

Sebastian huffed and grabbed the spare blankets from his closet and tucked them around the Earl, and even grabbed the towels that had been warmed and steamed earlier, and laid them out over top, the heat from those soaking through the layers. "Better, Bocchan?"

The boy shook his head. "lay with me, until i fall asleep?"

Sebastian gave a small nod and climbed onto the bed beside the young boy surrounded by blankets. "Rest as much as you want, young Master."

"Thank you."the boy lent his head against the elders chest, taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to thank me for this, Bocchan." He mumbled, slowly placing an arm around the young boy. "I will not leave your side."

Soon the small boy was asleep once more, this time more peacefully. it was unusual to see the young master so affectionate, but he was in a lot of pain and needed the comfort.

Sebastian did as he said, keeping his arm around his young Master he slept, not moving from his side. He even stopped his grumbling about the demon dog as he laid at the other side of the Earl. "The manor is still a mess.." he muttered, but it didn't really matter if the boy wasn't going to leave the bedroom, not for a while anyways.

Bard stood by the door and watched for a while, before he looked over at Finny. "Hey Finny, do you want to come ah.. help me cook something, some soup maybe, for the young Master? He'll need the strongest kind to make him feel better!"

The still very upset looking young blond looked up at the older for a long time, trying to process everything he was saying but somehow he just felt so sad.

"Alright..."

Bard tried to give him a smile that would cheer him up. He didn't like it when the other was sad, it was unbecoming of him. "He'll really appreciate it i'm sure."

Sebastian looked over at Finny as well and let out a small noise. "Yes, that's right.. Bocchan would be happy to have soup from you two." He muttered. "It would make him feel better too. Soup always does."

This brought a small smile to the little blonds face. "yeah it dose, doesn't it?" he near whispered. "alright let's go!"

Bard nodded and marched out of the Earl's bedroom. "Together we can make the perfect soup for the young Master!"

The gardener followed close behind a small smile staying in place.

Ceil took a deep calming breath and then shuddered. He whined to sebastian, clearly in pain even if he hid it well while awake.

Once the other two had left the room, Sebastian combed his fingers through Ciel's hair, brushing his lips over his forehead. "This too shall pass, Bocchan."

The small boy seemed to calm down at the demons touch. Was it the warmth that kept him alive, or the fact that he was a demon.

The demon used his free hand to rub the boy's back in a soothing manner, and hummed a little, pausing every few minutes to make sure he was warm and comfortable enough.

After almost an hour without sight of any of the servants the earl woke up feeling a little uneasy.

"Ah, you're awake, Bocchan.." Sebastian muttered, his voice soft, loud noises wouldn't be appreciated. "Do you feel any better?"

"yes... And then no..." the young master groaned lightly. "I worry this place will be burned to the ground any moment by my... Talented, servants..."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." He chuckled. "Had I not been concerned for your well being, I would have gone and cleaned by now. I will ensure it is in impeccable condition by day's end though, My Lord."

"in the mean time am I to leave it to bard to set the house ablaze? Finny to smash or break something? Marleen to drop everything down the stairs?" the boy questioned, "honestly sebastian, if you were to disappear this place would fall apart!"

"Well if you are feeling better, Bocchan, I can go and tend to the manor now." Sebastian said, blinking. "It is my duty after all."

"if you can, do so quickly." the small lord ordered, sounding a little weaker then usual.

"Very well my Lord." He replied, taking his arms away from the boy and climbing from the bed. He bowed lightly and exited the room to clean and fix the chaos throughout the manor.

It was odd, the longer his butler was away the sicker the young boy became. Once he had left him again, Ciel laid back with a small groan.

Sebastian cleaned with ease. He cleared each broken dish from Pluto's rampage and the clumsy maid, adjusted the table and carpet in the dining hall, and then fixed up the charred kitchen, which he was surprised hadn't caught fire. He even patched up the garden from the demon dog digging frantically. Then he returned to the kitchen to check on the two frantic servants. "Bard, do not use a flame thrower.. not only will you burn the house, you'll burn the soup, and the young Master's tongue." He said, before walking back upstairs to check on the boy. "I have finished, young Master. I hope it is to your satisfaction."

By the time he returned, all the boy could do was shiver and shake, unable to even say anything anymore.

"Young Master? Bocchan?" Sebastian frowned, visibly upset that the other had fallen ill again. He crossed the room and drew an arm around him, pulling him close to his chest.

"Sebastian?" the boy asked quietly.

"I am here, Bocchan." the demon replied, toying a little with his hair. "Are you ok?"

"when you leave..." the boy slowly gathered his thoughts, "I feel empty..."

He tried not to show how the other's words had any effect on him. "I am sure it is because you are not as warm.. I will have freshly steamed blankets prepared for you."

"no... No it is different..." the boy shook his head slowly, trying to compose these odd feelings.

"I... then I will do my best to remain with you until you have recovered, as much as I can while maintaining proper care of the mansion." He said.

"that would be good..." ciel admitted.

"Very well." He muttered, climbing back on the bed as he was before and scooping the noble into his arms with his warm blankets. "Better?"

The boy nodded shyly, a small blush forming and tinting pale cheeks pink.

"Good.." He mumbled softly, keeping strong and warm arms around him. He was still worried about the two downstairs in the kitchen, but with any luck no fires would start.

The boy sighed comfortably, a smile forming. Something not common with him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, young Master, to make you more comfortable?"

Again the blush deepened. "no." at least there was nothing the earl would admit to at the moment.

The butler merely nodded and allowed silence to begin as he listened to the soft breathing of his master in his arms.

"it's nice..." ciel admitted, "to lay like this..."

It was so surprising to hear the noble be so soft spoken, or to admit things like he was now, and Sebastian wasn't sure if it was really him, or the last of the demonic alcohol, but he mentally hoped it was honestly him. "It is." He agreed. "It's very nice."

"if I were well... I would enjoy this..."

"Really? It is nice to know that, Bocchan." He mumbled, running fingers through his hair.

"can we?" it was not an order, he wanted his butler to do it willingly.

"I would rather enjoy that.. very much so." He partly whispered.

Ciel smiled softly, nuzzling in close. "good."

Sebastian smiled and continued to stroke the noble's hair, keeping him to his chest so he remained warm. Yes, it was nice.

"what will you do when it comes time to take my soul?" the boy asked innocently, starting to feel a little groggy once more.

"Do not worry about such things right now.. they are not for a long time." He said, pressing his lips to the side of the boy's head, kissing his soft hair.

"thats... That feels nice..." the earl almost purred, the second time he'd ever heard such a pleasant noise.

"Does it?" He asked, kissing the side of his head again and combing his hair with his fingers, twirling strands around his fingers.

"yeah..." it came out in a soft and satisfied sigh, the boy clearly was losing his grip on his own stubborn mask.

He brightened a little and continued to play with the boy's hair idly, humming softly. "I'm pleased to hear that."

"will I simply disappear?" came the unusual non sequester, it was something the boy wondered but was usually to stubborn to ask.

"Disappear?.. it is.. complicated to explain, young Master.. let it leave your mind for the time being."

Do you say that because you know I will not ask again later?" the boy asked knowingly.

"I merely do not wish to trouble your mind with anything." He said, moving a little and pulling Ciel a bit closer. "If you knew everything that would happen, it would bother you until the day it came to be.. I do not want that."

"so it is true then? It really will be that terrible."

"I will do my very best to make it bearable." He murmered, cradling him almost. "I would choose not to do it at all, if I were able to. I do not wish to be separated from you at all, Bocchan."

This made the boy smile slightly and close his eyes. "if it hurts... If I scream... You will remember it... I will burn my last moments into your mind."


	7. Chapter 7

"As you have made every other moment with you memorable." Sebastian almost laughed. "I am sure I will never forget, in a thousand years."

"but you will live longer..." the boy reminded with a yawn.

"I will continue to live, yes.. and you will always be on my mind, despite whatever happens. No matter what choices are made." He let his fingers drag along the back of his neck. "You are quite the interesting human, Bocchan.. I do not believe I will ever have another contract with someone quite like you."

"I suppose that's a good thing..." the boy shrugged, "I don't want to be forgotten..."

"You won't be. Naturally you would never allow it." He smirked a little. "I do hope nothing is going on downstairs.. those two fools are making you soup."

The earl groaned loudly, " and you are letting them!"

"It distracted them.. Finny was crying." The butler frowned. "And it appeared each time I left you grew ill, so I chose to stay here with you."

"crying?" the young master looked up at his demon butler with a frown "what ever for?"

"They worry about you." Sebastian explained. "He was sure you were dead.. and he is rather upset you are so sick." He said. "They care greatly for you. As do I."

"then I suppose I should go downstairs and talk to them, if only to ensure there well being"

"Are you sure you are well enough to walk?" He asked, raising thin brows.

"if I do not make an appearance they will grow more and more upset until I do. They will likely burn this place to the ground in there attempts to help..."

"Ah, that is correct.." He muttered. "Perhaps I can carry you downstairs to speak with them? You shouldn't exhaust yourself."

"okay." ciel smiled, taking a deep breath.

Sebastian nodded and clambered out of the bed with the Earl in his arms. He kept him close to his chest and carried him downstairs and to the kitchen. "You two aren't burning the place down are you? The young Master won't appreciate that very much."

"sebastian?" the blond looked shocked to see the butler again so soon.

Sebastian nodded to the blonde and pursed his lips slightly. "No flamethrowers?" He muttered, carrying the boy into the kitchen and looking around as Bard used a large knife to cut up vegetables. "Surprising."

"Sebastian put me down." the boy ordered, not wanting to appear to weak.

"Yes my Lord." He said, kneeling down and setting the boy on his feet. He straightened again then and stood patiently by him.

Bard looked up and beamed. "Young Master! You're alright!"

"I am" the boy held himself with his usual dignified air. "I came because I heard that you and finny had become upset?"

Bard ruffled at Finny's hair and chuckled, nudging a flamethrower under the table and yanking the cloth non-chalontly so it was hidden. "Finny here was crying crocodile tears thinkin' ya were dead!"

The young earl gave a small nod and turned his lips slightly upwards in a half smile. "then there is nothing to worry about."

"Of course ya made it through. I told him our Master is way too strong!" Bard said, putting his hands on his hips and nodding knowingly. "we're making you the most powerful soup known to man so you are back to full strength, right Fin'?"

"yeah!" the shorter smiled, his eyes still a little puffy from the tears.

Sebastian chuckled quietly and gave Finny a small sympathetic look. "He is fine, Finny.. and you helped of course."

"I did?" the boy looked a little shocked.

"yes, but never do that to my chest again." the young earl had to resist the urge to yell it, but his gardener only meant well, he knew that.

"At least wait until the young Master is wearing armor." The demon teased. "But nevertheless you did keep him safe when it was needed, and for that I am grateful."

"I'm sorry." the boy looked at his feet, "dose it hurt?

"yes, badly." ceil was as blunt as ever, "but don't think on it."

"He didn't mean it Boss!" Bard said, defending the little blonde. "You know Finny.. he doesn't know his own strength."

"which is why he is irreplaceable." the earl stated, nodding.

Bard nodded and grinned at Finny. "Come on Finny, I still need help with this soup!"

"right, I'm sorry again little lord, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"appoligiese aren't nesasery."

"Well your soup is gonna be ready in a few minutes, Master, and then you'll be cured!" The chef bellowed proudly. "Why don't.. you go wait in the dining hall!"

This, the small boy had to admit was some what worrisome. "I will wait in bed, I am still unwell."

Sebastian huffed a little at the chef. "If I see any explosives or flame throwers in here Bard, you will scrub this kitchen spotless with a toothbrush. Your toothbrush." He muttered, turning then to Ciel. "Are you alright to walk, Bocchan?"

The boy nodded but only took two steps out of the sight of his other servants before he sighed.

Sebastian followed the boy out of the kitchen and hummed softly, looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"no." the boy huffed, "i can't move... I'm in pain..."

Sebastian frowned and pulled Ciel from his feet and into his arms. "You're pushing yourself too much.." He said. "You need to rest.. and have some herbal tea for the pain."

"I cannot look weak, sebastian." Ciel reminded him, frowning.

"You don't, Bocchan." He replied, nuzzling into him fondly. "You are very strong. Despite being ill you saw to it to talk with your servants, and you have proved your strength."

"I will not collapse in front of them..." the young boy sighed, "they will feel worse and act accordingly."

"Well... Finny would, yes." He mumbled. "He's very soft hearted for someone with such incredible strength. At least as far as humans go."

This made the queens guard dog snort. "do you mean to tell me demons have softer or somehow more pure hearts? With Pluto... Well... I can see that he indeed is somewhat pure, in a loyal yet base way..."

Sebastian let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. "No, young Master, I meant that he is surprisingly kind for someone with such strength. Is it not customary for humans who are strong to be.. vile?" He said. "We demons do not have this.. purity nor do we have hearts do we?" He said, passing his hand through his hair. "We don't normally need any emotions you humans possess and depend upon."

"I suppose things would be much simpler that way, are they not?"

"In a way." He responded, bowing slightly. "But things will always be complicated in one way or another."

"I'm not even truly sure that you are alive... I have seen you take bullets and remain standing... If you cannot be killed then are you really alive?"

"I suppose that depends on one's definitions of alive." He replied, blinking long lashes and frowning. "By human standards, I probably am not."

"if you feel sadness and pain... If you are born, and you die..." the earl mused, " that is how most people define life..."

"I see." Sebastian nodded, taking in what the boy was saying. "I do not believe I am alive then. I do not feel most things you say one should, and I do not die.."

"then, by those same standards trees are also not alive, for they do not feel such emotions... Yet they are... And Pluto, he would be alive where you are not, he feels many things and shows it clearly... Jealousy, happiness, excitement... And you have said that it would be possible to... Slay him..."

"You are correct.. that bloody demon dog is by definitions of your people, alive. Perhaps it is indeed possible I am. Though I stifle these.. feelings." He mumbled, recalling being jealous and possessive on many occasions. And perhaps the previous night he had felt other things. He pursed his lips. "Hm."

"it is something to think on I am sure." the earl smirked slightly.

"Indeed it is." The demon said, still pondering the idea as he carried the Earl. "Perhaps it is the company one keeps that gives one life." he muttered.

"then with me you are definitely not alive." the boy looked saddened, "I fear I died a long time ago..."

"On the contrary you are very much alive. You simply aren't experiencing the pleasant emotions humans normally do. It does not mean, however, that you are incapable of them still.. i'm sure certain experiences will produce those feelings."

"if life simply means you draw breath, then your right..."

"You humans are far too interesting for it to mean just that.." He said. "There are so many things that make you alive. That's why I think we demons are so intrigued.. normally we don't have the capacities to feel, but you do, and a lot of you live fully by your emotions. It's funny.. it's strange."

"I don't know what it means... I'm not sure life truly means anything..."

"I do not know if I can help with that.. unearthing the meaning of life is rather difficult is it not?" he said. "And as I have read, for each human, the answer is different."

"I don't care. I have a goal, and you will help me reach it, no matter what."

Sebastian nodded slowly, a small way to bow while he could not with his arms full. "Of course, Bocchan.. I will help you to reach any goal you ever have. There is nothing you cannot have."

"until I have my revenge at least..." the boy raised up his arms, "undress me."

"Yes Sir." He mumbled, carefully setting him on his bed. He knelt down in front of him and unbuttoned his shirt, unlatching each button from its place until his chest was exposed. He discarded his shirt and looked up at him. "Your trousers as well? Do you want replacement clothes or do you plan on a bathe?"

"I intend to rest in bed, but I do not wish to be covered right now. Decent or not."

"As it is your own home and have no company I do not believe you have to worry about decency." He said, stripping the noble down to just his underwear, even stealing away his socks.

Ciel lay himself back into the pillows, still feeling weak and not himself but trying his damnedest to appear as strong willed as ever. stubborn as ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian straightened and stood by his bed, watching him without a word for a moment or two. "Shall I leave you to rest, Bocchan?"

"you know as well as I do that when you leave I get worse..."

"Yes, you are right.. well is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, fixing his clothes to his skin and clearing his throat.

"... You were breathing for me..." he said suddenly.

"I was before, Bocchan.. you weren't breathing yourself.. I had to."

"show me." the boy ordered.

"Show you?" He questioned as he leant over the mattress, and placed both hands firmly into the cushion of it. "You.. are breathing just fine now, young Master."

The boy snickered, "should I hold my breath?"

"No, please do not do that.." He muttered, chuckling a little at the boy being a bit of a smart ass. "It was just simple.." He said then, cupping Ciel's cheek lightly, steadying his head with his hand. He connected their mouths briefly, letting out a soft breath of air against his lips, and drew back.

The boy smirked slightly, feeling mischiefs once more. "call finny and bard."

"Yes.. My Lord." He mumbled, disappearing from the room to go call the other two servants. He poked his head into the kitchen, still surprised it was unharmed. "Finny, Bard.. the Master has called for you."

Bard looked up from his recently fired up soup that Finny had helped with and nodded. "We just finished anyways! Let's bring 'im his soup, Finny!"

The two servants followed the demon butler up to the young and now bored earls room.

"Master, Bard and Finny, as you requested." the butler said, bowing to the boy.

Bard set the hot bowl of soup down, tray and all, by the bed and grinned proudly. "There's your soup, young Master! should fix you up instantly!"

The earl gave a small look of thanks before his smirk returned. "Sebastian, I want bard to do... That... To finny..."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he didn't bother hiding his shock.

Bard raised a brow and looked at Finny then at Ciel. "Um.. do.. what, Master?"

"sebastian, take bard out of the room, explain then return him." the boy took to the soup with his spoon.

Sebastian nodded, having to follow orders, and led the chef out into the hallway to explain. A few minutes later the pair returned and Bard was red in the face, flustered. "Master.. are you sure you want that? I mean it's just.. there's.." the man sputtered, looking over at Finny.

"if you can't do it, then I will have Sebastian do it." the boy simply shrugged, knowing this would make bard jealous and force him into action. Manipulation was the name of the game after all.

Sebastian stared at Ciel and then looked over at Bard. He glared at him and frowned. He'd better do it, the demon didn't want any part of it. His lips were quite content being only used on the noble.

Bard stuttered something out, and then stepped up to the smaller blonde. He scratched the back of his head and leaned in, pressing his mouth awkwardly to his.

The earl smirked and the smaller of the pair blushed a deep read, looking almost like he was about to faint.

Bard grabbed at him, thinking he might fall over and huffed a small breath of air against his lips as he kissed him, then he pulled away, scarlet faced. "Ah, Finny are you okay?"

"w-wha-wh. The small blond stuttered, looking more then a little dazed much to the amusement of the earl.

"Ah don't pass out! I didn't mean to kill you!" Bard yelped, hugging the blonde. "Sorry!"

Sebastian watched the pair then raised a brow at the Earl. "Was that necessary?"

The boy shrugged, looking suddenly indifferent. "I am proving something to myself, that is all."

"Hm..." He muttered, letting that process through his mind.

Bard started fanning the blonde. "Finny, are you ok?"

"hmmm?" the strong little blond looked almost as though he had drunk far to much.

"Are.. are you ok?" Bard asked. "Here, let's go sit ya down before anythin' happens."

When the boy was moved he snapped back to reality. "why did you do that?"

"It was the young Master's orders!" Bard yelped defensively. It wasn't stupid to be nervous of Finny's strength. "He told me to!"

"s-so you didn't want to?" the blond looked a little hurt.

"Wh.. bu..." Bard fumbled with his words, blushed red and cleared his throat. "W-Well .. maybe.. maybe I did.. okay, I did.. I didn't really want our first kiss to be like that though I swear! It was s'posed to be romantic and all that, I meant it to be!"

"what! you didn't tell me? Why? We are friends aren't we?"

"I don't know!" The chef sighed, messing his own hair up as he swept his hands through it. "I was too nervous to ok?"

The boy frowned. Looking upset with the chef. "you should have told me..."

"Finny it's not you it's me! I thought.. I was nervous you would reject me.. this kind of stuff is nervewracking you know? I'm sorry." He frowned. "Don't be mad at me, please?"

"I'm not mad!" if finny wasn't mad he sure sounded it!

"Hey! You can't blame me entirely! If you liked it.. if you like me why didn't you tell me? Hm? It's not all me then!"

The earl watched the argument with a small amused smirk. " this must be my favorite order so far?"

Sebastian blinked and looked at the Earl, before watching the two 'love birds' fight. "Hm.. I don't think this is the traditional way two people get together.. it seems like the type of things said when they are breaking up."

"yes, but it is amusing isnt it?" the boy sipped at the soup once more before speaking up, intending to fix the problem. "Bard, do it again!"

"Wah? But young Master!" The chef gasped, choking over a breath of air. "Y-Yes sir." He mumbled then, nodding at the earl. He turned to Finny and grabbed the front of his shirt, drawing him in close, and firmly gave him another kiss.

the boy suddenly went limp once more in the older blonds grasp, a small whimper escaping.

Bard gripped Finny tightly and tried to make sure he didn't drop to the floor. He left his mouth against his, kissing him smoothly, and then slowly pulled away. "Finny?"

This time the boy was so far off with the pixies he didnt even respond.

"I think I killed him!" Bard yelped, hugging Finny tightly. "I'm sorry Fin!"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "He's just shocked, not dead."

"but the fight is over..." the earl mused, "dont crush him, he will die then!"

"Yes, I suppose it is.. you solved it, Bocchan.. you are a match maker." he mused.

Bard nodded and lessened his grip on the blonde. "Come on, you need to lie down, Finny.."

the master waved them off, "take a blanket and lay him on the floor, he will come around in a few moments."

Bard nodded and anxiously left Finny to get a blanket. When he returned he gently put the blonde on the floor and patted his hand. "Poor Finny!"

"It will be for his own good..." the small boy looked to have died.

"He looks dead! You made me kill him! Why would you do that?" Bard yelled, panicking. "Wake up Finny, i'm sorry!"

"he is fine!" the boy snapped, tireing of his game, "Sebastian, show bard how to check his pulse!"

Sebastian nodded and knelt by the blonde. He showed the chef how to check his pulse, and when Bard relaxed he sighed. "Isn't it customary to throw cold water onto someone who won't wake up?"

"Only if you want water to go up there nose and drown them." ciel sighed.

"You humans sure are susceptible to a lot." Sebastian noted. "Does air kill you as well?" He snorted."Wake up Finny, you have a job to be doing."

"err?" the boy slowly blinked his eyes, looking blurringly up at bard

"You woke up! Yay!" Bard cried, hugging him again. "I was worried you died or somethin!"

"huh?" the boy stumbled over his thoughts. "you? you kissed me?"

"I did." Bard said. "Twice even!" He muttered, letting him go again. "Are you ok?"

"just because the little lord... asked you to..." the boy softly ran his fingers over his lips.

Bard frowned a little and took Finny's fingers away from his mouth so he could kiss him again, flustered still. "I want to kiss you. I like kissing you."

this time the boy smiled a little, enjoying the touch rather then fearing it.

He smiled a little too and kissed each of his fingers. "I like you Finny."

Again the earl grew bored and sighed, "you have rooms." he ordered, "use them." the smaller blond didnt hear however, his mind was locked on bard.

"You started this." Sebastian pointed out, smirking a little. "Bored now that they aren't freaking out?" He teased.

Bard smiled and kissed Finny once more before he seemed to hear the Earl. "Come with me to my room Finny?" He asked, squeezing his hand a little.

The smaller blond blushed all the more, not sure of what was to follow but trusting his friend. "Oh, al.. alright..."

Bard was pleased to have Finny agree, and he helped the blonde up to his feet. "If ya need anything, Master, let us know of course!" He said, leading Finny out of the Earl's bedroom.

the now lonely feeling earl sighed softly, something the demon butler was lucky to catch it was so quiet even to his sensitive ears.

Sebastian knelt down and picked up the blankets from the floor and put them in the hamper before he picked up the empty bowl from the bedside table. "Bocchan? Is there anything you need?"

the boy defiantly rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers up, in a sour mood now. "spy on them."

"As you wish." He mumbled, leaving the room. He put the dishes in the sink, and cleaned for a few minutes before he actually did as he was told and spied on the two in Bard's room.

Ciel knew the separation would make him worse, but he needed to be alone and this seemed like the perfect way to keep his butler busy.

In Bard's room Finny sat down on the older boys bed and looked up at him, still seeming a bit out of his mind.

Bard took Finny's hands in his and kissed the backs of them, smiling at the blonde. "Do you um.. mind if I kiss you some more?"

"N-no!" the boy blushed harder, "Of'coarse not!"

"G-great!" He stammered. He cupped Finny's cheek lightly and connected their lips in a soft kiss, a lot less shaky and nervous when he wasn't around their young master and his orders.

"I'm-mmm s-sorry..." the boy whispered into the kiss, "f-f-or fainting..."

"Don't worry about it.." He mumbled, kissing him lightly several times. "It was kind of cute.. passing out after a first kiss.. was I that good?"

the boy just blushed a little more and looked like he was going to faint again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stopping in the middle of another kiss, frightened for the boy.

Sebastian gave a small sigh and stepped away from the door, not even sure why he was to spy on them. He returned to the Earl's bedroom and tapped on the door. "Bocchan?" He murmered, opening it. "Is there anything.. else.. I can do?"

However, by this point it had been to long sepperated from the butlers demonic order and his skin begun to grow pale, almost blue. He had gone from alright to nearly gone again, and Sebastian was regretting leaving him of course.

Sebastian cursed under his breath and closed the door behind himself as he entered. He crossed the room and pulled Ciel to his arms. "Bocchan!.. I should have known better then to leave you."

"I'm alright... I want to be alone..." the boy huffed, feeling drowsy.

"You're getting cold and pale again, I cannot do that." He replied, unbuttoning and removing his shirt so he could hold the near naked boy against his skin.

"... fine!" the boy snapped though secretly he was happy to be held.

"I will be quiet and you can pretend I am not here though so my presence is not a bother." Sebastian said, voice soft. "I merely want to ensure you are ok, Bocch- young Master."

After a few moments of silence, the boy sighed. "No... no its okay..." he whispered, "i want to be held... I think..."

"Okay. If you do not want me to at any time, I will of course leave you be, and get you warm blankets instead." He said, putting both his arms around the small boy.

the boy recovered slowly this time, staying cold in the butlers arms for a much longer time. he was however looking better when his slight little body begun to shake and convulse rather violently in a seemingly painful seizure.

"Bocchan?" He gasped out, his red eyes widening at the sudden convulsions. He quickly thought on what he knew of humans and set Ciel down on the bed, not touching him while his body twitched like it did. "Why do you not get better? Have I caused all of this?"

once the fits subsided the small boy was left breathless and very blue. he just couldn't breath, and it made the demon panic.

"No you don't, you breathe!" The demon huffed, covering his mouth with his own. He gave him a deep breath and pushed lightly on his chest. "Don't do this."

the worst part of it all for them both was that his chest was so frozen and stiff that it refused to rise even with the breaths, air going into the boys stomach in staid.

"Please Bocchan." The demon muttered, breathing into his mouth again, getting frustrated and upset when it wasn't working. "What do I do?" He threw the blankets over him and scooped him out of bed. "I've got to get you to proper medical attention."

after a few moments the stiffness faded and the boy fell limp in the demons arms for a short time before shuddering a breath on his own, his body restarting after the fit.

Sebastian huddled the boy closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead, but did not return him to bed. He continued downstairs and to the hallway. "It's cold out, I know, but I will keep you warm enough to make it there."

The boy whimpered gently, not regaining consciousness after the heavy fitting. It made his butler move faster.

He carried the small boy outdoors, surprised to see the sun out for the time being. He used that to his advantage as he carried Ciel to his carriage and laid him down inside. "Try and stay with me, Bocchan.. I'm getting you help."

This time the effects of there separation were immediate, the boy grew cold and lost color before the demon even took his eyes off of him.

Sebastian swore and pulled him back into his arms again. He supposed this meant it was time for.. less traditional means of transportation. "When you are fully back to health again, I promise you can do whatever it is you want to me in punishment. I am sorry."

Once in his arms again the earls skin quickly picked up color and his half conscious body wriggled slightly.

"Bocchan.." he mumbled, as he abandoned the carriage and kept him close to his skin. "Stop wriggling."

The boy seemed not to understand but his butlers voice calmed him and he stopped. It seemed to settle him down.

Sebastian carried the young Earl away from his precious home and to a local hospital, all while of course sparing the boy of being seen by anyone, despite how blankets were shielding him from being spotted in just his underwear, he knew it would be embarrassing for him to be seen still. "Bocchan, we have arrived." He explained as he stalked into the building.

The small boy had become dependent now and rubbed lightly against the demon to try and save himself. As the doctors approached the butler all they saw was a tiny boy barely clinging to life but there was something more. Sebastian could feel it too now, the connection the earl had mentioned before.


	9. Chapter 9

The demon held the small boy closer to himself, gripping at his small frame. "Please, you must help him.. he's very ill.. I have done all I can." he pleaded, stroking his hair. "It's okay Bocchan. I am here." he murmered in the earl's ear.

A little whimper escaped as the doctors moved to take the boy from his guardian, as soon as they were no longer touching however the demon felt oddly cold and the boy seemed to fade faster and faster.

Sebastian made a soft noise in his throat at their separation, and near immediately scooped him back up. "He can't be away from me.." He paused, trying to think of some excuse, after all it would seem unnatural and of course 'wrong' for a grown 'man' to be so clingy to a child. "He's afraid of doctors." That should suffice. "Bocchan?" He rubbed the boy's back and touseled his hair. "Bocchan are you ok now?"

"mmm?" the boy groaned in response, but at least it was a response at this stage.

The demon did his best to assist the doctors without letting go of Ciel. He kept him to his chest and when they were alone he stole kisses to his cheek and forehead, avoiding his mouth because one never did know if the boy would smack them.. and the strange connection he felt.. he wasn't sure what kissing him might do.

It was quickly established that the boy started breathing better and at the same rate as the demon rubbed his chest and that his pulse faded if he where not touching and that is why the boy was so quickly turning blue when the raven let him go. "this boy is gravely Ill the doctor protested when the demon wouldn't let go of his young charge, "he will die in your arms unless you lay him out."

"I cannot release him." He stated simply, rocking the young noble lightly as he continued to rub his arms and chest to warm him. "Is there not some medicine you can give him to fix his ailments?"

"his chest is filled with fluids. He needs to be flipped onto his back stomach and pushed until they come up. No, there is nothing. We can give him something for the pain, but there is no quick fix to these kinds of things.

"Ridiculously useless you humans are." He mumbled under his breath. "If I stop, if we are parted, he grows worse. There must be another solution." he frowned.

"I assure you such a thing will not happen, we will take the best of care with him."

He frowned deeply and kept a firm grip on the boy. "Very well.. but please, hurry." He mumbled, placing Ciel down on his back, continuing to rub it however, in hopes it would suffice like holding him had.

The doctors rolled the small boy over and begun to hit his chest roughly, causing the air to literally be knocked out of the boy along with a thick redish goo that the doctors had never seen before. " what on earth is in this boys lungs?" One asked the other in absolute shock.

Sebastian flinched a little and had to withhold his comments about them being so rough. They at least seemed more competent than the previous. He stared bewildered at the goo and cleared his throat a little. Was that the alcohol he'd spiked the punch with? Surely it'd gone into his stomach and was out of his system now, after all he had seemed to be better from those effects. What was it then? "Will he be okay?" he asked, keeping the boy's hand in his. He couldn't let go of him for anything.

"I'm afraid we've never seen such a thing come out of someone's lungs before... This is most... Dire... Between us 31 years of experience and yet this is entirely new..." they looked at each other and then rechecked the boy. "I don't know that there is much we can do for him at this stage... He is quite far gone..."

Sebastian felt a strange emotion welling up in his stomach, fear? "You're saying you can do nothing..?" He muttered, blinking. "What do I do with him then? Do I take him home and just let him die? There must be something!"

"indeed most chose to take there loved ones home. He will be more comfortable there and we can give you medicine that will make him feel good and dull any pain... " the doctor explained kindly, " I can explain what his body will do so you know what's happening while it shuts down... As young as he is he will be most comfortable laying in bed or in someone's arms though you must be aware that his body will spasm, he will vomit and likely urinate when the time comes. He may also start to shake violently and have long periods without breathing then start again without warning... These things are simply part of the process..."

Sebastian raised a hand to silence the doctor and shook his head. "I do not wish to know any more." He said quietly, his voice a little cracked. "Please, give me the medicine for him, and I will take him home..." He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair and picked him back up into his arms. "Thank you for trying. I should have brought him here earlier."

"I doubt anything could have been done." the other doctor said and handed over a two bottles, one with a cream the other a thick syrup. "if you rub this into his skin it will sooth any aches in his muscles, and give him a spoonful of this ever few hours. If he loses the strength to swallow gently rub it onto his tongue and it should still Absorb... Are you okay to take care of him?"

Sebastian just nodded while he was being talked to. He placed both bottles into his pockets and held Ciel ever closer to himself. "Of course, Sir. I will care for this boy until his time has come." He nodded then and carried the boy out, and back to his mansion once again, but he didn't try conversation. His mind was too distracted in thought.

Again ciel settled, becoming a little stronger and more and more relaxed the longer the demon held him. The more contact they had the stronger he became, soon even regaining consciousness just as he was entering his bedroom once more. "Sebastian? He rasped weakly, " where are... We... Going?"

The demon blinked sad eyes and laid the noble down in the center of his massive blanket pile and took out the bottles. "We're back home again, Bocchan.. here take this, it will help." He said, holding out a spoonful of the medicine. "Then you can rest.. as much as you want, as long as you want, I promise."

The boy could tell something wasn't right by the demons soft tone. "Sebastian?" he looked as though he where about to cry.

"Yes, Bocchan?" he partly whispered, looking up at him. "Is there something you need? Anything at all?"

"are you... Okay?" the boy rasped quietly. It was almost as though he wasn't aware there was anything wrong with him, and that it was just his butler who was dealing with something terrible.

"I am fine.." Sebastian said, taking the second bottle of cream and beginning to rub it along the boy's chest. "It's you who isn't."

"mmm..." the boy begun to almost purr at the touch, wanting to be closer to his butler.

the demon rubbed the medicinal cream deep into his skin, making sure it was well into his muscles so it would keep them from aching. "I'll do my best to keep you comfortable, Bocchan."

This confused the boy, but it was better he not know what was happening. "feels so... So good..."

"I am glad, Bocchan." he muttered, kissing his forehead as his fingers worked up his delicate chest.

"I thought... Demons didn't cry?" the boy whispered and stretched up to stroke his butler under the eye where it glittered with unshod tears. "are you ill?"

Sebastian blinked once, surprised just as much by the little droplet of water as the Earl was. "They don't.. they aren't... supposed to?" He mumbled, brows furrowing softly. "No, I am not ill, young Master.. I am.. afraid."

"I'll protect you..." the boy whispered, clearly more then a little delirious.

"That's what I was trying to do." He replied, and sat down on the bed then, carefully rubbing the cream around his side. "But it didn't work very well. I didn't do much of a good job."

"I'm okay..." the boy whispered, taking a deep but raspy breath.

"Of course you are." He muttered, drawing back to lay beside the Earl, though he kept their fingers laced together.

"closer?" the shivering boy asked, not demanded.

Sebastian gave a nod and fixed the blankets so they weren't too in the way. He then pulled him to his lap, very carefully to avoid any further injury; he now honestly thought Ciel was made of precious glass. "Better?" He asked as he rewrapped the boy in his blankets.

"yes." the boys mind begun to wonder, thinking back to his fun from before. " how is finny."

"I'm not sure, the last time I saw he or Bard, he looked ready to faint all over again." He chuckled a little. "I am sure he is fine."

The small boy nodded slowly and looked like he was about to say something when suddenly his breathing hitched and then stopped, eyes dulling.

Sebastian panicked as soon as it happened, even though he remembered the doctor mentioning it was going to happen a bit. That didn't make it any better, knowing. He still wasn't prepared. "Ciel?" He murmered, cupping his face. "Come on, breathe!"

It was only a few seconds this time before the boy shuddered back to life, immediately curling into his butler more.

Sebastian struggled against himself while he watched the young noble stop breathing, wanting to start CPR, or do something to help. He knew he couldn't, and he would wake back up, but his entire brain just seemed to forget that and told him to do his duty and help. Thankfully he had restraint, and as he woke again, he let out a sigh of relief. He held the boy against his chest and rubbed his back, swallowing thickly. "i've never felt these things before, Bocchan.. Not for any other human, or creature, not for anyone. I don't want you to go.." He buried his cheek against his hair and kissed his head. "I don't want to lose you."


	10. Chapter 10

The young master gasped and fraught as he came back around as though even breathing was to difficult and soon much as predicted the his lungs stopped working again. It was horrible to watch but the earl wasn't in as much pain as it appeared, most of his body numb and his mind hazy from the opium based pain medicine.

Sebastian took the boy's hands into his own and squeezed them gently as he watched him breathe in and stop all over again. "It's okay, Ciel, I am here." he mumbled, as if it would help much. "I'm still here with you."

This time the boy begun to dangerously lose color before he could breath again. Taking a deep gasp only after what felt like forever. His conscious was gone now, not responding to the demon at all.

The demon made a choking noise in his throat and held tighter to the small Earl. "Ciel..." he almost sobbed, dark lashes strangely wet, along with his cheeks. "Please do not go.. I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair, away from his face.

It took hours but slowly the boy came back through, though Sebastian knew that it probably would't last. The boy tugged at his butlers shirt a little, edging closer to his bare chest and rubbing against it.

He stirred lightly, having been almost falling asleep with him in his arms like that. "Bocchan..?" He murmered, cradling him gently as the earl rubbed up against his chest. "You want me to-" he didn't bother finishing it though, and quickly stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Immediately after, he had his arms back around him. "Better?"

The boy nuzzled in and sighed deeply. It felt much better after the shock of crashing so hard.

Sebastian adjusted his grip on the boy and then began gently running his hand up and down his back, trying not to put much pressure, afraid he'd only hurt him more. "Rest."

The little earl soon gave a soft gurgle that even the demon knew was just a precursor to death. He had watched people being tortured and they almost always made those same soft sounds in the hours before there breathing ceased. Sure enough it was moments later that the small boy started to shake a little once more, losing control of his little bladder before his body fell still and breathing stopped.

Sebastian's eyes were wide as he stared at the frail boy in his arms, dying. It sent a strange sensation through his body, and made him feel like he had been plunged into icy waters. "Ciel..?" he whispered, cupping his cool cheek lightly. "Breathe!" he then begged. He drew over him and kissed his mouth, releasing his own air into his tiny body. "I'll breathe for you forever if it keeps you here."

The little earl didn't respond at first but the kiss left his lips tingling and slightly warmer the next time the raven touched them.

Sebastian placed a hand upon the earl's chest as he leaned down again to give him another breath of air, hoping he would feel the beating of his heart begin again.

Thud... Thud thud... ... Thud...

The boys heart was missing beats and sometimes stopping all together.

Feeling his heart beating, even though it was erratic, gave the demon the will to continue forcing air into the boy's lungs. He could feel tingling when he pressed his own lips to the Earl's, and even noticed they were getting warmer, or still warm, and that too made him more determined to continue the CPR.

The tiny body was on the verge of stopping all together but wherever the demon was still pressing seemed to stay warm and pink while the rest of his body cooled and paled. The harder the demon pushed on the boys chest the less erratic the weak bears seemed to become and the more he breathed into the boy the warmer his lips felt. Or was that an illusion?

Sebastian didn't like to give in to hopeful thoughts, when things seemed so grave, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was really seeing the color still in his body, and feeling the heart beating, though skipping a bit. He carefully maneuvered so he sat almost on the boy's lap, and pressed them chest to chest, breathing deeply into his mouth as well. He hoped that by rubbing flesh to flesh he could warm him and bring him back even more. It was all a desperate test of course, but it was worth trying. Anything to keep the Earl alive.

The boy wheezed out one of Sebastian's breaths as though trying to speak though still unable to even breath let alone talk. "ehh?" it was weak, barely audiable but loud enough for demon ears.

Sebastian paused in giving the earl another breath of air when he heard the noise, it was a good sign, but he couldn't stop, or he was sure the boy would just fall back into his corpse like state. He pressed his lips to Ciel's once more, but didn't push air into his mouth, faltering a little as he kept his hand on his chest and felt the somewhat steady heartbeat. He just let his lips stay pressed to the other's and for a moment was at a loss at what to do next.

The boy shivered unexpectedly at the affection, little sparks going through his body and causing him to take one single sharp intake of air.

Sebastian drew back when he felt the other take a breath in. He blinked a few times, to clear his vision, and ran his fingers over his cheek. "Bocchan..?"

The boy whined as he exhaled but couldn't take a breath in again, As though the last was simply a fluke. But it was still enough to hold him alive just moments more.

The demon took that as his cue to continue breathing for him, and rubbed his chest gently as he brought his mouth down to the earl's yet again, breathing deeply for him.

"nn...nnnn!" the small boy snorted and groaned for a few moments. Scrunching up his little face uncomfortably and then going flat once more, just rag dolling under the demon.

Sebastian desperately gave him another breath of air. He rubbed at his chest fervently and kept breathing for him, big breaths in through his nose and out into Ciel's mouth. "Bocchan.. please.."

As though he were listening the weak little lord whined again, just a soft noise to show his butler he was still in there.

He put a little more pressure on his chest and gave him longer breaths of air between a few small ones. He knew his young master was still alive, barely, but it was enough. "I'm going to save you."

The boy took another breath, this time it seemed to be triggered by the gentile pressure on his chest.

Sebastian noticed that the pressure seemed to be doing well for him, and slowly placed both hands on his chest. He pumped his chest gently as he gave him air, still very cautious of hurting him further.

Soon the boys heart settled into the same rhythm as the demons hands while the boy gasped lightly every few breaths. It wasn't much, but ciel was holding on and responding.

Sebastian got into a pattern after a while that seemed to work well. Breathe, push on the earl's chest, breathe twice, spend that same time giving pressure. It looked like the Earl was gaining his color and warmth back, but he didn't let himself feel too much relief about it.

Time sorted by, had the butler been human he would have been far to exhausted to keep the pace the boy needed but on the third hour the boy gasped again and his eyes snapped open, pain washing over him. "s-s-east-ahhh!"

Sebastian nearly fell back when the boy awoke and gasped. He stared in shock at him before shaking out of it. "Ciel? Bocchan..?"

The boy whimpered, tears in his eyes. The raven had been pushing on cracked, already painful rib and it was a horrible feeling of stabbing pain through his chest.

Sebastian fumbled for a moment, and grabbed the cream the doctor gave once again, and began rubbing it onto his chest. "I'm sorry." he whispered, kissing his mouth softly and slowly and very brief, each time he said a word. "I'm so sorry."

Slowly screams of discomfort died down and the boy found himself softly kissing back, wanting more of the tingling feeling.

the ravened male was surprised to be kissed back, but he made no mention of it, and kept placing soft small kisses to his mouth. He felt elated when they kissed, the connection they both shared making several emotions stir in his stomach.

The lord soon became to tired to continue kissing back but managed to reach up and catch a hold of the demons thick, black hair. "s-softer... T-then you... Look... Sebas...tian..." the boy tried to tease, though he was clearly in the grips of death even now.

Sebastian managed a smirk at the master and kissed the corner of his lips then, up his jaw to his ear, which he promptly licked. "Of course. I have to soften up because you're such a fragile made of glass boy." He teased. "You would break if a feather hit you."

The smaller scrunched up his nose in distaste but said nothing.

Sebastian smirked a little and sat up, running his hands up and down his master's chest. "I am.. very happy to see you awake again."

"d-don't be s-silly... Demons... Like y...you dont care... F-for humans..."

"The rules don't apply anymore.. not to me." he said, his hands moving down to his stomach and going back up. "I witnessed the death of someone I cared deeply for, and felt brief pain and mourning. I have fallen victim to so many human- emotions because of you, Bocchan."

"death?" the boy questioned, looking more then a little distant. His one good eye just wasn't

as bright as it should be.

He nodded and cupped his cheek, stroking the soft skin there with his thumb. "You died.. maybe only for a second, but you were dead. I have never witnessed someone die like that. I never want to see it again."

The boy was more then a little shocked to hear this and once more pulled a face Sebastian didn't quite recognize. "you h-ave killed... Before..." he coughed out.

He kissed Ciel's forehead and fluffed the pillows behind him, just for something for his hands to do. "This was different. This was you. That changes it all."

The earl snorted, shifting a little and wincing in pain. "your t- the one w-who will... K... K...I...ll me..."the small boy was struggling hard to keep himself alive, breaths short and ragged.

"Don't push yourself, Bocchan!" He nearly shouted, rubbing at his chest. "Small breaths.. don't speak.. just.. conserve energy."

Another small snort escaped. Whatever was killing him wasn't over. "I... M-must...l-look pathetic t-to a d-demon..."

"On the contrary you look quite appetizing in just your underwear." The demon winked at him, massaging his chest. "Breathe.. slow small breaths."

The boy pouted slightly and his breath hitched as he looked up at his demon butler.

Sebastian frowned and kissed his mouth, breathing a small puff of air in. "Come on, Ciel.. stay with me."

The boy shuddered but accepted the help with a small nod.

He gave him one more deep breath and sat back for a few moments' break. Being a demon was a very good thing at that moment. No human could have done this, he knew. Ciel would have died if he were a human butler. He shuddered at the thought. "Let's get you cleaned up, and fresh warm blankets, hm?" He half-asked. He stripped the young noble of his soiled underwear and began clearing the bed as well, letting him stay comfortably nestled against the pillows. "You're going to get better now."

"when you l-leave..." the boy whispered. "I'll die... W-won't I?"

"I'm going to clean you up, and then carry you with me." the demon replied. "Like a baby on its mothers hip, hm? I think it'll be easier if I keep you with me while getting you things. So we are not apart."

The smaller crossed his arms defiantly. He didnt want to be carried about, just moving hurt.

"No? Well I am sure I have clean blankets stored in here somewhere.." he muttered, standing and checking around. As he predicted, the butler had indeed stored a complete set of sheets, pillowcases and blankets in case it was necessary. He set them at the end of the bed and turned back to Ciel. "Do you want a bath, Master? it might make you feel better."

The boy nodded slowly, already missing the little tingles their contact created.

Sebastian nodded and quickly made the bed again, though not nearly as neat as regularly. He just got the blankets on the bed and crumbled them up enough so the earl could easily crawl into the middle of them. He then scooped Ciel into his arms and headed into the bathroom.

Ciel sighed, enjoying the all to brief contact. It seemed to be the only thing that relieved the tightness in his little chest.

Sebastian drew water into the bath, filling it a little less then usual. He let his lips brush against Ciel's again as he leaned forwards to turn the water off again. "Do you think you can try a little water or soup?" He asked.

The boy shrugged. It was hard to tell if the water would in fact make it better or worse.

After he watched the water for a moment, the demon dipped a cloth into it, and brought it over the earl's chest. "I am not sure you should get in.. If you have another of those seizures in water it will not bode well."

The smaller nodded in understanding. He was far too weak to argue and the demon was most likely on the money. He usually was.

He washed his young master as gently as possible, like he were a china doll. He ran the cloth over his face and neck, and then cleaned his chest and stomach,making doubly sure his chest was warm at all times.

Ciel gave sebastian a small smile. "this is good... I like this..."

"You do?" He asked, returning the smile. "I like this as well." He agreed, wringing out the cloth over his chest before he began scrubbing down his thighs and legs. "Is the water warm enough for you?"

"it would f-eel... cold to me even if it s-calded my skin." the gruff little earl replied

"I wouldn't have it that hot though." He reminded him, cleaning all the way down to his toes.

The boy was just relaxing back when bardroy came busting in, "sebbastian! I need ya help now!"

Sebastian jumped and let out a low growl from his throat, wondering why he hadn't locked the door when he'd come in. "What is it Bardroy?" He muttered, frowning. "The kitchen better be on fire if you are barging in like this." He sighed, dipping the cloth again.

"no! No is lil finny!" the chef almost screamed.

"What about him? .. is HE on fire?" He asked, almost afraid he was going to say yes. He didn't want to stop bathing the young master just yet, it was nice and intimate in a way, but he had a feeling it was done now.

"no he's fallen an he won't get up! We were jus drinkin a lil of that stuff from the otter night!"


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Sebastian could have strangled himself then to put himself out of his misery. He'd entirely forgotten the drink was still even in the mansion once Ciel had fell ill. He let the cloth fall into the water and wrapped a fresh steamed fluffy towel around Ciel. "Is he breathing? How much did he drink?"

"I dunno! We drank a bit! Well he drank more then I did but..." the blond staggered, " he went all funny and tryed ta kiss me and then he just fell... I caught Im but he won't get up!"

"You go downstairs and-.. you're in no condition to do that, nevermind." He muttered, frowning. He dried off the young Earl as best as he could without hurting him. "Can you go make sure he's breathing? If not you start breathing for him. I'll be there in a moment."

"err... Right!" the chef ran downstairs, going to the smaller blond who was laid out on the floor.

"what is he talking about, sebastian?" the earl asked then.

"The drink.. they shouldn't have gotten into it.." Sebastian said as he dressed Ciel, in a loose and thin tee and his underwear. "Finny might not be ill as you are."

"I trust y- you can take c-care of it." the boy huffed.

"I will do my best." The demon replied. He rubbed at the boy's chest under his shirt and then laid him down in the center of his warm thick blankets. "If you start feeling really ill call for me." He said, frantically leaving to check on Finny. On the way there he dumped the rest of the spiked drink down the drains and sighed heavily. No one else needed to grow ill. "Bard! Is Finny breathing?"

"no!" the blond yelled loudly, "he is just layn here!"

Sebastian gave the chef's back a small pat. "Do not panic." He murmered, kneeling down to check Finny's pulse. "He's still alive..." He said, rolling the blonde over like the doctors had to Ciel. "You shouldn't have touched that stuff.. it's what made the master ill."

The chef gulped, "help Im! Don't let finny die!"

"I will do my best.. if what happened to the master happens to him, he will need to be kept warm.." He said, checking to see if he was breathing. He was almost hesitant, but he gave the little blonde mouth-to-mouth to get him breathing again as he did with the earl. "Go and prepare his or your room with lots of blankets."

"no! I won't leave im like this! I'll do it!" the chef gave the butler a little shove out of the way."

Sebastian made a small 'oof' as he was shoved, but he of course did not argue it. "Very well. Give him big and small breaths, if he coughs and starts on his own, let him try. And keep him warm." He said, standing. "I will gather blankets in your room, bring him up.. I have to check the master."

"your gonna be alright finny... Gimmy a breath Kay? "bard tried to bring the smaller around, pushing a deep breath into the younger.

Finny's thin brows furrowed together, and he made a small noise, clearly trying to breathe, but unable to. His color was draining from his face, lips going a faint shade of blue.

Sebastian grouped together several thick blankets on Bard's bed, and even tucked fresh from the dryer sheets in as well to warm them more. "Bring him up quick, Bard!" He called down, before he went back to check on Ciel. "Bocchan? Are you alright?"

"fine!" the boy huffed, "just... Hurry up." the master ordered.

Bard scooped up the boy, clutching him tightly and running up the stairs . "come on little finny, hang in there!"

"Yes of course my lord." he said, bowing. "Finny has stopped breathing." he added. "should he worsen should i have him taken to hospital?"

Finny lay limply in Bard's arms, but he was warm, and as he wavered between being conscious and not, he thought about how he liked it there. He tried to get closer, but his body was so sluggish, and he could barely breathe, much less move. He made a little choking noise as some air got in when he tried, and tried to open his eyes to look at the older, but it was difficult.

"hey now... Don't strain yourself." bard whispered, wrapping him up tightly on his lap.

Finny lay quietly for some time, taking in small, shuddery breaths of air. He felt like his insides were melting and twisting. He felt sick in ways he didn't know were possible. But being wrapped up snuggly like a small babe or kitten, and so close to the chef was really nice. It made him feel at least a little better. It made his thoughts return to that feeling of Bard's lips. "Y..ou.. kissed me again.." He said quietly when he was able to speak once again.

The elder lent down and let his lips brush against finnys smaller ones gentile. "I'll keep kissin you till ya feel well again!"

He smiled lightly and tried to kiss the elder back as much as he could. He felt a little lightheaded from the kisses, but he wasn't so sure it was because he felt sick. "Your kisses... are like medicine.. feel better.."

"shh finny... Sebastian will make you feel beta' and I'll take care of ya as long as ya need."

He gripped lightly at his shirt and cuddled in closer, smiling and blushing soft shades of red. "can't you take care of me?"

Bared smiled and took a deep breath. "yeah, I'll take good care of ya fin... " the chef cradled his friend, "close your eyes Kay?"

"Thank.. you.." The little blonde mumbled, resting his head on his friend's chest and closing his eyes. He felt sleepy and wide awake at the same time, but the warmth of the elder was comforting.

"just don't go... Okay?" bard held the boy close, waiting for the butler to return and tell him what to do.

"I'll t-try.." He mumbled content to lay there and do nothing for as long as it took. He could hardly move anyways.

Sebastian tapped lightly on the door and then let himself in what seemed like a long time later but was really just a few minutes. "How is he now?" He asked, always keeping an ear out for the Earl. He sighed. His duties were certainly getting difficult now.

"he's breathin again..." the blond whispered. "will 'e be okay?"

"That's good.. the fact he's breathing is very good.. maybe it effected the young master more because he was much smaller." He checked on the blonde's pulse. "Hopefully he won't suffer too badly and all we have to do is ride this out until it's no longer in his system, like regular alcohol with humans."

"ahh right? I'll look out for Im' then. You don't worry finny." bard held the boy a little closer.

Meanwhile the young master was starting to struggle to breath again. He wanted his butler to take care of his other servants, finny after all was very special and irreplaceable.

"You know how to help him breathe, and keep him warm.. Every few hours try to get him to drink some tea.. or anything really, to keep hydrated yes?" Sebastian explained.

Finny huddled closer to Bard, trying to focus on the conversation, but a lot of their words were jumbling together to his tired ears, and got lost in translation. He just nodded when he heard his name and kept his eyes closed.

Finally ciel begun to cough, shuddering weakly, finally unable to hold on anymore. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned round immediately upon hearing his name and cleared his throat. "You can take care of him, Bard, do not worry. I must go." he muttered, nodding to the chef, before he quickly left to go to their master's side. "Bocchan?" He murmered, immediately moving to put his arms around him. "It's okay, i'm here."

The boy was gasping and breathing so hard now that he felt faint. He couldn't even look up at his butler when he arrived.

He drew him against his chest for the heat and began to rub his back gently. "Shh, i'm here, breathe.. stay with me."

The boy shook his head, trying desperately to warn of the collapse he could feel coming.

Sebastian tried to decipher what he was trying to say, and felt rather frustrated when he couldn't. "What is it? Your chest? Breathing?" He asked, moving to put a bit of gentle pressure on his chest.

The smaller nodded slowly, giving a painful gasp.

"Okay, just relax, i'm going to take care of you." he said, laying the boy down gently. He started putting pressure on his chest like he had before, as well as keeping him warm. "It's ok Bocchan."

The boys chest immediately begun to hurt more, and he began grunt in pain but he hid it well.

He assisted him breathing by pressing his mouth to the earl's again and giving him a small breath of air. "Do you need more medicine? Tell me what you need, Ciel.. i'm not sure how I can help you." he admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

The boy shook his head, unable to speak any longer. He tugged on his loose fitting shirt needing to feel the elder against his skin. To get those little lightning bolts firing and shocking him into life once more.

That, Sebastian could understand. He lifted the shirt up and over the earl's head, baring his chest again and then settled the boy on his lap again, cradled and nestled against his own bare skin. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, keeping the flat palm of his hand to the boy's chest.

The boy gurgled and took a deep breath, nodding slowly. While the treatment held him in limbo for a short while soon once again the boy crashed. The boy grasped at his chest, the pain increasing and then suddenly disappearing,once agin the boy tensed, his whole body coiling up then releasing.

The demon held tighter to Ciel, winding fingers in his hair and burying cheek against the soft strands as well. "What do I do, Bocchan?.. Is it cruel to make you live?"

The little boy was in his death throws, and still he seemed defiant, as though not wanting to show even death weakness.

Tilting the noble's head back, Sebastian placed his mouth against his smaller lips and pushed a deep breath in after a few seconds had passed. He put further pressure on his chest, and tried to huddle him closer for the heat. "I.. cannot let you die."

Once more the boy seemed to tingle and thrive only under the demons touch. Was that all it was?

Sebastian let his mouth linger a few minutes longer as he observed the little noble. Unsure if what he was finding was really seeming to solve the problem, he moved his hands up and down from his chest to his stomach, applying little pressure, just ghosting his warm fingertips over his skin.

As the demons fingertips traced over the boys skin color returned but quickly faded again.

Sebastian was slowly piecing everything together now. He still didn't want to believe that something like this could be the answer, but if it was, relief threatened to wash over him. He placed one hand at his chest, and began to kiss down from the Earl's mouth to his neck as the other hand of his lay down at his thigh, squeezing the pale skin there.

The boy whimpered and struggled a little, unsure of what was happening to him. Still in a pained haze.

"Maybe the key to you staying warm.. and getting better.. is to work your body into a sweat, and release those endorphins and hormones you humans have, Bocchan." the demon said between small nibbles on the boy's collarbone. The hand at his thigh had spread its fingers out, and had inched non chalontly towards his inner thigh. "I am not sure.. maybe.. we have to test and see.. I will do whatever it takes."

"s-se-has-tian?" the boy huffed, slightly uncomfortable with where things where going. Even in his limited state of consciousness.

"Yes?" He replied rather calmly, as he moved to unbutton his trousers.

"w-what a-are you?" the boy was clearly suffering, and what he wanted to do would hurt much worse.

"I am trying to fix this. It is highly unlikely that what started this mess will fix it, but frankly, young Master, I am at a loss otherwise.. if there is no solution found.. you are going to die."

The young earl struggled, putting his hands up to defend himself.

He raised a brow at the boy and grabbed his wrists. "We are running out of options, Ciel.. I don't know how to fix this."

"then ... I... D-die!" the boy huffed painfully, not wanting the solution the butler had in mind.

"I don't think you quite understand what i've been doing all night, Ciel. I had to breathe for you for hours. I know you don't want to die."

The boy looked to the side, not making eye contact with the demon.

"i've exhausted all other options, this seems plausible. unless you have a better idea." the demon huffed a little, lips pursed.

"y-you... It... You... W-will hurt m-me..." the boy breathed.

He toyed idly with the earl's hair and let out a soft sigh. "Yes, it will.. but it doesn't hurt the entire time."

The boy frowned but nodded slowly. He didn't know if this would help him but it was better than nothing.

"Have you not noticed the way your skin warms to my touch? That spark from our lips meeting? It is that reaction that led me to this solution." He explained, running his fingers through his hair. "I can of course, make it a touch more.. romantic.. if you would like."

The boy looked up at his demon, eyes breathing heavy and strained. "do t-that."

Sebastian gave a small nod and released Ciel, He draped the blankets more elegantly around the bed and fluffed up the ones the earl was sprawled on. The demon closed and locked the bedroom door and rid them of all the light aside from the fireplace and a few candles, giving dim lighting and added heat.

He drew the curtains over the window, but left them ajar so the moon could shine through, and in the morning so would the sun.

Due to the boy being ill, the demon figured it might be out of the question to have any sort of aphrodisiacs like strawberries, but he was sure he could manage without that part.

He shed his shoes and his trousers, and climbed onto the bed again, cupping the Earl's cheek. Carefully he brought his lips down to meet the boy's, and kissed him deeply, slowly.

The resistance was thankfully gone though it took a while to relax and kiss his butler back. It wasn't as though he didn't find the demon attractive nor was it really a fear of the pain, it was simply that this was not the way he wanted it to be. Ciel wanted to wait, he wanted to be older, and able to commit, though he knew he was unlikely to live long enough to find that even without whatever illness had taken him. Sebastian would kill him when the time came after all, he would die in the ravens grip before ever reaching that goal. Still this isn't how he wanted it to be. Uncommitted, shallow, with one purpose in mind. It would be just like everything else he had done in his young life, not special in any way, and he hated that.

"This certainly turned out to be a pretty terrible one year anniversary, now hasn't it?" The demon joked, trying to lighten the mood a little when he broke apart from kissing the Earl. His fingers explored his hair, and when they snagged on his eye patch, they untied and took it away, giving him more freedom to play with the soft short locks of hair. He kissed the boy's neck for a bit, leaving red marks where his lips closed and suckled on pale flesh. Sebastian wanted to marr every bit of skin he could with love bites and marks. He wanted him to have nips, hickies, maybe a few bruises here and there. He wanted his messy hair in the morning to be from sex like it always looked like it was. He wanted the boy to sleep in, and he wanted to be sleeping in with him, even if it wasn't normal for demons to sleep. None of this was normal. But the raven male didn't mind that for once. He and the young noble weren't a normal pair. "I hope to make up for it somehow."

The small boy groaned slightly with a mix of emotions that even he wasn't sure he understood. "was I-t our aner...verser...y?" The boy panted, his body singing off wave after wave of pain. He was dying, like it or not the boys body was shutting down even as the raven kissed him. Soon there would be nothing left and the butler would have to decide between finishing the boy or gently pumping his heart and lungs again. Effectively torturing the small body with its broken ribs just to get a beat from a failing heart.

"It was. An entire year, can you believe that?" He mumbled lightly against his mouth. He drew his hands over his chest, his fingers sliding casually over the earl's soft pink nipples. "I am sorry for what you've gone through."

The boy shook his head slowly. Could demons feel such emotions?

"Ciel, you must tell me.. do you wish this to continue?" He asked, promptly sitting up and drawing his hand up his stomach to check on his beating heart. "It is your choice now."

"if we do n-not I will d-die..." the boy stated, his usual strength in place. "I just want-wanted my firs-first time to... To b-be ... S-something... Worth d-doing... With s-someone I am c-committed to... L-like lizzy... Not j-just one m-more thing I do... Nearly... To survive..."

Sebastian frowned as he listened to the little earl speak. "I do not suppose it would help if I said I had planned on lastnight being thrice as romantic, would it." He muttered, mostly to himself. "I am not asking whether you want to have intercourse though, Bocchan.. I am asking if you want to continue trying to save your life. If this is too straining.. if it is not what you really want, and you want no more part in this struggle, I will not force you back again should you fall."

The boy looked up at his demon with hazy but curious eyes. "why the change... Of h-heart?"

"It is selfish to keep you here if you do not want to be, and you are in pain. And as humans say, if you care about someone.. you have to do what's best for them."


	12. Chapter 12

"I want to l-live s-sebastian..." the boy was as stuborn and strong as ever weak with his illness.

Sebastian nodded and pressed his lips to the noble's forehead. "Then I will do everything I can do make sure you do."

The boy took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch. "a demon w-would never c-commit to a human, w-would he..."

"I'm afraid I can't speak for the rest of the demon populace, but.. there are some who would commit without a second thought." He said quietly, running the fingers of his free hand constantly through his hair, twirling the strands around lightly.

The young lord frowned. "n-not you t-though."

"I don't believe I said that, young Master..." he replied, and when his lips went back to the boy's skin, they were to the corner of his lips instead of his forehead.

The boy shyed away once more. "that's... W-what I want... You can't dirty m-me then toss me away..."

"Tossing you away is the last thing i'd do." He murmered, giving him a soft and brief kiss. "I can assure you of that."

The smaller gave a little smile, accepting his butlers advances a little more.

Sebastian caught the small smile, and tried not to show how much it pleased and relieved him. He continued to toy with his hair as his kisses moved away from his lips and down his neck.

There was a soft huff from the young earl and he leaned into the butlers touch a little.

The demon let his tongue out, and slid it along the boy's collarbone. He nibbled gently on the skin, careful not to break it, and slowly released his hair. "Bocchan."

"mmm?" the boy replied.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked, between nibbling at his flesh, his lips attaching to the small crook of his neck.

Ciel sighed contently though his voice said otherwise, "I'm fine... Hurry it up!"

The demon sat back and placed a hand on one of his thighs. "Rushing this didn't work so well the first time, Bocchan.. and.. I thought you would prefer slow and steady." He said, brow raised a little. He massaged his warm skin as he spoke.

The boy blushed. "I would... In some w-ways... But I w-want this defilement to be... O-over and d-done with..."

"I will try to satisfy both your needs." He said, bowing his head. He opened his legs and sat between them, massaging his hips and thighs with both hands as his mouth made a trail down his chest, small, chaste kisses.

The smaller gave a soft moan. It felt good, he couldn't deny that, not now.

The demon brought his hand away from one of the boy's thighs and slid his index finger into his mouth. He coated it with his own saliva and at the same time he pressed his mouth to the boy's chest again, he slid the lubricated finger between his cheeks and inside him.

The boy yelped, wriggling uncomfortably and hissed low.

"Give it a moment, Bocchan." He murmered, moving his finger in and out of the small boy, and after a few minutes, starting to insert a second.

"god!" the boy screamed, "Sebastian!"

"Try to relax your body.." He mumbled, licking up his chest as he tried to move his fingers around enough to prepare him for the next step.

The young earl did exactly the opposite, screaming and tensing all the more.

"Bocchan.. please, you must relax or it will hurt more." He frowned, unsure of how to relax the boy under him. He stopped his pace and rubbed the thigh he was still groping.

"Sebastian!" the boy almost screams out, clawing at the demon.

"I'm sorry." He murmered, shifting slightly, and kissing up the Earl's jaw. "It does hurt for a while, but not the entire time."

A small nod was given. He was in pain, but wanted the butler to hurry up.

Sebastian withdrew his fingers and looked around, sighing out lightly. He sorely wished he had brought lubricant. "I am trying to find a way to ease this for you, Bocchan."

"I can take I-it! Do it now!" the boy ordered, not able to handle the suspense.

Sebastian almost wanted to mention he'd thought that the first time, but he'd been ordered, and as of that moment his urges and needs were deeply rooted. He merely nodded to his order, and began to push his erect cock into his tight heat.

"ahhh!" the boy screamed, clawing the raven. He was cold on the inside, sebastian could feel why the boy was dying, he was so chilled.

"You're freezing.." He muttered, almost hissing from the surprise when he'd expected complete opposite. He grabbed the blankets and bunched them up against the Earl, and started massaging at his hips as he moved his own, hoping to reheat the boy.

"your b-burning!" the boy retorted, his body pulsing around the butler so he could feel the ragged heartbeats.

"To be frank, burning is better than freezing for you." He said, slipping an arm under him so he could pull the noble up against his chest. "Hold on to me if you must, Bocchan. You need to warm up."

"nnnn!" the boy gripped the demon, trying to warm himself even if just a little.

Sebastian started to move his hips slowly again as he gripped the small boy. He ran his tongue along his jawline and traced his lips before he kissed them.

Ciel gasped, struggling to breath even with the cure buried deep inside him. "seb... Ast...ian..."

Sebastian bit back a soft moan and grazed the boy's mouth with his teeth when he pulled back from the kiss. "Y-Yes Bocchan?" He mumbled, long raven hair brushing over the boy's shoulder.

The earl pressed into his friends chest, snuggling to ignore the pain. "mmm... Br-eath..."

He placed a warm hand against his back as he thrust his hips against the earl, and nuzzled into him lightly. "Breathe..? You can't breathe?"

"mmm..." the boy replied, his insides still to cold. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't show such weakness, not during this...

The demon shifted the two of them on the center of the bed and let Ciel fall onto his back so he could lean over him. He rubbed at his chest to warm him, and continued to move his hips while giving the ministrations. "It'll be okay." He whispered, pressing his mouth to the earl's and letting out a deep breath of air.

There was a sudden gasp and cry when the boys prostate was hit finally, sending mind blowing bolts of pleasure through him! "Sebastian!" the boy wasent sure what came over him.

"There.. that is what we've been aiming for.. it'll be much more pleasing now, Ciel." The raven male explained, now aiming to hit his prostate with each thrust of his hips. He let out a low breathy moan of his own. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by the noise that just came out of the earl's mouth.

The small boy gasped and moaned, the pain disappearing from his mind.

Sebastian kissed the boy's mouth and let himself moan as well, relieved to see the earl in a better state. "Bocchan.."

The boy only replied with a nod, clutching on tighter to his butlers hair.

The demon licked down his earl's neck, and kept up his movements, moaning heartily against the boy's skin from the heated friction of skin against skin.

The smaller begun to shake. It was so much heat on such a small, wounded body that it made his whole body shudder out of control.

"We're.. almost finished Bocchan.. a-are you alright?" The demon panted, eyes partially closed as he nuzzled into his throat and collar.

The boy nodded slowly, his body unsure of weather the pain or pleasure was greater.

Sebastian pressed a deep kiss against the young master's mouth and closed his red eyes, teeth scraping his skin.

"mmm!" the boy moaned, dragging nails across Sebastian's back.

Sebastian hissed lightly from the nails that were dug into his skin, but, being a demon, the pain emphasized his pleasure. He slid a hand down the boy's chest and wrapped long fingers around his hard cock.

The smaller only whimpered at the touch as good as it felt. It was strange, how good something that hurt so bad was for him. the earl was confused.

Moving his hand in a slow motion up and down the length of the younger's cock, Sebastian slowed his hips' motions as well, timing them both together. He was eager to help the earl finish, but he wasn't going to rush it either.

The boy buried his head in his butlers chest and screamed out as he came much faster due to his young age and inexperience.

Despite the fact he could linger on for quite some time after, the demon rode the boy only a little longer, and finished himself off. Panting lightly, he brushed his hair from his face and blinked down at the young boy beneath him. "Bocchan? Do you feel alright?"

The smaller shuddered softly but didn't reply. Already almost asleep after the activity.

Sebastian knew he could let the earl sleep and go about cleaning the manor, and the bedroom, and even the boy himself, but he disregarded any and all of his usual duties. He fixed the bed enough to lie Ciel against his pillows, tucked under the blankets as per usual, and laid himself down next to him, petting his hair in a manner similar to a cat.

The small boy was so exhausted he was out of several hours, not so much as stirring the entire night.

The demon kept an arm drawn loosely around the boy's shoulders throughout the night, and twice he nearly fell asleep, a strange feeling. He was sure the earl was alright and it would be ok to leave him, but he simply didn't want to move just yet, a little worry still in the back of his mind. He'd keep a close watch on the boy until morning before making a move to leave him.

The boy was still cold when he woke in the morning but felt much better. He crunched up his eyes when the sun came through the window and huffed lightly when he realized the sun would not obey any order to leave the little earl in peace.

Sebastian stirred lightly when he noticed the sun seemed to be slipping through the curtains. He frowned and glanced at the earl who was waking. He was still alive, which put near all his fears to rest. He drew his arm back from around him and stretched his stiffened bones. "Good morning, Bocchan." He spoke softly.

"Sebastian..." the small boy whispered in his usual gruff yet soft voice.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked as he slipped from the bed and drew the curtains more tightly together, in case the earl wanted to rest more.

The boy slowly sat up then very quickly layed back down again as a bolt of pain split up his body from his very sore and still bloody ass. "it depends."

Sebastian nodded and began to pick his clothes up from the floor by the bed, as well as the earl's. "Your color has improved, and it appears as though most of the symptoms you were experiencing have gone. I believe you are alright now, young Master. Shall I go and prepare a bath?"

"yes." the boy was sounding more like himself though there was still a slight shake in his voice, though now it was for an entirely different reason. Was his memory correct? Did that really happen last night?

The demon gave a subtle nod and fastened his trousers before he left the boy to the room adjascent and began to run water for a bath. "Is there anything else, Master?"

"it hurts." the boy stated as if talking about the weather.

"I can bring you something for the pain if you would like.. and an herbal tea to relax. Or you can wait on the tea and have it with breakfast, which I will also prepare shortly." He rambled off.

"before." he stated simply then looked over to the demon. "did that happen... Last night..."

"Very well then. I will bring you something." He said, heading out of the room until he heard the last of his words and paused in the doorway. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, young Master, quite a bit happened last night."

"why don't you tell me..." the young earl ordered, not sure if he should be talking about it at all encase it was a dream.

The raven male turned around and blinked once. "You were ill, dying.. for most of the night.. and for the other part of it, the two of us engaged in sexual intercourse." He stated calmly.

Not entirely sure of how he felt about that the young master laid himself back into the pillows, a vacant expression on his face.

The servant took that as a sign for him to go and fetch the pain killers, and left the room. He was pleased to find the manor still in one piece, though the chef and gardener were no where to be found, and he suspected they were still held up in Bard's room. He made a note to check on them as soon as he was finished tending to the young earl. He returned with a glass of water and two small pills, which he set on the night stand. "Those should help, my Lord." he told him. "And your water should be ready as well."

The boy nodded and once more stood, slowly edging towards his bathroom. "I will have it in the bathroom with my tea."

"Of course." He bowed lightly. "I shall return quickly with that as well."

The boy climbed into the bath and sighed in relief, submerging himself completely so only a tuft of hair remained visable.

When the butler returned he raised a brow at the boy in slight amusement, and knelt down beside him, holding it steadily in hand. "Bocchan. Your tea."

The younger slowly reemerged and took his tablets and the tea. He frowned and looked down at the swirling cup. "what is this tea."

"Juniper tea, shipped in from India just this past Sunday, Bocchan. They say it helps cleanse ones body of all toxins." He said, clearing his throat. "Is the bath helping you?"

"I don't like it." the boy stated,glaring at the tea.

He blinked but then nodded. "Would you like for me to make you another kind then?"

The boy simply shook his head and handed back the cup.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright.." He muttered, taking the cup from the boy and standing. "Is there anything else you need?"

The boy thought for a long moment. "come in..." the smaller asked softly.

"In..?" He questioned, before he understood. "Are you sure?"

"it is not an order..." he continued, sounding a little more venerable then he would have liked. "it's what I want..."

Sebastian wavered in place, silent, for a moment or two, and then slowly undressed himself, slipping into the tub across from the earl.

As soon as the elder was in the tub the earl moved to sit on the elders lap. The clear scented water was a tainted red with blood.

The raven male slid his arms protectively around the earl, slipping a little from the water coating their skin. He frowned at the color. "You are still bleeding? I had thought it would stop by now."

The boy shrugged. "it dose hurt... A lot actually."

"I apologize Bocchan." He muttered, slipping a hand down his skin. "I will give you something stronger for the pain, and try to mend the tearing."

The boy just shook his head. "just don't tell Mayrin..." he stated bluntly. " or any of the others... Ever..."

"Of course not, Bocchan." The demon said, chuckling lightly. "No one will know."

The boy wanted to sink down into the water again but now was a little disgusted with the water.

"Perhaps we should take care of that bleeding before you grow faint from blood loss, Bocchan."

"is that possible?" he asked quietly, " it cannot truly be that bad can it."

"I believe the water is making it look worse then it is.. but I would like to be sure, if it is alright with you. I will run you fresh water straight away."

"yes..." the boy slowly tried to climb out of the water, wincing slightly but trying to hide it as usual.

The demon drained the water out of the bath and draped a towel around the Earl. He walked with him back into the bedroom and gently laid him on his side on the bed, he could change the now wet blankets later. "You are not bleeding as much as it was hinted. That's good. I'll get you something for the pain and the bleeding, lie here."

The boy lay still, not sure how to respond. Would his butler tease him for the weakness?

Sebastian returned promptly, with a small cup of purple, almost black liquid. "Here, Bocchan." he said, sitting the boy up. "Drink."

The earl did as was told but quickly shoved it back. "what is this!"

"It's pain medication.. supposed to be some sort of grape flavoring." He shrugged. "It does have something.. extra.. of course. you humans don't have anything that's a simple heal.. no things like bleeding would require a hospital in most cases, hm? I did not think you'd like to visit one of those in such a state."

The boy snatched back the cup. "fine!" he huffed.

"It is nice to see you are back to your usual cheerful self." The demon teased lightly, watching the boy drink the contents before he set out to run fresh water for him.

The boy scoured back, looking utterly unimpressed by the entire situation. "tastes disgusting."

"I could get you something sweet?" He suggested when he returned, picking up the dirty clothes from the floor and dropping them into the hamper by the door.

"do that then." the boy looked to the darkened window. "and check on finny..."

"Yes Master." He said. The demon fixed his fresh clothes and hair and left the room to follow his order. He strode down the hall and rapped twice on the chef's door. He opened it after and stepped inside. "The young Master asked me to check on Finny, so how is he, Bard?"

"better... Sleeping... But better..." the blond whispered, stroking the smaller males hair. "he is so strong, how could somethin' like this happen to 'im?"

"The.." He frowned, watching the two for a moment. "Sometimes it appears as though humans have bad reactions to some things. He'll be okay soon i'm sure." he muttered, wondering offhand if the smaller blonde would have to be cured same way the young earl had. "You've ddone well taking care of him."

"yeah... He will be okay now... He's nice and warm so it's okay." the small blond seemed to have none of the symptoms the master had... So then what caused this?

"He's warm now? That is good.." Sebastian said, nodding. "Very well, it's good to know he is okay, I will tell the young Master. I'm sure he will be relieved."

Finny shifted lightly where he lay and made a tiny noise in his throat, trying to draw closer to the elder.

Bard scooped the younger up again and held him close. "as long as he is okay."

Finny slid his arms around the elder as he slept and let out a soft sigh.

Sebastian turned and left the two to themselves then, and headed down to the kitchen, where he grabbed a sweet for the young Master. He returned to him then. "Bocchan.. I brought you a small cake, I hope that is sufficient.. Finny is doing better, he isn't as ill as you, but he is still not back to his usual self. also.. while you are bathing, if it is alright with you, I would like to see someone about something."

"as long as you are back before I am ready to get out, alright." the boy stated bluntly, "I am not sure I will be able to work without you."

"I will return before then, Master, I assure you." The demon said, bowing his head to the earl. "Enjoy your bath." He stated, turning swiftly on his heel then and heading out.

The boy watched his butler leave with a small huff. He half wanted to invite Sebastian in again, but his mind had been once again made up for him.

Sebastian pursed his lips, and shifted from one foot to the other, impatient. "I just need to know if the boy will be okay. He isn't exhibiting the same symptoms as Ciel did, but he isn't exactly healthy and getting over it either. Figured you would know what to do about it. I didn't enjoy the first run with trying to heal a human through it."

"what is it you say is wrong with the boy?" the old grim reaper chuckled, looking up at the demon with an amused smirk.

The demon gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "He.. drank a bit of spiked punch and he hasn't quite been conscious since.. but it's nothing at all like how the young Master reacted."

"but demon wine kills straight away... It has no lasting effects it is simply vomited up or it's victims wind up here with me." the man grinned, " they always look rather happy might I add, like they are in some kind of dream."

He frowned slightly and crossed his arms. "He hasn't vomited to my knowledge.. so are you saying the boy is going to die? There's nothing but to wait for him to rid his own body iof it or pass on?"

"hrmm well i suppose you could make him vomit, stick your fingers down his thoat, that would do the trick." the great reaper mused, "but what you describe as happening to your young master sounds more like... Addiction..."

The raven sputtered, and blinked, brows raised. "Addiction? To what, what on earth are you talking about?" He huffed.

"it can't be that however so never mind forget I said anything." the undertaker turned to continue painting the large wooden coffin. "the little master just isn't the type to allow such a thing in the first place."

"Allow what..? I will not forget you said anything, I want answers, otherwise I would not have bothered to come here." The demon said, frustrated. "Tell me what you believe is happening."

"the unrelenting chill that seems to lessen at your touch sounds a lot like what happens to a human when he is taken by a creature not of this world." he continued to paint, a grin plastered across his face the whole time. "oh it is usually from rape or something of the sort when a demon simply cannot resist any longer and claims a human... Though there are some I suppose who have good intentions... I have never met one however... The human becomes addicted and well, when they are sepperated they simply grow cold, cease to breathe and there hearts can even stop for sometimes minuets at a time but if the creature takes them again they sometimes spark back to life though there bodys are usually horrendously damaged... They never fully recover these humans... There all just ticking time bombs, when the creature gets bored and abandons them they die simple as that."

Sebastian froze where he stood, and gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat with difficulty. "So.. these humans.. they can continue to survive as long as they have that stimulation?" He paused. "What if the initial point when the human was taken was rape, but.. the full completion of it was.. different?"

The undertaker shrugged. "I suppose they can though eventually they are claimed by it when the demon or indeed angel or even a reaper becomes bored of there little pet... It doesn't matter it only has to be the shortest of acts to set things off though if it's left to long unattended sometimes even the best meaning creature finds they cannot revive the one under them... They simply grow to cold and are to far gone..." the reaper frowned then which was rare though it was more in thought then pitty for the dead. "I think there was a story about a demon cat tigress once who fell for a human and then one day she was caught in a hunters trap and could not return in time to bring the human back... I know of another who experimented and found that the turning point tends to be when they become limp and still with hearts that beat only when hit in the chest with almost bone breaking force... They usually don't come back from that... Though sometimes they die right at the start... They just feel cold then suddenly collapse, stop breathing and then even stimulated are gone."

Sebastian nodded, listening intently to the other speak. He felt something stir in his stomach. Worry? Fear? He bit down lightly on his lip. "Thank you for the information." He muttered. "As for the other boy, I will see about having him empty his stomach." he sighed, though it was more for Ciel then Finny, as much as he liked the blonde. "I'll take my leave."

"ahh see that you never let him to far out of your reach Sebastian." the reaper warned with a smirk, "if you've done something to the little lord phantomhive then his tiny body is even more prone to collapse then an adult. He will likely die in your arms before you do much of anything though I suppose I can find a lovely little coffin for him then."

"I never said I did a thing." He replied, smirking weakly at the reaper. He dusted himself off and tried not to think too much on what he'd said. He was around the Earl at almost every waking moment, so there was no worry of anything happening. Thinking of which, he needed to return soon, as he had said he would, before the boy wanted out of his water. He sighed, cursing himself for making an already complicated 'relationship' even more complicated.

"oh no never. The mighty Sebastian will end up cutting his master open just to massage a dying little heart." the reaper found it amusing what the demon was trying to hide. "I am sure when I get the little lord in here he will have a look of horror on his face from seeing his own body torn apart just to save him."

"You've spoken quite enough. I do not need your prattle!" Sebastian growled out, scowling at him. "When it is that Earl's time to die, he will die appropriately, and not gutted like a fish by the harbor.. and you will not have him. not for a very long time, reaper. I hope you have patience."

"oh I do, though it is you who will take him down now isn't it?" the man smirked. Toothy smirk. "you would rather eat him then revive him am I right? If this sickness takes him his soul won't be yours... Does the little lord know that?"

"He does not need to know most things. That is one of them." He replied cooly, glaring the man down. "I would rather he lived, if given a choice in the matter. Not that any of this is frankly your business, nor is it for your entertainment."

"but it is amusing." his grin grew impossibly wider, "do bring him here when you let his heart stop I will even cut him open for you so you can rub him. I want to see what it's like to have a little human heart beating only when touched by the hands of a demon."

"Tch.. wipe that grin off your face!" He muttered, clenching his hands into fists at his sides, gloves stretching tight over his skin. "You won't touch him."

"oh but I will you'll see!" the reaper started humming a happy song and returned to work. "unless you want to cut him open yourself when the time comes... Laying in that big fancy bed of his... I am sure that will be of no comfort once you crack open his little ribs. There not all the same on the inside, humans, no... There all different... You will be able to see your master for what he is. Maybe you will even get him going again though I am not sure how you will avoid the infection and death that follows."

Sebastian waved him off and started back to the manor, cursing the reaper for putting such thoughts and images into his mind. He decided denial was the best approach in the case of the young noble. The boy was certainly not like the usual toys he had, rather he wasn't a toy at all. Huffing, he stepped back into the manor and headed upstairs. Emotions were complex, and that's why demons hardly had them. "Bocchan, I am back." He greeted as he walked in to his bedroom.

The boy was now leaning back in the bath, heavy eyelids half shut with exhaustion. "you smell like a morgue."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do I? I was at one." The demon said quietly, watching the boy carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"tired mostly." the young master stated simply. "did you get whatver it is you wanted?"

"Do you feel cold at all? And yes I did.. I got everything I wanted, and even some things I hadn't, necessarily."

The boy shook his head but pressed forward for information. "is that so?"

"Good." He murmered, kneeling down beside the bath. "Yes, I went to ask.. a friend.. for some information regarding some things, including young Finny and his condition. He should be fine." He didn't divulge anything about the young noble, still thinking all of that over in his mind.

"that still doesn't explain what you didn't want to know." the boy knew the demon prided himself on honesty, unlike humans.

"I was told quite a bit of information about what will happen to you, young Master.. because of what i've done. Nothing of it was very pleasant." He said quietly.

"what do you mean Sebastian?" the boy insisted, huffing lightly.

"There are repercussions when a human is taken by a non human.. there's always a possibility the human can become what's called Addicted. And that is dangerous. If they aren't consistently stimulated, they grow weak, and die. And most of the time whatever had taken them grows bored with their 'pet', and abandon them, and so they die." the demon explained. "Even if it was done with the best intentions, the results are the same."

The boy furrowed his eyes. He was clearly now angry with his butler that much was certain. "so this will kill me?"

"If it's not well taken care of properly.. yes, it will eventually kill you. If you're not taken again, to keep your body properly working, you will grow cold, and your heart will stop.. and if left too long it will only work when your chest is struck with hard force, or if your heart is literally forced to beat." He frowned himself. "But I won't let that happen to you of course, Bocchan."

The boys eyes darkened further. "so I am done for as soon as your done with me? Once I'm some used up little toy."

"These are different circumstances than normal, Ciel." Sebastian replied. "You aren't a toy to me. I will not toss you aside, not ever."

"but if your going to hurt me like this every day what life is that? I cant even stand."

He blinked for a moment before chuckling lightly. "It won't be like this every day.. your body will adjust and get used to it. It won't even hurt that much, if it all, once you're used to it. It will be much more pleasurable."

"so what your telling me is I have to get used to being your personal pin cushion or die? That's it? Those are my options?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds unpleasant.. but I was under the impression you were enjoying yourself lastnight."

"I did... But today I am in pain and have been told that those choices have been taken away from me."

Sebastian idly reached out and tucked a bit of damp hair behind the earl's ear. "I can help you with the pain at the very least." He said. "And.. if there is a way to undo these things, rest assured I will find it."

"I will die... If you do not swear to me that in this life I'm the only one you will touch... I would rather die!"

Sebastian's fingers trailed from the young boy's hair to his cheek, which it cupped lightly, tilting so he could stare the earl down. "You will be the only one, until your very last breath, when our contract has expired, and your soul is mine to take." He leaned in and kissed him briefly then, feeling no need to ask permission. "I swear."

The smaller kissed back gently and then slowly pulled himself from the water. "finny, he is not the same is he." it was as much a threat as a statement or question.

"No, he is not suffering the same as you.. According to my knowledge, he need to empty the contents of his stomach soon, and he should be fine after." He said, standing up and picking the cup of undrank tea from the floor as well. "I will explain it to Bard on my way downstairs if you would like."

"once you dress me then go and tell him at once, I don't want him to be out of work any longer." secretly ciel was glad to hear there was something to help his servents, though he would not admit it.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian murmered, bowing lightly. He draped the noble in a towel and began to dry his body off, carefully rubbing the fleecy material against his skin. He then carried the boy to his bedroom again and, after picking out his clothes, began to dress him. "Shall I prepare breakfast as well? Or are you not feeling up to eating?"

"i will take it in bed today." the boy sighed, "it would be best if we got to care for finny as soon as possible so do that first."

"Very well." He said, helping the boy into his trousers and then buttoning his shirt. When he was finished he fixed his sheets and blankets to look more proper. "I will return shortly." He excused himself, brushing his fingers absently over Ciel's cheek. Then he stood, and left the room to go see Bard. He didn't know this time when he got there, and just let himself inside instead. "I have seen someone about Finny. I have a solution, hopefully the solution to his problem."

"oh good! He is startin' ta lose all the color in is face he is!" bard was a little panicked, trying to sooth the small sickly blond who was laying in his arms.

Sebastian looked over the smaller blonde and frowned. "You have to make him throw up, Bard. He has to get rid of everything in his stomach, and the effects should stop. Otherwise,, he will die." He said bluntly. "Stick your fingers down his throat if you must."

"not my little finny..." bard almost whispered to the boy, laying him down on his side. "what if eye chokes or somethin?"

The demon tapped his upper lip for a moment. "Has he woken up at all? Perhaps we could wake him, and have him sit up.. it would eliminate most possibilities of him choking."

"no... No tryin to wake im makes him worse... He goes all white..." bard explained. " sorry fin, it's gotta come up."

Sebastian cleared his throat a bit. "Once it's out of his system he should be okay."

Finny made a little noise, and groaned softly at the idea of getting up. He shook his head and hugged the pillows.

Bard quickly stuck his fingers down the smaller boys thought, rubbing his back gently. "it's okay finny... You'll be okay."

Finny gurgled around his fingers, and then jerked back just as his stomach floored its contents. He gave a slight whimper as he vomited up the strangely colored liquid he'd drank down before, as well as whatever else was in his stomach, all over the floor.

"sorry fin, its for ya own good..." he whispered, rubbing his friend in big slow circles. "it's all gotta come up..."

The smaller blonde's eyes welled up with tears as he continued to get sick, only able to groan and whimper between heaving.

"I've got ya, your okay." the blond whispered, looking up at Sebastian. " this will really help?"

"As long as he gets it all out, yes." The demon replied, nodding. "Then he'll just need to drink water and get more rest and by this afternoon he should be able to return to work. The both of you can."

"av a heart sebastan!" the chef scolded, "he can't be workin like this! He will drop dead out there in the cold by imself!"

He blinked, furrowing his brows. "It is not my request that you go back to work, it is the young Master. He had me come to explain how to help him get better, so you two can resume work." He said. "But I will tell him he may need a day, see what he says."

The chef nodded and pet finnys hair lovingly. "he just needs this I'm sure!"

Finny sucked in a huge breath and nuzzled at the elder's hand, making small noises that were a mixture of happy and pain.

"Alright." The demon said, watching the two interact with interest. "Is he alright? I will go inform the young Master.."

"seems ta be..." bard continued the soft touch, trying to comfort the smaller boy. " thanks Sebastian..."

He nodded and slowly exited the room, giving the two privacy again as he returned to the noble. "Finny is getting better, my Lord, but he will require the rest of the day for rest. Tomorrow he should be fully prepared to work again. I recommend Bard to have the day to stay with him. Of course I will assume their duties until then, so things do not fall apart or slack."

One must wonder if there duties will be finished faster and far safer without them." the noble sighed and turned the page of the book he had found on the nightstand. "give them three days... I cannot have them working while ill it is simply unacceptable."

"Of course my Lord." The butler said, nodding lightly. "Is there anything you need, or shall I go and prepare your breakfast now?"

"breakfast... And then I want a book, should one exist, on what it is you have done to me."

"I do not believe one exists.. but I will check." He mumbled. "Are you still in pain and would like something for it?"

"yes and if such a thing does not exist you will find someone to make one. That should take no more then three hours."

The butler nodded and gave a bow. "Of course my Lord." He muttered, straightening. "I will not fail."

"no you will not." the boy ordered, clearly angry with the entire thing. "you will be back before I have finished this book."

"With... everything?" He asked, blinking. "Your breakfast and a book or a freshly created one? Everything?" He wasn't necessarily surprised by the other's anger.

"everything." the earl demanded once more. He knew he was being harsh, but it was his butlers fault after all and being a demon he should be able to handle it no matter what the order.

Again he nodded and bowed. "Very well. I shall begin immediately." He murmered, turning then and leaving the earl's room.

The boy huffed loudly. He was furious. It wasn't even as though he didn't enjoy the effect ion because he did, he simply wasent happy that the choices had been once more made for him.

Sebastian dutifully followed his orders. He cooked the noble his breakfast, an arraignment of french toast, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and a rich earl grey tea. When he went back upstairs and served him, he stopped by to let the chef and gardener know of their three day break, and then went to serve Ciel. "Your breakfast, my Lord." He muttered, carefully placing the tray upon the bed for the boy. "I will now go and complete my other request. Unless there is something else you require?"

"no, just hurry up with it." he snapped, growing more and more upset as his body begun to shake slightly with the throbbing sensation that took over his torn entrance.

The raven nodded and turned to leave before he noticed the slight shaking. "Are you alright, Boc-young Master?" He figured it was best to avoid pet names with his bitter mood.

"fine!" he stated, "my bottom hurts if you must know."

"I offered something for your pain.." he began, before deciding a different approach. "Allow me to fix that, Master. I can fetch you painkillers."

The boy nodded and took a deep breath. "hurry up about it sebastan." the young earl was truely in a bad mood.

The demon gave a nod and hurried along to get the boy a drink and the two small pills, he returned within minutes with both and offered it to the noble. "here you are, Master." he said, stepping back. "Now I will go and complete the final request you had of me."

The boy took the tablets then went back to his book, frown still on his face.

Sebastian blinked and furrowed his brow, noting that the boy was quite a ways through the book, and that limited his time. He left immediately, knowing he'd have to once again see the reaper, and ask if such a book the earl had requested even existed.


	15. Chapter 15

The undertaker had just finished wrapping up a body when he heard the demon enter, turning to face him with his usual wide grin. "your back so soon."

The demon raised a brow at the wrapped up body, but then he forced that interest to the back of his mind. "I need something from you.. if you have it.. a book.. a book on this.. Addiction thing humans can come under."

"i have a few texts on such things..." the reaper reached into his robes and pulled out a book. "this book has something, so dose the one over there on the shelf. and ethers another in the reapers library that even has colourful pictures on all the ways the humans with it can die."

Sebastian glanced around the place and sighed lightly. "As funny as that is, I doubt the earl would find it equally as so." He said. "Which one would have the most information? Or perhaps I should just acquire all of them.."

"the one with the pretty pictures of coarse!" the divine creature smirked, "that is the only one with a current list of deaths, symptoms and a full description of each and every means of 'treatment' as well as its effectiveness."

Sebastian gave a curse, louder then he intended. "Very well.. the young Master wants one with the most information, and if he gets perturbed about it.. it is technically his own fault." He muttered, shrugging. "Would you please fetch it?"

"now why would i do that when you wont let me satisfy my own innocent curiosity?"

The raven frowned and raised a brow. "What exactly do you want? And do not say the earl because that is not an option."

"No no he is by all means yours or you are his or however it is you see your little deal." the reaper snickered and waved his hand, "i will get you the book, if you let me study him and the effects of this addiction. i want pictures, good pictures, many good pictures as a matter of fact."

"You want me to take pictures of him.. as this.. thing takes him?" He made a noise and face of disgust. "pending he does not refuse that, it's a deal."

"take them, draw them, i dont care. bring him in if you have to." the elder shrugged, pointed teeth showing.

The demon huffed a little. He certainly couldn't bring the earl into a morgue, rather, he certainly wouldn't. "Very well. I will do the best I am able to.. now get me that book, hm?"

with that the reaper disappeared off into another realm returning with a thick, leather bound book that looked like it was at one stage a diary or sketch book. "this is obe of a kind most interesting text... you have to return it when the young master is done i have so many overdew books as it is..."

Sebastian took the thick book carefully, as if he thought it'd turn to dust under his fingertips. "I will ensure its safe return." He said, bowing his head. "Thank you. I must be going now.. rest assured I will keep my end of the bargain." The demon added before he turned on his heel and headed out to return to the manor.

Upon arrival he immediately went upstairs, taking them two at a time, and hurried down the hall to the earl's bedroom. He poked his head in cautiously first, and then the rest of his body followed. "Bocchan, I have returned."

the boy was fast alseep, book still in his hand though it was now open on his chest as he snored softly. it took alot out of him, the last few days. it was hard for everyone to remember ciel was still an easily exhausted child.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. He was mostly glad to find him still alive, but to see him sleeping peacefully was also good. He placed his fingers over the candles one by one, putting the room into dimmer light until there remained only a few. He then took the book out of the earl's hands and set it on his night stand, with the other. He did a careful job of undressing and redressing him for bed, and then drew the blankets over the young lord. Once he was finished, he drew the curtains tight and took out the last of the lights, and left the room in order to tidy the manor and prepare everything for the morning.

the boy remained fast and deep asleep until it was almost dark while still recovering. he called out to his butler, much of his previous foul mood replaced.

Sebastian abandoned his sweeping of the manor floors and returned to the noble, bowing once before pouring light into the room. "Yes young Master?"

"did you bring me that book?" he asked, looking more or less comfortable.

"Yes. It is here." He said, lifting the first book off of the older, thick one. "It is the one that had the most information, my Lord. I figured it would do you better then several less informative ones."

"yes. read it to me..." the small boy yawned lightly, looking so innocent in the night.

The demon nodded and picked the book up from where it lay. He sat cautiously on the edge of the earl's bed. "Are you sure this is a suitable bed time story?" He asked, lightly teasing his master.

"when i fell asleep it was still morning..." the boy commented quietly.

"It is the evening now, Bocchan." he informed him, moving slightly closer to the boy. "If you are hungry I can prepare you a meal, still serving you here in bed."

"i am sure i will be hungry after the book." the boy sighed, huddling in a little closer to the butler.

He blinked at the boy, but said nothing, drew his arm around the earl's shoulders, and opened the book on his lap. "Alright, let's begin then, with chapter one, what addiction is.." He muttered, and began to read the text on the old pages.

The boy rested his head on the demons shoulder. "I'm dead then... As good as..." he whispered, looking at some of the roughly drawn pictures of the effects of the cold on the boys organs.

Sebastian kept the earl close to him as he turned each page and read and explained the text on it. The pictures were certainly detailed, and if it were any other human but Ciel who was at risk, he would find it quite entertaining knowing everything. "This will not happen to you, Bocchan."

"it says there has only ever been a handful of long term survives... And none of those where done by a demon..."

"Well, there you have it. You get to be the first one." He replied calmly. "Besides.. it says here most of them were toys relatively. You are not just a toy, so it's likely.. you will live much longer then any of them."

The boy frowned. "this one was an experiment..." the young earl shook his head slowly, "to see how long a human could last... And yet they still died after less then a year..."

"They must have conducted the experiment poorly." Sebastian reasoned, frowning. "Also, it does not have to do with just that, it is the human's will to live. Perhaps that one simply didn't have a strong enough will. You most certainly do."

"I suppose daily rape would take away anyone's will to survive..." the young master huddled a little closer."even mine."

Sebastian hid his visible flinch by idly rubbing the back of his head and clearing his throat lightly. "I.. suppose so." He muttered. "I will do my best to find a way to sever the bond, if there is one."

"this book seems to think there isn't..." the words at the top of the next page caught his eye. "'if a human died from this illness any contracts made with the creature is null and void'... Is that true?"

He let out a small grunt, having forgotten that kind of information could have been in the book. He couldn't lie to the Earl either. "Yes.. it is true.. any and all contracts or deals, are no longer valid."

This however was not a good thing as far as the little earl was concerned. This meant that the raven was likely to eat him early at the first signs of his body failing.

"Of course, that is only if one was to die from this.. and you will not." He said then.

"because you will eat me first?" the smaller pulled away from the demon a little.

"No, Bocchan. Because you will die naturally how you were meant to die, and not a minute sooner. Should it be falling from a cliff or drowning in a lake, so be it. But it will not be from this."

The smaller looked skeptical. Sighing slightly.

"Would you like to take a break from reading and have dinner?" He asked the earl, turning the page as he spoke.

"as long as its something nice, that looks nothing like anything on any of these pictures..." some of the organs looked unmistakably like things that the demon had served in the past.

"I am quite confident I can do that." The demon replied with a small grin. He closed the book and set it aside, before, with a bit of hesitation, removing his arm from around the earl. "I will return shortly then."

The boy laid back and closed his eyes. "no meat at all acctually..." it was unusual for the boy to be turned of his food but the drawings where graphic.

"Very well my Lord. Shall I brew tea as well, or would you prefer a simple glass of milk in place of it?"

"it would not be my usual choice... But milk would be nice."

"I will return then." He said, slipping out of the room after he spoke.

The butler took a bit longer then usual, merely because he had to figure out a meal to serve the boy that did not look disgusting or used meat. In the end the butler made his master an almost breakfast meal, of grilled cheese. It was simple, but he did not think the earl would mind.

"Young Master, I have returned." He spoke quietly, in case he'd fallen asleep again.

The boy once more looked tired but took the plate, eating slowly as usual. " keep reading?"

He simply nodded and settled back down on the Earl's bed, and took up the book again, starting the next section. "If when the human is taken again, it is under willing and mutual circumstances, the effects of the stimulation; the warmth/etc, will last longer. It has been known to last up to a week in some cases, but generally it is an extra day or two with most."

The boy listened quietly. So they had at most a week at the least a day? "if it is not willing?"

"Should it not be willing, or there is a lot of struggle, the effects will last a mere day. However, if there is immense struggling from the human, it limits the effects further, to only several hours of relief and stimulation." He read on. "There have been cases where the human felt no relief at all due to the struggling and high stress during the entire process. Most times when this has happened, the human has died."

The smaller nodded slowly and lent up against the demon again. So he would feel better if he trusted his demon butler? Over the page were pictures that made the earl cringe... Sex with virtual dead body's sliced from the chest to the belly button, chest splayed open.

Sebastian once again wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, finding it comfortable to do such. "I am sorry for taking your choice away from you, Ciel. It was not my intention." He said honestly as he turned the pages.

"don't do that to me..." the boy mumbled as the demon flipped through the pages that no doubt inspired the undertakers curiosity.

He gave the earl's shoulder a very light squeeze and nodded. "I will not do such a thing to you."

"I don't care if im dying!" the boy insisted pointing to the picture of a demon sticking his dick in the small human's wound.

"I will allow you to die if this takes you, Bocchan. I will not gut or desecrate your body to keep you alive. I promise."

" Thank you." the boy whispered gruffly, once more leaning into his butlers arms as he read the description in his head. It was apparently an effective method with a 90% success rate though the humans always died in the days following.

"thank you..." he whispered gruffly, once more leaning against the elder. "I don't want to have that done..." he looked at the description of the act, apparently being relatively effective coated to some of the things on previous pages.

"Of course, Bocchan." The demon replied, giving another nod and adjusting his arm accordingly when the boy moved closer. "Shall this turn for the worse, I will allow your heart to fail, and death can have you."

The smaller appreciated the sacrifice and laid his head down on the demons chest, sighing contently. That would be peaceful at least.

Sebastian drew the blankets up and tucked them against the earl. He was sure if he still had a heart beating in his chest, it just might have skipped just then. "rest, Bocchan."

The small boy nodded and yawned once more, eyes closeing peacefully. "I trust you sebastan..."

The raven male smiled and gently passed his fingers through the boy's hair. "I am glad." he murmered, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't disturb him any.

The boy was soon asleep, finally looking as though the effects of the poison where well and truely out of his system.

Sebastian was finally able to relax. The past few days and nights had been one of his worst. But it seemed the boy was going to be okay. Truthfully he did not want to let him die if the addiction took him, but it was better to love and lose, then force the little noble to go through such horrific and torturous efforts and force him to live. Though he did regret how everything had happened, he did rather enjoy the new bond and connection he had with the other and he did not regret that. He closed his eyes, even though he knew sleep would not come to him, and was content to lay there until morning.

The boy smiled in his sleep softly, much more innocently then he ever did while he was awake. Lost in a better, more innocent time.


	16. Chapter 16

The demon remained ever watchful throughout the night, opening his red eyes to check on the boy every now and then. He caught a glimpse of a smile on his face and smiled a little himself, placing his other arm around him as well, cradling the little earl protectively.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, adjusting himself for a few moments before dreaming the elders top uncomfortable. "take it off"

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure the boy was fully awake, however, an order was an order, once he understood what he wanted off anyways. He unbuttoned and shed his shirt, baring his chest. "Better?" He asked softly, not wanting to frighten him.

The boy nuzzled in, now free of the uncomfortable buttons he smiled and soon was fast asleep once more.

The demon put his arms around the boy once again, cradling him close. It'd been quite some time since he saw him so relaxed and in such a peaceful state, he was determined to keep him that way. Whatever the little earl wanted he would see to it he got it.

When the boy awoke in the morning he sighed contently, softly.

The elder gave a soft yawn of sorts, and blinked a few times as he stirred hearing the boy sigh. "Bocchan.. good morning."

The boy tensed up automatically, as though preparing himself for an assult.

Sebastian slowly unwound his arms from around the earl's tiny frame. They were stiff and numb, from clutching to him all night, and were tingling as the feeling came back. "Did you have a good rest?"

The boy nodded and slowly sat up. Where he was in contact with the older raven still felt like it was dancing with little sparks while other places felt normal.

"Good." Sebastian replied as he sat up as well. "Would you like for me to go and prepare breakfast now for you, Bocchan?"

The boy nodded slowly, feeling a little more at ease then usual yet still dreading the day ahead.

The butler nodded and affectionately tousled the boy's hair, messing it more then it already was from his sleep. He then slipped from the earl's bed and hunted out his shirt which had fallen to the floor some time in the night. After rebuttoning and smoothing it on his skin, he bowed himself out of the room, and made his way down to the kitchen, but first, he stopped in to check on the other two servants. He gave a quiet knock and merely poked his head through. "Morning Bard.. How are the both of you? Is he fairing any better?"

It was finny who was awake, sitting up in the bed over a snoring bard. "me? I feel fine... Bard said I scared him bu-" he was cut off mid sentence by the sound of a loud crash.

Sebastian blinked, brows furrowed, and stared at Finny almost as if he expected it was he who made the noise. "Is that Meyrin?" He huffed, looking down the hallway. "Meyrin? What was that obnoxious noise? The young Master has only just woken, and i'm sure he'll be cross having such commotion."

"I'm sorry I am but I dropped some plates when Pluto ran past!" the girl explained, "he is headed for the young masters room he is."

He frowned, but not as deeply as he would normally. "I am glad to see you are feeling alright now Finny." He said to the young blonde, before he excused himself and started down the hall. "Pluto!" He shouted, knowing the demon dog had already let himself into the young Master's bedroom. "You better not be bothering Bocchan or i'll have your head I will, mutt!"

The demon sat on the young earls bed, licking his face. It would seem that the bond made with Sebastian was sensed by the canine as he was treating the young master how he would normally treat the butler himself.

"Careful, Pluto! He's still healing you know, and you might hurt him." The butler scolded him lightly. He crossed the room and pried him off the earl gently. "Sit here and behave while I prepare breakfast, will you? If you can do that, I won't lock you outside. I don't want you being troublesome while he is healing, understand?"

The human form of the demon hound sat still, panting more like the dog he was inside. "he will be alright," the earl stated.

Sebastian made a bit of a face at the naked man on the earl's bed, but nodded at his master's words. "I will return with breakfast shortly then."

The earl picked up his unfinished novel and returned to where he left off when he fell asleep.

The raven male returned some time later with a tray of food and drink for the noble. He set it up nicely beside his bed and carefully moved it then to his bed. "It's to your satisfaction I hope?"

The boy nodded simply and took the food, eating and reading at the same time.

He kept a careful eye on the demon dog and then cleared his throat after a bit. "Oh and Finny is well, he feels much better."

"that's good." it was hard to hide the slight shake in his hands, even after a night of affection he was weakening.

He nodded slowly, fumbling lightly with his gloves. "He should be able to return to his duties tomorrow." He muttered, looking up at his Master. "Do you feel alright Bocchan? Is the food as you like? and the tea?"

"it's fine sebastan." the boys mood had clearly dropped again but only because he begun to feel unwell.

"Alright.. do tell me if you begin to feel ill again." He said quietly. "we can't afford for it to start up again and go unnoticed."

"then you will not want to hear it but it is already starting..." he huffed, controlling his shakes.

"It is? What are you feeling?" The demon asked, as he moved to sit aside the boy. "Do you feel cold again?"

"no... Well yes... But not like before... It's like a chill..." the boy lent back into the pillows, reaching out to pet Pluto.

"Hm.. it could just be the regular temperature you normally are.. it can be cool in the mornings after all." The demon moved and lit a fire in the fireplace just on the other side of the room so heat would start to flow through. "This should help. Assuming it is that."

"it isn't... It's different... It's like the cold comes from the inside..." he sighed heavily, "and my hands are shaky... Very much so..."

Sebastian sighed out lightly and gently cupped the young boy's face in his hands. "Does this make it feel any better?"

A few moments went by but soon both of them could feel those familer lightning bolts under there skin. "yes"

"Alright.. let's try something.." The demon muttered. He sat in the middle of the bed, removed his shirt yet again, and drew his young Master onto his lap, and hooked an arm around his waist, so his hand rested at his side. "Finish your breakfast by the way, Bocchan, you need your strength."

The boy took the food and ate slowly, leaning up against his butler. It was much warmer up against him that was for sure.

Sebastian was happy to know that his solution was working, at least for now. He was glad that simple body heat could keep those lightning bolts under their skin, and keep the young noble warm enough, healthy enough. It was good to have this second option, rather than only being able to help him by sleeping with the earl each time. That would only stress and upset him, and the demon didn't want that. "You have a few meetings this afternoon, Bocchan.. however if you are not feeling well, we should have them moved to a later date."

"I can manage. I will never improve more then I am right now." he stated bluntly, "though this will be a problem... How long are these meeting?"

"Approximately thirty minutes each, providing no one drags it along." he replied. He leaned forwards a bit, closing the tiny gaps that spaced their bodies apart so that more of his body heat could find the earl's body.

The boy shuddered pleasantly at the feeling. "then I will survive it."

"Yes my Lord.. these aren't until mid day anyways, so you have plenty of time to prepare." he said, pleased that the boy was content and seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

"don't go to far until then." it was an order but a gentile one.

"I will remain right here unless your order me elsewhere, Bocchan." Sebastian said quietly. "I have completed all of my other duties, so now my attention is to you and you alone."

"then I won't get worse." the young earl put. Away his food and just took the cup, sipping slowly.

Sebastian hooked his other arm around the boy as well, a little higher though, more so on his stomach than his waist. He was tempted to nuzzle in to his dark hair, but he didn't want to push things with the earl and put him in a bad mood. The demon actually thought that what they were doing was.. nice.

Once the boy was finished they sat that way and read for a few hours before the meetings one of which went far less smoothly then planned leaving the young earl having to send the demon butler away for a time to fix things. While his butler was away and with the servents resting however it was an easy task to spirit away the young master, breaking into his bedroom and clubbing him until unconscious before hauling him off to there hide out. The meeting deffinately didn't go as planned.


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian had finally sorted out the issue down in the cellar, and had also prepared a small batch of sweets for the young earl's guests. Seeing as he had done the tasks appointed to him, he decided to check on his master to see how it was going, an if he needed anything else. Only when he checked the earl's bedroom, he found nothing but a broken window, splattered blood on the floor, and no Master. It hit him as he searched other rooms just in case he'd gotten away to hide, that if he was really gone, it would not be like any other time, where getting him back was all he had to worry about. Now he had to get the young noble back faster than ever, because even just a few hours of separation, if he was stressed, would cause him to fall ill again. "Bardroy, Finnie, wake up!" He urged, rapping on the door. "The young Master has been taken."

"taken? Taken where?" the smaller blond asked, looking more then a little shocked.

"If I knew that he would not be missing." Sebastian replied. "Search the manor for him, he may actually still be here. In the mean time i'll check the outside grounds. And do hurry."

Finny quickly ran about but soon found something he knew the demon would not like "Sebastian! There's a trail of blood!"

Turning abruptly on his heel, Sebastian followed Finny's voice to where he was and upon seeing the blood frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing to thin slits. "This is not good.. I will follow this, you stay here in case he somehow escaped and returns."

"right!" finny agreed, nodding and heading back into the mansion.

Meanwhile they had already reached a cellar in the heart of Lundon, throwing the boy in a heap in the cold damp corner, tied up like a lamb ready for slaughter. The boy only smirked though he could see nothing in the darkness of his blindfold. "you should return me to my mansion now." the boy ordered, receiving a heavy kick to the chest followed by another and another until blood begun to come up. "I think not! You won't leave this place alive little phantomhive."

Bard came shuffling out of his bedroom, hair messy and eyes still blinking as he was just waking. He yawned and wandered down the stairs, when he saw finny and stopped. "Finny! Ya woke up now did ya? And ya look better! What's goin on?"

Sebastian in the mean time began to follow the trail of blood around corners and cutting through alleyways, with a mixture of anger and hate towards the men who'd done this boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"it's terrible! They took the young lord away somewhere!" the boy explained, looking utterly exhausted.

Ciel lay now in much of his own blood. He wasent sure how much more he could lose before death took him but his whole body had grown stiff, rigged and cold. They continued to taunt him in the dark, but he could not open his eye to call sebastan to him. He was helpless, but confident in his demon butler.

"What? How did this happen?" Bard shouted, spinning round in a circle as if when he looked back Ciel would be there. "We have to help find him!"

Sebastian followed the trail dutifully. He lost it twice, when it stopped, and only a few drops were there, but he was back on it now, and was finding himself in the filthy dirty streets of London's underbelly. The earl could be anywhere in the run down and disgusting buildings, and he didn't have the time to run through them all, so the demon had to throw out his senses and try to find his young ward that way, through their bond and connection with one another.

The boy tried his best to open a tired and covered eye, groaning as he did so. "sebastan..." he called weakly, hoping to open up enough of a link for the demon to find him or his body as it verynsoon would be.

"I dunno he was just gone!"

"Do you think he is okay? has sebastian gone to look for him? Oh no , what do we do?"

The call was very weak, but it was just enough to give the demon his directions to the young earl. He slipped through a loose board and walked what looked like cheerfully down the stairs. "Excuse me." He said abruptly to the men that stood in the room. "But I have come to pick up my Master. He does not have time to play and it was very rude of you to assume he did. It would be lovely if none of you put up a fight. I don't like wasting my time." the demon said with a smile on his face.

"we have to stay here encase he escapes and comes back!" finny explained, soundindg more panicked then bard.

"what? You scrawny ass butler in a tail coat?" one of them laughed and moved to kick the now all to still body in the chest.

Bard frowned and looked concerned more so for Finny. He didn't like seeing the younger so upset. "Well i'm sure he'll be okay!"

Sebastian moved forward with demonic speed, and his fingers were around the man's throat and he was being crushed into the wall before so much as his toe hit the body on the floor. "That wasn't very nice." The raven said, almost damn near pouting. He tightened his grip until there was quite a loud snap, and he dropped the man, with a very broken neck. "Oops." He mocked being sorry. Then he knelt in front of the young earl, disregarding the other men. "My Lord.. wake up, I have come to take you home now."

There was a tired and heart breaking sigh. Sebastian meant now his pain was ending, but he haven't the strength to even open his eyes now. Most of the men scattered bit tree boss snarled like a wild animal, appearing from the crowd like smoke. A demon, just like Sebastian here to cause mischief. "the brats Mine!"

Sebastian gently placed his hand on the boy's chest, the other on his cheek, and he kissed his forehead. "I am here-" He frowned and turned to face the other demon with a snarl. "I beg to differ. This human is mine, and you won't be touching him."

"this little creature is the reason these men no longer have a job!" the demon argued as though he truly cared. It was hard to tell what kind of demon he was, only his near glowing eyes gave him away as inhuman.

"Why would the likes of you care?" Sebastian replied curtly, snorting. "Personally, I don't. They were rather filthy rats if I say so." He shrugged. "Do go away, I don't have time for this nonsense."

"it was there whore house that you tore down to build a toy factory! Those whores attracted my best customers!" the demon hissed and stept forward, as fast as Sebastian could react he through a kick at the boys head, "he will die!"

Sebastian raised his hand and violently punched and shoved the demon in the chest with his palm, forcing him back, hissing himself. "You will think twice before trying to touch him. If anyone will die here, it is you."

"your going to kill me? Tamed raven?" the creature spat and lunged for the other demon, sinking razor sharp bear teeth into soft flesh.

the demon yelped, warm blood spilling out over the floor. He sunk sharp claws into the creature's shoulder and tore them downwards across his chest, shoving at him. "Tamed is certainly not the word to use."

The creature was clearly a bear, slower then the raven but with so much more power behind him. He charged forward again, when sebastan moved out of the way he went straight for the boy. One hit would be all it took.

Sebastian's eyes widened, and had he had a heart, it probably would have stopped. He charged at the creature, using his speed to his advantage. He lunged at it, placing himself between it and the little earl on the floor. He slashed at its face, trying to gouge its eyes out.

The demon stopped, slamming its head into the much lighter demon and knocking him aside. "if I kill him, raven, you will pick his bones clean. Deal?"

Sebastian grunted when he hit the ground, frustrated he was so easily knocked aside. "No deal, because you will not kill him." He huffed, rolling over and getting to his feet again.

"your a stubborn one! " there was a slight chuckle however, sharp demonic ears picking up the sound of the ears now faltering heart. "the little one is done anyway... Such a pity!"

The demon didn't want to turn his back to the other creature, but even he could tell the earl was starting to fade, he could feel it. "Then you have no reason to linger." He snarled.

"we are not done!" the creature snapped and once more swiped at the other demon.

Sebastian felt the claws chew up his stomach and almost fell back, but somehow he kept his balance and swiped back at the bear. "As far as i'm concerned, we are." He shoved it back and knelt down to pick the small earl up. "Hang on Bocchan."

The boy softly groaned, as though the movement caused him pain. He was so tightly bound it was hard for him to breath and he had been beaten so badly that the cold took over from the inside.

Sebastian hacked the ropes off the earl's body with a sharpened claw, and tore his shirt a little so it wouldn't constrict his chest any. "Bocchan.. breathe, i'll keep you safe." He murmered, rubbing his chest to start warming him again. He began to speak gently to the boy again, but a very loud clang interrupted his speech.

When the demon turned, he was surprised to see Bard, who had just struck the bear with a heavy metal plated frying pan from the manor,bending the thing out of shape, but dazing the bear-demon for a few seconds. And aside the chef was the younger blonde. "C'mon Finny, we have him!"

"What're you doing here you two? I told you to stay back at the manor!"

"we followed you!" the boy stated simply, looking up at the small boy who was gasping, his whole body heaving with the effort.

"The young Master has to get out of here, it's too cold, he's not recovering!" he shouted, shedding his coat and wrapping it around the boy. "You two should take him back to the manor!"

"No way, Sebastian! We both know you're the only one who can help the little Lord get better! You take him!" Bard argued, swinging the frying pan again. He abandoned it then in favor if his 'best' cooking tool, his flamethrower. He looked almost too happy to be using it as he pulled the trigger and flames shot out of the end. "Just go, Finny and I have this, right Finny?"

The boy grabbed the demon and held it still, not allowing it to escape. "just don't burn me up to!" the demon dog that had helped them get there begun to smash its way into the building, to big to fit through the door.

"I won't, promise!" Bard said, turning the flamethrower against the demon, lighting it up from head to toe.

Sebastian didn't have the time to argue with the two, not with Ciel's body giving up on him. He kept the boy close to his chest, and quickly made his way out of the building with him. "Careful not to hurt yourself, Pluto." he said on the way past.

The dog roared and finally smashed in the wall, pulling lunging at the bear who quickly took form as being even larger then even the demon hound, throwing even finny off onto his back.

Bard fell back onto the ground when the demon suddenly changed, but he got back up to his feet again. "Hey , don't you hurt Finny!" He shouted, setting the flame thrower at the creature again.

The bear this time quickly dropped its foot, intending to crush bard alive but the smaller blond quickly got in between thence and caught the paw though the force of the impact was wrought to knock him down, pushing the tiny blond onto his back and hitting him hard with razor sharp claws that cut through his skin like butter. As soon as the boys blood hit the ground the hound grew angry however and took to the demons neck with its powerful teeth.

"Finny!" the elder yelped, but he couldn't go to the little blonde just yet. He unlatched a thick butcher's knife from his belt and leapt at the demon, lodging the blade in its side.

The bear howled but couldn't get free of the demon hounds grip at he tore at it with his claws.

Bard hacked at its chest and side with ferocity, tears brimming in his eyes a little when he noticed Finny in the corner of his eyes. "We gotta kill it Pluto! For hurting our Lord, and Sebastian, a-and poor Finny!"

the dog finally hit a week spot almost at the same time as bard found another, the blood pouring out of the creature and spilling onto the ground. the creature howled again, collapsing on top of the smaller blonds body and continuing to writhe in pain for a few moments before falling limp at last.

Bard dropped his knife and grabbed the creatures limp body,and dragged it, with difficulty, off of Finny, tossing it aside elsewhere. "Finny!" He cried, dropping down by him and pulling the younger into his arms. "Finny wake up! Please be okay!"

The dog turned back into its human form and ran to the blonds side, examining the boy with his keen nose and ears. The little blond was bleeding a lot but his strength prevented him from being crushed and killed outright. He gave a soft groan and opened his eyes, looking up at bard. "hey? Are you... Okay?"

Bard let out a happy noise of relief and hugged the younger tightly. "You're okay! I'm okay.. you're hurt!"

"I don't feel... To bad..." the boy insisted, trying to sit up but quickly finding himself unable to.

"You're bleedin! We have to get you to a doctor or somethin'!" He said, petting his hair back. "I'll take care of ya!"

The smaller nodded and put his hand over the deep wound.

Bard carefully drew the smaller blonde into his arms. "It'll be ok!" He choked out, carrying him out of the old building. "C'mon, Pluto!"


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile back at the mansion the boy was finally laid back in bed, it had taken them longer to get home with the sick earl making it impossible to go to fast. "s... Bas...t... Mmm... Hmmm...hel...p... Mmm... Me..." he mumbled still feeling as though he where in the warehouse.

"I am doing my best, Bocchan.." Sebastian cooed to the little earl. He had freshly steamed and warmed several thick blankets, and comforters as well, and he had laid them out over top his small body, up to his waist that was. He couldn't put too much weight on his chest, where his ribs were healing, so the demon sat between his blanketed legs and massaged his chest with his bare hands. "Just relax and breathe as it is comfortable to you." He had dressed the boy's wounds, and made sure he had drank some water to hydrate him, now he was focused on keeping him warm and bringing him back up to par.

The little earl couldn't see much of anything. It was all nothing more then a blur. "s...se...ba..." he crackled.

"I am here." He said, cupping his cheek softly stroking his skin. "Do not be afraid."

The boy looked up with unfocused eyes. "I...m... N... Not... A...a...r..." the boy acted strong as ever though his heart was raceing.

The demon drew away from the boy to light a fire quickly, and when he returned, shed most of his clothes, save for what he had beneath his trousers. He rearranged the thick blankets, and how the boy was laying, and let him rest on his lap then, leaning on his chest, so he could provide him more warmth. "Just rest little Lord." he murmered, hoping he was helping.

The sparks under the boys skin intensified but where still dull compared to what they had been before. He just didn't have the strength to create such heat. "s...e...bas... You...r... B...Leed..." the boy panted, a hint of worry almost in his voice.

"It is minor, I will heal." The demon said, as his lips brushed the earl's forehead. "Save your strength, Bocchan."

The smaller affectionately took his hand and pressed it over the wound, stopping the bleeding the butler wasent worried about.

Sebastian smiled faintly as he rested his cheek lightly on the side of the earl's head, in his soft hair, still damp from the warehouse floor. "I am aware this is not the most opportune time, but I feel I must say this before I no longer can. I care about you Bocchan.. not simply because I am your servant."

The boy didn't seem to respond, weather that was because he was to weak to or because he was intently listening was unclear.

The elder male continued to lightly rub the young noble's chest and any skin he could reach, and just lay there in otherwise silence. He had promised he wouldn't try to force him alive anymore, and he held his honesty high. If the earl was dying, he would try to make it as painless and comfortable as possible while his heart gave out.

The smaller gave soft murmurs while he rested, enjoying the sparks that vibrated under his skin. There was a shudder and a sigh and then the smaller was fast asleep, hand still pressed on his butlers wound.

Sebastian kept a steady watch on the smaller as he fell to sleep. He slowed and lightened his ministrations, but didn't take his hands off him. The younger's hand was warm against his wound, and it felt like it had eased the stinging. A wound inflicted by another demon would take longer to heal, but the earl was helping.

The boy slowly recovered from his physical wounds but the effects of the addiction where clear in how cold the boys insides where.

The elder let out a brief noise and shifted slightly beneath the younger. "Bocchan.. I must wake you.." He said softly. "We must talk."

The boy shuddered and opened his eyes, looking up at the raven when he spoke. it took a lot of energy from him however, and it was difficult to stay awake.

"I'm sorry Bocchan.. but your body is growing cold inside.. you're going to get ill again unless we do something about it."

The boy nodded slowly, shivering and shaking. "w-what?"

"We must stimulate your body again, Bocchan." He explained, running his hand up and down his back.

The smaller nodded in acceptance and sighed, rubbing the demons wounded shoulder that was already healing a little.

Nodding, Sebastian began to undress the younger boy, being gentle and slow. He wasn't too cool yet, and that gave the demon a bit of time to try and relax the earl into the entire process with a bit of foreplay and preparation.

The boy relaxed slowly but soon closed his eyes, so tired all he wanted to do was sleep.

The demon had them both stripped, warm flesh against flesh, causing tremendous sparks underneath their skin, but he knew the boy was tiring. "Bocchan, unfortunately you have to stay awake, so please try to."

The smaller frowned and opened his eyes. All he wanted to do was cuddle in close but it would not keep him well enough for long enough.

"Don't worry, this can be quick, then you can sleep as long as you wish, and regain your strength." the demon said, cupping the boy's cheek. He brushed his lips lightly over the earl's, while the hand rubbing his back moved instead to hold his hip.

"I don... T... Wan...want..." he mumbled wanting to take it slow and enjoy it.

Sebastian sat up and blinked down at him, brows raised. "You don't want what?" He asked, walking his fingers down the boy's chest to his stomach, and then gently running the palm of his hand back up.

The boy nodded slowly and gripped the raven. "n...n...ice... T...this... Time?"

The raven male nodded gently, and pressed his soft mouth to the boy's ear lobe. "It will be nice." He promised, whispering light into his ear.

The boy shuddered at the ravens voice and leaned in eagerly. Slowly he put a small weak hand up to touch the demons wounded shoulder once more, eyes full of concern he was far to sick to hide.

Sebastian knew that going slow was a risk, but he would take it. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted the young boy to enjoy himself. And well, the book had said everything being mutual could help him more. He followed the boy's gaze and let out a small noise. "I am fine, Bocchan." he assured the earl, before he leaned in and kissed his lips delicately.

The smaller nodded slowly but rubbed the wound lightly anyway. If Sebastian was human this could easily be a fatal wound, it was deep, bleeding, and sure to get infected. Not to mention injuries caused by demons take longer to heal. The earl closed his eyes as he kissed back but never removed his small hand.

Sebastian drew in a shaky breath and let his tongue trace the Earl's lips gently, slowly slipping it into his mouth, exploring the warm and moist caverns. The boy rubbing his shoulder felt good, but it still stung a little, however the demon was good at hiding pain. He trailed his hand down his chest until he found his sensitive pink nipples, once he did, he drew circles against them with his fingers.

The small boy hiccuped lightly, one side of his chest had been kicked in causing even the nipples to be painful to touch yet it still felt good. "d-does... I...it... Hurt?"

"A little. But it will be alright, Bocchan." He replied as his hands drew further down the noble's body, to his small hips and warm thighs.

The boy shuddered in pain again, looking almost as though he where about to go into shock from it. He lent into his butlers touch, however painful, wanting to feel those sparks.

The demon raised his hand and coated his fingers in his saliva, before letting it move back down the Earl's waist. He took hold of his cock with his dampened fingers, and stroked lightly. "I am sorry you are in pain, Bocchan.. I will tend to it as soon as I can."

"I'm.. Alright..." the boy croaked, looking far less then gently rubbed the wounded shoulder while his other hand remained useless at his side, far to bruised and painful to move.

"Perhaps.. we should stop and tend to that now." He murmered, pausing his ministrations. "I want you to enjoy this, and if you are in pain, that is difficult to do."

The boy looked almost disappointed, not sure that he wanted the demon to stop. "I...it... Wi-ll s...still hurt... L...later..."

"Very well." The demon nodded and began his gentle stroking of the younger's groin. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, and began suckling lightly on the skin there, hoping to pleasure the earl enough to distract him from the pain.

The younger moaned gently, moving his hand away from the demons wound to stop himself from clawing at it by accident.

He gently squeezed the warm flesh he had in hand, while his other had taken up massaging the boy's hips and thighs. His lips were leaving small red marks along the younger's pale skin.

The little earl arched into the touch though it left him whimpering in agony to do so, it was somewhere in between to much to bare and something that was intensely pleasurable.

"Hm.." he kept stroking with his one hand, as he watched the boy closely. "try not to move very much, Bocchan." He mumbled, spreading the earl's legs to either side of his own.

Quickly the smaller agreed to that request, not wanting to be in to much more pain.

Sebastian began a steady trail down the boy's chest, leaving wet spots on his skin. His own hardened flesh was pressing hotly against the young earl's rear, but he resisted, still intent on the foreplay between them.

Ciel tried his hardest to remain still though it was soon to much for him. The more the demon played with him the more impossible it was not to move, pain or no.

When he was sure the young raven was over come with pleasure, for the most part, Sebastian slowly began to press into his body, doing well to continue soft stroking and massaging to the rest of his body to keep the sparks going.

The little earl almost howled, it hurt and hurt badly. His body was still torn from last time and the fresh adult was unwelcome.

The demon let out a brief noise and kissed Ciel's chest, somewhere around where his heart was. "I am sorry Bocchan.. it won't hurt for long."

Ciel nodded and tried to relax, finding it hard to ward off the shaking. There where demonic drugs that would sooth the boy, but after the incident with the alcohol it was unlikely the earl would be getting any.

The demon took things much slower then any time before, as he gave slow and gentle thrusts to the boy, looking to hit his prostate as soon as he could.

There was a yelp when the boys sweet spot was hit inside his already cool body, it sounded more like a kicked puppy then something made out of pleasure.

"You're still too cold.. we waited too long." He muttered, trying to warm him with firmer massaging around his chest, along with light thrusts and swift moves by his hips.

"m-mmm!" the boy only moaned in reply, his thoughts lost to him now. No doubt it was the stress of the beating and kidnapping that caused his body to fail.

The demon let himself moan out as well, even though he was worried for the young earl. "I do not want to lose you." He whispered, massaging up and down his chest.

The smaller was still listening even if he did not respond in words. He could feel the demon growing attached, or was that just an illusion sex created?

Sebastian's fingers found themselves in the younger's hair at some point, as a light sweat began, sticking his usually neat hair to his forehead and neck. He was going much slower, but he hadn't changed his angle since he heard the first pleasured moans from the other. He knew he was hurting, but he was hopeful in making it more pleasure than that.

The boy seemed to be enjoying it, giving soft moans and shudders that weren't just from the pain. Soon he even begun to tighten on the raven in waves as he came closer and closer. He gave a little huff as he came into the demons hand, his body tensing painfully in orgasm.

Sebastian soon followed, with a hot moan against the young Master's skin as he came. He eased himself out of the boy's body, but stayed hovered over him, checking him over then, his injuries and the temperature of his body. Hopefully the mutual act would help him long enough for his body to heal from the physical injuries. "Shall I run you a bath and get you something for the pain?" he asked, after a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Hot and sticky the boy nodded slowly, unable to move at all anymore. He would fall asleep in the bath, that was easily predictable.

The demon nodded as well, and after redressing himself in his trousers, went downstairs to get the young earl a drink and medicine for both the pain, and to keep him hydrated. He returned quickly, and helped sit him up. "This will help you greatly, Master. it is strong."

Ceil took the medicine with a gulp and then drank half of the water before having to lay back again. "felt... G-good n ahh!" the boy gripped his wounded side with his good hand as a wave of pain took over.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Last bit for now! More will be put up as the RP continues. I hope you all liked c': More soon~ Don't forget to review!  
- Matty

Sebastian cradled the young boy to his chest and examined his wounded side. "Your ribs have taken a real beating.." He mumbled. "I will fetch medical supplies after you bathe and begin to rest.. and will do my best to compress and heal that." He said. "It is a pity you reacted so badly to the alcohol, there is a demonic remedy that could fix all of this in a mere day." He frowned, rubbing the boy's side.

"g-giv...ve... It!" the boy breathed, trying to ignore how badly even that hurt.

"I cannot. It is likely you would react poorly to that as well. You will have to heal like regular humans, Bocchan." He informed him, petting his hair back. "We have enough medication here.. it should help."

The smaller gripped the Raven tightly and once more went back to stroking the elders shoulder. He would have blushed had he been in his right mind but as ill as he was he could not make sense of it.

"I will do my best to keep your pain at a minimum, and pleasure at maximum, Bocchan." He said, the demon feeling content with the little Earl being in his arms and feeling what he was sure was concern. He had tried to explain it wasn't serious, and he had gone through much worse, but he would not be angry with the little lord. It was nice. "Let us prepare your bath." He said then, rising to his feet and carrying the younger to the adjascent bathroom.

The small boy whimpered when moved though soon the medicine begun to work and he yawned.

The elder male ran the water for the Earl to clean and relax, and before long he had slid the boy into the warmth and knelt down beside him. "Does this feel alright, Bocchan?"

"come... In..." the boy mumbled, laying his head back and nearly falling asleep before he could get another word out.

Sebastian leaned forward and pulled the Earl up out of the water a bit, blinking at him. Nevertheless he entered the bath as well, figuring even if the younger fell asleep, he should very well get him clean. He began gently running a cloth over his skin then.

The small boy soon dozed off in his butlers arms, his breath evening out, which relieved his demon butler.

The butler was gentle as he both held, and bathed the young, sleeping Earl. He sufficiently managed to cleanse his body and wash his hair, and then he lifted him from the waters and dried him off with a warmed towel. The demon dressed him and was even able to change the linen on the bed while he was still holding the Earl. Finally though, he tucked the boy into his bed, kept plenty blankets round him, and fed the dying fire. He remained there, sitting at the boy's side in case he needed anything. he was torn, he wanted to help the younger with his pain and injuries, and though he had a solution, he couldn't use it. He could not risk another bad reaction to something demonic. Not when the first nearly killed him.

The little boy whined in his sleep and reached out in the darkness. "seb... Sebastan... " he mumbled, caught in a nightmare.

The raven stirred, blinking red eyes. "Yes?" He said, before he seemed to realize he was still very much asleep. He leaned over and took the boy's hands in his. "I am here, Bocchan. As I always am."

The boy nuzzled into the hand and tugged on it lightly. It hurt to move and he wanted to be closer to the raven.

The raven slowly lowered himself so he was laying closer to the boy. He drew an arm around him, and carefully pulled him closer so he wouldn't hurt or wake him. He kept one hand holding the younger's, and hummed a bit, hoping he was comforting him somehow.

The boy stirred, rolled over onto the raven with a grunt of pain and then put his hand over the demons wounded shoulder. "n-need... Rest... Bett...ter..."

Sebastian shifted then, and made sure the blankets were well around the boy. Again the Earl's concern made him feel strangely happy. "You are the one in need of rest. You are my one and only concern, Bocchan." he cooed. "Sleep."

"h-hurt..." he whispered and took a deep breath, "f... F...eel... Better..."

He pressed a small kiss to the young earl's head and toyed with his hair, twirling strands round his fingers. "You are very persistent."

The younger begun to cough hard, his whole body aching with the force of each one.

Sebastian gently pat the boy's back each time he coughed, trying to ease the pain that was bothering him. He rubbed his back loyally, and drew the blankets firmly up to him.

The boy soon calmed down then nuzzled the butler, kissing his wounded shoulder softly.

The demon wasn't used to such concern or kindness, not from any human, and especially from the usually frigid Earl. He returned the gesture, kissing at his soft cheek as he held him close, protective.

The little earl was soon fast asleep again, nuzzling and occasionally whimpering until morning.

When morning approached, the demon did not want to wake the young boy, but he knew he needed to, so he could eat and drink, as well as take medicines for his injuries and pain. It was a slow process to heal like normal humans,but it was safest. He did not wake him roughly though. He whispered softly in his ear, and ran his fingers gingerly through his hair. "Bocchan.." He spoke soft. "It is time to wake."

The boy used his good hand to swat away the butler, wanting to remain alseep in the still dull room.

With a sigh, he allowed the boy to remain sleeping, he would til the sun poked through at least. When the Earl was stubborn like he used to be, it made him more relaxed.

The smaller slowly woke when the sun begun to light up the room far to much for him to stay asleep. "Sebastian?" it still hurt to breath.

"I am here my Lord.. what is it?" The demon answered, brows raising.

The boy coughed, clearing his lungs before speaking. "what happened?"

"You fell asleep in the bath, young Master. I continued to cleanse you and then I brought you to bed.. you seemed to have had a nightmare however. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." the boy pulled away a little, still not used to the close contact or affection while he is in his right mind as much as he enjoyed it.

"Good." The butler replied, pleased. "Then shall I prepare breakfast?" he asked, lifting his arm from around the boy's waist when he felt him pull away.

"yes." the earl replied but didn't fully let go of his demon, unwilling to part just yet.

Sebastian made no move to leave the bed, or the Earl right away. He watched the younger's steady breathing, and when his fingers slipped from his hair to his pulse, he listened contently to his heart. "Of course."

"sebastan..." the boys blue eyes softened "have the... Day off..." once more he ran his good hand over the demons shoulder.

"The day off?" He repeated, caught off guard by the other's words. "Are you quite sure you mean that?" he asked him, watching his hand.

"with the exception... Of bringing me pain medicine." the earl added lightly.

"My Lord, I would really prefer to just resume my usual duties. Though it is likely that your body has been stimulated well enough to last a day or two, I am not.. quite comfortable just leaving you." The demon admitted, blinking.

"you do not have to leave me Sebastian..." the earl begun to cough again. He was hopping the butler would chose to spend the day with him, perhaps reading... He knew he would spend most of the day alseep but the butler could entertain himself he was sure.

Sebastian seemed to relax then. He nodded and then drew the boy up to sit up with him, letting him lean on him ( on his good side of course ). He rubbed his back to soothe his coughing. "Very well, I will take this day off."

The boy didn't want to suggest anything, he wanted the demon to make up his mind on his own.

"If you would like to have a bath, or sleep some more, that would be quite fine, My Lord.." Sebastian said quietly, looking around at the discarded clothing, until he found the book the earl had been reading the past day. He recalled how nice, even though it was gory, it had been reading with the boy. But he wasn't sure if he would be up for it, he was still healing, and would probably sleep a lot. "Or.. we could partake in a bit of reading.. or I could always go and fetch you breakfast now.. both of us breakfast. And we can.. talk, and eat." He attempted to suggest ideas, trying to think up the kind of things most humans did with one another.

"it is up to you Sebastian..." the boy couldn't help but smile a little at the last suggestion... They could eat together, and read, and talk... They had time... It would take days before the earl was well enough to be out of bed after all.

"Very well, Bocchan.. I will fetch breakfast for two, all of your favorites." He reasoned, nodding. He had no preference, being a demon, so anything Ciel enjoyed, he would eat as well. "And then we can talk, about anything you may wish."

Blue eyes brightened for a moment at the idea. The young earl wasn't much for talking, but maybe they could find something in that book to talk about?

Finally the raven slid out of bed and clothed himself partially, his trousers at the very least. He bowed to the little earl, and then proceeded down to the kitchen to make them breakfast. The meal contained a small portion of everything the young raven enjoyed most at breakfast, so it was an arraignment of plates on trays that he carried back up a bit later. He arranged it all beautifully on the center of his bed, save for the drinks which were set on his nightstand. Upon doing so, he took the lids of all the trays to reveal the foods, and then he rid himself once more of his trousers, and settled back in beside the boy. "I hope this is to your satisfaction.. also took the liberty of bringing you pain medication, should you need it, and anti-biotics to keep away infection." He informed him. "If there is anything else you want, of course do not hesitate to ask. Day off or not."


	20. Chapter 20

The boy only nodded slowly and quickly took the pills offered before looking over the food and taking up some scones with jam and cream. "I will ask for nothing, it is your day off."

"Ask for anything, Ciel. I am always happy to grant a request from you." The elder said, with a slight nod. "It would be my pleasure to."

The boy took a deep breath, relaxing back a little as he ate. "as you say."

"Would you like to engage in reading, Ciel?" The demon asked, hesitantly picking up a scone, snuffing it.

"alright, we did not finish that book after all..." the small boy took his tea in his good hand and begun to sip it lightly. "though...

The elder raised a brow as he bit at the scone. "Though?" He questioned, finally getting a bite of the food.

"though I think my hand may need mending first, it is more then a little painful."

"Let me see." Sebastian said softly, taking the Earl's injured hand in his own, with a surprisingly feather light grip for a demon. "I think it may be sprained.. I believe it would be swollen worse if it were broken." He said, sliding his fingers over the younger's. "The pain medication you took should help.. I will see to getting a splint of some sort to support your wrist."

"tomorrow" the earl sighed, today was his butlers day off and he wouldn't have him doing so many random things.

"Are you quite sure? With your wrist in such a state... you are hurting." he said, keeping his hand clasped gently in his own.

"quite sure." the boy lied, " it is your day off, you should enjoy it."

Sebastian patted his hand lightly, and carefully let it go. "I want to enjoy it with you. And if you are in pain, you can't." he paused for the moment, tucking a stray lock of the boy's hair behind his ear. "Besides, since I can do as I please today.. I will go out and get you something to aid your wrist, as it is something I want to do." He said, having found a loophole in the entire thing. He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, and along his cheek and jaw, before he drew back. "I believe we have something sufficient in the first aid kit downstairs."

The smaller leaned into the touch lightly and almost pouted when it was taken away from him. "fine." his voice was laced with his usual stern tone.

The demon slipped away but he returned in his usual timely manner. He was enjoying the idea of a day off. It was a little difficult to stop being concerned with what he had to do for the day, but he was getting used to just sitting and resting with the younger. "Here, let me see again." He said. He took the injured hand, and slid a small brace onto it, to give it the firm support it would need to heal. Once he had fitted it properly with the Earl's hand, he kept hold of it, and went back to biting awkwardly on the scone. "Are you enjoying breakfast?" he asked, trying to start and keep conversation up between them.

"your not suppose to ask me that Sebastian, it is your day off." the boys voice changed back into something more of mild amusement.

He blinked and tried to rethink something to say. "Can I get you- Is there- er.." he stopped and spread a bit of jam on his scone, and then scrutinized it. "This is nice." He said then. "I like this.. with you."

"so do I..." the boy replied and toon another treat from the plate for himself. "thank you."

He gave a small nod and chewed on the jam covered scone thoughtfully. After he finished it finally, and cleaned his fingers of the sticky preserve, he looked round idly. "Did you finish that book you were reading the other night? Perhaps we could finish it together?"

"if you don't want to finish the one we where reading together anyway..." the boy added lightly, stretching a little and quickly regretting it.

Sebastian's gaze found the thick book. He honestly did not want to read more about the terrible thing he had done to the Earl. It now made his stomach churn to think about it. "Perhaps.. later we can finish that one." He said, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"fine, I am just a little tired." and sore and stiff he thought to himself. Pain killers or not his body had been kicked in.

"I would recommend a bath.." He said, casually toying with the earl's hair. "Or a walk, but that option is not really available. 'Less I carry you around. I have no complaints to doing that if you would like. It is a pleasant day today after all."

"speaking of walking in the garden, the boy finished the last of his food and pushed the plate away from him."where is finny? And bard? I do not hear them at all... It's strange..."

Sebastian sat up and listened hard, his ears perked to any sound. He didn't even hear Pluto. In his haste to get Ciel back and bring him into a healthy state again, he'd forgotten the servants had stayed back to fight the other demon. He had hoped at the time they would just get back on their own. ".. I do not know where they are.. They came to your assistance when I was unable to continue caring for you and fight the other.. I had assumed they would be back. In my rush to aid you, I did not consider the fact they could be hurt." He frowned. "They seemed to be okay when I had taken you out.."

the little earl sighed lightly, "perhaps you will need to work on your day off then, if they are wounded they may need assistance."

"Very well. I apologize for being so clumsy." He said, placing his hand over his chest, avoiding his shoulder, and bowed his head. "I will not fail the next time a challenge arises."

"just hurry back." the earl waved his hand, effectively shoeing the demon away.

The demon nodded, despite how he had not wanted to part with the younger, the idea of spending the day with him really promising. He returned though, to where he had fought the other demon, hoping he would find the servants, okay, or something pointing him to their location.

Meanwhile in the hospital finny looked up at bard with a pained expression. "can't we go home?"

Bard ran his fingers consistently through Finny's soft blonde hair, and shook his head. "You got really hurt back there, Fin.. you gotta stay here a while and get all better.. but i'll stay with ya.. so your not alone."

"the young master won't like that, you don't want to lose your job!" the boy worried constantly that there blunders would have them sepperated.

"I don't want you to be alone, nothing matters more to me than you, Fin.. even the young Master." The chef said, fumbling with his words. "You just worry about getting better!"

"but I don't want us to be separated!" deep down he knew that the little earl as harsh as he could be would let him take all the time he needed to recover, but would he let bard stay with him?"

Bard held onto his smaller frame and kissed his head. "We won't be! Promise."

"The young lord will be worried about us!" finny sat up slowly, something that would. Be impossible for anyone in his condition but him. It was a blessing and a curse,minis strength hid the extent of his own wounds from him and as a result he was constantly breaking open his own stitches.

"No Finny!" He yelped, trying to lay the young blonde down again. "You can't be movin' around like that! You'll hurt yourself.." He said, frowning. "I'll go and tell him that you're here, okay?"

"That will not be necessary." The elder raven said from the doorway. He let himself in, and gave Finny's head a friendly pat. "I have been looking for you all. It is quite a relief to know you are alright. I must offer my appreciation and thanks to you both, for both aiding me, and protecting the young Master." He said, then looking around. "Where is Pluto?"

"he is over there." the smaller boy pointed out the window where the demon had been lashed to a tree and was now sleeping contently on his back, even in human form you could almost see his tail wagging as young doctors and nurses gathered around to chuckle at the handsome naked man acting like a dog.

Sebastian watched the demon with a mixed expression, but he was glad he was alright just the same. He turned back to the other two. "The demon.. did you kill it?"

"sure it's dead as can get after it got finny!" bard huffed, still angry even now the creature was well and truely gone, " turned into a big thing wit fangs an claws like Pluto can!"

"Mm. It was a bear." He said. "If you killed it, that is quite a feat indeed.. demons are ferocious, they do not stop until they win, or they die. I am glad you were not torn to pieces." He murmered. "I will inform the young Master of your condition, and where you are. Ah, speaking of, he is alright as well. His wrist might be sprained, and his ribs are brittle, but he is healing." he informed the two servants.

"oh good!" the younger sighed in relief, "I was worried when I sore him, he looked like he wasnt gonna make it..."

"He is strong. And as I can tell so are his staff." The demon said, affectionately patting the young blonde's shoulder. "Do you require hospital stay, Finny? I'm sure the young Master would allow you to rest at home if you are given a doctor's permission to do so."

"I want to leave..." the boy touched his bandaged chest, "I feel okay... Bard says Its worse then I feel... The doctors said they could see my organs through the whole... But I feel fine..."

"If Bard says you are worse, then you must be.. sometimes you are too strong for your own good, Finny." Sebastian replied quietly. "You rest.. I'm going to go get Pluto and take him back to the manor. I'll inform our young lord of everything, and likely shall return."

The blond shook his head defiantly. "I feel alright! I wand to come home!"

"fin, the doc said you were seconds of dyin!"

"I can rest better in my own bed then here!"

Bard frowned at the blonde, and gently cupped his cheek. "You hafta stay here.. I don't wanna lose you, ok?"

Sebastian was reminded of the earl by the blonde's stubborn manner. "Will I have to tell our Lord that you are refusing the treatment you need?"

"I don't need it! I will stay in bed and rest as much as it takes but I don't want to stay here, please?" the boy pleaded, "I won't pop any more stitches, if I do you can bring me back!"

After a few minutes of thought, and mental debate, Sebastian nodded. "Alright Finny.. But you mustn't move, or pop your stitches. You have to stay in bed, and do as you are told until you have healed. Understood?"

Bard stared up at the butler, and then looked to Finny, unsure. He didn't want the younger to be hurt. "I'll carry you home okay, Fin? Sebastian's probably going to have his hands full trying to keep a grip on Pluto."

The demon huffed at that. It was likely true. Even though he himself could easily carry the blonde back, at quite a speed, they did have to get the nude demon dog away from there. With a sigh he ventured out to where Pluto lay and stared down at him. "We're going home now, Pluto. It would be much appreciated if you did not cause a ruckus or anything of the sort. Can I trust you to behave?"

The dog kept up and licked the demons face affectionately, he wanted to go home, all of the women where starting to bother him with there screeching in his highly sensitive ears.

For once, Sebastian didn't really mind the dog's affection. He gave him a pat, and untied the leash, freeing him from his confines. "Thank you for your help as well." He added, as Bard headed outside too, carrying Finny in his arms. For someone so strong, Finny was really light, it was almost nothing to the elder blonde to carry his counter part.

"We're ready ta go home, that's for sure!"

The smaller yawned. He felt alright, but that didn't make his wounds any less grave and his body was telling him he needed sleep.

Sebastian gave a curt nod and started the walk back to the manor with the demon dog by his side. Halfway there he noted it was only going on mid afternoon. He still had time to talk with the young Master a bit more, that was if he wanted to.

Bard kept Finny close against his chest, and every now and then stopped to make sure he was alright, worried over the other. "You just rest up, Fin. I'm here for ya."

The smaller nodded and put his arms around the chefs neck to help support himself, being surprisingly gentile for once in his life.

Relief flooded through the demon as they returned to the manor. He opened the gate and unclipped the leash from the dog. "Go on then." He said, as he went on to open the front door.

Bard carried the small blonde inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. He missed the decor of the place, and how it smelt not like a hospital. He carefully laid the young boy in bed and tucked him in gently. "We're home, Fin."

Sebastian closed the gate and door, but left the back one open partly in case Pluto felt like running in. It was easier then having him break it. Then he headed to the young Master's room once more. "Bocchan, I have returned, with Finny, Bard and Pluto."

The boy by now looked tired but gave a small smile and nod when he walked through the door. "they where alright I trust?"

Sebastian nodded and moved to sit adjacent the boy, as he had before. "Finny has some extensive injuries, but he has agreed to rest as he is supposed to. Bard and Pluto seem to be fine.. Are you feeling alright, young Master?"

"sore, but otherwise alright..." the boy nodded slowly and handed the raven the graphic book on addiction.

"That is good to hear." He said, nodding before he glanced at the book. "Did you finish reading.. or were you intending the both of us to?"

"we should both read it... My eyes are to bluty to read at the moment." the smaller explained.

"Very well." He said, settling down next to the Earl, as they had been before. He checked on his wrist to see how it was doing, and then he turned to the page they had left off reading. Every time the addiction was brought up, he felt horridly guilty. It was one human emotion he did not enjoy having the ability to feel. "It says here that sometimes after a while of consistent intercourse with a demon, the human can build up a tolerance to other demonic things, such as drinks, medicines and poisons."

"that's handy..." the earl thought aloud, hoping that maybe one day an attack from a creature such as that bear would be easyer to replel. "it's something good at least."

"I agree.. something good amongst the rest of this." He mumbled. "It appears that as the human spends more time with the non, and grow their connection and bond with one another through things such as the intercourse, as well as simple conversations, or merely time spent together enjoying each other's company, the human can grow stronger, and what may have hurt them once, may not do so again. They will still be mortal, but strong enough that they will not be so dependant on others to be safe."

" if such a bond is so easy to make stronger or maintain then why do so many die..." the boy wondered aloud and looked at the picture of some of the things that could strengthen the bond, when the page was turned however there was more gore to await them and the sad answer to the earls question.

"Most non-humans are void of emotion, and see the humans are a useless, brief release for tension. They do not care, and even if a bond is formed, it is not maintained for long because they lose interest, and abandon the human to die." Sebastian read. "Most take the human just to watch them die."

The picture alone was enough to make the small earl feel sick to his stomach and he burrowed his head into the demons chest. "that... Is a foul way to die..."

Sebastian drew his arms around the young Lord, and gently rubbed his back. "It is.. there are some very foul, very cruel creatures walking among humans, and they do not care how much pain and destruction they cause." He sighed, closing the book. "You have nothing to fear however, Ciel. I will take good care of you."

"until you tire of me? Or until you kill me?" there where only two ways there relationship was going to go, provided that is that the boy did not simply die outright.

"Until we must part, and your soul must be taken by me, Ciel Phantomhive, and not a second sooner." He replied calmly, his fingers, as usual, winding up in his hair.

"will you not kill me sooner? To save our contract..." once the boy was to far gone then the demon couldent eat him could he? That's what the book said..

"I will kill you at the appropriate time." Sebastian said. "I will not kill you randomly so I may feast on your soul. It will be when you are dying, when it is time for death to have you."

The boy once more gulped them nodded, holding on to Sebastian. He had trusted the demon with there deal before, what had changed now? What made him want so badly to live?

"Until that day, I will work to strengthen the connection between us, Bocchan, so that you may be stronger, unless you wish for me instead to find a way to sever the bond. Whatever it is you wish for from me." He said quietly, running his hand up and down his back.

The boy wasent sure what he wanted. It was inconvenient to be tied to the demon by addiction, but it was comforting being in his arms all the time, sick or not. There where downsides that where lethal but it wasent without purks ether.

Sebastian let the silence continue after he spoke, his mind wandering. It was a bad idea for demons to gain their emotions, to use them so frequently, and especially so for a human. He wasn't sure if he was making a mistake with Ciel or not. He cared for him, deeply, so much so that he was almost sure he could call it that small four letter L word, but at the same time.. he had forced the boy into this mess, and he was sure any sort of feelings on his end were because of the addiction, and weren't really there. He could always ask, but it was probably best not to. "It is afternoon, my Lord.." he said finally. "Would you like for me to prepare lunch now?" He wouldn't mind doing so, on his supposed day off, but he really just wanted to stay with the boy. He just had to try not to let on how much.

The smaller huffed. "no." he was hungry, but not enough to make him want to move from his place safely tucked into the demons chest. It felt good to just lay there, not having to worry about anything else with the powerful raven watching over him.

The raven nodded and held the young Earl closer to himself. After losing him so easily, and the encounter with the other demon, he was thrice as protective as before. He didn't want it to happen again. Even the toughest demon wore out easily fighting another of the same species. While he was still healing from the last demon, he couldn't afford anything else to happen to the boy. He would, of course, die to keep him safe. So he watched over him diligently, his fingers finding comfort in his hair.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sebastian..." the boy almost whispered, his eyes now feeling heavy with sleep. "can you lay with me every night?" the smaller nuzzled in a little more and a small hand found the demons wounded shoulder. It was healing sure enough but it was still bleeding lightly, an attack from the bear being infested with poisons to stop healing.

"Of course." He replied, his voice a soft tone. He cradled the Earl in his arms as he adjusted, and carefully moved all of the plates from the bed to the nearby night stand. "I would like that."

"your usually healed by now..." the smaller commented, still rubbing the wounded arm.

"I don't normally wrestle demon bears." He pointed out, with a soft laugh. ".. I will be alright, and will not slack in my duties, young one."

The boy only frowned. "so it does hurt?" he asked.

"Only a mere bit. It is nothing I cannot handle, Bocchan." He replied. "Do not fret."

"I don't want you working until the bleeding stops..." the smaller rubbed his eyes slowly.

"But.. young Master, that could be a while. I must remain here doing my duties as normal."

"I have other servants..." the boy snorted lightly, "bard and Mayrin can handle it.

Sebastian blinked, trying to picture the manor with just those two running the place. Lots of broken dishes and fires. "I.. do not think so, young Master."

"and why not?" his voice took on an almost teasing tone. "it was you that found them."

"Ah.. well.. it's just.." he frowned, trying to reason. "Their minds may be else where.. what with all the recent events.. mishaps will be likely and often i'm sure."

The little earl nodded and sighed, "then I suppose you will have to work like it or not..."

"I have no complaints about working, M'Lord." He said, combing his fingers through his hair. "I will work until you are pleased."

"I would be more pleased if we could spend time together."

"I- really?" He asked, his fingers ceasing their gently combing.

The boy nodded, " but that seems impossible as it is now..."

"It is not impossible, Bocchan." He said, coddling him in close. "We are spending time together now, are we not? We have several hours til evening, and then the entire night as well. Tomorrow I will ensure the manor is in top shape, and then we will have time again. I always have time for you."

The smaller sighed and huffed out a small and almost undetectable yawn. Just staying awake was exhausting for him.

Sebastian took the initiative and found a new book for the two to read, some sort of popular human fantasy novel. He fluffed up the pillows and blankets around the Earl and himself, and got comfortable again. "Here, rest and listen to a story hm?"

The little earl blinked his two differently colored eyes tiredly and relaxed slowly into the older raven.

Sebastian kept a protective arm around the noble's frame, and started reading the novel aloud, his voice soft. He imagined to any other humans these tales would seem too fantastical, and improbable, but a lot of the things humans thought weren't real, were, and the young raven knew that. He knew, however, despite that, Ciel was still a young child, and maybe that part of him was still easily submerged in fantasy stories.

The boy listened intently for awhile then spent a little longer with his mind only half on the book. It wasent long before he completely dozed off, twitching lightly as he dreamt.

When he felt the Earl fall asleep, the demon closed the book, marking where they were for later reading, and put it away. He drew the boy against his chest, and made sure he was comfortable and warm, and then resumed his favorite hobby of running his fingers through his hair. If the boy had another nightmare, he would be right there to help.

Ciel didn't have an exciting dream, he wasent sure he dreamt at all, but he was in a lot of pain and begun to gast and whine softly each breath. His ribs where well and truely broken and one of them was even jabbing into a lung.

Noticing this, Sebastian sat up and checked the boy. He was still warm, still breathing and his heart was still beating, but he could see he was in a lot of pain. "Bocchan?" He mumbled, knowing he had to wake the boy to find out what was hurting him. "Bocchan wake up."

The young earl opened his eyes slowly and immediately masked his pain, making it harder still to tell where he was hurting to how badly. "what?" he huffed, unimpressed at being woken.

The demon gave a huff himself, and closed his eyes, a pain starting in his head. "I saw you were in pain.. you must tell me where it is you hurt, so we can deal with what is happening."

"my chest..." the boy answered honestly. "when I breath there is a sharp stab,ing pain."

Sebastian nodded and slowly removed the Earl's shirt. "Your side has swollen.. a rib or two is most certainly broken. They could be pushing on your lungs or heart even.. Try not to move, Bocchan, I fear it could puncture, and if so, you will likely die."

"I am beguining to dislike bears..." the blue eyed boy huffed.

"They are very nasty, aren't they?" He muttered, brushing his fingers along his cheek. "I have an idea that may very well help you heal faster."

"alright then, what is it?" the boy asked, sounding skeptical.

"There is.. a gentle, smaller.. much smaller.. dose of demon medication I can give you, to heal you.. it's a very small dose.. but it might just work." He said quietly, adding, "We give it to sick demon babies.. it works well for their small bodies."

The boy immediately shoved the demon hard, "I will not be treated like a baby!" he yelled, angrily.

The raven stumbled, and his head spun slightly. He hissed under his breath. "I.. did not mean it in an offensive way, Master. Merely that it may be helpful to you, due to your small stature, and it would not be too much, so it would not likely poison you."

The boy quirked an eyebrow at the demon. "are you alright Sebastian?" his anger ebbed away as quick as it had come.

"I am." He replied cooly, furrowing his brows together. "Would you be interested in trying a small bit of medication? Just as a trial to see if it can aid you?"

"only if you fix your shoulder, I can tell something is wrong."

Sebastian let out a gentle sigh and examined his shoulder with a wince. "It appears to be infected.. the healing process has slowed, perhaps stopped.. it will take a while for me to fix my shoulder. I cannot abandon my services to do this." he muttered. "I will return with medicine, my Lord."

"this is an order you are to take care of that shoulder before you do anything else, is that clear?"

Sebastian frowned, pouting almost like a child would when being scolded. He bowed respectfully as he always did when he was ordered. "Yes, my Lord." he mumbled, nodding. "I will return shortly. Try and get some more sleep in my absence."

The boy leaned back and nuzzled into the pillows, picturing Sebastian's nice warm body in their place.

Sebastian left the manor as swiftly as was possible. He, of course, got the medicine for Ciel when he went to gather the medicines for himself to heal as well. He was still following orders, right? The demon took several disgusting viles of medicine, and even sewed his own shoulder closed to stop the bleeding. There would be days of that to look forward to. He grimaced, and headed back to the manor, but not before he paid another trip to the reaper. He did have his end of the bargain to keep, and so he'd brought with him sketches. The demon was almost too honest for his own good.

Ciel slept, and whimpered painfully, then slowly rolled over. He was in pain, to much to sleep. The idea Sebastian would give him baby medication angered him, he was not a baby!

Once he'd given the reaper what he wanted, Sebastian returned to the mansion. He immediately went upstairs, and settled on the side of the bed. "I have returned, Bocchan."

The boy pouted and folded his arms, looking even more childish. He didn't want to be coddled... Yet at the same time he did.

"How do you feel?" He asked, passing his hand through his hair and even kissing his forehead lightly. "I have brought you medicine."

The smaller tried to sit up and gasped heavily as a rib pushed into his lung. He fell back then, unable to quite move without hurting.

"Don't move, Bocchan!" Sebastian only partially yelled, placing a hand on the boy's chest to keep him down. "You will hurt yourself worse.. here.. take this medicine, and we will hope for the best."

The boy drank what was only a few drops but it made his insides burn red hot everywhere on the way down.

"Oh.. it will burn by the way." Sebastian said, giving the boy a bit of a late warning. "Only for about 30 seconds though. Then it should taper off, and you should feel the effects of it healing you. Since it is a small and weak dose, it might take a few, thus, you won't heal fully until possibly tomorrow.. as long as you don't react badly to it. But this is our gentlest medicine. And so it is our only shot." He paused, knowing it was a hit to the Earl's pride. "However, as our bond grows, so will you, and you will be able to take stronger medicines and tonics before you know it."

The boys eyes snapped up to the demon , glaring at his butler for failing to warn him sooner. Slowly the feeling died down but left a heat right through him and it seeped outwards from the inside of his stomach all the way to his skin.

Sebastian gave a gentle laugh at the glare he received. He placed his palm to his forehead, and then cheek, checking his temperature. "You're warming up quite well, this is very good.. the medicine will heal simpler injuries easily, bruises, small cuts.. then as it builds in your system, and has time to work, it will go for things like broken or sprained bones, internal injuries.. it appears you react well to it. You would have shown signs of poison by now if it were otherwise. Like you had done with the demonic alcohol, you reacted to that within minutes. Very good Bocchan, we seemed to have found something at last."

The earl shook his head slowly. It did make him feel odd, though that was only the way the medicine worked it still seemed oddly uncomfortable and wrong. "what is it made from?"

"Do you really want to know?" The demon asked, raising a brow at him as he coddled him against his side a little.

"that is entirely dependent on the answe now isn't it?" the boy coughed, trying to clear away the uncomfortable heat.

"It is. and it is a rather unpleasant answer. I don't think it would be something you would like to know.. and it is information you don't necessarily need." He said. "Unless you plan on trying to make your own demonic medicines someday?"

Once more the earl scoffed, "don't be ridiculous, I want to know why my guts feel like they are on fire."

"Very well." He sighed, shaking his head. "It is made with the ashes of a burnt demon heart, tears and blood of a raging demonic creature, and bile of several things." He explained. "Curiosity killed the cat by the way."

The boy had to restrain himself from poking out his tongue in disgust. "and you feed this to children!"

"Very powerful stuff, the innards of demons." He chuckled. "Demons can drink most things as if it were tea.. This though.." He grimaced at the viles in his pocket. "Is not quite so appetizing." He huffed. "Even we have our disliking for medicine."

The little earl reached into the demons pocket and took the vial, examining it closely. It was bright blue and almost seemed to glow.

"Do not.. drink that." Sebastian warned, even though he was sure his young Master would not be so careless. "It would kill you."

"what is this?" the boy asked hesentently, it looked very different to the stuff he was forced to drink. It didn't glow the way. This one did... Just holding it felt earry.

"It is a mixture.. of human souls.. pure.. human souls.. and their blood. They are crushed and pounded into liquid, almost dust, and mixed with other things." Sebastian told him, frowning. "To make it stronger, the herbalists from my realm will sometimes add the tears a human usually gives during death."

The boy dropped the little vial back into Sebastian's hand. Was this to be what happened to him? Was he to wind up in some vial waiting the demon to slurp him up?

"If it comforts you any, it tastes horrible." Sebastian said as he put the vial back into his pocket. "Would you like to talk or continue reading?"

The boy shook his head slowly. Now all his insides where burning he wasent sure what he wanted, though oddly enough the pain itself was dulled already.

"Alright.. Then if it is alright with you, I will go and clean myself." He muttered, brow raised. "Unless you need something?"

The earl shook his head slowly but pointed to his own bathroom. "I don't want you going far, encase you have poisoned me."

The demon gave a nod. "as you wish. oh, do not panic over the heat it will course through you, that means it's working normally. you should only be concerned if you feel like getting sick, pain, numbness, or you feel as though you will pass out. And naturally, if you feel cold again as you have recently. The heat is good." He told him, so he would know what to panic about and what not. He turned then and disappeared into the Earl's bathroom, and the sound of the shower running came quickly after.

The earl wasted no time pulling himself to his feet. He had yet to see his butler completely bare as he was simply to sick to look at much of anything during their intercourse. Slowly he limped to the bathroom door and peeked inside.

The elder raven stood nude under the shower head, his usually well kept hair soaked thoroughly and sticking to his skin, which was a sort of creamy shade, and gleaming as water ran down his limbs. His shoulder was the only marr on his skin, a deep red where he had been bitten. He was tall and lean, with a slender build, that didn't make him look as strong as he was. As he stood there, the butler called out, assuming Ciel was still in bed. "Bocchan, I should remind you to not move so much even with the medicine. You do not need to cause more damage."

The boy blinked a few times. Oh, yes right... Moving was probably a bad idea... Like it or not however he was now frozen in place staring at the demon under the water.

With suds in his hair, the demon turned round, but he had his red eyes closed, shielding them from the pouring water over his head, that soon covered his body in the soapy run off from his head. He drew the hand with the contract against the back of it over his chest and down his stomach.. and then he opened his eyes and froze, blinking one eye at a time to spare them from suds and water until his other hand came up to rub them clear. "Bocchan..? Is.. there something you needed?"

"errr?" the boy turned bright red, more at being caught then from what he was doing in the first place. What could he say? He was just looking? He wanted to see the demon naked? He wanted to compair body's?

Sebastian blinked at his Master, as the water continued to soak his skin and give it a glossy look, all the suds washing away at his feet now that they were free from his hair, which was plastered to his face and neck now. "You've gone red in the face.. do you feel alright? Is there something I can do for you?"

"I feel fine!" the boy insisted stubbornly. "I wanted to see what the one who was so keen to get me into bed looks like that's all!." he was clearly trying to turn things around so as not to embarrass himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: here, have some fluffy cute, flirty and nursey stuff x3 also some Bard/Finny! For those of you who enjoy those two being cuties together ;3  
More up soon. I'm trying to update every day as long as we're rping.  
Enjoy~  
- Matty**

Sebastian was quite pleased and flattered that the young Lord was so interested in him. and how shy he was about the things he wanted and liked was something he found hard to resist. He wanted Ciel to want him, not just because of the addiction, but simply because he found him attractive. "Ah, I see.. I hope I am to your taste, Bocchan.. Am I attractive enough? Am I satisfying to you? I must be.. my body is yours, and yours only, and your fine taste demands perfection, class, the very best."

"yes... Quite satisfying..." the boy turned even more red standing up and slowly trying to get back to bed. He took only two steps before collapsing onto himself, grasping at his chest. The rib moved and now pierced his lung ever so slightly, with each breath the tear became bigger however.

Sebastian might have thought he was blushing, but it was hard to tell if the color in his face was from the Earl's compliment, or the hot water he was stood under.

When the boy collapsed though, he had no time to be flustered. He stepped out of the water, and didn't even bother with a towel, immediately kneeling next to the collapsed Earl. "Bocchan?" He whispered, rolling him onto his back. "What has happened? Breathe slow, lightly too." He murmered, checking him for injuries.

The boy grabbed at his side, "hurts..." he breathed but quickly the heat took over and the pain deceptively disappeared even if his injury hadn't. A demon instinctively knew the medicine was an illusion of being pain free, the earl did not and had made it worse as a result.

"Your lung has been punctured I believe.. this is why I wished you to not move. I cannot even carry you to the hospital without causing even more damage or risking puncturing your heart." The demon frowned. The amount of medicine he'd given him would not be able to heal his injuries, he would need more, and could only take the tiny doses as babies did, which meant he couldn't have more for another few hours. "I will go and call a doctor."

"no! I will be fine on my own!" the boy hissed, "you said it would take a day so be it! Bind it and lay me in bed."

"Binding it would only harm you further though, my Lord." The demon replied, blinking. "You are not fine on your own. The medicine can't heal you so quickly, and this is severe."

"I will be! Now do as I order!" the boy was panting despite himself, blood visible in his nose now as it crackled up from his lung.

Huffing, the demon took his young Master and laid him in bed. He looked around and took the small cup that had the remaining dose of medicine in it. "Here. Drink the entire thing. Since you didn't have a full dose, it'll be okay to give you this bit too. It may help. But if it does not, I will have to refuse this order, and have a doctor help you."

"you will not refuse me Sebastian! " the little earl scolded and took the rest in one quick gulp. The whole thing begun to burn again, painfully this time just as the last.

"But Bocchan.. my duty is to keep you safe from harm, and your body is harming you." He huffed. "I cannot allow you to die.. so you must understand."

"I will not have... That man in my house ever again!" he snapped, "he was horrible!"

Running his fingers through the Earl's hair, he frowned. "What if I picked the doctor myself? Would you agree to that?"

The boy paused for a long moment, thinking it over. "alright..."

"Very well.. but we will wait and see if the medicine works." He said, petting his hair out of his face. "I will take care of you."

The boy nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "Sebastian, I order you to learn medical skills. You can do this I am sure."

Sebastian nodded and coddled the little Earl as he rested. "Yes, my Lord. That will not be a problem. I should be capable of learning human doctoring techniques within a few days. A week at most perhaps.. hm. no it would not take that long. I will do this in four days."

The boy nodded, "finny and I will both benefit." ciel relaxed a little more and the blood stopped coming up.

Sebastian seemed to relax more as well, and as he thought about it, he knew the earl was right. His lack of medical knowledge was not beneficial to his Master, and that meant he was not the perfect butler like he should have been. "Of course. I will see to it right away.. on another note, are you feeling any better?"

"I felt better before, and I was not. This medicine is very deceptive..."

"It can be, my Lord. But it does its job properly. It appears you are able to handle this medication.. it's good.. I am relieved." He admitted.

"how long until it is actually healed and I can move without injuring myself?"

"You should be able to move a little by tomorrow.. probably the afternoon.. but not much, not too much strain. It will not have healed you entirely. It will focus on the most extensive injury first.. that being your punctured lung.. then it will tend to your ribs, and finally your wrist and other minor wounds." He said quietly. "Assuming you do not get hurt between now and the end of the week, you will be back to your regular self by the weekend, in four days, my Lord."

"good..." the young earl thought for a long moment before speaking again. "and. my duties, when can I return to them?"

"If you are feeling well enough.. you may possibly resume those tomorrow, young Master. As long as you do not strain yourself."

"will that be safe?" the boy questioned quietly.

"In my opinion, my Lord, I would rather you not risk it until the day after tomorrow. You would surely be healed then." he replied earnestly. "However it is your choice."

"if you think it's best I will do as you say this time." the smaller closed his eyes. "you do after all know more about this medicine then I do, and it may not even work as fast or well on me for all you know."

"We will see the difference it may have in you by tomorrow.. a baby would have healed by then." The demon said with a bit of a smirk. "Shall I go begin my new task whilst you rest?"

The young earl turned up his nose sharply. "it's still your day off, but with an attittude like that..."

He gave a quiet laugh and then cleared his throat. "I apologize, Bocchan.. I am just a little amused by this new discovery. I do not mean.. to offend you."

"then be less amused!" the boy scolded, folding his arms across his stomach stubbornly.

"Of course, Bocchan, my apologies." He said, bowing his head. "Would you like to continue reading from before you fell asleep?" He asked, meaning the fantasy novel, rather than the one borrowed from the Reaper. He still needed to return that soon.

"only if you read to me..." the smaller relaxed slowly once more after his miniature tantrum. He wanted to spend time with Sebastian no matter what he said.

Sebastian settled in next to the resting Earl with the book in hand. He enjoyed spending the time with him, reading, talking, or just the silences where nothing was going on around the manor, and no one was panicking. It was definitely nice after everything that'd gone on in the past while. He opened up to the page they left off on, and continued reading once again.

Once more the boy was soon falling asleep, nuzzling into the demon like a kitten.

Sebastian slid his arm around his waist for quite a while, but as the Earl slumped and fell asleep, he raised it to his shoulder, so he could offer support to him and keep him from rolling about too much while the medicine healed his ribs. He continued to read however, intrigued by what humans called fantasy.

The boy held on tightly and nuzzled more and more, starting to humm and mumble in his dreams.

"Bocchan?" He murmured, his voice a soft whisper, almost inaudible. He didn't repeat his name though, he didn't want to wake him, so he closed the book and rested with him, and soon both arms were a protective cocoon of sorts around him.

It was the medicine that sometimes made even demons fidgety with the heat. The small boy gave a whine.

The whining and clingy Earl reminded Sebastian of the few times he had seen babies do the same, it was an amusing sight to him to say the least. He rubbed his back lightly, as parents did to the fussy babies. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here."

The boy gripped the demon and burried his head in just a little more. "love... Mmm..."

The demon blinked and furrowed his brow. He was so unused to human emotions, and he lacked their usual instincts for situations such as this. He coddled the boy close, and cooed in his ear, being very gentle, very quiet.

Quickly he calmed and went back to his restful sleep, it was an effect only the butler seemed to possess.

After some time, he began gently petting his hair, straight down his neck and back, repeat. He kept an eye on both the boy, and the time, determined to have him sleep peacefully through out the night.

The evening and well into the next morning passed. Soon his butler would have to leave to carry on his duties but ciel held on tightly.

Sebastian watched the large hand of the clock hit the eight, and he knew he had to go begin his daily duties. He slowly took Ciel's hands and began the oddly difficult chore of detaching them from his person. "I have to go and prepare for the morning, Bocchan.." He said just as soft as usual.

"remember... Learn today..." the boy yawned, rolled over and want back to sleep,

"I will, Bocchan." he whispered, with a bow of his head. He drew the sheets around his young Master, and then he began his daily tasks. He would let the boy sleep as long as he would need. That would give him time to learn all he could about medical practice too, with no interruptions. Or so he was hoping. Days in the Phantomhive manor were terribly unpredictable.

In the mean time finny finally woke, having to resist the urge to stand up again. He could smell burning and when he opened his eyes bard had brekfest for him. Or it could have been charcoal, it was hard to tell.

"Hey there!" Bard greeted with a face dirtied in ash and singed food. He nudged the tray closer to him with a grin. "Sorry it took so long, the darn pans just wouldn't heat up fast enough!"

The boy blinked, trying to think of a way to avoid the food. "err, I really dont feel well enough..."

Bard frowned a little, but not out of offense, instead it was because he thought Finny was getting worse, and he instantly got worried. He pressed a hand to his forehead and then made sure his stitches were still fine. "Okay! No problem, I'll go see if Pluto wants it. You don't worry, just don't get worse okay? Rest and and just.. stay okay!"

The smaller blond nodded and closed his eyes again, waiting for bard to leave. He didn't want to eat the burnt food, but he couldn't hurt his feelings.

Bard took the tray of food back out with him, not noticing Sebastian when he passed by as he headed out to find Pluto and give him the food.

The raven knocked lightly on the door and poked his head in. "Finny? Are you awake?" He asked quietly. "I had figured you would need some nourishment.. and according to this book, chicken soup is good for a healing patient." the demon said, a large bowl of chicken soup in one hand, and a medical practice book in another.

The boy almost whined. He was so hungry but if bard came back and saw him eating Sebastian's soup... "I really would like it..."

"Good." He muttered, carefully setting the bowl down on the desk beside him. "It also recommends you drink plenty of water, stay hydrated, and.." He paused, flipping through several pages. "If you have stitches, which you do, to rest, and not attempt strenuous activities, such as lifting waits, bending or stretching, or sexual intercourse." His eyes looked over the book at him slyly for a moment at that. "And that you should check them periodically to ensure no infection has begun."

The smaller boy blushed deeply. "s-sexual intercourse?"

"Yes.." he paused, amused at his response. "That.. was a partial joke, Finny. I am aware that you will not be partaking in such a thing." He mumbled. "The book says laughter is said to be the best medicine." He also explained. "How do you feel by the way?"

"I feel fine... Bard says I look really bad... The blood seeps out a bit, stitches or not but the doctor seemed to think that as normal right?"

"I believe so." Sebastian said, examining his stitches for himself. "According to my recent learning, it is normal for a little bleeding. That's all it is, yes? A small amount?"

"yeah, nothing to worry about... I've been trying to tell him that but he won't listen. He is as bad as pluplu!"

"He is very concerned for you. It is understandable for him to worry even when there is no reason to." He said, aware of the chef's feelings, as he himself was frequently worrying over the young Master. "It's good that you are well though. You don't have to go back to the hospital."

"that's good, but bard wants me to... Or to get everything checked all the time... I don't want him to worry, I feel alright. He says it's just because im to strong but I really do feel okay!" the gardener protested, "can you tell him I'm okay?"

"I will attempt to, Finny. But you must not take your feeling well too highly in regard. You are injured, whether you feel fine or not. And you do need to rest." He nodded. "I will try to calm Bard down to realize this."

"thanks Sebastian." the gardener smiled softly at this. He was beguining to worry bard would worry himself literally sick. He knew the other blond had not slept, and what he had eaten was more like ashes then food.

"Of course." The butler replied, before he turned and headed back out of the room to finish his duties, and to speak with the Chef. There was also the demon dog to tend to. He would need to eat.

He went outside and quickly found Bard and the dog.

"Good morning, Bard, and Pluto. I expected you to be hungry.." He said to the dog, as he placed a plate in front of him with his preferred meal. Then he turned to the chef. "Finny requested I tell you he is fine. The boy really is. He's healing well, at the proper rate, he's not as ill as you think. He just needs to rest long enough for the stitches to heal up, then he will be up and about as per normal. He doesn't like you to worry, it makes him upset it seems."

"but he is all pale an put off 'is food!" the chef protested, looking down at the burnt food that even Pluto rejected.

"Bard.. I.." He tried to think of how to not be so blunt about it as he usually was. "That is because soup is best for him now!" He said, and it wasn't breaking his usual honesty. "In this text it says soups, with rich stock, are best for sick and healing people." He explained. "He's pale from blood loss during the past while.. orange juice is best for that."

"oh of coarse!" the blond slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. " why didn' I think of that!"

"You are under a lot of stress, don't think too much on it." He reassured. "You're doing very well taking care of him."

"right! I'll take dis soup to Im and he will be right!" the blond grinned widely. "thanks Sebastian!"

"You're welcome, Bard." The raven nodded, bowing graciously. He checked the clock, it was nearing noon. The young Master needed to eat, but also needed food as well. He wasn't sure which to sacrifice. "I'll leave the door open if you want to come inside, Pluto, but no running about wrecking the place." He said, heading back inside, nose in the book.

The small boy was still fast asleep in bed when the demon returned. He was so Ill and his body was telling him that's what he needed more then anything else. Sleep, and lots of it.

Sebastian checked over Ciel like he had told Bard not to do to Finny. He couldn't quite help himself. The boy had installed emotions in him, and he had no real control over those foreign things. He made well sure that the boy was kept warm in his blankets, but not too warm, and then gently brushed his bangs from his face, and kissed his forehead. Then he left him to his slumber, and took up extensively reading all the information he could on medicine.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sebastian!" the boy called out about mid day. He was hungry but his entire body only wanted him to sleep and wouldn't alow anything else.

Sebastian looked up from his fifth or sixth book at his name being shouted. He left the parlor and went to his Master's beckoning. "You called, Bocchan?"

The boy was still half asleep but rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. "I'm very hungry..."

"Ah, I was thinking you'd wake up earlier, and when you didn't, I was going to wake you but figured you could use sleep more then food." He muttered. "I can prepare you something to eat in no time, young Master. Is there anything you would prefer right now?"

"something warm please." the boy wouldn't admit it but without the demon at his side he had begun to feel cold

"I've been reading, and I think I know just what you will need." He said, nodding. "I will return swiftly."

"good." the little earl rested back into the bed and took a deep breath.

Sebastian busied himself in the kitchen then, making a strong soup with healthy stock so it would aid the little earl in healing. It took him no time at all, and he didn't rush through it. He returned to his Master shortly and bowed his head. "Your dinner, my Lord."

The boy slowly opened his eyes. "it smells good... Is it pumpkin?"

"It is." Sebastian replied, carefully setting it on a tray and then putting that by his bed so it wouldn't spill on him somehow. "I also brought lightly salted crackers if you wish to add them, and a drink of orange juice. The vitamins in it will help."

The boy sipped the soup and gave a small smile. "good job sebastian." it was rare praise from the normaly critical earl.

"Thank you, Bocchan.." The demon said, bowing his head lightly. "I have been diligently learning as you ordered. I predict I will be finished by the day after tomorrow at this rate."

"perfect, please continue." he waved the butler away, "after dinner I would like to see you again however."

"Alright. I am always a mere call away." He muttered, leaving the boy to his dinner to resume his studies.

After the earl ate he read for awhile before going back to sleep again. It would be a much faster recovery if he simply slept it off and he knew it.

Sebastian busied himself with reading, and cleaning, and checking consistently on everyone in the manor, but soon enough he grew tired, honestly tired. It made him wonder if maybe being away from Ciel had effects on him as well as the Earl. He closed the final book he'd been reading and made his way carefully upstairs to check on Finny and Bard before he would go to the young boy.

"Evening, Finny, Bard.. is everything alright with you two?"

The smaller was in the middle of being scolded for not eating when he looked up to see Sebastian. "Sebastian I don't want any more!"

Sebastian waved a little and then frowned at Bard, who looked ashamed to be frowned upon so.

"You do not have to eat anymore." Sebastian said. "As long as you have had a little, it is alright." He looked to Bard again. "You mustn't scold him.. he can only eat so much.. forcing it will make him get sick, and then he'll have nothing in his stomach."

Bard looked over at Finny and pouted a little. "'M just so worried!" He yelped. "He just ain't eatin' as much an' he needs to keep up his strength!"

"but I can't eat like you!" the boy almost whimpered, "I just can't hold any more in, there isn't any. Room.

"You barely ate a thing!" He argued, before Sebastian raised a hand to silence him.

"He has finished nearly the entire meal, Bard.. do not pester him further." The demon said, examining the boy's injuries. "You are healing well, Finny.. i'm happy that you are resting as you should."

"I feel alright... I promised I would rest and I did... But I can't eat another bite and I am getting bored in here with bard being so quiet.

The raven checked the blonde's temperature and made sure he wasn't bleeding or infected. "You should talk as you normally would Bard."

Bard gulped and nodded a little. "I'll try.. 'm sorry, Fin."

"it's okay... I just feel lonely when your all quiet like that..."

"I'll talk more, ok? Will it make you feel better?" He asked, taking his hand. "We can talk about what ya wanna do when you're all better!"

"sure that's much better!" the boy smiled and squeezed the chefs hand back. "thank you, I really appreciate it bard!"

"No problem, Fin! I just want ya to feel better and be back to your normal self again!" Bard said, cheerful once again.

Sebastian gave them both a small, brief smile, and then bowed out, leaving them to themselves to go back to the young Earl's side.

The earl was still sleeping when Sebastian returned though his eyes snapped open at the sound of the door. "the house is still in one peace?"

Sebastian let out a very soft laugh and nodded. "Yes, Bocchan.. it is very well intact. Not a spot of dirt anywhere, and Pluto was inside today. Things are working as they normally are." He said, closing the door behind himself. "How has your sleep been?"

"I do feel much better..." the young earl explained, "though that could be deceptive as well... Am I to have more of that medicine of yours."

"You are able to take more now if you wish, Bocchan." Sebastian said. "Let me check you over though." He placed his palm to his forehead to check his temperature, and brushed his fingers through his hair as he looked over his ribs and the other wounds the boy had. Most of the cuts and scrapes were gone by now. "You're healing well."

"so if it's working, then give me more." the boy ordered, "I have had no ill effects so It should not cause problems now."

"It does appear as though you are able to take this medication." He agreed. The demon rummaged in his jacket pocket and took out the small bottle, and poured the Earl the appropriate dose. "Remember, it burns." He added as he set it down. "I am glad you're feeling better."

"feeling better dose not mean I am better." the boy sighed and quickly downed the tube, wincing visable when it burned his insides all the way down.

"But you are." Sebastian mumbled. "Your scratches and cuts are faded and gone, and the sprain of your wrist is healing nicely." He pointed out, seating himself next to the Earl. "It also appears you are breathing better."

"I am but I felt better before and then when I moved I begun to feel ill again... Once I got my book and laid back down however it settled down once more.

"You need rest, a lot of it.. you have been really stressed lately, Bocchan.. your body and your mind are very tired." He mumbled. "Sleep and lots of it, are what help you most, the medicine just aids the natural healing of your body while you do that."

"nothing about this medicine is natural, Sebastian..." the boy sighed, "I should not even be able to take it..."

"Well.. no.. it's not natural natural.. but.. it's helping your body with its natural healing.. it's.. difficult to properly explain." The elder sighed, fishing out his own medicine and taking it down with a scowl. "In the end however, the only thing that matters is you heal and return to your usual pleasant self." He lightly teased, petting his hair back.

"if you think I am pleasent then I need to be harder on you... Much harder..." the earl was only half joking, he would push Sebastian harder for the smart, sarcastic comment.

"Clearly." He smirked, not entirely sure if they were joking with one another, but he would continue to until the Earl would give it away with his anger, or his amusement. "You've been much more lenient than usual.. I wonder why, perhaps you are enjoying the pampering."

"perhapse you would enjoy cleaning out plutos kennel rather then finny doing it." the boy retorted.

The demon made a face and scoffed. "And when I shower to clean up afterwards, perhaps you will enjoy spying, hm?"

The smaller blushed lightly. "I do as I please when I please. " it was all he could think of to say.

"Oh but of course.. as a young Lord should." He gave a soft laugh. "If he wants to faun and gawk over his help, he very well can."

The boys blush deepened but he would have revenge. "I will. So strip!"

Sebastian flustered, and nearly choked as he inhaled. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I will not repeat myself," the boy warned, "do it now!"

The raven blinked and did want to protest, but he knew that tone when he heard it. Standing up, he exhaled slowly and shed his tail coat. "I should remind you it is well past your bed time."

"and I should remind you that you have yet to bring me dinner.." the boy smirked. " you can cook in the nude can't you?"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, and he shifted slightly, a little awkward and perhaps nervous. "Of course. I can do anything."

"good, then that's what you will do." the earls smirk remained firmly in place

"While I would love to oblige, you need to sleep." Sebastian replied, unbuttoning and losing his white dress shirt anyway. "That is more important at the moment, is it not?"

"food is of equal importance. I can't skip meals now can I?"

"Well, no.. but it.. there's.. you." He huffed quietly under his breath and cursed too. ".. very well. what is it you want for dinner, my Lord?"

"hmm, whatever you want to cook for me Sebastian."

"I will return shortly.. and I would expect since you are ever so hungry, you will eat every single thing brought up." The raven said, brows raised as he stripped down fully, with another huff. "right?"

"as long as it is not rediculious, then yes." the boy waved his butler off. He did enjoy teasing him.

The elder was not too impressed with his failure to get out of this. "I will return then." He said, slowly exiting the room, hopeful that the dim light did not expose his red face.

It wasent long before waiting lost amusement for the earl who once more took this book.

The demon returned some time later, with a small tray, with several plates upon it with different foods. He carried it to the young Master's bed side and neatly placed it down. "Your dinner, Master."

"share it with me." the boy offered more gently then usual, his gruff voice soft.

"Alright.." He muttered, smiling lightly as he settled by him. "I made light snacks, Bocchan.. I did not think a full meal would be wise when you will be sleeping soon."

"alright." the boy started on his sanwiches, which where nice as usual.

Sebastian helped himself to a fluffy biscuit, smearing butter over top of it. "These brief moments we have are rather nice." He muttered, trying conversation again. He was still getting the hang of that.

"they are..." the boy reached over and gently touched the ravens healing shoulder. "it looks better..."

"It is healing well.. I will be one hundred percent soon enough, do not worry." he muttered, taking hold of Ciel's once sprained wrist. "I think you've healed." He muttered. "Does it hurt anymore?"

The boy looked down at his hand and moved it slowly around. "no it feels normal... Hot... But normal..."

"Good.. that's good." He said quietly, brushing his thumb over the back of his hand.

Tha smaller didn't have the heart to pull away his hand so he turned his gaze up to Sebastian's rather unique eyes.

Sebastian caught the young noble's gaze and kept it with his own in silence for a few minutes, before he looked down. "I uh.. I'm sorry.. Ciel.. for getting you into this mess. I knew I should never attempt to pursue anything outside of our contract and professional relationship, but I went against my better judgement. I went about it wrong, and it's my fault that everything that has happened, happened." He frowned, his red eyes scrutinizing his own hand. "This isn't something you had wanted, and I apologize for forcing it upon you."

"but now it has happened, Sebastian.. it is something I can get used to. I do not mind this closeness... Infact I enjoy it..." the smaller admitted and finally took his hand back and looked down at his food instaid.

Sebastian let the mutual silence begin and continue. He nibbled lightly at the biscuit he'd contemplated earlier. His eyes wandered over the younger's frame every now and then, but he did his best to remain inconspicuous about that.

"what are you looking at?" the boy sounded like he was snapping but there was no malice in his words.

"Nothing.. nothing, Bocchan." He replied, looking away from the Earl and busying himself with the biscuit in hand.

The boy looked almost disappointed with this answer and turned back to his food.

After another few minutes of silence passed between them, the raven glanced back over at him discreetly. "How.. does your side feel? Would you.. like for me to check you over..?"

"be gentle..." the boy slowly fumbled with the buttons if his shirt. " it still throbs..."

"I will." he said, assisting the younger with removing his shirt. He tugged his gloves off with his teeth and pressed a warm hand to the Earl's side. "The.. swelling has gone down almost entirely.. it looks good.. and the pain has lessened?"

"yes, but it still hurts, especially when I move or take a deep breath..." the boy explained quietly. "I think thats most likely normal."

"It is." He nodded. "As long as you continue to rest, it will heal and those problems will go away." He ran his hand in a gentle up and down pattern over his side.

The boy felt those little tingles under his skin and couldent help but gasp.

Sebastian began a light massage over the little Earl's body, and his other hand found its way down his uninjured side to his hip.

"sebastan!" the smaller moaned when the tingling turned to those familer lightning bolts. His body was screaming for more but he didn't want it, he wanted to continue sleeping.

He drew back a little, keeping his one palm against his healing ribs though. "S-Sorry.." he mumbled, his breath hitching.

The boy pulled his naked butler down ontop of him and nuzzled into his chest. It felt good and he wanted the comfort just not what his body was telling him it wanted now.

The elder wrapped his free arm around Ciel as the boy nuzzled into him. He relaxed quite a bit more, and sighed contently.

Just as an easy feeling of peace came over them and the boy begun to doze pluto pushed his way into the room, jumping up on the bed and curling up.

Sebastian felt himself jerk lightly out of surprise. He huffed, situating himself and the Earl so he could sit up with the boy nestled to his chest still. "Pluto.." The demon sighed, but he didn't scold, he'd said earlier the dog could come in if he so pleased.. even though he didn't mean for him to come into the Master's bedroom. He gave the dog's head a little pat and then drew blankets around him and Ciel.

The boy sighed and shook his head, if to many more people joins him he would be needing a bigger bed.

"Terribly sorry, Bocchan.. I will make sure the doors are efficiently locked." Sebastian muttered, cradling him.

"it's fine. He is behaving." the earl looked up at his butler, eyes flashing an odd emotion. Sadness? Pain?

"Understood." He murmured, rubbing his back lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Sebastian..." the boy whispered, "what do you...no... No never mind..."

"You can speak with me about anything, Bocchan." He pointed out, humming a bit. "Whatever it is you wish to talk about, or ask me."

"what do you think... Of me?" the boy knew Sebastian sore something in him for he wanted to eat his soul, but what he acctually felt was a mystery to him. and he wanted to know.

Sebastian was a little surprised by the question, but he answered the younger nonetheless. "I think you are a brave, and intelligent young boy. I admire your ability to push through your enemies and haunted past. And your personality is one I have never before encountered.. I enjoy every minute we've shared."

The boy nodded. "is that why you want to devour me then?"

"No.. Originally I was intent to devour you because your soul seemed so dark, you were bitter and angry.. at the time it amused me."

The boy turned up his nose. It was true after all. He was still bitter and twisted from everything that had happened. At least he thought so.

"Of course, my opinion has changed since then, my Lord." Sebastian noted. "it has changed greatly."

The boy huffed and shook his head. "nothing has changed!"

He furrowed his brows together and closed his red eyes momentarily. "Perhaps for you it has not."

"nothing has." he repeated. "I am still just as angry, just as bitter."

"From what you have been like the past few days, I would disagree."

"do tell then, how do you think I have changed? How am I not the little dark souled mortal I was days ago."

"You're warming up to things, Bocchan.. like my pet names towards you, you're allowing Pluto to lay in bed with you, your two servants Finny and Bard haven't done their work in a few days but you aren't shouting at them. You've even allowed me to tease you.. not to mention a day off."

"that is... Not the point... Finny is I'll and bard is a danger to everyone when upset as he is likely to burn the house down. I gave you a day off so you could heal and feel better... I am simply running this place afficiantly that is all."

"And the spying you've done, the teasing and joking, the moments we have spent in something more than a professional and contracted relationship?" He asked, brow raised. "What is that?"

"if I do not I will die, so I don't think that counts. Enjoyable as it is." the boy explained away. "I spy on them because I'm bored and curious, nothing more."

"Right.. Right, of course." The demon nodded curtly. ".. it.. is getting late into the evening. Perhaps it's time for you to sleep again. I'm sure I still have a few things to do as well. I haven't yet learnt all there is to of human medicine as you requested."

"will... Will you join me?" the boy asked quietly. "stay and read in here?"

"If you would like that." Sebastian said just as quiet. "I will fetch the books."

The boy smiled. After insisting so strongly that he was no different he kept proving otherwise.

Sebastian casually slid his trousers back on on his way out the door, and quietly went downstairs to get his books. As he walked there and back, his mind was trying to work out the confusing feelings stirring about from all the conversations with the noble. Again he came to the conclusion that human emotions in a demon were just too complex. He took residence once more in the younger's bed and carefully set the stack of books on the floor by it, aside from the one he was reading currently. "Rest as you please, young Master. I will be here throughout the night, as always."

The small boy nodded and soon drifted off to sleep, content for once that everything would be alright right throughout the night.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Angst ahoy! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!

* * *

Sebastian watched the boy carefully until he fell asleep, and then turned his attention to his reading.. for the most part. Maybe only an hour had passed before he began to get drowsy. The demon frowned and set the book aside then, and draped an arm around the Earl's shoulders, and slowly fell to sleep, for what was probably the first time in many many years.

It was unusual for a demon to have dreams but for once his sleeping world was painted visit colors, the mansion of the little earl appearing before him. Something was different about it however, the wallpaper was shredded and torn, blood splattered over the walls. A blond figure was hunched over a smaller one, cradling the boys head carefully. As Sebastian crept closer he could see it was bard and finny though the smaller boys chest wAs torn open compleatly and while it was obvious bard himself had been shot several times and was panting heavily the small gardener had not long lost his life to the hideout wound.

Sebastian batted his long lashes in confusion and crept closer to the two. Something felt hollow in his stomach and a lump was in his throat, making it difficult to swallow. "Finny..? Bard? What.. what has gone on here? What is this?" He questioned. As he looked around the manor, and at all the blood, he recalled the medical knowledge he now held, and knew that so much blood spilled was usually deadly. He knelt down next to the two. "Finny.." But he could tell from the coolness his body held that he was no longer alive.

Bard seemed to be in denial of said fact. He clutched to Finny and sobbed between pants, as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. If he did not get help soon, he would be dead as well, and he probably knew that, but he did not seem content to move, to leave the younger blonde. There was too much blood to be just the two that he saw now.. "Where is the young Master?"

"don't... Know..." bard huffed stroking the small boy, trying to wake him dispite how hopeless it was. Even if his wounds had been bound and he had been given the best of care with his chest torn like that death was inevitable. "I don't know!" he almost roared and took a gun that had been dropped at his side, pointing it at the demon. "fix him! Fix him now!"

The raven drew back, frowning, with his hands partly raised. "I can not fix him." He said, carefully taking a step or two back from the pair. "He is dead, Bard.. there is nothing left to do.. I am sorry." He looked around the room for the Earl, but saw nothing but blood and shredded furniture and walls. "I have to go and find Ciel. Put that bloody thing down."

"try! If you don't try Sebastian..." he slowly realized the gun in his hand would do no good fired at the butler and quickly moved it to his own head."try!"

His red eyes widened, and the lump grew ever bigger in his throat. "Bard put that down!" He demanded, his voice just a bit shaky. "I cannot fix him! He is dead!" He didn't mean to yell but he wanted to make him understand. He forced himself to kneel next to the young blonde's corpse. "His heart has stopped beating, he no longer draws breath.. even his eyes mist over. He is dead, Bard. He cannot come back."

"try!" the chef demanded again, his whole body shaking, "or I swear to god I'll blow my head off!"

"Fine!" He yelled, looking down to the dead blonde. "I will try, lower the gun!" He snapped, grabbing the tablecloth from an upturned stand, and wrapping Finny's chest tight with it.

The elder put the gun down next to him once more and lent down to rest his forehead on the guardaners "see... Your gonna be okay fin..." he whispered stroking a cheek.

The demon let out a soft sigh and tied the cloth tight, and started to lightly pump Finny's dead heart. He needed to find Ciel. If the two of them were this bad, he knew Ciel would probably be in worse condition. Quickly, he devised a sort of plan. "Bard.. I.. need your help." He mumbled. "You have to breathe for him, and pump his chest, understand? I will go and find some medicine." He said. He could probably easily grab the gun, but the risk of Bard snatching it up and doing who knew what was rather great. "You want to help him don't you?" He asked, flinching at the feeling of tissue, muscles and organs- what remained of those, underneath his hands. He could probably just as well reached into his chest and hold his heart in his palm.

"right!" the chef laid on boys head back on ground and started pressing, far to genily to be effective but there was no point correcting him. Even if he could be revived he would simply die later anyway.

Sebastian climbed to his feet again and slowly made his way through the manor, staggering a little. His hands were bloodied, as were his clothes now, from his contact with Finny's body. He felt almost ill at the sight of it, a strange feeling for a demon. He began to search through the mansion for the Earl. Every room was torn apart and bloody. It looked like a massacre had occured. "Ciel!" He called, out of desperation, listening intently, breath held, for an answer.

The only reply he got was a weak whimper from the demon dog who he found speared to a wall with a broken coat wrack, still in dog form. The giant beasts chest was peirced right through, punctureing his huge lungs and holding him in a standing position so he could not find relief. Blood foamed from gapeing mouth and nose as he whimpered and called to the other demon.

The raven male gaped, at a loss for words at the sight of the demon dog, once proud and strong, stuck up like an ornament upon the wall. "Pluto..?" He breathed, when he finally got his voice working again. He wasn't sure what to do. Leave the demon there, or cause more pain by ripping him down off the wall? He chose quickly. Even if it hurt, he had to get the other down.

The demon gripped the broken coat rack and using all his strength, pried it out of the beasts chest. Quickly tossing it aside, he caught him as he fell, and gently knelt with him in his arms, to the floor. "What.. how could this happen?"

The creature just whimpered and moved his head onto sebastians lap as he took human form again. As strong as pluto was he was nothing compaired to whatever had done this, apparently it was strong and confident enough to risk leaving a still living demon hound pinned to a wall. If it where worried pluto ever had a chance it would have finished him rather then risk leaving him breathing. The demon gulped down its own blood, clearly on the vuge of dying himself.

Sebastian had, naturally in his long life time, seen plenty of deaths. But they were all humans, babies, children, young and old, sick healthy.. But he had never seen another demon die. He cradled Pluto's head in his lap and pet his hair gently, trying to ignore all the fresh blood pouring out into puddles around them from releasing the demon dog. He knew he couldn't save him. He had no demonic medicines near, and if he left to get some, the other would be dead by the time he got back.. and whatever had gotten him might be there feasting on his remains. He didn't want to let that be the last thing the smaller demon ever experienced. "I will stay with you until it's over.. okay?" He whispered, not sure what else he could say to him.

The dog cried softly for a few more minets until finally whatever power was holding him alive disapated and he went limp on the ravens lap. It was much faster then sebastian expected, but then who knew how long the dog was pinned to the wall with such an injury.

Sebastian picked up his friend's body from the floor and looked around with an almost whine. He wanted to hide his body away until he had a chance to take proper care of it. He didn't want anything gnawing on it. He ended up locking him away in one of the parlor rooms, a sheet over him. Then, with a heavy sigh, he began his walk upstairs towards the Master bedroom. He stopped however, outside the door. His chest was tightening, he felt like he almost couldn't breathe. Fear? From a demon? He shook his head, and forced himself to twist the knob and open it. "Bocchan?" He called softly.

The boy was hanging from a rope, blood dripping down his body and onto the floor. It meant his heart was still beating even though his body looked as though it had been torn and thrashred about like a mouse by a cat. The small earls pants had been torn down and his body cleatly defiled by a creature far larger in size then sebastian. His mouth was agape, stings of blood and suliver dripping in a pool on the ground.

"B-Bocchan!" Sebastian couldn't hide the tone of horror and shock in his voice. He didn't even try. He forced his legs to move, and go to the Earl. He cut the rope around his neck and held him tightly in his arms. The room was in such disarray he didn't know what do to. He laid him on the cleanest sheet there was, fresh blood staining over his hands and clothes. He felt the warmth of it soak through his shirt and onto his skin. The idea that the boy was still alive, and in this condition.. he felt tears stinging his eyes, something even more foreign to him then all of the emotions that were clawing through him. "Bocchan?" he partly hiccuped, hands moving over to where his heart somehow still kept beating.

The boy tried to breath, tried, but failed. Without the rope around his neck his body wanted to try, but just couldent somehow.

After doing a very brief assessment of him, Sebastian found he had lost most of his blood, and to his horror and disbelief, he was even missing a few organs, and if he looked around the room he would probably see them. He tried to breathe into his mouth, but he was shaking so harsh he couldn't get much air into him. He brushed his hair back and cupped his cheek. "You'll be okay." he lied. "What did this.. is it still here? blink once for yes, twice for no."

The boys eyes where dull but he managed a slow blink of the eyes. The creature was still there... Somewhere... He knew it. The boy wasent going to last long though, not with this amount of bloodloss. Death would be a mercy.

Sebastian whimpered lightly and kissed his forehead, laying over him as if the heat would help. All rational thought had vanished. "You'll be okay!"

The boy shuddered and fitted under the demon, he was in so much pain he couldent so much as move.

The demon swallowed and laid his head on his chest, listening to his failing heart. He shut his eyes. The boy was dying. And there wasn't a thing he could do. Like with Finny, and with Pluto, there was no chance he could get them back, or bring them medicine. "Ciel.. do you want me to stop your pain?"

The boy gulped nodding slowly. He knew he was as good as dead, the little earl was not lieing to himself by saying there was any chance of survival and in the pain that he was in he simply wanted it to end.

It was a horrible, dead feeling that went through him as he wrapped his fingers around Ciel's small neck. As he did he kissed his forehead, and then briefly his mouth, and pressed his forehead against the younger's. "I'm sorry Bocchan." He almost couldn't bring himself to do it. He mustered what little strength he had though, and snapped the little Lord's neck. He lingered there for some time before he took his hands away from him and fell back, gulping for air. He couldn't get enough into his lungs, it felt like he was suffocating.

The small boy felt only a short sharp wave of pain before everything went dull and then black. His body failed and he was gone within seconds, the fitting finaly over.

"Dead.. you're dead.." He rambled off, staring at the unmoving body inches from him. Even though he had just admitted that he was dead, knew he was, and could see that, he pulled Ciel to him and hugged him to his chest, petting his hair much like Bard had done to Finny. "Bocchan."


	25. Chapter 25

Ciel awoke to a very unusual sight. A sleeping demon wasn't something everyone saw on a day to day basis especially when that demon was as strong as Sebastian. Sure lesser demons like Pluto slept like humans, but not Sebastian... He watched in mild amusement for awhile before realizing just how badly the raven was twitching and frowning, looking almost frightened. "Sebastian?" he rolled over and shook the butler lightly, not wanting to frighten him and wind up dead before the demon knew what he was doing.

The blood stained scene faded away as the demon was woken, red bloody walls, torn bodies, dead companions all disappeared into black. He let out a whimper as his red eyes snapped open. Sweat had stuck his raven hair to his skin, little beads of it were across his forehead and down his neck. He groaned, his head ached, and his stomach felt queasy, but his chest felt the worst, tightened up, twisted. As he sat up and woke fully, his vision cleared from its sleepy blur. The walls of the Master bedroom weren't bloody or torn up. The room was neat and tidy as he always had it. When his eyes found Ciel, they widened. "Bocchan? You.. you're alive?" he whispered, cupping his cheeks gently. "You're not dead.. not dead!" He kissed the boy's forehead, and fervently raced his fingers through his hair. "How did you.. how are you.. you're alive."

The small boy blinked a few times. " don't be foolish Sebastian of coarse I am alive!" he near scolded when he realized what had happened. "it was a nightmare, probably."

"Demons do not have nightmares." He muffled, burying his face in his hair and holding him closely, his hands still trembling from the scenes in his mind. "I'm sorry.. it.. killed you all.. finny, pluto.." he paused, his eyes finding the demon dog. "Pluto lives too!" he choked out then, throwing his arms around the dog as well, running his fingers through his fur. "Pluto." he sighed. "I'm happy you are okay. Both of you. I thought I lost you."

The dog made a happy yipping noise and licked Sebastian's face.

"if I can take demonic medicine who is to say you cannot have nightmares?"

Sebastian pat the dog happily, though he had to shut one eye to avoid getting drool in it. He smiled and laughed lightly. "It's good to see you again, friend." he uttered softly.

He held the Earl to his side with his other arm and tried to coddle them both equally. "I suppose it is possible.." He agreed then. "I watched you have them so many times, but I.. I never knew how terrible they were."

The boy frowned slightly and cuddled in close. "they can be... Quite frightening... Sad... Even painfully..."

"I do not wish to have one ever.. ever again." The demon sighed, unable to get the images of Pluto and Ciel's dead bodies from his mind, and all the blood, all over the walls, the floor, and him. He swallowed. "I wish I could stop you from having them as well."

The boy shrugged, " there simply another part of life... Not a good part, but a part none the less..."

"I.. just need to get back to work.. and clear my head." He mumbled, rubbing his temples. "My apologies, Bocchan."

"it would do you far better to stay and talk about it..." the boy stated firmly but more gently then usual. Pluto and I will not breath a word... "

Sebastian casually scratched the dog behind his ears and inhaled lightly. "I don't quite know what happened.. something broke in.. it destroyed everything.. and everyone inside.. the walls, the floor.. there was nothing not covered in blood, not destroyed. I just walked in and there it was, a massacre. I found Finny and Bard in the downstairs main room. Finny was dead. His chest was torn apart. Bard didn't seem to realize, or he was in denial. He demanded me to fix Finny but I couldn't.. I couldn't do anything for him. But he threatened to take his own life, so I pretended to for his sake." His fingers gripped the Earl a little more. He didn't really feel better talking about it. It just made the scenes come back almost like a film whenever he closed his eyes. "I found Pluto next. Someone.. something had tore him apart and pinned him to the wall, stuck in his dog form. I helped get him down but he died in my arms.. and then I found you, Bocchan.."

The boy listened intently and silently, trying to picture it in his head as he spoke. Those were the worst kind of dreams... And the ones best known to the earl. "go on..." he encouraged gently.

The raven passed his hand through his messy and still damp hair. The lump was back in his throat. "They.. it.. whatever had gotten in there.. you had been hung from a rope, and your body was a mangled pile. There was so much blood.. I don't know how you were still breathing. Just like Pluto, when I got you down, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help you.. I failed you.. but worse, I killed you. You were in so much pain.. I knew there was no saving you, I asked if you wanted it to stop, and you could hardly even nod. I broke your neck to put you out of your misery. You were dead. It was my fault."

The little earl shifted a little and put his arms around his butlers neck, a head rested on his shoulder. "all this means is that you will have to work harder to make sure that never really happens... Stop what you can, change what you can, fight what you can..." the boy whispered, "that's what I do... Every day..."

Sebastian blinked his eyes, caught off guard by how genuinely concerned the Earl was. He put both arms around his small frame and breathed him in. It was comforting, another new thing to him. "Thank you, Ciel." he whispered, the only volume he could go without his voice cracking. "I will do my very best to make sure nothing of the sort happens. It is my duty to keep you safe after all.. you and everyone in this manor. I will make sure you are all safe.. because I care about you."

The small boy smiled and kept his arms around the raven for a time before slumping back in bed. The sun had not yet risen and he closed his eyes tiredly. "your welcome to stay until morning..."

"I think i'll take you up on that offer." He muttered, laying down next to him and the demon dog. He felt more at ease than before, but he was still feeling the effects of the nightmare. However, he was content to lay there and not sleep, and just listen to the soft breaths from the boy beside him, and the snores of the dog.

Pluto lay on his back and, arms and legs twitching in his dreaming. Ciel soon followed him into sleep, not able to stay awake at this time of morning. When the little earl did finally wake though he had a light shiver, the effects of the addiction slowly setting in.

Sebastian had watched Pluto as he slept, amused by the twitching of the dog and how peaceful he and the Earl seemed to be. He hadn't been able to sleep himself, but after nearly his entire life without it, one day didn't make him suddenly need it. As the sun came out, and Ciel woke, he pet his hair out of his face. "Good morning."

The boy looked scruffy in the morning which was unusual considering how little he moved about. "do you feel any better Sebastian?" the earl asked in a bored tone though the concern was still there.

"Yes, I do.. I feel much more myself now." He said, patting the dog's head as he yawned and stretched. "I will begin my morning tasks if you are alright, Master."

"please do... And make sure to give something healthy to finny and bard before bard takes it upon himself to cook..."

"We do not want that, hm?" He laughed softly as he dressed himself and combed his hair into place, making himself presentable. He respectfully bowed to his young Master and then opened the bedroom door. "Do you want to come downstairs and eat? And Pluto are you staying up here?"

"I will come down, after you dress me. I think I feel back to normal today, though I cannot tell."

He placed his palm against his forehead and then his cheek and against his chest lightly. "Your temperature seems to be normal.. you've got proper color.. You should be alright to come downstairs and be out of bed.. just do not over exert yourself, okay?" He said, undressing him from the waist down, and moving to get him fresh clothing.

"I will be fine I am sure." the boy slowly sat up and took his book. "once breakfest is ready please come get me."

Sebastian nodded as he dressed the Earl in comfortable clothing that still of course announced that he was upper class, royalty and high powered. Of course. Nothing but the best for the younger. "I will return shortly." And with that, he maneuvered out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to cook.

The boy took to his now nearly complete book. He did adore this story no matter how childish it was with its dragons and fairys. "good boy Pluto..." he pet the dog, rubbing his belly.

Meanwhile down the hall in the chef's bedroom, Bard sat next to his bed with a cup of warm milk in hand, somehow not burnt. He didn't trust himself to cook, because he didn't want to leave Finny. "Here ya are Fin.." He offered it to the sleepy blonde as he woke. "I got ya somethin' warm to drink.. in case you're not hungry or anythin'." The older beamed. "How'd ya sleep?"

The blond rubbed tired eyes. "good... I want to go back and have a nap but the little lord should have someone tending to the garden." the boy was of coarse not healthy enough for that at all but he wanted to try.

"You can nap some more!" Bard said, rubbing his back gently. "The garden will be fine for another couple days! An' i'm sure Sebastian can handle it til you're back." He smiled. "The little lord will not want you hurting yourself and being ill longer, right?"

"no but I should at least look at it..." the boy sighed, "or Pluplu... I miss him..."

"Why don't I go get Pluplu to come visit?" Bard suggested, still smiling. "He'll come and make ya all happy again, I know it."

"yeah sounds great!" finny grinned, he missed the dog dearly.

Bard gave a nod and tousled his hair before he hopped up and went to Ciel's room, knocking lightly. "Master? Have you seen Pluto? Fin's kinda lonely an' I was wonderin' where he went off to so I could bring 'im to cheer up the poor guy."

"he is in here." the master stated bluntly, gesturing to his sleeping companion. "but I don't think he wants to go anywhere..."

"Oh.." the elder blonde mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "W-well what do I do now? I dunno how to make 'im happy!"

"just take him by force if you have to." the boy turned the page of his book.

The chef gave a nervous look at the dog and shuffled over to him, patting his head. "Hey Pluplu, you wanna go visit, Fin and cheer 'im up a little? He misses ya tons."

The human form of the demon hound rolled over onto its back and huffed contently. It was warm and comfotable in the earls bed and that's where he wanted to stay.

"Aw come on Plu! I can't cheer Finny up meself.. I tried and nothin' I do is good enough." The blonde frowned. "I wanna do somethin' for 'im. come on!"

"What on earth are you shouting about?" Sebastian sighed at the doorway, gloved hand on his hip. "Your breakfast is ready, young Master." He added, nodding to the Earl.

"bard wants Pluto to visit finny, but he is far to comfortable for his own good here." the earl explained and got out of bed slowly. "perhaps you can lure him with food."

Sebastian gave a smirk and shook his head at the comfortable demon. "Your bed just seems to be too comfortable for demons." He said with a light tone of teasing in his voice. "Pluto.. I have a thick cut steak with your name on it if you'd like."

The human dog sat up quickly, toungue dropping from his mouth. Demon hounds always thought with there stomach.

With a chuckle, Sebastian headed out of the room. Naturally he couldn't just not have something for the dog or he'd go right back to bed, probably Ciel's. He first served the Earl, placing each dish out and pouring his tea as he would normally, and then he got the steak from the kitchen and returned to the dog. "You can have this only if you go and visit Finny to cheer him up, deal?"

The dog barked a yes and quickly jumped up licking the demon butler excitedly. If something ever did happen to Pluto, he would never know this effectionately from a demon hound again. Generally they where not this friendly to his kind.

Sebastian made a bit of a face to the tongue running over his cheek, but he gave him a pet or two, and then rewarded him with his steak. "Alright, off you go." He waved him off then. Despite how he had disliked him at first, he'd grown to like the hound. It was nice, after all, to be around someone of his own kind.. sort of.

The boy snorted a little laugh. "he has one thing on his mind..."

"I'd say two, eating and sleeping." Sebastian said, stirring the earl's tea. "I hope breakfast is to your liking."

The boy took the cup and sipped slowly. "it seems sufficient."

"There were a few calls earlier.. Miss Elizabeth wishes to come see you." He said. "And one of your business acquaintances is throwing a party of some sort this weekend and has requested you to attend."

"I don't want to see lizzy..." the boy stated firmly."

"I did not think it wise to tell her you were ill or she might have barged over right away.. next time she calls I will tell her you are away on business." The demon said. "Though.. she will come round sooner or later.. she IS your fiancee."

"I don't care, keep her away..." in truth the small earl was ashamed. What he had done with Sebastian should have been for lizzy whether he loved her or not.

"Very well, Bocchan." he replied quietly, clearing away the empty plates that were on the table. "Is there anything else you require, my Lord? Or should I go tend to the rest of the house now?"

"no, I am alright. See to it that everything runs smoothly, and then check on finny."

"Alright." He murmured, leaving the Earl to his breakfast as he tended to the manor, cleaning and making well sure nothing was out of order. Then, as ordered to, he checked on the smaller blonde. "Finny? Are you feeling well this morning?"

"acctually..." the boy ran his fingers through the demon dogs hair. "I feel a lil off color..." he shook his head slowly, "please don't tell bard."

"It'll be our secret as long as you're not worse off due to it." He replied, checking the blonde's vitals. "You seem to be running a fever.." He checked on his stitches. "Have you been taking the medication to keep infections away?"

"yes of coarse." the boy shot back quickly, almost too quickly. "maybe I missed one... When bard umm... He..." the boy blushed.

Sebastian raised a brow. He had an idea of what he was trying to say but he didn't want to mention it in case he was wrong, and embarrass the boy. "When he what, Finny?"

"he was getting... Changed... And I... I looked... And dropped the pill.. it's in bed... I couldn't look for them or he would know I was staring!"

"Are you sure this has only happened once?" He asked, rather amused. "How many pills have you accidentally dropped? or rather, how many times have you stared at him get changed?"

"twice... So six pills... I think there under the bed or in it..." the boy tugged at his hair in frustration.

"Hm." Sebastian slid an arm around Finny's frame and lifted him quite easily out of bed. With his other, he picked up and set Pluto onto the floor. Then he stripped the bed down, and several little pills came rolling out. "It is nothing serious, Finny.. we just need to get you taking them again.. If you get infected it is not good." He muttered, casually redressing the bed with clean sheets as he held the smaller. He laid him back down and tucked the blankets around him loosely, and settled Pluto back on the foot of it again. "Would you like a drink so you can take them now?"

"yes please." the gardener was very thankful not to be busted doing something so foolish but it was hard not to look when the chef was so shameless around him.

"I will return quickly with one." Sebastian said, nodding as he turned and left the blonde to his business. As he went through the dining room, naturally he paused. "Everything alright, Bocchan?"

"I feel... Strange..." the young earl took a deep calming breath. There was a chill deep within his veins he could not explain.

"Strange..?" He asked, brows furrowing together, a frown stirring on his lips. "Strange how? Do you feel sick again?"

"I think... It is an effect of the addiction... I feel chilled even though it appears warm in here..."

"It is likely that the effects are wearing off again, Bocchan." He explained. "As long as you do not feel ill.. we can prolong doing anything about it."

The boy nodded slowly and nibbled his toast. "as long as I do not feel Ill... " he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have completed my duties, young Master.. would you mind if I go and see someone about something? I would not be long." He asked on his way back through with a drink for Finny.

"no, go ahead..." the boy waved the demon off and stared at his food a little longer.

With a nod, Sebastian excused himself from the room, and went to Finny. "Here you are young Finny.." He said, setting the glass next to him. "Make sure you take your pills, hm?"

"I'll call you if I... Drop them again..." the boy blushed and nodded.

"Please do." He chuckled, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before he left him and the manor all together.

He had hoped he wouldn't have to go back to see the reaper. not this much anyways, but he couldn't help it. The reaper knew more about these things then he did, and he would have answers. hopefully good ones. "Reaper, we need to talk. I have questions, you have answers.. possibly solutions."

"solutions to what?" the strange man was stuffing a small boy who looked a lot like ciel into a coffin.

"This.. addiction thing. This whole mess." He said, frowning at the small boy and the coffin. "I am aware you said there was no way to stop it, but maybe there is. What if Ciel sleeps with someone else, hm? Surely it would counteract it?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been thinking a lot about things that could stop it. It's so very bothersome.. to him."

"oh sleeping with another demon would cure him alright." the reaper smiled, "he would be cured of all his pains,troubles and worries as he would be dead before they even finished themselves." the undertaker put a pillow behind the boys head, propping him up so he looked a little better for the funeral. "sleeping with another human on the other hand... That would do nothing at all..."

"Hmph.. well.. what about marriage? That's a holier than thou sort of thing.. so much ridiculous religion shoved into it.. would that fix it?" He sighed, feeling his hope to end the whole thing fizzle out quickly.

"oh? I suppose no one has ever tried that? It might make the effects more bearable... Maybe prolong the time he could be without you as it depends much on the humans feelings as delicate as they are... I doubt it would cure much of anything however."

"I certainly did not mean myself. I meant if he married off in general. He will soon be married to Miss Middleford after all, as he should be." He shrugged. "There's just one other thought I had wondered about. I know it would sever our contract, so I thought.. maybe it might sever this bond as well.. What if I died? If I no longer exist, our contract can no longer be valid, so perhaps.. just perhaps this too would break."

"no I'm afraid not, the little lord would waste away without your touch and die not long after... If another demon got to him quickly enough he might have the pleasure of dying a quick death as lesser things are attracted to addicted humans... It would seem once taken by a demon they... Taste better..."

Sebastian felt the scowl burning in his throat but he didn't let it out. "I will not have something else touch him." he muttered. "And I will find a way to end this.. I have to." he frowned. "It'd be ever so nice if you'd assist just a little you know. Don't you want to know if there's a way to stop this? You seem to know everything about everything."

"there are plenty of things you can do to stop the little lord from dying from this, but nothing you can do to break the bond now you have made it without killing him." the reaper shook his head, "have you tried pushing your thumb into his chest over his heart? That's suppose to work quite well though is painfully for the human I'd imagine..."

"That works for what? Stalling it, letting him have an hour or two to himself?" He raced a hand through his hair. "Funny how we have a medicine that can heal anything, but nothing that can eradicate this mistake of mine. I can't reverse time, I can't give him something to magically give him virginity again or anything to that sort." He paused to rummage in his jacket pocket. "I brought you more photos in any case.. I'll return the book sometime this week also."

The reaper took the pictures with a grin. "oh this will go very nicely in the new book." the undertaker chirped to himself before stepping back to admire his work. "you could give him a vial of your blood on a necklace... It would mean a part of you is always touching his body and would ward off the illness... And other demons..." the undertaker grinned again, "you cold even try making him drink it though demon blood is poisonous he should be able to handle it now... Well... I don't know what effect if any it would have but beggars can't be choosers." he stepped forward again and readjusted the boy, he was getting slightly upset that the your boy was simply not sitting right in his coffen the way he invisioned.

"Hm.. I will try those.. or at least.. that necklace part. I don't feel too keen to poison him again." Sebastian uttered, watching the reaper as he worked. "Why do you do that? Make them look pretty and all when they're dead? Do humans really find that appealing? Looking nice in a coffin?" He scrutinized the small boy, reminded very much of Ciel. He never wanted to see him in a coffin, pretty or not. He thought over the idea of getting Ciel to drink the blood though, even though he'd said he didn't want to at all. Perhaps after a steady while of taking the demonic medicine he had, and after he and the earl once again slept together to help him get through a few more days, he could try it.. plus, he knew now the alcohol wasn't the full reason for him being ill, it was the addiction being started but not finished.. maybe the boy would be capable of taking blood without being poisoned. He was still unsure. He'd try it if the necklace failed though. He had to. Anything to stop and sever the bond that the Earl never wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

"humans are funny creatures, they grow upset if there loved ones do not look like they are just sleeping when they burry them." the reaper smiled wickedly, "personally I don't mind, it gives me a chance to explore them a little... This boy for instance died from being trampled by a horse, can you tell? Now I put new cloths on him and cleaned his body can you tell he was ever so horribly wounded?"

Sebastian shook his head, now trying to actually see any wounds on him. "No.. He looks fine.. dead, but fine." He mumbled. "Interesting."

"that's what humans want." the reaper showed pointed teeth in a wide grin. "that's what even your little earl would want, if he or his servents died, even you Sebastian, this is what would become of there body's. I would tidy them up and dress them in there best cloths and bury them deep, deep in the ground. After the funeral of coarse!" the reaper reached down and stroked the boys cheek for a moment before lifting the back of his head so Sebastian could see where the hoof of the horse caved it in. "see how beautiful he looks dispite this? This is much more rewarding then collecting souls!" he scoffed for a moment but then frowned. "I just can't get his hair to sit right."

Sebastian tilted his head and scrunched his nose up at the injury. The way he was dolled up made it seem like he just died sleeping or something peaceful. "Hm.. perhaps to you it is more rewarding.. I suppose I can see your enjoyment in this sort of thing.." He pursed his lips. "Why don't you just tuck his hair behind his ears?" He shrugged. "Bocchan does that when his hair won't cooperate.. that or he bathes so the water fixes it." He murmured, passing his hand through his raven hair in thought. He wondered if the Earl would honestly sit down and make sure his servants' bodies were proper and nicely dressed when they were dead. It felt weird to imagine him do such things. "I suppose so.. the young Lord would be very meticulous about it too, I'm sure he would scrutinize your work to the last detail."

"as someone who has personally tended to his relatives I know for a fact he would." the reaper did as he was told and then his grin widened. "it's not as though demons dont treat there dead. Demons burn other demons bodys so they can be sure no other creature will eat them am I correct? You also wrap your dead as though there cold little babes... Though I don't know why... "

He nodded lightly, shrugging. "We burn our dead, yes. I don't think I have ever seen a demon get dolled up for a funeral." He murmured. "I suppose it is a better idea than seeing a demon remain looking as he or she had at death, it's not pretty considering what it takes to kill one." He smirked. "That one demands perfection." He added, stretching. "I would think you would know, since you seem to know everything else... anyways, I must be going now. It was.. interesting chatting with you. Farewell." He waved on his way out, deep in thought.

The reaper smirked. "fair well Sebastian, let the young master know just ow interesting he is.

Back at the manner ciel read over some papers, signed some, then wandered up and down the halls rather aimlessly. The cold inside him made the boy fidgety.

Sebastian got back not too long after departing from the company of the reaper. He closed the door firmly, dull and gloomy England weather closed out from the warm manor. He just happened to get back as Ciel wandered the halls, and raised a brow at sight. "Bocchan?" He said quietly, blinking. "I have returned, my apologies for taking so long, the conversation lasted longer then i'd originally thought." He muttered. "Are you alright?"

"fine..." the boy rubbed his forehead with his small hand, trying to fight off the forming headache. "just very...very cold..."

"Ah." He responded, thinking back to the ideas he was given by the reaper. "Well come along, Bocchan.. I was given a few ideas, and we can try one now." He said, offering the younger his hand.

The boy huffed and swatted away the demons hand, unwilling to be lead along like a child.

The demon let his hand drop to his side then, without complaint. "If this works you'll never need so much as the touch of my hand again." He said as he walked upstairs. "That should please you, yes?"

The boys eyebrow furrowed. "I do not like that Sebastian."

"Do not like what?" He asked, pushing open the young Earl's bedroom door. He'd stopped on the way back to pick up everything necessary.. he hoped it would work, for both their sakes, the young Lord's especially. He really did need to start spacing himself from him, detaching. "Come along, this won't take very long."

"I like touching you..." the little earl replied before fully realizing what he was saying.

"You.." He blinked, caught off guard. "You do?"

The boy nodded slowly. "i do... I just do not wish to be led around my own home like a helpless child

"That was not my intention, Bocchan." He mumbled. "I was merely offering assistance.. in case your body isn't quite up to par yet. We cannot tell very easily, as you've noticed, the medicine masks the injuries and pain sometimes."

"not because i dont like touching you..." the boy nodded and slowly offered his hand, this time more or less just as an excuse to feel those little tingles again.

Sebastian took the Earl's hand in his own after quickly removing the glove so skin would touch skin. The tingling was there again, light, but there.

The boy gave a bit of a smile. "so what is this idea?"

Sebastian took out the small necklace, which held a vile, empty, at the front. "I will cut myself, and fill this with my blood, and then you will wear it.. The blood will act as my touch, and you will be able to go about without me at your side. It should stimulate you just the same as.. well."

The boys nose crunched up a little at just the thought. "that's revolting!"

"The other way is not as pleasant." He said, blinking. "This is a good chance at limiting the addiction's effects. You'll be able to return to your normal life before all of this."

"what If that's not what I want?" the boy protested softly. "what if I like this?"

Sebastian blinked, looking over at the small Earl. "Well.. I suppose... that's it's your choice." he murmured. "It is your body after all.. your life. It's up to you."

The boy looked at the vial and then up at Sebastian. Was it really his choice? Did Sebastian have no say in it? "I will take it... But your not to... To neglect me..."

"That would never happen of course, young Master." Sebastian replied. He slowly let go of Ciel's hand then. "Very well. This will not take more then a few minutes. I will do so in the bathroom, so not to make a mess." He'd have to cut deep. Demons didn't bleed easily.

"do you want me to come with you Sebastian?" the boy answered, showing yet a little more of his new found concern.

"It'll be messy.. it's nothing you must do." Sebastian said. "However, if you want to.. you are welcome." He added as he left to the bathroom.

The boy thought for a moment but soon followed his butler, sitting himself on the side of the bath tub and crossing his left leg over his right.

The raven was again taken aback. He wondered if the boy really felt alright. He shed his tailcoat and white shirt to avoid staining them, and with a small, but very sharp blade, cut into his pale arm. It almost appeared as though he were trying to amputate his own arm the way he hacked at his skin, but in truth it just took that amount of force to spill his blood. His skin broke finally under the pressure, and red streams poured down into the sink. He hissed and flinched lightly, cursing softly under his breath. He carefully unscrewed the lid of the vial and held it steady. Once it was filled with dark blood, he sealed it tightly, and set it to the side and tended his arm. "This should do." He muttered as he cleaned the blood from the sink and redressed, turning to the Earl. "You should keep it tucked under your shirt.. it would be quite hard to explain why you have a vile of blood hanging around your neck to anyone.. and I believe the effect works better against bare skin."

The little lord nodded and put the little chain around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. Then much to both of there surprise he took the demons wounded hand and gently cleaned it himself, not wanting to see Sebastian hurt. It was odd, under the boys touch the wound seemed to heal faster then it should even for a demon.

Sebastian stared at the healing wound, bewildered, unsure of what was happening. It seemed almost like the young Earl's touch increased the healing properties demon's naturally possessed, and sped the process up. But that was impossible was it not? How could a mere human do such a thing? The more he thought about it though, the more he realized Ciel wasn't like normal humans. The demonic fluids that had passed through him.. maybe they were changing him in some ways, to be like the creatures themselves. He shook his head. That sort of thing would belong in a silly fantasy tale. ".. thank you, Bocchan."

The boy needlessly wrapped the demons hand. In less then an hour the wound would be nothing but a tiny scratch, but still it was something he wanted to do. "don't thank me..."

"Ah.. alright." He replied, bending and wiggling his fingers a bit. "It's getting late.. we should probably get you ready for bed."

The boy nodded and washed his hands off under the water, heading for his bedroom without so much as another word. There were tiny sparks from the little vial above his heart but they where not even the equivalent of touching his demon butlers skin.

Sebastian headed into the bedroom after he was stuck standing there for a moment or two, his mind whirling with thought. He undressed the young Earl and prepared him for bed with gentle hands. "Sleep well, Bocchan."

The boy laid back and pet the bed next to him, pulling off his eye patch. "lay with me tonight?"

The raven nodded slowly at the offer, and slipped in beside the younger. He found he looked more stern, more grown up without the eye patch, even though he oft glared with it on. "I will be by your side until morning."

The boy didn't huddle in close like a needy child rather he just lay there next to him, knowing full well he was safe with Sebastian so close by. If the demon wanted to hold him he could but he left that end of the bargain open as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Sebastian cleaned what little mess he could find, awake a bit earlier than he normally would, it had been happening for a few days now. He woke and fed Pluto, and also checked on the two other servants. Finally he was around to making breakfast, but his mind wasn't on the task at hand. As he and the Earl found out, the vile of blood around his neck was giving him an added day of relief from the addiction. It wasn't much, but it made it three, maybe four days that Ciel would be okay without him. He finished the breakfast, a smaller meal than normal, and set it to the table, before he strode upstairs to wake the boy. From the phone call just a while before, the Earl would not be keen to eat a lot, if anything. "Bocchan." He cooed as he leaned over him and brushed his hair back from his face. "It is time to wake, I have news."

The boy opened his eyes and slowly sat up, stretching out slightly. "news?" he asked, already reaching for the tea he knew would be there. This last few weeks where both comforting and trying on many levels but he was content for the most part.

"Yes.. it appears we have a lead on the man we have been searching for." He explained, straightening. "He has been spotted twice in the same place.. it is likely he will show up there again, or somewhere nearby.." He added. "This morning's tea is an Earl grey, by the way, Master."

The boy drank the tea but compleatly ignored the food much as expected. "then we should be there now, let's not waste any time. It is the queens orders."

He nodded and bowed gracefully. "Very well, I will prepare the carriage, my Lord." he murmured. "We should be able to finish this case by tonight's end."

"good, I want it over with. It has been far to long already." the boy got to his feet and begun the walk down stairs.

Sebastian left the Earl to his own agenda, and went outside instead to gather the horses and carriage to the front. He then returned to his side after he was finished, and cleared his throat a little. "Are you prepared, my Lord?"

The boy tucked his gun away into his side pocket and nodded. "this is as good as over."

He assisted the Earl getting into the carriage, and then took the reigns for the horses. "It is. Enough time has been wasted. The Queen will be satisfied with your work of course."

"she would be satisfied if it took anouther month." the boy huffed from the inside of the carriage, "but the people this 'one eyed raven' is killing will not... I am sure the undertaker is pleased."

"I assume he's having quite the fun time." He muttered, figuring the reaper was grinning widely at all the new bodies he had to dress up and place.

It was not long before they arrived at the small, decrepit building he had been told the man lingered at. He stopped the horses a ways back though. It would not do well to be obvious.

The raven then helped Ciel back out of the carriage and looked around. "It's quiet.."

"it's beautiful..." the boy looked at the snow covered building, most of the houses had ended a long way back leaving just this little abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. "this would be a perfect place for a lodge... "

Sebastian nodded, agreeing with him. "It would. Quiet, privacy.." He muttered. He circled the place until he found the door, and with a bit of a rough shoulder to it, forced it open. The snow had made it difficult to do so, but it was nothing a demon could not fix. "The outside is quite deceiving to what is inside." He called out, turning back to Ciel. "It appears to be in pristine condition despite this outward look."

"is that so? Perhapse then someone has been living inside..." the little earl took off his hat as he stepped into the door. There was a lounge by the fire, a small wooden table that was ornately carved and even a perfect deep red throw rug. A stuffed crow sat above the fire place, unblinking eyes looking straight through the noble. "I do not like that bird." he huffed, sure that he was only imagining how it it's eyes followed them. "I do not like it at all..."

Sebastian didn't really notice the crow at first. He was looking around, scrutinizing the entire place, expecting to just idly walk into the man they were looking for. "Someone must be residing here. Time would have destroyed this place as much as its outside is. Someone has been taking care of it." He said, finally laying eyes on the crow. He narrowed his red orbs at the seemingly dead ones and frowned. "What unnaturally lively eyes for a dead carcass." He uttered, watching it carefully. He felt something stirr in the pit of his stomach as he stared it down. "Careful young Master, for all we are aware, the wood below our feet is rotted. You may fall through." He turned his attention away from the bird and back to the Earl.

The boy stomped on the ground lightly just enough to hear the floorboards creek if they where being eaten away by termites. "they seem fine, it looks very well taken care of infact..." the boy walked into the bedroom then the bathroom then the kitchen. One after anouther finding nothing inside but every time he came back to the entrance way the raven begun to bother him. "Sebastian, can't you put a coat or something over... That.., that thing!" he gestured towards the offending animal who's eyes where still all seeing no matter where he was in the room.

"Of course." The demon replied as he watched his Master walk around the house. He shed his black coat and shook his head lightly. "You humans are strange.. stuffing dead animals like this... I certainly hope you don't do it to your own deceased." He muttered, approaching the crow and tossing his jacket over it, covering its small body over easily. "It appears as though the place is empty.. perhaps we missed him, or he simply will not return." he frowned. "Unless he is here and we haven't come across him.. but I do not sense any other presence but us."

There was an even greater uneasiness now the raven was covered. The boy was becoming frustrated with just the feeling alone. "damn bird is dead!" he yelled at the creature but almost as soon as he did the door blew shut and the raven screeched, shaking the coat away from its supposedly dead body.

Sebastian jerked back instinctively, red eyes widened. "Apparently not." he muttered, watching his coat hit the ground. "It's just a bird though.. open a window for it to fly out." He muttered, kneeling and picking his coat up off the floor. "Bloody thing." He huffed, rolling his eyes at it. "Shoo."

The creature quickly flew down a hall, making a horrible racket. It landed on something... Someone as they made there way down the hall. The man was tall, black hair, slight build and one eye torn out, a hideous scar covering his face. The raven hopped happily on his shoulder and it's eyes flashed red almost at the same time as the mans. "shhh... My pet..." he purred to the bird, stroking it's head.

Sebastian moved to follow the bird, but he stopped short at the end of the hall. Finally he could sense it, another presence. One that was certainly not human. Without so much as a word, he drew Ciel behind himself and growled low in his throat. "What business do you have here? Speak!" he demanded, narrowing deep red eyes at the figure.

"Sebastian! He is the one we have been after!" the boy barked, not realizeing the danger they were now in.

"this, is my home!" the man boomed, his voice raspy and tired sounding compared to Sebastian's smooth calm voice. " what business do you have here?"

"Hush, Bocchan." He said, holding his hand up to the Earl, before he returned his attention to the other raven. "We have come by order of the Queen herself to remove you from this house, and this village. You are to face punishment for your crimes here. Do not try and deny them. We know the truth. The growing list of missing persons cannot be coincidence."

"what are you going to do about it." the elder hissed darkly, his raven screeching in response and getting another pat. "you and this... This boy? I have to eat! You know as well as I do what it takes to survive!"

"That may be so, but you also would know there are certain limits to how many disappearances you could get away with before local authorities took notice!" Sebastian replied curtly, snarling a little. He didn't like the demon taking notice of Ciel at all. He shifted a bit then, and hid him entirely from view. "So what made you think you could just gorge on humans without consequence? Or are you just stupid?"

The raven and the man both shifted from one leg to the other casually. "I am old." he huffed, "to old to be making deals and stealing souls... I may be a scavenger, but I want my food fresh, alive, wriggling! I pick off the weak and the sick little orphans no one will miss. Children scream the loudest." the raven fluffed up its feathers proudly on its masters shoulder, "and ooooh are they delicious!"

"I do hope you enjoyed your previous meal then.. because it is the last one you will ever have." he said simply. "Save the two of us the time, and don't put up a fight." Sebastian drew himself together and ran at the other, older demon, intent to have him down and incapacitated quickly, problem solved.

As soon as Sebastian got close however the older seemed to disapear into thin air, movements so fast even Sebastian could not catch him. He darted behind ciel, putting his hands on the boys shoulders and making the boys one visible eye widen in horror. "oh you look lovely. Are you nobility?" it sniffed at the boy then grinned widely. " and I smell anouther demon in your blood... Oh you will be a treat."

Sebastian stopped just inches from one of the walls, and spun round, his own eyes a fraction or two wider. Being so easily outrun made him disgruntled and even a tad nervous. He snarled at the demon and stalked towards him. "Take your hands off of him." He demanded, his voice low and filed with spite. He drew up in front of Ciel and gave the elder demon a hard shove, his claws freely included in the contact, tearing at his clothes. "Don't you so much as look at him again."

"go home!" the creature ordered confidently. "you cannot win against me and you know it! Leave now... But you can leave this tasty little one behind." he smirked and quickly charged at Sebastian, grabbing and easily slamming him against the wall before the younger demon could react. He was fast, years of experience that Sebastian did not have colored his every move. He could easily have been the creature that tore apart the world in his first ever nightmare. Not even ciel quite understood the danger they were now both in.

Sebastian made a pained noise when his head connected with the wall, but nevertheless he struck the other back with ferocity, his claws gashing his cheek. "I take orders from no pathetic creature like you. It is my sole duty to accomplish every demand of my Master. I have not failed him yet, and you will not be my first." He hissed. His calm and cool front had been dropped. He did his best to mask the beginnings of fear that was starting in his veins. "I believe I told you not to look at him." He said, striking him again. As he stared at the angry and terrifying figure, the nightmare from weeks before threatened to play over again, and he had difficulty keeping the images at bay. "You will pay for your crimes as is necessary, beast."

"it is not to late to run!" the other demon hissed, still the raven remained at his shoulder showing the level of confidence he had his master. It was not a good sign. While clearly a cursed animal it would have fled had it felt there any danger at all. "i have no interest in eating you!" the older struck back, pulling the smaller demon down and into his knee which came up at the same time, connecting with his chest and easily shattering ribs.

The sound of bones breaking and shattering was a lot louder than he thought it would be. He gasped, inhaling painfully. Blood found its way to his lips and escaped from the corners. He felt terribly childlike versus the older, stronger demon. It infuriated and frightened him. Even the bear was stronger than he, but he still had stood quite a good chance against it. This was a different case altogether. "That is not an option." He partly wheezed, lunging at the demon and his damned black bird. He sunk his teeth into the crook of his neck, the small soft place where it connected to his shoulders.

The elder howled and tried to shove the other off though it tore a huge chunk in his shoulder to do so. He rammed his head into the others, a heavy headbutt that stunned the smaller demon for a second. It was amusing to him, slightly, and he smirked through the pain. "you fight for this boy? Does he know? Does he know you will die here and you know it? You just can't leave him can you?"

"s-Sebastian?" ciel looked frightend. Even in the face of a grim reaper the butler always seemed calm and almost untouchable, but this creature thrashed him about like he was a doll.

"that's right, you're gonna get him killed!" the demon smirked, and watched as the boy shook his head violently. Mockingly the older raven rammed his claws into the other demons side, tearing out a huge whole in its wake.

"s-Sebastian! Run!" the boy yelled out, unwilling to watch his butler torn to pieces infront of him.

"stop pretending to care! Worthless human!"

Sebastian emitted a strangled, gurgling screech of pain as blood sprayed out and puddled around him from his side. The sticky red seeped down his head as well from where the elder's had made contact.

Somehow the younger raven managed to remain conscious and still kicking. He swiped at his chest, and clawed the surface, leaving long and somewhat deep gashes there as he started to slide down the wall.

"If I must die.." He panted, more and more blood filling his mouth. "So be it.. I will bring you with me, so you do not touch a hair on his head." he hissed out. He made a swing for his throat, snarling at the thing, as his vision came in and out. "Do not.. insult my Master."

"sebastian!" the boy called again, this time unable to restrain himself. He ran to the younger demons side, pushing heavily on the open wound. If he didn't escape they would both die."deep breaths Sebastian..." the boy whispered, pushing a little harder.

The elder demon snorted. "priceless! I never thought I'd see the day one of my kind was coddled by a human child!"

Sebastian howled when pressure was put on the wound. He hissed and groaned, and tried to get himself off the floor to get at the other demon. "I will kill you!" He threatened before his mouth filled with blood and he had to heave and spit it onto the floor. Again his vision blurred, and when it came back it focused on the young Earl. "Bocchan.. you must leave." He gasped out, forcing himself to stay awake. His body was well mangled, and he was exhausted. "Go to the village.. find yourself help.. you must.. go now! Go Bocchan."

The boy shook his head. He would be hunted down and killed anyway as soon as sebastian died. The very least he could do was hold onto his wound and try to keep him going a little longer. "I'm not leaving..." he stated simply, firmly. He wanted to vomit from the feel of Sebastian organs on his hand but refused to allow himself that weakness.

"I'll make you a deal boy." the raven smirked. "I eat you, this one here is left alone." the boy gulped heavily and lent into Sebastian for a few seconds longer before making up his mind. Slowly he got back up and walked confidently over to the other demon.

"I hope you choke!" he hissed but closed his eyes and braced himself.

Sebastian could hardly tell what was going on at that point. He was disoriented, and could barely move, but he could hear perfectly fine, and when his mind would allow him, he listened to the words the raven was purring out.

"N..No!" He gurgled, reaching out blindly to try and grab the Earl. "Don't you touch him! He is mine! Do you hear me? That boy is MINE!" he hollered, his hand groping only air. "I took him, I marked him, I lay claim.. y.. you cannot touch him! You cannot have him!" He mustered what little strength remained and used his elbows to prop himself up, struggling to try to get to his feet. "I'll kill you!"

"lay still Sebastian! That's an order!" the boy huffed loudly, "you're... You're hurting yourself..."

"looks like you have a loyal little pet here... I'll let you keep this one, pup, but if I ever see either of you again your gone!" in truth the raven simly wanted to see what this bond meant, it was something new that he had never witnessed in all his long years and that was interesting enough.

Sebastian had no difficulty following the order. His energy and strength were spent, and he just fell back simply.

He frowned deeply at the raven's words. He didn't understand why he was showing mercy when it would be so simple to finish him off and tear apart Ciel, claiming his soul for his own. Power and control were something demons loved. It didn't make sense.

"If we ever see you again, you will be the one gone." He replied between pants as he tried to keep taking small breaths. "You'd do well.. to hide away."

"I think not! I'll be watching!" and just like that the man and the crow disappeared compleatly, movements far to fast for the eye to follow.

Ciel knelt down and took his butlers hand, forcing him to press against his own wound. "hold onto it Sebastian." he ordered, his voice as harsh as ever though much quieter. He didn't want the demon to disregard anything he was saying so he had to be forceful, though it was hurting to see him in this state. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the small bedroom, collecting blankets and sheets as well as a pillow and dragging the mess back to Sebastian. Quickly he tried his hardest to bind the ravens stomach and chest, wanting to hold everything in place. He pulled the demons shoulder lightly, making him slump onto his side on the floor and he gently put the pillow under his head. "deep breaths... Come on..." he encouraged, trying to wipe the blood out if the ravens mouth. If he where human he would choke, but the small boy didn't know what to do for a demon, so he would treat him like his butler had done for him in the past.

Sebastian felt strange, being taken care of by the young boy. It had always been the other way around. Even when he himself had been injured, he was always taking care of him still. With the odd sensation, the demon also felt guilt. He had failed to either capture or kill the man, well demon, that he had been ordered to. Not only that be he'd failed to keep the Earl safe, and only got himself mangled.

He tried to hold back whimpers, but his body was in pain. When demon fought demon, the injuries and pain were much greater than when they versed a human. He hated it. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Ciel. He had always maintained the appearance of being cool, calm, and strong, unbeatable.

"I am sorry.. Bocchan." He wheezed out finally. "For failing you."

"shh..." the boy put a finger to the demons lips. "close your eyes. Don't think about it alright?" he knew the elder demon could be back any time to finish the job, it wasn't safe here but ciel couldn't move them. "try to concentrate on breathing..." the boy had never seen any demon so badly wounded and wasent sure even they could survive there body's bei g torn apart, but he would tend to him until he became well or died.

Sebastian was silent, and just nodded weakly. His eyes fell shut easily, lids heavy. He put his remaining strength and energy into breathing. With such horribly shattered ribs, it hurt to take the smallest breath, but he dragged himself through it. It would be easy to will hi death to come. With such extensive injuries, all he'd have to do was let himself go limp and unconscious, and he would likely not wake. But the demon refused that path, that way out. It would mean leaving Ciel, not only unprotected and alone, but leaving him in general. Something he couldn't do, no matter what pains were ripping into him. Strangely enough, he felt comforted with Ciel there at his side. He reached out blindly, and found the Earl's hand, and he tried to pat it comfortingly, to tell him it'd be okay, but he didn't even have the strength to do that. He gave up, and resigned to lying there, taking soft, somewhat deep breaths.

As the boy sat with him he tried his hardest to mend the wounds the demo had. All he could do was bind his body tightly to stop his organs falling out the whole. Feeling the raven slipping he lent over and gave a soft, comforting kiss to the forehead. He didn't know what to do beyond that. He left his lips against cool skin until he felt the body beneath him calm and relax a little more. A few tears slid down his cheeks, rolling onto the demon. "I don't blame you Sebastian..."

The raven made a very faint noise at his words and his brows furrowed together slightly. When a warm tear spilled from the Earl's cheek and onto his own skin, he opened his heavy lids and looked up at him, his red eyes softened quite a lot. A shaky hand reached up and slender fingers brushed underneath his eye, feather light and gentle as it always had been. "Don't cry.. Bocchan.." he whispered, letting his eyes close again. His fingers ran lightly along his cheek, and briefly touched through his hair before it fell back to his side, and the demon coughed heavily.

"don't speak!" the boy scolded, pulling himself in closer and rubbing his butlers back. Quickly he decided his destroyed cloths where causing him discomfort and stripped them off carefully, pulling the thick blanket over his demon. He wouldn't let death have him, not today. He carefully lay down next to him and pulled himself into the demons chest, hopeing his little warm body would relieve some pain.

Sebastian did as he was told, lacking the strength to do anything otherwise. His coughing fit ended shortly, and the demon let out a breathy sigh as he gulped in air carefully.

He felt warmth and small bolts of lightning run through his skin when Ciel's small and warm body nestled against his chest. As the boy hoped, it did relieve a bit of his pain. It made breathing more bearable, and the cold that had begun sweeping over him from the blood loss lessened. He wanted to put his arm around him, to comfort him as he was doing, but he couldn't lift it. It felt far too heavy. So he laid there and enjoyed his company and his comfort and fought the urge in the back of his mind telling him to give in and let himself shut down for death. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Ciel to have to pick out a coffin and have him neatly dressed and situated. Or if he knew what demons did for their dead, he didn't want him to have to do that either. He didn't want him to cry, or be sad. The image of the Earl with tears rolling down his cheeks was imprinted upon his memory forever now. He took in a slow breath and breathed in his scent, and his body relaxed a little more for it.

The small boy hicuped and pressed against the demons wound through the bandage. He pulled sebastans arms around himself, mostly so he had better contact with the demons skin. He could feel his butlers breathing was weak and strained and pushed lightly on his unbroken ribs , wanting to stimulate his lungs a little more. "Sebastian... Hold on..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the delay/lack of updates lately! I got sick and ended up going to the hospital, so that stopped the whole editing and uploading process.. but i'm back now and i've got a good.. 8 or so chapters coming up right at this very moment. sorry again! please continue reading and enjoying! :3  
- Matty**

* * *

The demon's fingers put a tiny bit of pressure on the young Earl's frame. He took in soft breaths, listening to Ciel's voice. He could hear the hiccuping he was doing, and wanted to comfort him, but there wasn't much he could do. The light stimulation being given to his few remaining intact ribs was helping him quite a bit, and he showed that by taking a few deeper breaths. He was conflicted. He wanted the Earl to get to safety, in case the other demon wanted to come back later.. this was its home it'd said after all. But he also didn't want to be left alone. He made a small noise in his throat as he inhaled again.

"shh..." the boy didn't want to here anything more, he just wanted Sebastian to rest, unwilling to let him go or watch him die. "calm down..."

Sebastian was quiet and finally able to breathe a little bit better. Ciel's touch was making him much calmer. He gave a slow nod and felt himself going unconscious, but it was for sleep, and not death. He could feel death's grip slacken on him a little under Ciel's care. He really wished he could gather the strength to speak so he could tell him how thankful he was for him to stay and care for him when he could and should just leave for his own sake.

The boy waited for his butler to go limp under him before giving a soft kiss to his forehead. He waited and waited for hours for the raven to wake but when he didn't ciel begun to attempt at least to clean his wounds. As night fell he lit a fire but was soon back at the demons side trying to give him the best care he could though he was no doctor and certainly not a demon doctor. He lent over Sebastian's now almost bare body and slowly rolled him onto a blanket, useing all his strength then to drag the demon closer to the fire. If he had been stronger he would have put him on the lounge but for now he was content with just closer to there sauce of heat. He rubbed, stroked and tended the demon through the night without sleep, ignoring the way his veins started to chill. Even in the morning the demon was unconscious and the boy scared, would the one eyed raven return before Sebastian woke?

Sebastian's sleep was plagued with nightmares. It was not the same nightmare he had gone through the first time, with the deaths of Finny, Pluto and the young Earl. This time he dreamt of the one eyed raven. The stronger demon fought him, and tore him apart much like he had outside of the dream, only it was far worse. He dug sharp claws into Sebastian's very spine. He rattled him around until finally he couldn't fight back any more, and then suddenly instead of finishing him off, he dropped him there onto the floor, and grabbed up the little Earl, and he was helpless and could do nothing but watch him rip him apart with his teeth. He was nearly deafened with the pained and terrified screams of Ciel as he was slaughtered in front of his eyes.

Outside of his dream world, his body had heated up, and was slowly beginning to heal. His breathing was regulating, his shattered ribs starting to repair themselves. But the injury to his side was taking a longer time. Still, it was better than nothing, and without Ciel's help, the raven would have died by now.

As two whole days slipped by and the stress grew the boy became colder and colder on the inside. Ciel didn't notice much however, far to busy trying to tend to the butler. He spoke gently to him, though he was not sure what to say. Sometimes he just told him that he was going to be alright, other times he told him about the fire or asked him questions he knew the raven could not answer. By nightfall however ciel had begun to stiffen, his body starting to shut down. He took a cloth and ran cool water over it, taking it to Sebastian and letting it drip into his mouth so he could atleast drink something. It was while doing this that the shock set in and he found himself unable to stand anymore, the boy instead readjusted the pillow behind Sebastian's head and put his head down on the demons chest where he was sure nothing was broken. He closed his eyes finally, and without saying a word fell asleep, though it was much more then that. The little earls whole body grew rigged and frozen, the addiction and the stress combined where to much.

It felt like he had been asleep for many years to the demon. He slowly began to wake from his comatose-like state. His red eyes blinked wearily, his vision a blurr. He made a soft noise as he woke, disoriented. He wanted to sit up, but then he felt a slight weight against his chest. Looking down, he laid eyes on the slumbering Earl. "Bocchan..?" He whispered, running his fingers lightly through his hair as he began to stretch his stiff and tingling limbs. He had finally healed enough, and was back to his old self for the most part. It was all thanks to the boy. "Bocchan.." He didn't really want to wake him.. he looked so exhausted and peaceful lying against him.

The boy was quiet, to quiet, and far, far to still. His body was so chilled he didn't even respond anymore and he was breathing so faintly the demon couldn't see his back rising and falling.

Sebastian frowned and sat up, cradling the Earl so he wouldn't just fall off of him. "Bocchan?" He called, placing his hand to his back, immediately withdrawing it. He was so cold.

He rolled him over onto his back and checked his chest too, which was almost colder than his back. Even underneath the vile of his blood it was cool. A bit of warmth remained but nothing that would help.

"Ciel, wake up.." he cooed, kissing his forehead, only to be disappointed with barely any sparks. How long had the boy been in such a state?

There was a sigh from the body in the demons arms but that's all there was, a slight response to the feeling of the demon against him and nothing more. He could feel Sebastian still, but he was so far gone he could not hear his voice.

"Ciel.." He whispered, panic coursing through his veins. After all of the horrifying nightmares of seeing the boy die, he couldn't bear to see him in such a state in reality. "You must wake up.."

The demon carefully stripped the younger and rubbed up and down his chest, hoping to warm him. He even drew him closer to the fire, and lit up more than its dim light, having faded overnight. "Come on.."

The boy seemed to flutter to life for a few seconds, taking one or two deep breaths as the sparks shot into his chest but then he quickly faded and his body went stiff again. He did t loll in the demons arms as he would if he where asleep his body tensed, muscles tight with the grip of death.

Realizing he was with limited options, the raven pressed his hot lips to the younger's cold ones, and gently raced his hands down to the little lord's thighs. It wasn't as though Ciel tore easily anymore, after so many times through the entire process, they'd both grown accustomed to one another, but with Ciel so cold, it might hurt him. "I'm sorry if you hurt, Bocchan, but I must.." he mumbled against his mouth, stroking his hair back. "Silly Lord.. you should not have let yourself grow so ill.."

The boy gave a soft crackling gasp into the demons mouth. He was still responding to the demons heat but not nearly as much as usual. Even when they had left it to long before the boy would begin to warm and start to shiver it off with such intense rubbing.

Sebastian kissed him again, softly each time, and continued to rub his chest in the same firm way as he entered his body and laid flat against him, chest to chest. This usually worked, and the demon assumed this time it would too. He nuzzled then into the crook of his neck and licked a stripe along his skin. "Bocchan.. come on.."

The boy gasped a few times but then stopped all together, as though even with the demon in him he could not hold on any longer. Or was it that he was waiting for some sign that his butler would be okay without him? Waiting for him to wake and prove his strength?

"You have to wake up, Bocchan.." The raven cooed, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to rouse him. "I will not take you to that damned reaper, Ciel! I refuse!"

The boys cold body was even colder on the inside, the energy that he could usually feel from being inside the boy was only a faint hum and nothing more. Ciel was done, to far gone to even flinch at the pain the act must have created on his sick body.

Sebastian opened his eyes and cupped his cheek and ran his thumb gently over the skin, shuddering at how cold he was.

Then his eyes slowly moved downward and fixated on the necklace against his little chest. Under the vial he was warm.

He snatched it off of the boy's neck as the reaper's voice went through his head, repeating the idea of giving the boy demon blood directly into his body. "I have to try.." He mumbled, despite his self doubt.

He settled a large claw over his chest and pricked into his sensitive, and very soft skin there. The demon slowly cut a strip along his chest, and once he saw light red blood pour out, he unwrapped his bandage around his hand, and reopened the wound. "Hold on, Ciel."

He cut his hand open deeper, until his dark, almost black blood poured out. Then he put his palm to the cut on Ciel's chest, and let his blood start to flow into his veins.

The boy remained almost still, a light blue tinge taking his lips. The boys heart was to still, it wasn't pumping the blood fast enough.

Emitting a noise of frustration and panic, the raven began to pump his chest with his other hand. He dug his claws into his own palm to force blood out faster. "You'll be okay.." He whispered, remembering the earl whispering the very same to him while he was hurt.

There was a warming sensation that came from the wound as the blood went in. It was something akin to the lightning bolts that traveled under his skin but far less pleasant. It took a long time, and the boys heart bear became rapid, useless and then stopped altogether in the wait.

The demon laid his head to his chest, gulping when his heart stopped. He recalled the prior time he had to keep his heart beating, and breathing for the boy. It had been easy then, but he was still healing himself, and his side was aching awfully as he hovered over the boy. He took to giving the Earl breaths through his mouth again, and increased the pressure he put to his heart. He would do so for as long as he was able to. "Bocchan, breathe, wake up.."

The boy started to warm, but still did not move. He was dead under the demon and Sebastian knew that. As soon as he stopped ciel would start taking heavy brain damage and within only a few minuets be unrevivable.

Sebastian knew he had to keep going until Ciel's entire body was at proper human temperature, and he began to breathe, and his heart beat on its own. He grew worried and feared he would run out of the strength to do so however. So he bit into his own arm, drawing blood from there as well. He let the blood seep into Ciel's mouth in between breathing for him.

The boy gulped lightly at first, an attempt to clear the blood from his own air ways. Then within seconds the boys body shuddered and his heart begun to beat faintly, one or two little flutters a minuet. There where a few gasps but no breaths good enough to keep him alive at first.

"There.. almost." He panted, breathing deeper for the boy. He placed his hand to his chest again, so he could focus more on breathing for him, as well as gently pumping his chest. "Fight, Bocchan."

The boy gasped and begun to vomit, coughing and choking. He was so sore, and in so much pain, the first thing the little earl did was cry out painfully.

Sebastian drew back lightly, and helped sit the boy up, rubbing his back as he got sick. "Shh it's okay, Bocchan.. i'm here."

The boy started to cry softly, there was poison running through his body weather it saved his life or not. If it weren't for the brief intercourse they had just prior the boy would have died instantly.

He pulled the earl to his chest, rubbing his back and rocking him gently back and forth. "I'm sorry it hurts.. it was the only way."

There where hiccups and whimpers. His whole body burnt and stung. It felt like his very veins where on fire and burning him to death. Demon blood was part of what made them so hard to kill. The little earl had never felt such horrible pain in his life.

"Breathe.. it will eventually subside." He said, comforting his young Master by continuing to rub his back up and down.

The boy started to vomit and seize up, reacting violently to the dark blood that attacked him as much as it protected him from death. " s-sebastan-s... ... H... Hel... Help..."

He held tightly to the boy, rubbing his warmed skin and nuzzling him gently to console him. "I.. I have done all I can.." He muttered, kissing the side of his head. "It'll be okay."

Hours of pain went by slowly but things started to turn around, the boy stopped committing and having seizures then breathing became easyer, and soon a deep sleep took him as he was finaly aloud to relax.

Sebastian leaned back against the wall with the boy in his arms, cradling him closely. He was relieved when the boy stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep, seeming to be okay. He rested his head atop the Earl's and closed his own eyes.

The boy woke later, the fire had died out compleatly and he shivered lightly, looking about. He was groggy, head spinning. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly, giving a big yawn that flashed his sharp teeth, before he fully woke. "Hm..?" He mumbled at first. "Bocchan! You're.. you're alright." He seemed surprised, but relief was the main thing he felt. "How do you feel?"

"..." the boy looked up confused. Had he dreamt it? His butler being so close to death? Going to sleep thinking he would never wake up again? He reached up slowly and touched the demons cheek.

Sebastian leant into his touch and smiled softly at the young boy. "You had me worried." He murmured, tucking his hair behind his ears.

The boy shook his head slowly. "why when..." the boy paused, his voice sounded harsh, as though he had a sore throught. Quickly he shook off the thought and continued. "why when you where the one hurt?"

"I am fine, Bocchan." He replied with a soft voice as always. "Thanks to you.. The worst part has passed. At least for me it did. I woke to find you very ill.. did you ignore your own sickness.. just for me?"

"you where... ... You looked... So... Iv never seen you so wounded..." the boy paused, "what was he? How could he beat you? "

"He was a demon, the same as I.. only much older.. much stronger.. much more violent." He answered, frowning. "His level of strength was nearly ten times my own.. He is both wiser and more cunning than myself." He sighed. Sebastian didn't care much for admitting to being weaker. Especially to his Master, who he was supposed to protect. In his eyes he was to appear the strongest. "It will take me one thousand years or more before I am that strong myself."

"I thought you where going to die..." the boy frowned and reached down to pull the sheet away from the wound to peak at how it was healing.

"I.. I did as well.." Sebastian said, flinching a little. "I do not believe I have ever been so close to death.. it is thanks to you that I live, Bocchan."

"I don't believe that..." the boy looked away, "got sick and couldent do anymore..."

"It is true, Bocchan.. your touch.. it kept me warm.. and I could hear your voice as I slept.. I could hear you talking.. I felt you with me." He mumbled. "If you had not aided me, I would have died."

"I did nothing... You healed because your a de-" there was a pause when the boy heard a tapping at the window, a jet black raven sitting there looking in at them, bouncing about. "sebastian!"

"But you did-" The demon tried to argue, before his eyes found the raven. He felt his stomach twist into a violent knot of fear. He released Ciel to try and get to his feet then. He waved his hand at the bird, glaring at it. He hoped it was just a regular damned bird. "Shoo you blasted bird!" He hissed. "if you are one."

The birds eyes glowed red, indicating that some demon, somewhere was useing it to spy on them. Sebastian knew that meant the one eyed raven could be anywhere, but to ciel it was frightening. "we have to get out of here!"

Sebastian jerked his hand back and frowned, stepping back to kneel next to Ciel. He adjusted the boy's clothing on him again, and swept him up off the floor. "We must return home.. away from here as far as possible is best."

The boy nodded in agreement. He didn't know how he was going to explain his failure but at that moment he did not care even one bit.

Sebastian carried the boy to the front door of the place and after much fighting, threw open the door and quickly headed out. ".. My failure to kill the beast has put you at risk." He muttered suddenly as he walked slowly down the road to where he left the carriage, hoping it was still there. "He may find you and try again. This means I will have to try and grow stronger.."

"no, you are to avoid him. If you see him you run..." the boy stated bluntly. "I will not have him kill you..."

"But Bocchan.. it is my duty to protect you.. if he comes near, he is a threat, and must be eliminated to keep you safe."

"then we will both die!" the boy suddenly shook, his body screaming at him as the cold locked up his joints.

"Don't push yourself." The demon responded, huffing at how slow he had to move in order to avoid tearing the fresh layers of skin that had begun over his wound in his side. "You have to stay warm.. nothing is working anymore!"

"Sebastian!" the boy called out as the bird begun to follow them, hopping about in the snow. It was watching them.

"What?" He barked, his voice still as calm as ever, but his tone a little desperate. He turned round and spotted the raven, growling angrily. "Come here you blasted bird so I can snap your tiny little neck!"

the ravens eyes glowed once more and it squeaked loudly. "why is he watching? That bird?" the boy asked, sounding more frightened then he would have liked. "why did he ket us go?"

Sebastian almost felt like the cats he often watched as they stalked through grass and angrily tore after birds. He would have liked to tear this ones feathers out. "I do not know.. he is entertained it seems.. by the two of us and how we interplay with one another. Demons have intense curiosities when it comes to humans. I'm sure you knew that one though."

"he is toying with us?" the earl watched the raven almost dance about ipuntil it hopped onto a lump in the snow. He looked carefully, focusing blurry eyes and suddenly wishing he didn't. One of his praised horses, slaughtered, laying in the snow with it's head tone from its body and it's insides trailed along the path. The boys stomach turned, it was truely horrific. "Sebastian..." he groaned, "we need to go!"

"Don't look, Bocchan." Sebastian urged, trudging forwards through the snow. The cold certainly knew how to bite through fresh wounds. His side ached, and his fresh healed ribs were almost chattering like his teeth. "I will get you home, don't worry."

The boy gagged slightly, mostly at the smell of the animals guts as they walked passed its stomach. The cold ate at him just as much as it sis sebastian though his body reacted far more violently, starting to become very weak and sick.

The demon stopped momentarily and with a bit of a struggle and maneuvering, stripped himself of his jacket, and wrapped it firmly around Ciel instead. "Try to stay warm."

The boy frowned and shook his head, leaning into Sebastian "you need it t-to..."

"The cold will not kill me as it would you, it merely bothers me." The demon replied, rubbing the boy's back and arms to warm them. "You're more important."

The boy frowned, he was worried about Sebastian now he knew he was hurt but he was right. He would be dead by the time they got back to the mansion, the demon would just be a little uncomfortable.

The demon sighed heavily as he carried Ciel through the snow. He was honestly hoping to come across an Inn of some sort so they could stop and he could warm the boy up before they continued, but the town was small and it was unlikely.

The boy eventually fell asleep, shuddering and shivering the entire time. As they passed through the small town Sebastian eventually came on a small inn, defiantly not the kind the little noble was used to with only one little room.

Sebastian stopped outside the inn, pondering. It was small, the room would likely be very insufficient.. but it wouldn't be in the cold outdoors, and Ciel was always so close to death it was starting to wear him out as well. He carried him inside and rang the small bell on the front desk, frowning.

An elderly lady came to the desk with a smile. "hello there." she smiled then sore the boy who was starting to get very pale and blue. "oh dear! What's happened to the little dear? Where you lost in the snow?"

Sebastian adjusted his hold on the young earl and nodded at the woman. "We had a bit of an accident... we need somewhere warm, as you can see, the cold is not fair to him."

"oh of coarse, there aren't many guests this time of year! Don't worry about the money. " the women handed the demon butler a key. "its the room at the end of the hall, it's cozy and has the best fire."

"Thank you." He muttered, flashing her a smile as he walked down the hall with the boy in arm. "It'll be alright now, Bocchan." he told him as he pushed the door open and carried him in.


	29. Chapter 29

The warm room that greeted them had a small fire place, a double bed and thick blankets as well as lots of fluffy cushions. The room may have been small, but it was very comfortable.

The raven laid the young boy down on the bed, and rustled him underneath the blankets. He then saw to the fire, lighting it up well so it would warm the room, and sat himself on the edge of the bed after. "Feel better, Bocchan."

The boy woke slowly, giving a soft groan. "Sebastian?" he looked around, not recognizing anything.

"I am here." Sebastian said, moving to be at his side. "I stopped at a small Inn.. you were too cold."

"is it safe here?"the boy asked closing his eyes once more and relaxing a little, already knowing the answer was no but they didn't have a choice. "come to bed Sebastian... Let me look at your side..."

"I assure you it is fine.." The raven informed him, as he joined the little lord in bed. "We are safe for a little while.. that's better then nothing."

The boy rolled over and carefully peaked at the wound. "it still looks terrible..." he almost whispered, putting his hand over the wound to try and sooth it. "I'm sorry... I did not even suspect there was someone out there who was capable of doing this to you."

"It will heal, I assure you." He mumbled, making a quiet noise when the earl placed his hand to it. "I was content for you to think that there was nothing out there stronger than myself. It.. was important to me for you to have strong faith in my ability to protect you from anything.. and honestly I did not ever expect to run into something like that man."

"there are few like him then? He said he was old dose that mean he will die soon? Do you even have a natural life expectancy?" the boy questioned, rubbing the wound gently and sending violent but pleasurable waves of unexplainable lightning bolts into it. The touch was more heated then it had been before. "I thought you where dead... For a long time there... You seemed to get cold and I couldent wake you... I don't know what to do for an injured demon... I didn't think it where possible..."

Sebastian let slip a soft groan, his side warming up quickly underneath Ciel's touch. "Demons do not have a natural life expectancy per se.. the older one gets, the more they lose their control over themselves.. they become much more violent, slaughtering dozens of humans for consumption." He muttered. "They'll even turn against their own kind at times. I have known some elder demons to murder their own family." He leaned his head back and took a slow breath in. "It got very cold, and very dark.. I was not able to wake for some time.. it felt like years. I thought perhaps i'd wake to a grown Bocchan.. there were times where I believed I would not wake. Something pushed me to try though."

"grown?" the boy laughed, "I'd have died without you here long before I did any growing."

"It's hard to picture you looking anything but what you do now, anyways." He said, laughing himself. "Though i'm sure you will be a fine young gentleman some day."

The boy shook his head and looked away. No, he would be eaten by the very one he tried so hard to save.

"Then of course I will have to keep away many young ladies besides Miss Lizzy.. so perhaps it is good you aren't grown just yet. My duties are complicated and tiring enough." The demon teased lightly.

The boys frowned deepened. He did miss Elisabeth no matter what he said, he simply felt that his acts with Sebastian where a betrayal to her. "I will simply die before then..."

Sebastian drew his fingers through Ciel's hair with a frown. "Is there something on your mind, Bocchan?"

"you could have killed me... You would have lived if you had eaten me back there..."

".. there have been plenty of opportunities for me to do so.. I would have died before doing that."

"beausse of our deal..." the boy seemed a little hurt. He was getting to attached and he knew it.

The raven shook his head, his fingers sliding to cup the little Lord's cheek. "Because I care for you."

This made the little earl smile a little and relax into the bed. "I love you sebastian..." he purred not fully thinking through his confession.

An odd feeling swept over Sebastian. He felt warm and.. airy almost, like he were asleep again in a dreamy state. His grip on Ciel softened greatly, to feather light. "I love you too, Ciel." he whispered into his ear. He could feel tingling spread through him and shuddered very lightly. It was a very strange and powerful thing for a demon to speak that kind of sentiment. His kind were not known to love, or feel anything at all.

The boy gripped onto Sebastian tightly and closed his eyes, relaxing for the moment. He still felt utterly awful, yet somehow better then before.

Sebastian held Ciel as closely as he could. The heat from him, and the fire.. and maybe even the few final words between them both, was enough to take every bit of cold out of his system. He felt as though he could finally relax, and not worry for Ciel, or himself, or anything else.

"Sebastian..." the by whispered, " the demons who kill there kin... If older demons hold such power and violence then why did he let us live?"

"I am unsure.. it may be because he is curious, and wants to learn all he can from us before.." He paused. "Demons are intent on possessing as much knowledge as possible. Especially about you humans.. we're terribly curious about your kind.. I expect he hasn't come across anything like what he saw between the two of us."

"then we are safe until he knows as much as he wishes to know?" the boy asked quietly.

"Or until I kill him, yes." Sebastian muttered. "I won't allow you to become hurt."

"he would slaughter you and I both..." the boy sighed sadly.

"I will try to become stronger." He resolved. "It is my duty to make sure you are not harmed."

The boy sighed then coughed a little, huddling into Sebastian. He was still freezing cold, the demon blood only made it worse. Ciels little body was poisoned, and it was hard to escape that fact, even if the poisoning saved his life.

"Are you okay, Ciel?" He asked, running a warm hand down his back.

"I'm a little cold to tell the truth... And I feel sore all over my body..."

Sebastian seemed to wake entirely at his words. He swallowed hard and didn't speak for a bit. ".. It didn't work.. the demon's blood did not work. I'm sorry."

"work for what? What was it meant to do other then save me?" the little earl wasn't sure what had happened.

"I had hoped it would stop the addiction, and free you from its hold." He said. "All it has done is poison you however. I have made yet another mistake."

"but it saved my life did it not? I would be dead otherwise? I can deal with feeling sick if it keeps me alive."

"It did save your life.. but that is all it did and will do.. you're still growing cold again, and this is another choice once again thrust upon you.."

"you didn't have a choice..." the boy nuzzled in close, "I don't mind anyway..." there was a long pause then a deep sigh from the earl. "what exactly happened?"

"The snow is unforgiving to your small body." He explained, smiling faintly when he moved closer. "I believe you were so cold you passed out.. we arrived here shortly after."

The boy shook his head slowly, "no... Before... When you woke..."

"I awoke and you were unconscious.. at first I thought you had fallen asleep from exhaustion.. but you were very cold, and I knew then it was the addiction.. I tried all I could but nothing from before worked, not well enough to wake you again. I was forced to breathe for you as I had at one time."

The boy frowned. "i went to sleep thinking I'd never wake..."

"You died." Sebastian said. "You have so many times, i'm fearful of the time when it really will happen."

"you cannot fear death, your the one who will eventually take me..."

"I do not fear death, I fear your death. losing you." He said. "even knowing it will be myself who brings it.. all of these close calls have my mind in a whirl."

"it's another part of life Sebastian... It is just something that happens to humans..."

"I suppose so.." He muttered. "Just like casually meeting demons huh?"

"apparently so..." the earl sighed and closed his eyes yet again

"Try to feel better.. and rest.. Bocchan." He sighed as well, running his hand comfortingly up and down his back.

"I do... I love you..." the boy mumbled into the demons chest before falling asleep

"I.. I love you too, Ciel." The demon said softly, keeping a watchful eye over him as he slept again.

The boy slept soundly most of the night though he begun to vomit half way through the night. The marked earl was recovering slowly. More slowly then he would have liked.

Sebastian stayed vigilant at his side, and when the Earl began to get sick, he helped him to the bathroom near and comforted him with a gentle hand to his back. "there there, Bocchan.. it will be ok."

"I f-feel wretched Sebastian..." he groaned, frowning

"That would be the blood now in your veins.. your own is likely fighting with it. Your body probably senses the change it's trying to perform, and since it is unusual and your body is unfamiliar, it's trying to rid it."

"Sebastian..." he whimpered softly, "p-please do something."

"I am at a loss for what to do, Bocchan." He admitted, rubbing his back. "I suppose the medicine back at the manor could aid with the pain and all, but that's there, not here."

"when can we go home? I need new... New horses..." he thought back to the mangled mess his mares where left in and shuddered.

"We could try it again, but the cold does not work with you." He muttered. "I don't think we should risk it."

"can't you call for someone to pick us up? A carriage would be warm enough."

"I will go and call Bardroy.. Finny will likely still be too injured." He said. "Will you be alright for the time being?"

"I will be..." the boy frowned,"but I. Am already cold..."

"I don't know what will help you anymore, Bocchan.. nothing I did before worked." He said, sighing out and looking somber. "I don't think there is anything I can do anymore."

"if you don't try then I will die... " ciel shook his head, "maybe your friend who gave you the book knows?"

"I have asked him, he is who suggested everything i've tried." He muttered. "But you are right.. I must try. come on then, you should lay down again."

The boy slowly got to his feet and waddled back to bed, flopping down very ungracefully. The earl of phantomhive was exhausted.

Sebastian watched the boy practically throw himself to the blankets, and for a moment, was amused and reminded of how young he was. He helped adjust and tuck him in, and then added wood to the fire, before he went back to the front desk to see about a phone.

Back at thehouse the badly wounded finny sat by Pluto. Normal human healing was slow, far to slow.

Bard was down in the kitchen preparing Finny lunch. Ironically enough, when the chef was so concerned for the younger blonde, he was slower cooking, and actually concentrated on doing it, and it turned his usually disastrous plates of ash and coal, into edible meals. He brought the little blonde up a plate of grilled chicken sandwiches and tea, setting it on the bedside table. "I made you somethin' small to eat for now, while you're mending and all.. is that okay, Fin? And here for you too Pluplu." He gave the dog a pat on his head and a medium sized steak. Raw of course. "Thanks for keeping Fin company for me while i'm sleepin' or cooking!"

The dog in human form gulped down his food and finny nibbled at his slowly. "thank you bard... Really..."

"I just want you to feel better, Fin! and i'm glad I can help with that." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"sit down and eat with me?"

"Ah, well i-if you want me to!" He beamed, inching over and settling down next to him.

Finny smiled back and wriggled a little closer blushing heavily. "thanks..."

"Anytime, Fin." Bard replied, blushing a little himself. "I'll always be 'ere to take care of ya."

The smaller was just relaxing when the phone started ringing and the crash of Mayrin could be heard falling down the stairs.

"Oh no.." Bard whined, standing up again. "I'll be right back!" He told the younger before he went to check on Mayrin. "Ey.. Mayrin are you okay?"

"the phone is ringing yess it is!" the girl on the floor squeaked, her glasses shattered in the fall.

"I'll get it!" He said, helping the poor maid up before scrambling to the telephone to answer it.

Meanwhile on the other end of the phone, Sebastian was on edge leaving Ciel alone, but also because he kept seeing birds fly past windows, and paranoia kept telling him it was the same Raven that had been stalking the pair.

"who is it? Is it Sebastian?" the maid asked, sounding more then a little flustered.

"Uh yeah!" Bard said, blinking back at the maid. "Well um.. he needs someone to go an' pick him and the little Master up from somewheres.. and well.. I guess it's gotta be me, so will you try to take care of Fin while i'm out?"

"how are you going get im when he is out in the snow! The little lords carriage is gone to yes it is!"

"It is?" He muttered, sighing lightly. "Well.. um.. I dunno what to do! I said i'd help and and now I can't! and the little Lord is all ill too!"

"why don't you take the wagon? There's still the old horse out there."

"Right! Good idea, Mayrin! We'll all be back soon, so don't worry too much!" He said. But he went back upstairs first. He didn't want to just disappear on Finny. "Hey Fin." He greeted at the doorway. "I gotta go.. Sebastian and the young Master need help.. I won't be long though, I promise. and Mayrin is still here."

"do you want to take pluplu?" the boy offered, "he will keep you safe out there... And I don't want you hurt..."

"O-Oh okay! Well.. if he wants to come with me.. it's up to you o'course Plu.." The chef said, smiling nervously. "If not though i'll be fine, just gonna go get the Master and Sebastian and we'll be right back."

The human formed demon dog looked up at finny then hipped happily and marched out the door. Pluto did after all want to see Sebastian and ciel.

Bard watched Pluto go, and once he was alone with the young blonde, he shuffled nervous and shy to him and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll be back to you soon, promise."

"take care of yourself bard, I don't want you hurt out there somewhere in this snow..." finny kissed the elder blond on the cheek. "take some blankets for the young master!"

Bard gave a nod, his face lighting up soft pink and red from the kiss to his cheek. "I will!" He smiled, hugging him lightly before he went back out of the room. He packed away several blankets, and even took two of their first aid kits, just in case. Then he met Pluto at the door. "Ready Plu?"

The dog yelped and jumped around excitedly. He was. Happy to be be going out in the snow long trip or not.


	30. Chapter 30

In the meantime ciel curled up into Sebastian, enjoying the sparks that where coming of his body. "do you feel it to?" he asked innocently, unaware of how much stronger they where becoming for the demon the longer they where together.

Sebastian coddled Ciel closer, warm arms wound firmly around his small and slender frame. He seemed to know exactly what he meant when he asked. "I do.. I have since the first time it happened. I feel it when it's weak, and when it's very strong."

The boy frowned. "when you where so hurt before I could not feel it..." the boy whispered, "I thought it meant you had died..."

"Perhaps as I struggled for life, our bond was stretched thin, and so it hung in a sort of.. purgatory.." he muttered. "I can only feel them very little when you grow so cold as you did then.. they almost stopped entirely."

"so they are... What then?" the earl asked, running his hand over the demons wounded side.

"I'm not really sure.. this entire thing is a new concept to myself." he admitted, watching him carefully, with softened red eyes.

"they hurt sometimes..." the boy admitted, "when there inside me they hurt..."

"They do?.. I don't understand." he mumbled, kissing the top of the boy's head.

The boy nuzzled into Sebastian. " they feel so good... But there's so many they hurt..."

"I wish I could help you with it." He muttered, running his hand up and down his back.

"it still feels good... Maybe it's because... I'm so small..." he hated admitting how little he was, he looked younger then he was to and probably always would.

"It could be that.. or it could be because you are human, and I am demon." He said. "It's quite mysterious."

"it's not much of a deterent if it is meant as that." the boy experimentally lent up and put his lips to the demons cheek just to fell the sparks. "quite the opposite..."

Sebastian blinked and felt the sparks himself. "I would have to agree, Bocchan."

"then why?" someone had to have the answers didn't they?

"I will find the answers to all of our questions.. somehow."

The boy shook his head and frowned. "if there is a way..." there was a knock at the door at last. The elderly lady speaking.

"there is a young man with a cart here to pick you up, he is rather loud..."

"bardroy..." the little earl almost smiled knowing who it was.

"Thank you." Sebastian said, scooping the young Lord up into his arms. "We'll be home soon then, Bocchan." He said, carrying him downstairs to where Bard was waiting anxiously with Pluto. "Ah and he brought Plu."

The elderly women did her best to ignore the naked man bouncing about in the lobby. Which somewhat amused ciel. "bardroy, see to it this lady is propperly rewarded."

"Of course, young Master!" Bard said, clearly relieved to see them both. He rummaged into his pocket and paid the woman handsomely as Sebastian carried the Earl to the carriage outside, holding the door open. "Come on Pluto, you've traumatised this woman quite enough."

The dog yipped and jumped into the back of the cart. Ciel frowned however looking at the open top of the cart, it was going to still be cold, but atleast he could hide under the blankets.

Sebastian settled the young Earl down in the blankets and then ran his fingers through his hair. "You're going to be alright." He said.

Bard returned a minute later, tucking the blankets he had brought along around the boy. "I brought a-a couple first aid in case!" He shivered out, pointing out the cases. "And Plu is extra warm so you'll be alright'."

The dog licked at the young masters face happily and nuzzled in close, wanting the attention more then anything. "alright let's get going."

Sebastian sat outside the little cart and took the reigns, and soon the horses began trotting back towards the manor.

the oldest horse was limping horribly, far to old to pull everything so far for so long. " what's taking so long Sebastian?"

"The horse is tired, Bocchan.. they are old, and this is a lot for them.. the cold is harsh to them as well." Sebastian said. "The weight is playing a factor as well. Perhaps we should send you and Pluto along. You're the smallest of us."

"or perhaps it should be Pluto pulling us." the boy huffed, "what use is a demon hound if he cannot pull a cart?"

"Ah.. well that is.. considered very rude to expect a demon dog to haul carts. they demand respect as regular demons and humans demand."

The boy huffed loudly, "you have never respected Pluto much in the past." the dog whined loudly. "he is stronger then the horses after all..."

"Two demons don't usually enjoy one another's company." Sebastian said, pulling the horses to a stop so they could rest. "If you asked him politely, and with respect, he may consider it."

"Pluto." the boy stated, "if you pull the cart home you can eat the horses." the dog sat up, almost looking as though he was drooling. The horses on the other hand became rather spooked and quickly took off faster then Sebastian thought the old creatures capable.

Sebastian yelped and gripped the reigns tightly. "Ridiculous beasts!" He complained, meaning both the horses and the dog. "Was that necessary?"

"it worked didnit it? They are moving faster." the boy did not intend to feed the horses to the dog in the first place, but with a demon hound behind them any animal would run.

"I suppose.. yes.. good plan Bocchan." He commented, chuckling lightly.

The trip back went quite quickly though the eldest horse near collapsed as soon as it was stopped, his legs well and truely warn.

"Come on then." Sebastian said, assisting the poor old horse and its partner back to the stables. He helped Ciel down and then ushered him inside with Bard and Pluto, and happily did his job of caring for the horses. He gave them both great helpings of water and their feed, and pat their heads. "You did good.. you've served the young Lord well."

Once the boy was inside and in bed he pet the dog that followed him, now whining for food. "you cannot eat them, you did not pull us back."

Bard happily returned to Finny when they got back. He pushed the door to his room open and beamed. "Hey Fin! I'm back!"

The smaller blond was fast asleep, his back turned to the door. Even when bard walked in he didn't wake. The infections in his body took everything out of him and left even finny weak.

Bard shuffled into the room and put a hand on his shoulder. "Finny..?" he whispered, his eyes widening. "F-Finny wake up.."

The gardener didn't so much as flinch. He was to deep in his sleep to wake to a simple touch.

Bard whined and left the room to find Sebastian, panicking. "Finny's all dyin! Help!" He cried, ariving at Ciel's room, eyes wide. "You got 'im into this, Sebastian, you gotta fix him!"

Sebastian blinked at the blonde chef and sighed. "This is far from my fault.. but I will try."

"he is probably just asleep again, there is nothing to worry about." ciel huffed, knowing that when it came to finny bards limited knowledge of first aid ment he was always panicking.

"He wouldn't wake! I was tryin'! I shook im and talked and he just stayed there!"

Sebastian sighed and pat the boy. "I will check on him in any case."

"be quick about it... I need you to write letters to various people for me about this incident with the one eyed man." ciel didn't mean to sound as heartless as he probably cam off, but he was sure the chef was over reacting again.

"Yes My Lord." He muttered, leaving the room with Bard. He went into Bard's room and walked around to face Finny. "Finny. Wake up." He said sternly, shaking the blonde.

The smaller didn't stir much as bard had said. He was cool to the touch, his fever having burnt out some time ago and leaving him without much of anything.

Sebastian checked him over quickly, and then stood up with a sigh. "He has succumbed to fever and infection." He stated simply.

"so was' that mean? Is he alright? 'es gonna be alright, right Sebastian?"

"I'll take care of the toxins, he should be alright.. he's been missing medications when he told me he would not.." He paused. "When it is time for him to take them, you must leave the room, Bard."

"what! Why on earth would I do that? Fin needs someone to wAtch over im! I can't be leavin 'im all the time!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just for a few seconds.. he can't.. take his medicine with you around."

"why not!" the chef demanded, sitting down next to the younger blond and stroking his hair.

"Is that not obvious? You're a distraction." He said, trying not to sound as stern as he did. "He can hardly think straight with you around."

"I don't mean... To distract 'Im sebastian..." the chef said sadly... "just fix fin, okay?"

"Ah.. it's not your fault.. it's what happens to humans when they're in love with one another from what i've noticed." he said offhandedly as he tended to Finny.

"he's been so good! He dose everything e is spose to! He stays in bed and it's been weeks e must be bored but he is good... he shouldn't be sick... "

"Has he been bathed and the sheets changed?" Sebastian asked. "Any sort of dirt into the stitches could have caused them to get infected."

"yeah every day I make sure of it!" the chef protested, "he did look a little unda the weather yesterday... The colds been gettin to im but neither of our rooms are warm enough..."

Sebastian frowned. "Take him to my room then, you can both stay there, and keep a fire lit at all times, even if he gets warmed right up. He needs to stay heated."

" thanks Sebastian... I know these rooms are nice and everythin... But there just cold..."bard carefully wrapped the young gardener up and pulled him up into his arms.

"It is no bother. I hardly make use of it anyway." He replied softly. "When he wakes, make sure he takes his medicine.. if it's leaving the room or putting the pills in his mouth yourself, do so."

"alright I'll make sure e gets em!" the ex souldure carried his friend upstairs to Sebastian's room. It was a little warmer upstairs and Sebastian's room had a fire place which was a start. He laid the boy down on the bed and gently put his lipst to the youngers. "your gonna be okay fin..."

Finny stirred lightly finally. He opened his bright eyes and blinked them slowly, looking up at Bard sleepily. "Nn..?" he made a soft noise and smiled just a little. "Bard..? You're back.."

"and your sick..." bard whispered, leaning down and kissing the gardener. "you have to take these okay?"

Finny kissed the chef back gently, blushing light pink all over his cheeks and across his nose. "I f-feel fine." He mumbled, looking down at the pills. "Oh I been takin' em, Bard!"

"Sebastian said you missed some..." he popped the tablets in the boys mouth. "now take em an ill get ya a fire started okay fin?"

Finny's eyes widened a little. He wondered just what else the demon butler had told the chef. He swallowed his pills down obediently when Bard placed them in his mouth, and gulped. "W-Well it was jus' a few!"

"tiz okay fin, just make sure you take em now." the chef got out of bed and quickly lit the fire for the smaller boy. "sides, your probably sick from da cold that's been hangin round last few days."

"I am a lil chilly.." he admitted, frowning slightly when the chef left his side. "I'll be alright.. please don't worry too much!"

"how bout I come in keep you nice n warm in bed?" the chef asked, scratching his cheek nervicely with his index finger, a slight blush tainting his cheeks.

Finny poked his two fingers together and looked up at Bard through thick blonde lashes in a shy manner. "w-will you? please.."

The taller nodded and quickly almost jumped into the bed, pulling the covers up around them and pulling finny in close before the younger could change his mind.

Finny's cheeks lit up scarlet as he cuddled in close to the chef. He shyly draped his arm over Bard's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks." He murmured softly. "Y-you didn' hafta do all this for me."

"shh, it's okay fin, I'd do much more ta make ya healthy again..." the elder ran his hand through his friends hair softly, pulling out his hair clip and tossing it to the side to make him more comfortable.

Finny huddled in closer to the older blonde, and made a very soft noise when Bard's fingers went through his hair. He sighed and hugged onto him a bit more firmly. "I don't know what i'd do without you, Bard.. I'm real glad you're here."

The elder smiled, "I'd be dead if it wernt for you fin... You saved me... This is nothin..."

"You 'elped me too, Bard.. that thing was gonna eat me up!" He said, blinking up at him. "I was scared for th' both of us."

"tiz dead now though so its alright." bard kissed finnys forehead gently, "soon as you get better."

Finny buried his face into the elder's chest and closed his eyes, smiling. "Yeah.. we're both alrigh' now."

Meanwhile in ciels room the letters to various people asking them to take over and a letter to the queen explaining that the case was not part of the underworld and there for not in his durestiction where finally signed and ready. "I hate to ask this of you in your condition Sebastian but I need you to have these delivered."

Sebastian nodded and took the letters from the little Lord, bowing graciously as he usually did. "It is my duty, my Lord. I will have this task completed immediately." The demon bowed again, and drew back, leaving the room, and then the manor. As he checked the addresses, he sighed. One more trip to the undertaker it seemed. He dropped the letters off to the Queen first, as it was the simplest task, and then he headed to the reaper. The conversations with the death adoring man were always interesting at least.


	31. Chapter 31

This time the undertaker had someone of interest in his coffin as he always did. A victim of the one eyed man who had been found torn up and frozen in the ice just that morning. The reaper set a bout defrosting him as he couldn't fit him in the coffin with his arms out in front of him like that.

Sebastian looked surprised to see the.. what was left of.. the body of the human. "I know the demon that did this." He said quietly. "How many like this.. have there been?"

"oh one a week for the last few months..." the reaper smiled, "there always children, orphans to be exact, and her majesty has taken to having them buried propperly since she feels for the poor little souls. Did you do this Sebastian? It sure looks like your kind..."

Sebastian shook his head slowly, trying to count all of the coffins, wondering if they were all filled with dismembered and mangled children. "It's not me.. it is a very old, very angry demon who is missing an eye.. and has a very pesky dead.. sort of.. raven."

"dead, sort of?" the reaper wondered, rubbing his chin. "demons are odd with there little pets... A reaper certainly would not carry around some dead bird."

"It.. was dead. Or it looked dead.. but then the stupid thing came alive and that bastard showed up." He replied, frowning. "As nice as i'm sure you find it, all the bodies you are getting, he is a very large threat."

"oh he knows to leave well enough alone as far as I can see. These children are most interesting to. Look at how they snap freeze when he dumps them into a lake hmm? I don't see this often... Frozen organs to put back in I have to wait till there all soft again."

"How lovely.. and this beast does not leave well enough alone, Reaper.. he has to be stopped." He drew his hand through his hair and sighed lightly. "Any ideas? You'll be well rewarded of course."

"well well someone Sebastian cannot simply slaughter for his little lord." the undertaker smiled mischievously. "why not make a deal, tell him to go off somewhere else, all pleasent like the way the humans like to think they do it hmm?"

"Do not mock me, reaper." Sebastian growled, but he could not stand threateningly with an injury to his side, he was forced to be withdrawn and lean against the wall. "Make a deal with an old creature tired of listening? That is an impossible feat. And I refuse to try it besides that for his ridiculous attempt at having the Earl." He snapped.

"you cannot beat him then how do you expect any of my suggestions to help? The reaper tried once more to bend the frightened looking boys arms back down but he was still to stiff. "he would detect an ambush, if you where to attack his pet he would simply become more angry and dangerious, there is no way for you to confront him and win... Why not make peace with that..."

"I cannot. His interest in the young Earl makes him my interest." He said bitterly. "I'll find a way to slaughter him. Then you can have fun with that things remains, should their be any." The raven huffed.

"you cannot kill him, not as you are now, it is impossible for even you." the reaper shook his head slowly. "maybe not for... Well for me... And maybe in a few hundred years... You..."

"And you would not go to kill him because you stupidly enjoy his rampaging out there, of course. You're just an old fool who likes to play with his silly old coffins. What're you going to do when he kills too many, and you cannot tend to the bodies quickly enough? They will rot, and become ugly." The raven said, a scowl deeply set on his face. "Are you going to idly sit by like always?"

The reaper paused. That would be a problem. While right now it has only been one a week of things escalated he would lose business to someone else.

Sebastian's brow raised. Had he hit a nerve? Made a point perhaps? "You know I wouldn't be here near begging for assistance if I could very well handle it. I tried to, it didn't end well. Pity for you though, nearly died." He smirked lightly. "Both of us."

"I suppose... " the reaper shook his head after a moment and waved his hand dismissively. "I cannot, it is against the rules for a reaper to involve itself with these things... You know that as well as I do. " but he was thinking about it, it was written all over his face.

"Very well.. I can't say I didn't try." Sebastian sighed low, frowning. "Pity about your business though.. Well, I must be going.. It was nice chatting." He waved his hand and headed to the door.

"wait..." the reaper looked back at the much younger demon, a frown painted on his face. "maybe I will... Deal with him... For you... And maybe you help me finish my book?"

Sebastian turned round again and studied the reaper's expression. "The one about the addiction?.. very well.. if you can kill him, or at least have him hunt.. elsewhere, far far away.. I would be most grateful, as would the Earl."

"ahh good good." the reaper grinned, not wanting to share his business with some upstart.

"Thank you." Sebastian muttered, nodding his head. "I really do have to go however. I will return soon with more information and pictures for you."

"ahh good the sooner the better." the reaper grinned, "I hope to write the most accurate book on addictions in existence."

He gave another nod, and waved his hand on the way out, before he closed the door and returned to the manor, satisfied.

The little earl sat in his chair by the fire waiting. The addiction was already setting in and he was starting to stiffen.

The raven was quiet entering the Master's bedroom, but he was careful to announce his presence to not frighten him. After the other demon appearing so easily, he figured he wasn't the only one on edge. "Master, I have returned."

"good... I am freezing from the inside out." the smaller whispered softly.

Sebastian quietly crossed the room, leaning over his chair to rub his shoulders gently. "I delivered the letters per request, and also took care of the problem with the raven."

"how exactly did you manage that then?" the boy whispered.

"I spoke with my friend.. he is wiser and stronger than I am.. and that pesky demon is going to intrude upon his pleasures, so he agreed to help." The raven massaged the boy's shoulders and down his arms and sides as he spoke.

"oh? And he is capable of taking down the one eyed man? Even where you where not? What kind of demon is this?" the young lord shivered lightly, enjoying the feeling.

"He is more than capable." Sebastian replied quietly, enjoying the sparks that were light beneath his fingers. He paused for a moment to strip his gloves off. "He is no demon.. he is.. well I suppose your kind would sort of see him as death itself." he murmured, slipping bare fingers underneath the collar of Ciel's shirt, so their skin made proper contact.

"grell? Grell is a fool, you easily bested him... Or her... That fool would be no match for such a demon!"

"No, certainly not that ridiculous thing." Sebastian said. "Even if he was capable of it, I can't stand his company long, and wouldn't be able to even suggest it." he said, shaking his head. "He is a reaper, the Undertaker."

"the undertaker?" the boy snorted, this idea seemed even more amusing then grell. " is he capable of anything other then stuffing a coffin?"

"He is capable of much more, Bocchan.. do not doubt the strength of beings greater than your kind. He simply enjoys the process of preparing a body after death.. and you humans are just as interesting to him as they are to demons." He scolded him a little, rubbing his fingers down over his collarbone and towards his chest. "He could have my head torn off my frame before I uttered another thought if he so wanted."

The boy shuddered at this. "he seems so... Harmless... Creepy, but harmless... With his love of jokes and strange habbits... "

"He seems harmless now, Bocchan.. but he is not.. At a time he slaughtered the same as any demon does. He was merciless. He has always been odd though.. that did not change." He muttered, laughing softly. "It was a real hassle trying to convince him to do it again." He added. The raven drew his hands back slowly. "Do you feel any better, or do you need more heat?"

The boy thought for a long moment, he didn't really need more then that, but he did want more. "I am fine but... I would like to... Talk with you more..."

"Of course, Bocchan." He mumbled, bowing low before straightening and sliding his gloves on again. "We can talk about anything you'd like."

"no... Not like that... I want to spend time with you... Please?" the boys cheeks took on a pink tinge quickly.

"O-Oh.." Sebastian hummed lightly. He slipped a delicate arm around the Earl and brought him up against his chest, taking his place in the chair and coddling him comfortably by the fire. "Is this.. alright?"

The smaller nodded and nuzzled in comfortably. "how old is the undertaker then?"

"Ah.. I am not sure.. very very old.. considerably more than myself." He mumbled, beginning to run his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"how do we not get over run if the do not die." the boy asked innocently.

"Territorial beings we non-humans are. Like.. cats and dogs sort of.. We fight over land, things, people.. sometimes the younger or more fit challenge the older, weaker ones, and take them out. Circle of life I suppose." He answered, fingers massaging themselves into his hair.

"you kill each other? Even reapers?" it was mind blowing to him, the reapers seemed to have much respect for there elders.

"You kill each other." Sebastian pointed out. "Adults kill children, young kill old." his gloves were lost again. "There aren't many reapers though.. so there isn't much slaughtering one another on their part.. and they're so wide spread apart there isn't need to fight over territory."

"but to have it be the only way that you die?" the boy huffed out a content sigh. Leaning into his butler.

"I will never die either, unless I get into reckless fights with stronger demons.. there certainly are a lot around lately. Hmph." He scoffed, feathers ruffled.

"i am sure you have seen stronger then that one eyed man in the past..." the young earl sighed quietly.

"Yes.. I have." He frowned, moving one hand down Ciel's back. "Only a handful of them.. some of the most terrifying moments of my many years of life."

The boy closed his eyes and relaxed all the more. "and the undertaker, that old fool is one of them?"

"Yes, hard as it may be to believe it.. He's a frightening man when need be." he said, resting his cheek against the boy's hair.

The boy snorted, "and how is it you convinced him that he should kill the one eyed man with the raven?"

"I agreed to help him with something he is working on." Sebastian replied, clearing his throat.

"a dead body? What on earth would he ever be working on?"

"Gathering information.. on a few things." He said, laughing nervously, hoping to avoid saying.

"oh? If he has so much knowledge then maybe he would know something that could help us... Or me... Last longer."

The demon blinked, brows furrowed. It was like he was reading his mind. "Well.. he's the one i've been speaking to about it."

"I thought it may be... From the smell you bring home..." the boy nodded, having put two and two together.

"Very good Bocchan." He chuckled, fingers brushing over his cheek as he played with strands of his hair. "He is the only one with quite a lot of knowledge, so naturally I sought his assistance."

"this information he is seeking then... It is on me isn't it?"

There was no way he could lie to the Earl. "Yes.. It is.. Not entirely you, more like.. your race.. how the addiction effects them.. since you're experiencing it first hand."

"oh... Then he is curious about... Us? What dose he want to know." the boys eyes snapped open and he now sounded a little grumpy, like a child with an upset stomach.

"Sort of? He just want to know what happens as it happens, how it feels.. things like that. So he can know all he can. He's a leech for knowledge."

"why didn't you tell me that? Isn't this something you think you should have told me?"

"I didn't think it was rather important for you to know." Sebastian said, blinking. "And because I figured you would react poorly."

"if I had known then before we could have given him what he wanted and gotten better information." ciel didn't sound angry, not yet.

"I have been telling him all I could as things progressed and gotten what I have because of that, Bocchan.." Sebastian spoke softly, treading lightly with his words. He almost expected a physical strike from the boy.

"and that you should have told me." the voice changed from a little grumpy to upset.

"I am sorry, I did not think it important to inform you. I had figured you would be angry. I assure you I only agreed to such a thing because I wanted to find a way to stop it for you."

"you could have told me Sebastian." the boy tightened his grip on the butlers tailcoat.

"Forgive me, my Lord.. It will not happen again." He murmured, bowing his head.

The boy gave a little huff and whimper. He was depressed by the whole situation but due to his position he could not show it. He could not show the built up pain of nearly losing his butler.


	32. Chapter 32

"It was always in your best interest." Sebastian tried to explain. "I was just trying to find a way to stop the addiction. I could see how angry, frustrated and hurt you were by it, and how much you didn't want it. I was willing to do whatever was necessary to fix it."

"it is not something that I dislike... Not anymore..." the boy looked away.

"I.. I am glad.. at the time of all my choices though, you were quite clear about your disliking. I just wanted to make things right again. This is a lot more complex then i'd thought, and not easy to break."

"from what I understand this is... Unbreakable... No one has succeeded and all attempts have lead in the death of the person... Why bother Sebastian?"

"Because there is no way you want to live a life having intercourse with a demon one or more a week." He wouldn't mention Lizzy, frankly he was hoping she would disappear. The raven scolded himself for that afterwards. Ciel was in love with Lizzy and would be marrying her. And well, she had known him first. But he couldn't help but be possessive and selfish and greedy and want him to himself.

"no, it creates problems..." the boy admitted but put his cheek to the exposed side of the demons neck to feel the vibration between them. "but this... I like..."

He nodded slightly, closing red eyes when he felt the vibrations grow more prominent. "I am very sorry for all of the problems I have caused."

"you have solved many many more..." the boy whispered softly.

"It does not excuse me." He said, frowning deeply.

There was a soft shudder from the body in the demons arms. "Sebastian... I feel... Unwell..."

"Unwell in what way, Bocchan?" He asked, looking down at the boy cradled in his arms.

"I feel... Sad... All through me... I..." the boy huddled in just a little closer and hiccuped letting the emotions that had built up from before out at last.

Sebastian's brows furrowed, and his eyes took on a sorrowed expression. "Bocchan..?" He whispered, but no words to comfort him came to mind really. He rubbed his back instead, rocking him gently and keeping him close to himself. "It's alright."

"you nearly died Sebastian!" the boy sobbed loudly, finally showing the hurt he quickly burried, "you where laying there then you just... You... " ciel held on tightly to the ravens black coat. "he could have killed you and I could do nothing... You where cold Sebastian! You! Your never cold! " his ody started to sake and his words got louder and more desperate, "no matter what I did and I... I could see... See the inside of you! It was hanging out and... And you where... And everything u did you wouldn't wake!"

Sebastian cradled him, one hand cupping his head, gentle fingers against his scalp, the other continuing to rub his back. "It wasn't your fault, Bocchan.. you did so wonderfully. You were so very brave in the face of something that could easily snuff your life out.. and then you saved mine. And now we're both alright." He said calmly. "I'm very proud of you."

"I did nothing! I... I didn't know how to help you! I did t know if I should have been breathing for you or trying to stich the wound, not that there was anything to stich! I didn't know if I should try and push your organs back In or... Or anything!" the boy became louder and louder the more upset he got. "you stopped a few times! I turned my back on you for a second and when I looked again you where all stiff! I thought you where gone but then when I rubbed you you started breathing again!"

Sebastian wasn't sure how to assist the young boy in calming down. He tangled his fingers in his hair, and rubbing his back, then his arms, and repeating the process. "You did so much, Ciel." He said, kissing the side of his head, warm lips to his skin. He knew he could silence him most likely, or at least muffle him, if he was to press their lips against one another's, but he realized getting the emotion out was something the Earl had to do. He wondered how long he'd been holding so much back, if it was just from that one incident or before that too. "You may not think so, but you did. I owe you my life."

"I did nothing!" the boy screamed, "you almost died and I did nothing!"

"Ciel.. Ciel you saved my life. I would have bled to death if you hadn't helped. Or froze. You could have tried to leave and save yourself, leaving me to die or be eaten by whatever or whomever came by, but you stayed bravely, not sure if I would wake. You saved a demon's life. You. That's something not everyone can say they've done. Please, don't overwork yourself. Shh."

The boy whimpered and buried his head in the ravens chest. It had been to long, far to long since he let out his pain. "I was s-scared..."

"It's okay to be scared." He said, taking in a slow breath as the lightning bolts went through his skin where Ciel's head was resting. "I was scared too."

"your never scared..." the boys voice cracked and dropped to a whisper.

"No, I never am.. not normally.. but I was then.. I was scared that I would die, it's something most demons never have to worry about. But above that, first and foremost, I was scared that you would get hurt. I thought if I died, the other would return, he would kill you and it'd be my fault for not keeping you safe. Losing you would be worse than losing my life."

"but then you would not know..." the boy whispered, still crackling.

"The idea of it is enough." he mumbled, nestling his cheek against the Earl's hair.

There was another few hiccups when the boy seemed to calm though the stress of the little breakdown caused him to become cold.

Sebastian was relieved when he seemed to calm down again. He cupped his cheek and lifted his face, kissing his lips for the briefest moment. "Do you feel better now?"

"c-cold..." the boy shook his head and tried to look away, ashamed.

"It's gotten late.. perhaps now you should retire to bed?" He suggested, watching the fire that'd died down. "I will keep you company.. if you would like."

Ciel frowned. "I'll be dead by morning..." he warned quietly.

"Absolutely not." He replied, shaking his head. "You just need to warm up, that's all."

"im cold... You said it didn't work last time... I..." the boy paused, shuddering again.

"To be honest, you were unconscious before.. that.. could be why it didn't work." He said, trying not to let the feeling of hopelessness wash over him or the Earl.

The boy nodded slowly, "but I have been unconscious before and it has worked..."

"It wasn't that bad I don't think.. you were freezing, inside and out nearly entirely. All the other times you were still warm for the most part, at least half." he said, rubbing his skin.

The young lord shook his head. "I have been there before, and it worked, the first time.., remember?" he was skeptical.

"Yes, I remember." He said, swallowing. "It could also have been because I was injured as well. I was lacking in strength and warmth myself." he reasoned.

This seemed to make sense to the younger and he nuzzled in close. "that's true..."

He nodded and smiled very faintly, shifting just slightly beneath Ciel. "It does make sense, hm?"

"yes... Perhapse it is not hopeless then..." the boy sighed and shifted his body already stiffening and his eyes still full of tears.

Sebastian drew his fingers delicately underneath the young Earl's eyes. "It saddens me to see these sort of expressions on your face."

"then don't die on me! Don't ever scare me like that again!" the boys voice snapped, much back to its usual self though the pain was there

The raven blinked, drawing back in surprise, before giving a small nod. "Of course, my Lord. It will not happen again."

A few more tears escaped, still hurt by the whole thing. "don't let it!"

"I won't." He muttered, brushing the stray tears away with his thumb.

The little earl tried to get up, to walk over to his bed unaided but he was clearly now so stiff he couldn't move.

"Careful.." The raven said, lifting the Earl up and carrying him to his bed. He placed him gently in the center and drew the blankets around him, afterwards relighting the fire.

The boy shuddered heavily. "it's cold..."

"I know, Bocchan." He muttered, climbing into the bed with him and running his hands along his slender and small body.

"really cold sebastian..." the earl looked pale, the stress and depression was warning him out and making the effects of the addiction much much worse. "the... The undertaker would love this..."

"We will have to try once more, and hope it works." The demon sighed, placing his hand upon the boy's chest. "Yes, I imagine he would."

The boy started to have trouble keeping his eyes open, edging closer.

Sebastian swiftly rid himself of his shirt and the young Earl of his , and moved him gently to press against his chest. "Stay awake, Bocchan."

"I'm tired Sebastian... Crying exhausts you..." he admitted.

"It does?" He blinked, seeming to put that into a deep thought process.

"very much so... It is... More tiring then what we do...". The boy almost whispered, closing his eyes completely.

"Rest then, Bocchan. I will see what I can do for you in the mean time." He said, once again massaging his shoulders.

The boy frowned, "will I wake?" he asked innocently not trusting how cold he felt.

"Yes. I will make sure of it. You are safe in my hands, Bocchan. Rest." He muttered, nestling his cheek to Ciel's hair.

The boy took a deep breath and fell fast asleep, taking a deep sigh.

Sebastian remained awake as the night went through, letting his fingers rub warm circles into every bit of Ciel's skin he could reach to keep him from growing cold.

It was one or two in the morning before the cold became to much and the boy begun to struggle to breath, getting far to sick.

Sebastian had been watching the Earl grow more and more ill for the past hour, and had tried everything aside from sleeping with the tired boy to fix it, but nothing had worked. He was growing colder in his hands too, and it set worry into his stomach.

He came to the same conclusion he always did when he was at a loss for what to do.

The raven bundled the Earl up snug and dressed warm himself, and then drew him out of bed with his blankets, and marched off to see the Reaper.

"Sebastian?" the boy whispered, sounding very I'll. " where are we... Going?"

"To see the reaper." Sebastian answered truthfully as he held the small boy close.

This made the little earl squirm. Any sick persons last wish was to see an angel of death after all.

"Not pleasant I know, but he always seems to have some proper idea of what to do."

"can't we just... Fix if now?" the boy whispered.

"I don't know if it'll work, and exhausting you further does not seem like a grand idea." He replied. "Sorry."

Slowly the little noble nodded and dozed off with a small yawn.

Sebastian carried the small Earl into the Reaper's shop, closing the door behind himself. "Evening Reaper."

"that's the undertaker to you and it's very early." the grey haired man was shuffling about with a candle in his hand. "oh? You brought the young lord? Do you need to fit him for a coffin already?"

"Right right." He waved him off, shaking his head. "He needs your assistance."

"well I would be happy to stuff him in a coffin but its hard to make humans beautiful in the dark..." the reaper mused, thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought.

"He's not here for a coffin." He grunted, seating Ciel on a chair. "He's ill. Help."

The reaper moved to the boy and lifted his head with delicate fingers, sweeping his hair out of the way with the other hand. "oh you are quite cold aren't you little lord?"

"The blood didn't work.. it did for a while.. in the necklace.. It now flows in his veins as well but it only poisoned him really. Now he grows cold and can't warm."

"put him up on the table." the reaper got up and cleared off his desk, usually used for dead bodies. "let me get a closer look."

Sebastian nodded and laid the boy on the table, sliding the blankets away from his frame.

The reaper stripped the boy off entirely and scampered around lighting more candles. "so you made him drink the blood?"

"I put it into his blood stream and made him drink." He replied, frowning. "Is there anything you even can do?"

The reaper pushed on the boys stomach, feeling his organs in there place and making him grunt. "he really does smell like you, no wonder there targets." he grinned widely and rolled the boy on his back, going to his draws and pulling out a jar of something from his desk. "hehehe these will help..."

"Mm. I suppose since I do have enemies this does create a problem." he sighed. "Will it help him retain warmth?"

"no... But it will help make him feel good enough to be more responsive..." the reAper opened the jar and pulled out a thin, very angry little demonic serpent, it was not longer then Sebastian's hand and it's eyes glowed bright green with matching scales.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" He hissed, staring at the angry little beast. He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair and kissed his forehead.

"oh nothing." the reaper grabbed the snake and forced its mouth open, ramming it's fangs onto the boys bottom.

"What-" He muttered, but thought best not to question his methods. "You have strange solutions."

The boy yelped and whimpered but then started moaning almost the same way as when Sebastian touched him. "demonic snakes like this one, have a poison that creates intense pleasure for humans. The little lord won't die, because of what you do to him, but he will be much, much more receptive..."

"So he'll be okay now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him close. "Bocchan?" He cooed. "Bocchan wake up."

"well he will certainly enjoy your interaction more." the reaper pulled back the little snake who was getting more and more angry. "which makes it more effective."

"Thank you." Sebastian said to the reaper, picking the boy up in his arms and wrapping the blankets round him once more.

"oh no no, you can't take him. That snake bite will make him awful sensitive to the cold out there on a night like tonight."

"But he needs to go home and rest.. He can't.. stay here around dead bodies for the duration of the night.." he huffed, sitting down with the boy on his lap cradled against his chest.

"well why don't you warm him up then?" the reaper grinned, "before he gets to cold."

"What do you think i'm doing?" He asked, brow raised at him before he turned his attention to the boy again.

"oh well that will never work, after I made him so prepared for you." there was a soft chuckle from the reaper.

"Well what do you want me t-.. oh you'd like that one now wouldn't you?" He scoffed, kneading his fingers into Ciel's skin under the blankets as he spoke.

The boy was already warming under the touch of the raven, his skin spitting sparks into the demons hand.

The raven was quite surprised by the response he got from his Bocchan. He bowed his head and let his lips graze against his cheek, as his fingers moved to his chest, ribs, and lower back.

"ehh... Sebastian!" the boy almost moaned. The grey haired man lent against the counter, watching closely.

"It's just me.. Relax, Bocchan." he purred, running his tongue along his earlobe before his teeth sank into it very lightly, nibbling. His hands moved straight down his body to his thighs, and then up his chest, his fingers walking their way up, skimming tauntingly over his nipples until they reached where the Earl's little heart was beating.

The boy quickly heated up and gripped the raven tightly, starting to pant already, even rubbing himself against the demon

Sebastian couldn't quite help himself at that. He pressed his lips to the nape of his neck to muffle his quiet moan and held the boy's hips with warm and soft, but always strong hands. His fingers dipped a little along his thighs, spreading out across his skin to hold him more firmly.

"se...bas..." the boy moaned out, muffled into the others neck.

The raven shuddered and held him in closer, massaging his palm and fingers into his thighs. "Bocchan.."

The boy breathed again, the pleasure intensifying beyond his imagination thanks to the bite from a normally lethal snake.

Sebastian was rather pleased with the Earl's responses to simple things like his touch. After having thought it wasn't working anymore, it made a lot of the stress go away. He dipped two fingers under the boy's chin and lifted his head just enough so he could connect their mouths in a slow kiss.

"mmm..." every little touch was responded to with a moan and an increase in his heart rate.

"whatch you don't give him a heart attack now hehehe."

Sebastian had almost forgotten about who was there.. and where they were. Ciel in such a condition made it hard for him to pay mind to much else. He drew back and cleared his throat. The boy felt much better, warmer than he was even before they both were injured and ill. "He's sufficiently warm again. So he should be fine to last going home.. right?"

The reaper chuckled and pointed out the window at the falling snow. "I'm fine here watching."

Sebastian glared at the little white flakes and then leaned his head back against the pane. "Well do you have some sort of bed- not a coffin, then? He needs to lie down.. being curled up will stiffen his joints, and he'll be cranky in the morning."

"I could make a coffin comfortable... Or the table but he would find that even worse." the reaper was grinning more and more as the boy on the demons lap rubbed against his butlers leg.

Sebastian idly rubbed his hand up and down Ciel's back, beneath the boy's loose night shirt, and bit his lip with sharp teeth to keep any sort of pleased noise in his throat. "I suppose i'll have to keep him here then, and deal with a cranky Bocchan in the morning."

"why not sleep on the floor hmm? There are plenty of blankets though it will not be as comfortable as one of my adult sized coffins" the reaper was cut off by an almost begging noise from the earl who's entire body was not used to the venom.

"I suppose the floor is better than nothing." He said, brows scrunching together at the noise. He clued in fast enough it was his touch making him go on like he was, even if he didn't mean to be making him do so by it. He shifted, his breath catching in his throat, and tried to hold the Earl without touching him too much. "Sorry, Bocchan."

The reaper still watched from beneath his bangs, eyes hidden from view but pointed teeth showing clearly. "well, give him what he wants."

Sebastian glanced over at the reaper and scowled. "Absolutely not, in any way, under no circumstances, am I doing that. with him. in front of you." he muttered, frowning a little at the young boy pawing at him like an attention seeking kitten.

"it seems to be what he wants." the reaper shrugged, "and now he has snake venom in his body it might be worth connecting with him just a little more." the reaper shook the jar with the snake in it lightly, taunting the creature as it slammed its face into the glass.

Sebastian sighed out and seemed to give in. He scooted the little Lord to the corner nearby, away from the windows where cool air might slip through, and laid him comfortably on the floor with all his blankets propped up underneath him. He supposed the reaper was right. It would probably be a good idea to get more connected with the boy this way.

It looked as though the reaper was intent on watching as the boy became more and more eager, Sebastian's touch drived him mad with everything so sensitive from the little demonic creatures poison. "maybe you want a little venom to hmm?" the reaper grinned.

"You keep that scrawny little thing away from me, reaper." Sebastian replied quietly, eyeing the angry looking snake wearily. "I mean it." he added over his shoulder when he turned back to Ciel and placed a hand on his hip to steady his wriggling so he could slip his shirt off him.

"oh but it's so pleasant. You can even ask the little lord when he wakes just what your missing! Of coarse it won't work nearly as well on you..." the reaper took the biting creature from the jar once more, playing with.

"Well there you go. If it won't work very well on myself I don't need it and am not missing out." He muttered, waving him off to unbutton his own shirt. "Bocchan, try to calm down.." He sighed, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. "You're going to wear yourself out."

The boys eyes were hazy, he wasn't thinking clearly. Each touch made not only the insane electricity pulsing under his skin but waves of pleasure at the same time from even the lightest of touch. "Sebastian! God Sebastian!"

The raven dipped his head down after their lips parted from each other again, and licked a single line up Ciel's chest with a hot, pink and moist tongue, straight up to the nape of his neck. "God and my name in the same sentence.. a very interesting combination." He whispered in his ear.

The boy panted, hot breath ghosting across the ravens neck.

He shuddered and groaned lightly, finding it difficult to think straight himself as he hauled Ciel's shorts down his legs.

The young earl was being driven mad with pleasure and he moaned the demons name over and over again.

The demon slicked his fingers with his saliva and used it as makeshift lubricant, even though they almost didn't need it anymore. He was careful and precise as he entered him and began the heavy movements, and to distract the Earl from whatever pain he may have felt, he suckled hungrily on the sensitive flesh of his nape.

The boy almost blacked out the second his prostrate was hit. It was suddenly the most amazing mixture of different feelings imaginable and he couldent help but claw at his butler.

Sebastian arched his back more into Ciel's hands, or rather his nails, and moaned hotly into the younger raven's ear. It would be a lie to say demons did not get off on pain, and Sebastian was just like the rest of his kind in that aspect.

Everything built up quickly and soon the small boy was at his peak, continuing to desperately claw and squirm until the very last second.

The elder raven reveled in the boy's final moments as he reached his peak. He seemed almost drunk off pleasure, writhing and squirming like he was. It was enough to push Sebastian to reach his own peak as well, moaning and grunting the Earl's name rather than his normal pet names.

The boy whimpered as the feeling died down and some sense of normality returned. He huffed and begun to shiver, not from the cold inside his veins but because his body was so worm and the reapers floor was so cold.

Sebastian slipped an arm around him and lifted him off the floor for a moment, to push his shirt underneath of him, still warm from his body heat. "Better?" He asked, combing his fingers through his hair.

The boy nodded, hazy with the pleasure and exhaustion. He couldent even tell where he was but something about it felt safe and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian redressed himself partially, his trousers at least, and settled comfortably by him, petting his hair back out of his face, toying with it contently. He leaned his head back, let out a yawn and watched the snow continue to go about outside.

The reaper had taken to drawing, which the demon was thankfully unaware of. He would draw the events of that night vividly for his book, describing how well the snake venom worked. "well now, I think that went as well as can be expected..." he grinned. " though I wouldn't make a habbit of giving him poison. A normal humans heart would give out within moments and the little lords could to if he ever got to much... Or to often... Still, it's a nice little reserve for you."

Sebastian blinked. "I only came here with him tonight because he needed help this once. I don't expect it to happen again." He muttered. "I've given him so many poisons it's a wonder he isn't dead already as is."

"and mark my words he will eventually die from them." the reaper stretched himself out then walked into a coffin, closeting the lid behind him.

Sebastian didn't comment on the reaper's last words. He sighed and pet Ciel's hair back. He knew it himself. All the poisons, the demonic blood, the medicine even, and the snake's venom would eventually claim the Earl. Whether it was for death forever, or to change him and make him stronger, losing his humanity. He finally resigned to laying next to the boy, his arms around him. "I know.. but until then, I am content."


	33. Chapter 33

As the sun came up a surprise came in, an extremely frozen young blond with a demon dog leading his way. He was nearing death, carrying his younger friend over his shoulder a maid and the old tunaka on the demon dogs back looking worse for ware themselves.

Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, blinking red orbs in shock once his peripherals focused and unblurred. "Bardroy? Pluto.. what are you doing here?" He looked round at the group of them, grabbing the wall and standing. "What happened?"

"ya gotta... Do... Somethin..." the chef gripped his chest, a whole in it running a river of blood onto the floor.

The raven moved to help the blonde down to the floor, the younger as well. He tore one of Ciel's blankets, pressing it to his chest. "Put pressure, okay Bardroy?" He told him, checking the gardener. "Finny, wake up, c'mon then." He muttered, checking him for injuries. He gave Pluto's head a pat, observing him and the others in a rush. So many injured at the same time, each of them his friends, it was hard to choose priority. And then there was the Earl still asleep. "One of you.. you have to tell me what happened?"

"some guy... e was... Like an army!" the blond huffed, blood running from the corners of his mouth. The little gardener opened his eyes, haveing been mostly protected by his friend the entire time. "hey f-fin... He didn't get ya... Did e?"

"He appears to be uninjured.. scratches from a fall perhaps, nothing else." He said, deciding then that Bard was in more need of help. He shredded the blankets more, and bound his chest as best as he could given the material. "What did he look like?" He asked, even though he was sure he didn't need to. In the pit of his stomach he knew.

Finny made a soft noise as he opened his eyes. He was cold, shivering, but unharmed for the most part. "I-I'm okay.." he whispered, his bright eyes widening when they found the chef. "But you're not! Bard you're all 'urt..! You're bleedin'!"

"I'm... I'm fine fin..." the chef lied, wiping the bloody string from his lips. He coughed heavily, but it only lasted a few moments. He was cold, death creeping up on him already. "jus' fine..."

Sebastian frowned deeply and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Deep breaths, Bardroy." he said, putting pressure on the wound for him.

Finny's eyes watered, and he hugged his friend, even though blood soaked through Bard's make shift bandages and onto him. "Please don't die, Bard! Please, please!"

"tiz okay fin... Your okay..." he almost purred back, stroking the boys cheek. "love ya fin... Remeber that. Kay?" he breathed, giving a soft grunt. "Im and is stupid bird..."

The younger blonde's cheeks went pink, but he didn't really notice as great tears rolled down them. "I love you too." He hiccuped, clutching tightly to him. "Y-Ya have t' make it! you're strong 'nuff to get through anything!"

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh, not sure what else to do for the poor chef. His anger was boiling in his stomach. He knew the Raven would be more of a pain then just that one encounter. "Undertaker!"

The reaper stepped out and rubbed his eyes as though he had been sleeping, which Sebastian wasent entirely sure was possible. "what's all this commotion abo-" he paused when he sore the blond and all the blood. "oh?14.3 minutes left?" the reaper was almost drooling, retired or not it still affected him.

"You have to help him.. and go kill that bloody raven!" He snapped, shaking Bard to keep him awake, it was the only way he'd be able to tell he was alive.

"why? What's the rush? The reaper crept closer and the elder blond automatically pulled away, feeling ad though death itself was approaching, which it very well was. "don't be scared, boy, it's not a thing you should be frightened of. "

Finny hiccuped and gulped as he looked at the reaper, and even though fear gripped him, he shoved at the man. "S-Stay away from 'im!" He choked, hugging Bard and crying into his shoulder. "Please, Bard.."

The grey haired man looked disappointed. "well I'm only trying to help." the reached down again, putting his hand on the blonds back though it didn't stop there, it sunk through skin as though he where a ghost and the reaper grabbed the chefs heart, stilling it for a moment and causing him to quickly fall unconscious. He gently rubbed it back into working before removing his hand, letting the chef fall forward onto finny and Sebastian. "just reset his clock for the moment..." he explained and shrugged though it only upset the gardener to see his partner die even only for seconds.

Finny burst into hysterics when Bard 'died'. He let out a frightened scream and held him closer, trying not to hold him too tight, in case he hurt him. "B-Bard! Y-You! What are you? What did you do to 'im?" he cried.

Sebastian helped keep the blonde from falling over, and leaned him back again, swallowing. "For the moment? He can't die.."

"he did die, and that will stop someone comeing to collect his soul." the reaper smirked, "if you dont treat his wounds that wont matter though!"

Finny gathered Bard in his arms, picking him up easily with his uncanny strength. "I'll carry 'im to the hospital!"

Sebastian shook his head at that however. "No, Finny. The cold will kill him." He said, glancing at the reaper. "I don't suppose you have any blood do you? ... human.. blood.." He asked. "I was tasked with learning of medicine, and I can care simply for him if given the necessary things. Like a sterilized needle, some thread and blood."

"blood you say?" the reaper looked at his collection on jars. "I have lots of blood, but I doubt it's the right kind..." he paused for a second and thought before spreading a blanket out on the table and getting a pillow from a coffin. "lay him down, I'll fix him. " there was a smirk from the reaper wide as the Cheshire cat. It was hard to trust a Devine being who was charged with collecting souls for the majority of his existence but he was trying to help regardless.

Finny hiccuped and laid Bard down as he was told. All his crying was making him tired and less argumentative. He gulped and pet his hair back, nuzzling into him desperately. "Please 'elp him.."

"I suggest you don't watch this." the undertaker warned but gave no time for the boy to turn away, pushing his hand in and stopping the chefs heart again so he wouldn't bleed. He timed himself carefully. Everything had to be finished within three minuets so he didn't damage the blonds brain . He clawed the boy, pulling the wound open and stitching everything back up, organs and all, pushing everything into its rightful place.

Finny watched in horror, not quite able to move away or turn his head, thankfully however, the raven crossed the room and covered his eyes over only a few minutes later. The young blonde started up his heavy crying again and turned round to hide his face away in the butler's shirt.

Sebastian gave his head a gentle pat and watched the reaper do his work with a vacant expression, even though it was his friend lying there. He knew the strange man could easily just let the chef die and have another body to dress up, or do something mischievous, but he had to trust him. "Thank you for helping, Undertaker."

The elder reaper smirked and tied the string tight, putting his hand into the chefs chest again and starting to rub a failed heart. "hehe, don't thank me yet."

"No, I must. You don't have to assist with anything, but you choose to. Whether or not you fail and he dies, you chose to help." He shrugged. "For that you have my thanks."

The undertaker turned his head slightly for a moment, smirk in place. He had his own reasons for helping, but they both knew that from the start. He turned back to the blond and rubbed a little harder, not able to get anything back as quickly as he would like. The reaper removed his hand and put an ear to the chefs chest for a moment before replacing his hand with the other. "well, thankful or not he isn't quite coming back." the creature huffed slightly, getting more then a little frustrated. He gave the heart a few more squeezes before pulling out his hand once more, blood covered fingers going to the chefs chin to lift his head back. Trying to open up the path to his lungs.

Sebastian's brows furrowed, but his reaction was easily overshadowed by Finny's, who began violently shaking as he sobbed heavily into Sebastian's shirt. "Don't let him die!" He muffled when he was able to speak.

The chef remained motionless and lifeless for what felt like forever, but then his body gave a small jerk, and he gurgled, sucking in a brief breath of air.

"there, good boy." the reaper pet the blonds head like a dog then put his hand back into his chest, pulling it out again only when he was sure there was a heart beat that would remain strong enough. "see? Nothing to be afraid of. Except the pain." the reaper was more then a little amused, he had never had the chance to test out his skills or knowledge of the human body, so this for him was more or less a game.

Once a steady heart beat began, the chef woke more and more, and he was more aware of the pain he was in. His body had been in shock before, so he was able to ignore it for the most part, and didn't know the full damage. He let out a weak scream of pain, clutching at his chest. "Hnng! H.. Hurts.."

"considering I had my hand in your chest, I imagine it would hurt." the reaper tilted his head to the side, an innocent, puppy like expression on his face.

"H-Huh? N-No way tha's impossible!" He hiccuped, his groans of pain growing louder, with a few whimpers too. "Oh god.."

"Sebastian, calm this boy down before he harms himself." the reaper waved his hand in the air dismissively. "how long have you been watching then, young lord." he commented, seemingly out of the blue but in truth the boy in the corner finally caught his eye.

"long enough, undertaker."

Sebastian spun the little blonde that was sobbing still into his shirt around to face Bard again and patted his head. "Take care of Bard, yes?" He gave the gardener the task, figuring he would be better at comforting his, well whatever the chef and boy were to one another, than he would be. When the reaper addressed Ciel, he turned to see him sat up in the corner of the room. "Bocchan.. you've woken. How do you feel?"

"I have a very sore behind..." the boys eyes furrowed angrily. "it is rather swollen. What exactly did you allow him to do to me Sebastian?"

"I didn't technically allow it. I didn't know what he was going to do." He said, rubbing the back of his head where raven hair was still messy from the previous night.

The boy glared slightly, "and what is he doing there, to bardroy? Your allowing him to do this too?"

"He saved his life, Ciel.. it appears as though the demon we encountered before attacked the manor."

"what! How did it find us?" the reaper pointed to the window sill where a cocky raven fluffed itself up.

"following a human is simple, when you have aid from a creature like that... Even the young lord has this help, with that demon hound following you about."

"That blasted bird." The demon spat, glaring at the little creature. "I wouldn't mind if you happened to tear it apart, Plu.. but who knows how many diseases the wretched thing has." He huffed. "He won't hurt you, Bocchan."

"oh, because last time he was so easily overcome!" the boy hissed, "Pluto, we are going back to the manner!" he ordered though as soon as he approached the human form of the giant dog that carried them there he sore the hideous wound on his side, a ragged, jutting cut that was still bloody. "what happened... Why are you bleeding?" Sebastian had easily bested the demon hound, it shouldn't have been so surprising that the raven easily wounded the Pluto in the scruff.

Sebastian winced at his words. They felt more like knives than letters tied together. But he masked his expression again and went to the demon hound's side. "I did not notice this." He muttered, carefully examining his wound.

The dog masked its wound well, looking up at the butler with a tired expression. He had easily carried Mayrin and tunaka through the snow, but he was frozen and tired himself after the trip. As Sebastian knelt at his side Pluto pulled himself up on his lap, nuzzling his head in carefully, affectionate now he was suffering.

Sebastian pet the dog's head gently, running his fingers gently over his skin. "You did very good, Pluto. Thank you." He said, looking to the reaper. "Give me needle and thread will you? He needs to be cared for." He leant away and grabbed his black tailcoat and rummaged in its pockets. He withdrew the vile of strange liquid he had been taking and popped the cork out of it. "Here.. drink this.. it's not much so it won't heal you like normal, but it'll help."

The demon gave the older a strange look. Demon hounds where unaccustomed to the medicine even if they could take it, they were a smart enough race to create, or give it to themselves. They where far more instinctual, hunting out what they needed and taking it fresh. In that, it was debatable who was smarter, when fresher did mean faster healing.

"I understand it's not what you would prefer, or could do for yourself, but as it is you are injured, and I do not possess your instinct to find what you want." He muttered. "You should trust me. I wouldn't harm you." He urged, patting him. "Unless you can give me some sort of.. guide or map to get what you need?"

The human form of the great demon hound tilted its head to the other side, dog like nature showing. He would let Sebastian give him the medicine, but he still didn't understand it. Meanwhile the reaper washed the blood from the needle and handed it to the demon, watching curiously the whole thing. This was amusing to say the least.

The raven emptied the vile into Pluto's mouth and tossed the empty thing aside then, taking the needle in his fingers. "Alright, Plu.. this is going to hurt." he said, starting to stitch up his wound.

The dog barely flinched, though weather that was due to his high pain tolerance or simply an unwillingness to show weakness and risk death was unclear.

By the time Sebastian finished stitching the wound shut, his hands were coated in the other demon's warm blood. He wiped them slightly cleaner on his own clothes and put his arms around him. "There.. Rest now, friend."

The demon had its tongue flopped out panting, looking more exhausted then it should have. If any other demon sore him now, he would be torn to pieces so he had to hide any pain and hide it well. "rrrr?"

"how was Pluto hurt?" ciel asked, his brows furrowed angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to hurt." He cooed, nuzzling the other affectionately. He glanced to Ciel and frowned. "I don't know how it happened, but it was the other demon who is responsible."

The boy looked up at the reaper who's short attention span left him leaning on a stick, or a handle? The boy looked down, seeing the massive blade of his death skyth arched up away from the floor, glistening in the dim light. Even with the chainsaw, somehow grell was never as intimidating as the to calm undertaker standing there as though nothing in the world bothered him.

Sebastian followed Ciel's gaze to the scythe, and then looked up at the reaper. "Sometimes I forget you have that." he half joked. "Bocchan, what are your orders?"

"we go back to the mansion and drive this intruder out." ciel smirked much to mock the reaper. "if the undertaker wants to keep studying the addiction, then it will simply be a shame if we die."

"Very well, my Lord." The demon said, bowing. "Perhaps however, you should stay put. For your own safety."

"why? If I do not go then the undertaker here has even less reason to follow. I am after all the one he is interested in." the reaper grinned back, pointed teeth showing. "oh? So you want me to go and fight for you?"

Sebastian muttered low under his breath before waving his hand dismissively. "Alright then. If you are ready, we will head back immediately." He said, raising a brow at the undertaker. "Do you not recall my mentioning of your doomed business if he is not dealt with?"

The reaper lent more into his weapon, sighing. He was not suppose to meddle, and he knew it, but being who he was there was not a creature alive that would willingly take the greatest reaper in history on. Still, he wanted to obey the rules that he himself helped imforce, or at the very least try to. "I am suppose to be hiding here little lord, where no one can disturb me." he frowned but slowly stood upright. "lead the way."


	34. Chapter 34

Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet and then did a quick head count to make sure they were all there. If he accidently left one of the lord's servents there he'd never hear the end of it. "This will be a one time help from him, by the way, young Master. If another like the likes of this troublesome demon shows up, he will not help."

"are you really that fickle?" the boy huffed at the reaper, only getting a grin in response.

"I am retired, I want to spend my time making these here paculure body's beautiful, then sending them deep deep underground. I am tied of fighting and squabbling, particularly when these fights have nothing to do with me. No one knows where I am here, little lord, and I want it to stay that way."

"You've done well thus far." Sebastian commented as they trudged through the snow. "No human has discovered you yet.. on their own.. they're such snoopy and nosey things it's a surprise they haven't stumbled upon anything they shouldn't."

"humans see what you let them see, I don't care if humans find out. It's the likes of that red headed one... Or those young fools running the library!" the reaper snickered, thinking of the many many books he faild to return.

There was a soft thump in the snow and he looked back to see a limping demon behind them, Pluto barely able to hold himself up, wanting to follow his master as any dog would.

"Mm. The likes of that red headed one are quite a nuissance." He muttered, stopping abruptly to see Pluto in the snow. "Pluto is exhausted.." He sighed. "Let me carry you, Plu. You'll rip the stitching if you continue to push yourself."

"silly beast, if it dies I will have so much trouble fitting such a large dog into a coffin." the undertaker mused, quietly hopeing that the demon would die in human form to save him the trouble.

Sebastian scooped the large dog up and held him securely, carrying him up to the rest of the group, trudging angrily through the snow. "He won't be dying." He snapped at the reaper as he moved past. "He will live, and I will have that raven's head on a fucking silver platter."

The demon lent up and licked the ravens face, a heavy huff escapeing. It was safer with Sebastian and he seemed to know that, relaxing and falling asleep in the elders arms.

Sebastian smiled lightly and let the other sleep, and silence continue aside from the sounds of their steps through the snow.

After a while they finally arrived at the mansion, a welcome sight for the Earl and his butler.

The demon was cautious however, not sure where the other was, if he was there at all still.

The reaper almost skipped slightly ahead of them, not haveing done anything 'exciteing' for quite some time. As soon as they got close enough however the smell of blood, mostly from bardroy and Pluto hit them. Then the sight of the raven, who landed at the entrance watching them.

"it's good to see you." the one eyed man scoffed, walking down the stairs, "this is a much nicer home then my little shack, I am so glad your servents ran rather then defending it. I would hate to stain the carpets more then they already are."

Sebastian let out a low growl and snarled at the raven, eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. "You are a very stupid man to come here. You'll pay thrice for what you've done." He hissed out, trying not to let the smell of the blood overwhelm him. It was mostly Pluto's that burned his nostrils. Demon blood was of course stronger in scent. Knowing that even a little of the blood staining the inside of the manor was the other demon's made his veins feel on fire.

The ravens arm had, much to the horror of ciel, completely healed from Sebastian's assault. "stupid? I imtend to move in here. Who are you to stop me? Brat!" the man smirked, "oh, you brought a reaper to do your dirty work? How pathetic!"

"Move in? How funny you are. The only place you're going is to the final depths of Hell where you will never return." He replied, his skin heated up with the anger boiling in his stomach. "I frankly don't care if you find it pathetic. Your death is all I care about."

The demon smirked and lunged forward, disappearing from sight with his imense speed and reappearing only to rip the smaller demon from Sebastian's arms, quickly tossing him to the wall. The dog howled and quickly took full form, charging at the raven. "I love dogs!" the raven yelled, "they obediently charge to there deaths!" as soon as the hound was close enough he grabbed a hold of its bottom jaw, shattering the rock hard demon bone and rendering the creature immobile in its pain.

Sebastian stood there, stuck in place for the duration of the attack by his own fear. His legs just wouldn't listen. But as soon as the feeling passed, he ran to the demon's side. "Pluto!" He made sure the demon was still breathing and then stood up again, trembling out of anger. "You'll pay for that!" he half shouted, half snarled. Using all of his speed and strength that he had, he sped towards the raven and tackled him head on to the hard ground below, and thrust his fingers into his eye socket, trying to gouge out his remaining orb.

The raven grabbed Sebastian's arm, crushing it in his grip as though the smaller was in the talons of a great bird. He through the demon to the side, punning him. "well done, boy, you have grown up." the raven purred, "that actually hurt."

Ciel grew angry at the reapers lack of action and looked to him with a growl. "your here to fight, undertaker, fight!"

Sebastian howled and writhed under the raven. He hissed angrily at him and tried time and time again to throw him off with his good arm, or kick him, to do something, anything. "Did it now? Good." He muttered, spitting in his face. "Get used to the feeling."

A smirk grew on the ravens face, he could easily finish the smaller demon off here and now.

Sebastian swallowed and tried to prepare himself. He too knew that he could just be killed there, his throat torn out or head snapped clean off. He sucked in a breath of air and turned his head to the side, waiting.

The Reaper finally seemed to be interested in what was going on. He had left the Earl's side, and appeared by the two scrapping demons. He paused to watch for a very brief moment, amused as ever, and then with just one hand, knocked the elder raven backwards, hitting the outside wall with a loud crack, one bone or another now shattered. "Hm.. the way they spoke you seemed much stronger, but it appears false."

"why you!" the raven hissed, clutching his shoulder. "who do you think you are reaper! Stay out of the affairs of demons!"

"Oh I would, but unfortunately you are interfering with my business." He said simply with a look of bewilderment, as if he didn't know why the raven didn't understand.

"how is this effecting your business!" the raven snapped, this time unwilling to alow things to slide. "you die to then, reaper!" the raven hissed charging for the reaper and tackling him, pinning him to a wall, an act which had it be done to any of the other of the rooms occupants would have been fatal as he slammed claws into the undertakers chest, drawing blood from the grey haired man for the first time in centurys.

The Undertaker grinned widely and looked down at his bleeding chest, surprised, but still amused. "Oh .. so there still is blood in there. how interesting." He thought aloud. He wrapped his fingers around the raven's wrist and snapped it as simply as he had done with Sebastian's arm. Once he was no longer pinned as strongly, he tightened his fingers around his scythe and brought it's tip to the demon's spine, slicing through flesh as if it were butter.

The creature fell to the ground, bird fluttering up to the ceiling to escape the carnage. "why... Why you... Son of a bitch... Reaper!" the rather badly wounded demon hissed in pain, now looking for an escape rout. "Iv killed 3 of your kind before! Why are you so much better?" ciels eyes widened. It answered the question from before about why they wert over run by reapers.

"You seem to like them young.. I wouldn't be surprised if you went after the inexperienced weaker ones. I do hope you don't expect any sort of award for fighting something that was not up to your par. Weaker opponents are not a real fight." He shrugged, as if he was talking calmly with a friend. The reaper struck the demon across his face with all five sharpened nails, and cut him from shoulder to waist with his scythe.

The angry demon still hissed and growled with the fatal wound, his strength and age denying him a quick death. He fraught it still, clawing at the carpet and gurgling blood for a few very long minets before succumbing.

The Reaper was merciless and unforgiving, and even after the demon had succumbed, he slit his throat, pouring more blood out of him. "Your trouble appears to be over, little Earl."

The boy looked down at the fallen demon, the very same one that had so easily bested Sebastian had been slaughtered right before his eyes and so easily, as though there where nothing to it. For the reaper the one eyed man had been not even posed a challange, and it was something that was undeniably frightening. After he calmed himself he moved first to plutos side, the huge dog was writhing, trying to get to his feet and failing, unable to lift his head from the ground. He howled, hacked blood and destroyed the floor beneath him in his attempts.

Sebastian joined Ciel at the dog's side, cradling a well broken arm that would heal shortly. He placed his palm on the creatures side and frowned. "His injuries are extensive." He murmured. "I don't know if I can help him."

"hold him down, he is only hurting himself! " the young lord ordered wisely, trying to stop the dogs thrashing. "if we can get him back into his human form we can treat him easier."

The raven nodded and used his body weight to pin the demon dog as best as he could. "Pluto enough!" He scolded. He then did something unusual, he nipped the dog's ear to show dominance, and huffed. "Stop your thrashing, my friend."

The dog huffed and panted, tongue hanging out of a broken and bloody jaw. He slowly stilled, letting the stronger demon take control rather then fighting needlessly. "ooowwww?" he whined panting so heavily the smaller demon pinning him was rising up and down with his mighty chest.

Sebastian gave him a light pat and sighed finally. "Human form, Plu.. we can't help you like this."

The dog didnt seem to understand the order, rather that or he was to frightened or in to much pain to revert back.

"Come on, Plu.. I know you can do this. It's the only way we can help." He urged, running a warm hand where there were no cuts.

The demon huffed and started trying to get to its feet again, crying the entire time. The reaper was looming close and that the demon hound did not like at all.

"You can't get up, Pluto! You'll injure yourself further!" He said, trying to keep him down.

Finny crept closer then, worried for the dog he had grown so fond of. "Pluplu!" He cried, sitting next to him and laying his head on his side where he wasn't injured. "Settle down.. I don't want ya t'get more hurt!"

The dog gave anouther whimper, the suffering clear all over his body but he was to fearful to change back, not when he could be so easily killed.

"you are being stuborn." the young lord stated, "if you stay in this form, you may feel safer, but you cannot even lift you head. You cannot defend yourself anyway, so stop fighting us."

"he is worried..." the reaper smirked, looking down from his perch where he was examining the dead demon. "when he changes back other demons will come for him. Or maybe I will come for him." the smirk widened, "and he will have even less blood to lose."

Finny cuddled into the dog, tears springing to his eyes once again. "Please Plu! I will keep you safe! I'm real strong remember?" He smiled, petting him.

The dog finally gave in, letting itself turn back although almost instantly regretting it. The damage on his human form mirrored that of on the dog itself, his broken jaw and nearly crushed wind pipe made it impossible to breath without his huge demon lungs forcing air past. The little earl sore it however. "sebastian, he is choking!"

Sebastian immediately went into helping the demon, first breathing air into him as much of it as he could, then he pulled back. "Bocchan, go get a pen and twist out the ink cartridge, I need to give him a new way to get air in. quickly now!"

The small boy quickly did ad he was told and brought back a pen, the poor dog laying o. The ground was struggling and thrashing the way it had in its much larger form now. There was no calming a creature so desperate to survive that was so unable to breath.

Sebastian took the small tube from the Earl and using his index finger's claw, cut a line across the base of Pluto's throat. He had Finny hold him down so he was still enough, and thrust the tube into the hole at the right angle. A spurt of blood came out first, but then air was able to rush into it, and the demon's body.

"that's barbaric!" the young lord hissed, turning away and trying to hold his stomach. The demon on the floor relaxed when he realized he could breath however, stilling his thrashing at last. It wasent over. There was a lot of blood leaking out and not a lot left in the little demon.

"That's human medicine." he replied curtly, sending Finny off to get bandages, and equipment for stitching, while he examined the other thoroughly. "He needs blood."

The creature wriggled a little, only content when his head was on Sebastian's lap and he was laying more comfortably on his sue. He was still hiding his pain, though in the state he was in another demon would try and pick him off if he where showing it or not.

"where do you intend to get that from?" ciel, tried his best to stay by Pluto who had defended his home disite his weak stomach. Plutos blood was special, it had to be able to expand with his body. Enough to pump through the huge demon hound but not so much as to cause the creatures brain to bleed from high blood pressure In human form. Human blood could never do such a thing.

Sebastian was quiet when Finny returned, immediately setting about stitching the more severe wounds and wrapping the rest, binding what he could to stop the bleeding. "I do not know." He said finally. The process took longer due to his having only one useful arm and hand, but he got it done. "I will find somewhere.. don't worry, Plu, I won't let anything happen to you."

The silver haired demon slowly became less and less responsive, only whining when it's head was moved from Sebastian's lap. His jaw was so badly damaged it could not be simply bandaged and set into place. It wasent use broken it was shattered.

"This is more than my expertise however, Bocchan.." He muttered. "He needs surgery to repair his jaw.. the bone is shattered.. I don't think even demonic medicine can heal it."

"I don't think a human could repair this ether..." the boy admitted sadly, watching the creature pant and nuzzle into sebastisn and finny whenever he where touched, seeking effection.

Sebastian cradled his head on his lap and kept his warm palm on his chest away from his injuries. "It's alright, Pluto, just rest." He cooed. "I thought humans had brilliant surgeons who could fix anything."

"they can fix small breaks, mild bleeding..." the boy admitted, "this kind of injury is fatal on a human though, there is nothing that can fix something that is fatal."

"There must be something.. I'll find something to help you, Pluto. I will." He promised the demon, brows furrowed.

The demon took a deep breath, sounding as though his lungs where full of fluid. He would die if he where left like this. Even stitched and bandaged, there was to much damage done. "bring him upstairs, he can lay in a bed atleast and have some warmpth." the young master offered quietly, wanting the demon dog to alreast be comfortable even if death took him.


	35. Chapter 35

Sebastian nodded and picked the other up out of the snow. He cradled him gently, careful not to cause him further pain. "His lungs are possibly filling up with blood.. I can fix that with surgery, but I will need a very sterile room, and the proper equipment.. and again, his type of blood."

Almost as soon as he was off the ground the smaller demon became limp, his body failing just from the simple act of moving him.

The raven quickly carried the demon hound into the manor and to one of the spare rooms. He pushed the blankets off to provide a flat surface, and laid him down in the center. After checking his heart beating and breathing he turned to the young Earl. "I must go and find the proper medicine and blood for him. Please keep an eye on his breathing, should he stop, you have to breathe for him, and pump his chest.. I cannot do it myself with only one hand anyways."

The boys eyebrows knitted together angrily, though why it bothered him was not clear. "bring finny and bard up here. It is better finny help me, then me on my own." there was no use in the little earl pushing on plutos chest after all, a ribcage that was hard as stone would prevent him from helping as much as it protected the dog from harm.

The raven did as he was told, and in a few minutes, Finny was at the smaller demon's side, holding his hand. "Poor Pluplu!"

"silly dog should not have faught" the earl sighed.

"It is in their nature to retaliate against enemies.. and had he not, he would have been torn apart anyways." Sebastian said, frowning deeply.

"he lost last time, he could have fled. That would have been the smart thing to do." but it wasent in a hounds nature to abandon its 'pack' however odd it may be.

"And abandon his pack? He would rather die. These demons fight to the death for each other. To run away and abandon, would mean exile if it were a real demon dog pack.. he would be banned, shunned, and hunted down if he returned ever again. To Pluto.. we're like his pack, and even though it could mean his life, he didn't leave." Sebastian said, trying to help teach the young Earl about a race he knew nothing about.

The boys eyes furrowed. "they live together then? Not like you... Or that man..." the boy lent over and wiped the side of plutos cheek with a sheet, getting rid of the blood that was still gurgling out despite the tube in his neck.

"Yes.. they live in packs and families.. most of them are very large, dozens.. demons like myself usually live eternity completely alone."

"is that because your stronger? Or because you don't like to be with others?" the boy huffed, petting down the demons hair. He was curious, the more he knew about Sebastian the better.

"The reasons vary.. most stay alone because it makes hunting easier.. No family or company to distract from slaughtering humans.. no one to rile up emotion when we work so hard to keep away." Sebastian shrugged. "There are some who do have, and want to have, company.. but think about it, how easy do you think it would be for demons to find someone who would be willing to spend eternity aside them? Alley cats have better luck."

"if the dogs you so detest can do it, surely you can Sebastian." the thought dawned on him that Pluto, if he survived this trauma, would still eventually be alone. Everyone he had taken as family with the exception of Sebastian was mortal. He would eventually lose everything. "he will be alone to then... When we all die he will be..." the boy huffed slightly, "well, finny may live longer... Or maybe he will deteriorate quicker... Who knows, with strength like his." the blond blushed a little at this.

"I don't detest them all.. anymore." He replied, watching the dog. "And he wouldn't be alone.. per se. I would company him... er.." He shrugged. "I need to go get the medical supplies. I'll return shortly."

"get something for bard to." the boy pointed to the wounded chef on the floor who was once more unconscious and seeming to struggle.

He gave a curt nod and bowed a well as he could, before he disappeared down the hall and out of the manor, leaving Ciel and Finny to take care of both the injured.

"finny." the boy ordered, "choose, you will have to watch one of them and I'll watch the other."

Finny let out a small whimper and looked from Pluto to Bard. He was close to them both. Finally, he scurried to Bard. "I-I'll help Bard!" It wasn't favor, it was simply because he knew the chef had a better chance of making it through.

The boy stayed sitting on the bed, sighing. There was a time when this wouldn't had bothered him, but his feelings for his servants had grown stronger after seeing there sacrifice.

Bard writhed about, the pain from what the reaper did to hm was unbearable

"I'm 'ere, Bard.." Finny whispered, kissing the chef gently, tears already back in his eyes. "I-I'm 'ere.."

"mmm?" Bard opened his eyes mid struggle. Looking up at his friend. "fin?"

"Yeah.. it's me!" he smiled, rubbing his tears away. "I'm here.. an i'm gonna take care of you.. you're gonna get better.. I promise."

"I shud be... Dead... W-wha?" the taller blond just couldent make sense of it all.

"T-That strange man.. he helped ya.. a-and he got that guy who gone and hurt you too! now Pluplu is hurt, but Sebastian's gone to get him help, and the little Lord is takin' care o'him." he rambled off, petting his hair. "I'm so happy you're ok!"

The little earl watched on with a groan. It was all very pointless in his mind, all this affection.

"You couldn't die, Bard.." The blonde mumbled, laying his head on his chest. "I was gonna teach you how to garden remember? An' you were gonna teach me to cook!"

"please spare us." the earl added, but was compleatly ignored by the pair. Finny could manage the garden as long as he didn't get to excited but neither of them should. Be passing there skill set on in ciels opponion.

"yeah... I... I do... " the cook huffed out a sigh and moved his hand to the others hair. "Iv... Never bin... In this... Kinda pain before..."

"I'm real sorry that you got hurt.. it's all because of me.. you got hurt keepin' me safe.. I should've done something." He hiccuped, pouting slightly.

"your.. 'ert to fin..." bard smiled, "I'd av died... Before... I let 'im get ya ..."

"But i'm not hurt nearly as b-bad.. just a lil sick." He muttered, cupping his cheek. "Y-You just rest ok?" He smiled. "We'll both get better.. an.. and so will Plu, and Sebastian.. everything'll be back to normal soon."

The blond took a deep breath and nodded, gulping back his pain and closing his eyes. "right... Night... Fin..." he whispered and let his eyes drift shut again.

Once the chef was asleep again, he looked up at Ciel, sniffling. "'ow's Pluplu doing?"

"not well..." the boy answered honestly. The demon was laying on his side, the way the earl thought would be most comfotable to the demon hound, rather then on his back like a human. His eyes where open slightly, but hazed over and unseeing and his breath was coming in short ragged panting. "if he where human, he would be dead."

"I-It's scary isn't it? That they can get hurt an' die.. him an' sebastian are so strong, I didn't think they could ever get hurt.." The blonde mumbled, frowning. "That other.. thing though.. 'e was so much stronger.."

"and the reaper was stronger again." the boy pointed out matter of factly. "I am not sure anything can stop something that powerful..." ciel thought back to how the demon that had thrashed sebastan and pluto was so easily slaughtered like a bound lamb by the undertaker.

"Yeah.. that reaper makes both of em look as strong as you or me." He mumbled, frowning.

"That reaper is thousands of years older than Pluto and I combined, so naturally he is stronger." Sebastian answered from the doorway, scowling. "You wouldn't expect a teenager like Ciel to be stronger than an adult solider now would you?"

The boy pulled out his gun, aiming it above Sebastian's head and foreign before explaining himself. A black puff of feathers floated down however, the demon crow knocked from the sky's, still following them about. "blasted thing!"

Sebastian had almost thought the boy was going to shoot him. It wouldn't have killed him, of course, but it would've hurt and rendered him unconscious for a few minutes. But then the feathers and the body of the damned bird fell and that answered his train of thought. He kicked the corpse away and went to the Earl's side. "Good shot."

The creature however stated to write about on the ground, getting to its feet and flying away. "what the hell!" the earl hissed, "I hit it dead on!"

"Demonic bird I suppose.. nasty little thing." He muttered, sitting next to Pluto and nudging him a little. "Come on Pluto, I found a medic who helped me gather all the things you needed, even showed me just how to make it. This is what you would do in your pack isn't it?" He withdrew a vile of disgusting brownish grey liquid, that glowed and had a strange smell. "Drink this."

The dog could not manage, letting his mouth flop open but unable to gulp it down. He huffed out a gentile sigh, only wanting to lay on Sebastian's lap now.

Sebastian seemed to sense it, and gently slipped into the bed, cradling his head. "Here.." He helped the demon drink down the liquid, massaging his throat to get it down, and then pet his head. "It will take away the pain, Pluto.. give it time." He cooed.

The dog didn't respond anymore, to anything, after a few seconds of harsh panting his eyes slipped shut.

Sebastian pet his head gently even after he settled and closed his eyes, but then he moved, rolling him onto his back again, and grabbing the bag he'd brought with him. "Bocchan, You may want to leave the room now. I must cut his chest open."

The young earl thought for a long moment but shook his head slowly. "they are my servents, and my responsibility. I cannot expect them to serve me well, if I flee from every sight.

"Very well." The raven answered, starting to clean the demon's chest up to prepare for surgery. "Then I will ask you to assist me."

The boy wasent sure he wanted to be that close but nodded in agreement anyway. "what are you going to do to him then Sebastian?"

"I will open his chest cavity and pry his ribs away from his lungs so I can cut into them and drain the liquid so he doesn't drown in his own blood or vomit. Then i'll close the ribs over again and stitch him up.. pending that there are no other internal injuries.. but we'll deal with that when we get there." He said, grabbing a scalpel from the bag he had with him. He wasted no time in cutting a long line down the demon's chest. "He'll feel none of it, thankfully."

"he is asleep then?" the boy touched the demons forehead, feeling to see how warm or indeed cold it was.

"Yes." He uttered, peeling back thick hide, and then forcing strong ribs back with a loud crunching noise. He dabbed and swiped to keep the blood flow out of his way, hands coated in it. "Unless you don't mind blood spilling everywhere, I will need some sort of bucket to hold the blood and fluid that comes out of his lungs in a moment, Bocchan."

The little earl sighed and got to his feet, quickly heading to the corner where the bucket or the coal was stored and heading back, putting it down next to the bed. Never once did he look at Pluto, which was the only way he could hold his stomach. When the smell hit hima few seconds later however he did vomit, thankfully into the soon to be soiled bucket.

The raven would have comforted the boy, but he was coated in blood, and he doubted that would help. "Thank you." he replied, making small incisions in the younger's lungs, quickly sliding the tubes in place. Blood and fluid quickly began pouring out a few seconds after, into the large bucket. "It appears to be working." He noted, watching the lungs inflate easier. "Please thread the needle now, Bocchan."

The boy was shaking so much it was hard to do as he was told, though he tried anyway. It took a few attempts but once it was done he handed it over to Sebastian, his face paler then plutos. There was a loud sqwak that made his eyes snap up, the bird was back, and now sitting on the coat rack. What it's intentions where was unclear but now he could see just what was in its beak, and that to made his stomach knot up. The demon was carrying about its masters eye, plucked from his body before the undertaker hauled it away.

"Good." He murmured, stitching his companion's lungs once they were emptied. He repaired what damage was there, what he could on his own at the least. The medicine would take care of the rest. He readjusted his ribs, and stitched his chest closed. Then, with a hesitant hand, he removed the tube from his throat and wrapped the wound there with a thick bandage. "There.." He sighed, sitting back.

The demons jaw was still broken and he would certainly feel it, but enough of the damage was repaired atleast to give the demon some kind of chance. Ciel took the bucket as soon as Sebastian put it down again and heaved, the sight of the crow with an eye was just to much.

Sebastian wiped his hands on his clothes and gave the boy a weak smile, before he resumed letting the dog lay its head on his lap again. He was silent for a moment or two, before he whipped the scalpel across the room, striking the bird hard in the chest even though he knew it would not kill it. "He just needs to rest now.. I made several viles of the medicine he needs, and have what is needed to make more.. with any luck all of it pumping through his system will help heal his jaw."

"or he will die..." the boy finished the sentence for the older demon, shuddering lightly in place. "why is e carryin is masters eye?" finny commented. "isn't that a lil creepy to you?"

"That bird is creepy to me." Sebastian answered him, scowling. "I don't understand it.. i've never seen a bird act like this, even demonic ones." He paused, turning to Ciel. "If Pluto does not heal, I will not have him suffer. If he does not heal.. I will kill him and put him out of his misery."

"ya can't do that to im!" finny quickly became more upset, tears that he had only just managed to stop flowing starting up again.

"it's better, then trying to force him to live." the little earl signed, "what are you goi g to do? Mash his food up and tip it down his throught? When he can't lift his head in his dog form, are you going to watch him thrash about trying? Are you going to carry him everywhere and breath for him when he starts choking? How long can you keep that up finny? And even if you could, when your gone who will? He will starve to death, which being what he is could take years. Or worse, anouther demon could come for him. And then what? He will be eaten alive..."

"Finny, you must understand that. You wouldn't want him suffering would you? Neither would anyone else.. and any demon would rather die than be helpless and dependent on someone else for the rest of their life. Demon dogs especially. They're proud and independent creatures. To force him to live if he cannot care for himself is punishment to him, not kindness." Sebastian explained, patting the dog. "It's our job as his friends, as his family, to do what's best for him."

"e won't mind!" the boy insisted, looking up from his place next to bard. "I'll take care o him for the rest of my life..."

"I think you missed the point." the little lord corrected. "he would be in agony, and when you die who will look after him?"

"Sebastian could do it!"

Sebastian sighed quietly and shook his head at the blonde. "I could do it, but I would refuse to. To let another demon, one close enough to be considered my own family, suffer for thousands of years.. I would never allow it, much less be the one responsible. You wouldn't force Bard to go through that would you? Or Ciel? You wouldn't want them to hurt every second of every day for who knew how long, right? Forcing Pluto to live if his jaw does not heal, would be sentencing him to years and years of torture."

Finny just shook his head however, he didn't seem to be able to accept that the young demon could die, or that the other two were what seemed to be planning to kill him. "Y-You can't jus' let someone you care bout die!"

"no, normally you would do anything to prevent that." the boy whispered, petting the dogs hair, "but after a months, if not weeks, he will wish himself dead, and he will not thank you for keeping him breathing."

The dog wriggled a little again, the medicine keeping him unconscious already warring thin. "if bard never got any better... If he lay there all day every day screaming he way he did when he woke in the undertakers paler... Would you want that life for him?"

Sebastian drew his fingers through Pluto's hair and whispered and cooed softly as he woke so he wouldn't be frightened and jerk and thrash around, ruining what work the raven had done for him.

Finny rubbed swollen red eyes and looked back at the slumbering chef, imagining the horrid screams that had come from him earlier. "N-No.. I wouldn't want that for 'im.."

"that's what it would be like for Pluto, only worse." the boy looked away, "bard would pass out from his pain, he would go unconscious and maybe even die. Pluto would not... He would be fully conscious..."

"C-Couldn't we give 'im medicine and let 'im heal?" He rationed, hiccuping, but the demon shook his head.

"You'd have to pour it down his throat all the time.. and after consistent dosages, his body would build up resistance, or the pain would get worse.. he would have no relief. ever."

"O-Oh.. w-well 'e just needs to get better s-so nothin has to happen!"

"if it has to happen, we will put him to sleep first. He won't feel it." the boy stood slowly. "I am going to bed, it is the middle of the say I know, but I am tired."

"Of course, Bocchan.. go and rest." Sebastian muttered. He wanted to go shower and clean the blood off himself, but he knew Pluto was waking, and he didn't want to leave him. "I will get the manor back to proper shape as soon as possible."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: woops, hi everyone |D It's been a pretty long time.. A few weeks or so? I slipped up and got lazy and didn't edit any of the rp.. then I decided one night to actually do it, but woah over 700 replies to edit. GUH. I also blame my lack of doing stuff on fact I GOT TWO KITTENS AAA! They're so cute and have stolen my attention, ugu x3  
Anyways, i'm making up for it by giving you almost 10 new chapters ( yay? :D )  
A warning: There's sexual content, violence, blah de blah. So if you read and it burns your eyes out, that's your prerogative. lul  
Also to those who like Bard / Fin interaction, there's a bit of it coming up CB  
Kay, enjoy, thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry for once again getting lazy. huhu.  
- Matty**

* * *

The dog pressed himself against Sebastian, blinking blurry eyes. Before the older demon could sense them he began to shake in fear. Other demons could smell his blood, and they where coming.

"What is it Plu?" He asked, knowing he would have to start guessing, because he wouldn't be able to tell him. "Is it pain? Are you tired? Cold?.. just blink.. once yes, twice no."

The dog whimpered and nuzzled closer, giving a shiver to try and tell the other how cold he was hard to get his point across, but he could with his body lenguage, atleast he hoped so.

Sebastian knew that look, he'd seen it on the Earl plenty. He drew the cleanest, less soiled blankets up and around the demon dog and his waist. He then pet his head and rubbed his skin where he was not harmed, to warm him. "Better?"

The creature gave a small nod and closed his eyes again. He wanted to vomit, everything in his body was forcing it up his thought but his jaw was so damaged he knew he would only choke.

"It's okay, Plu.. everything will be okay now." He murmured, petting his head repetitively to keep the smaller demon soothed.

The hound slipped in and out of consciousness, his body delt with Sebastian's surgery well, but it just wasn't copping with the shattered jaw, blood still leaking from his mouth and never nose, showing that the top was damaged as well.

Sebastian watched him closely, frowning and wiping the blood from his mouth and nose, being gentle. "We have to hope the medicine will help you."

The dog pressed himself against Sebastian, blinking blurry eyes. Before the older demon could sense them he began to shake in fear. Other demons could smell his blood, and they where comeing.

"What is it Plu?" He asked, knowing he would have to start guessing, because he wouldn't be able to tell him. "Is it pain? Are you tired? Cold?.. just blink.. once yes, twice no."

Of coarse the dog didn't understand how grave the wound was. It was programmed into him to just stay conscious and stay in canine form so that his pack could bring him what he needed to heal but all that was turned on it's head by the fact his pack was mostly human and wanted him to stay in this form. Suddenly his ears pricked up and he tried to lift his head, struggling again. He could here other demons, smell them, and then something Sebastian understood. The little earl yelped loudly and ran back into the room, panting heavily.

Sebastian tightened his hold on the demon just a slight, in a protective manner, as well as he could without hurting him. "Bocchan!" He looked around, expectantly. He had sensed it not long after the younger demon had; others. "They're here."

"they have come to eat Pluto?" the boy panted, drawing his gun.

"Yes." Sebastian replied, slipping away from the demon dog, letting him remain laying in bed. "They can smell his blood.. they will try to devour him, and will kill any who fight."

"why? Why would they want him now? What good will eating him do?" the dog begun to thrash about once let go, suddenly more frightened for its life.

"Finny!" Sebastian barked, shoving the blonde away from the chef and to the dog. "Keep him calm." He demanded, turning back to Ciel as he watched the windows and door. "They want his blood, and some.. his flesh."

"why? What good Is it?" Pluto started to howl, trying to get up over and over again and failing.

"Demons are hungry, vicious beasts.. hunger driven." He replied, swallowing. "I don't know how many there are."

Finny yelped and hugged the other demon tightly. "No Pluplu! Stay down!"

Pluto only growled, easing his thrashing only because finnys strength made it futile. He could sense they where coming for him.

"sebastain, there is a snake in my room, larger then me, it moves slowly but has big fangs." he described, "I order you to take it out, and any other that comes into this room. End them."

Sebastian bowed low. "Yes, My Lord." He said calmly, leaving the boy and his companions to take care of the serpent the Earl described. The attackers should be the same species as himself, and therefore he could take them out without much of a hassle.

The large snake flattened itself out at the sight of Sebastian, having only made it to the door of the earls room after scailing the balcony and frightening the boy out of bed. It wasent the average scavenger, not something he would expect trying to eat a wounded demon hound, but no doubt here for the same reason.

Sebastian scowled at the sight of the serpent, and gripped two small knives in each hand, brow raised. "I don't want to have to kill you. It'd be such a waste of my time. Leave my Master's home at once, scaled beast." He demanded, tossing one blade close to its head as warning.

The creature flicked out its tounge and rose up, trying to appear more intimidating. It wasent there to fight, that was for sure, and there kind didn't interact with Sebastian's often. Infact it was odd even to see one, so allusive as they where that normaly just the sight of anouther demon would send them running. The serpent tried to back away, but unable to slither backwards and unwilling to turn away from the stronger demon it could only hiss loudly.

Sebastian took a step back to give it enough space, wide enough so it would be able to turn round, but not enough so it could get passed him. "I am giving you two options.. Leave, or die." He muttered, waving the second knife.

The creature hissed again but wisely slithered off. It had lived in the garden for years since being Called from hell and only wanted an easy meal.

Ciel watched the door so closely he almost missed the creature that came through the window, a cackling, striped beast as tall as the door frame, followed by its two companions. Demon scavengers, long arms, dog like faces and hunched over yet still human like body's. They had small, bear like tails and ears, great claws designed for ripping and tarring hung at the end of there hands. These creatures waundered both hell and the earth, looking for dying demons and sometimes even unfortunate humans to devour. With each demon they eat they grew in strength and cunning, absorbing the knolage of the fallen creatures they slaughter.

Rid of the serpent, Sebastian returned to Ciel, and of course, the three demons. "Scavenger beasts." He growled, pushing past the Earl and throwing the three back slightly. "You will not be having a meal here today!"

Finny cowered in fear, cradling over Pluto. "D-Don't worry, Plu.. Sebastian will take care of em."

The creatures where unreasonable, unlike the serpent that was shy, these where bold and possessed unknown power. The leader chuckled, drool dripping from his lip. He grabbed Sebastian, pinning him with his huge claws and holding him Inplace while the others went for Pluto and bard. Two near dead creatures after all where much better then one.

Sebastian thrashed about angrily, his focus now on the leader of the trio, as he dug his claws in and spat.

Finny stood between one of the scavengers and threw a punch, hitting it so hard, with his absurd strength, the thing went flying back and hit the wall hard. "S-Stay away!"

The third of the trio looked back at its friend with confusion. How could a human cause such damage was the thought clear in its mind. It shook its head and decided it would be better to go for the blond first, lunghing at finny though quickly meeting a bullet from the little earls gun, which was only enough to stun it.

"Sebastian! There unreasonable! Kill them!" he ordered, "or throw them out the window!"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord." He murmured, his eyes flashing darker. He threw the creature off himself and went for the one stunned. He dislocated its arms as he forced it back and slammed it into the wall, and kicked its partner who had come up behind him. Grabbing them by the hair he easily lifted them and threw them out the window. Turning then to the leader, he bared his teeth. "Leave."

While the two underlings took off, typical of a scavenger forced into a fight the larger leader was still angry and still hungry. He lunged forward, slashing Sebastian's chest though mostly hitting his coat and leaving it I tatters as he lept out of the way. The beast had so much In common with a demon hound yet none of the honor or respect. It lunged again, once missing it turned around to take a hostage, going right for the injured Pluto and latching it's strong jaws around the dogs head.

Sebastian went still, glaring at the leader, and panting heavily. "Release him!" He demanded, his fingers squeezing the small blade he had left. He hissed at it in their old tongue, taking a few steps closer, but not too close of course. He was aware that the sides had changed and he had to be careful or Pluto would be harmed.

The beast hissed back, making the threat not to move. He adjusted his jaws across the demons fragile chest, a split second and he could crush the dog to death. Pluto whined and struggled, the beasts teeth sinking in. He would take one or both of them back to his pack now that they had been wounded to catch it.

Sebastian stopped moving at all. Despite how Ciel had a gun, he and the other beast knew it was no threat to a demon. He frowned, raising his hands in frustrated surrender. "What do you want?- besides him. You will not have that dog, nor that human for dinner."

"them I take the boy." it hissed back in a lenguage only Sebastian could understand.

"Absolutely not. You get to keep your head, that is enough." He responded cooly. "Search elsewhere for your food, beast."

"why? When I'm winning here?" the creature chuckled, never removeing teeth or claws. Slowly it moved its other hand up to the smaller demons chest, pushing down firmly to hold Pluto still.

"Because. that dog is poisoned, you eat him, you will inherit the poison." He muttered, then gesturing to Ciel. "And that one is mine. I'm sure you can smell it. No one gets that one."

"my kind can eat anything. There is no poison that can taint us, tamed one!" the creature pushed its claws in more, applying pressure. "we need to eat!"

Sebastian hissed angrily at the other, moving closer out of instinct, only a step. "Eat something else!" He snapped. "This one.. is my kin! you don't eat what is mine."

Finny watched the two nervously from where he stood, hiccuping and crying again. "Please don't hurt him! Please!"

"that one then. The blond one, or the dead one." the creature was quickly crushing the life from the demon under his feet. "that one is dead, he is on his last breaths. He is perfect for me!"

"Ease your grip!" He snapped, looking at Ciel and then back at him. "Ease it or I will have him shoot you in the head. It will not kill you I know, but it will stun you, and give me the time to break several bones."

"and in that time I will murder this dog." the creature was fast, and not easily threatened. "the dead one!"

Sebastian sighed deeply, frustrated. "He has demands, Bocchan. If any of us take a step towards him, or should you try and shoot him, he will kill Pluto. He just wants one thing."

"what dose he want then?" the earl snapped, unhappy he couldent understand what ws being said.

He swallowed, glancing for a minute at Finny. "He wants Bard." he answered finally. ".. to eat."

Finny's eyes widened and he shook his head immediately, running not towards the demon but to the unconscious, not moving, very dead looking chef. "No! NO! You can't have him!"

The demon tensed, as much unable to understand the humans as they where to understand him. He dug his claws in, ready to kill the dog and run with the body if finny tried anything, which it looked to him like that's what's was planning.

"Finny you can't make sudden moves like that!" Sebastian said, as the blonde laid partly over the chef, glaring with teary eyes at the demon. "You can't have him! T-Take me instead!" "Shut up, Finny!" He growled, stepping away to give the other beast even more room. "The human is not trying to do anything.. he loves the one you want, and does not wish to hand him over to you." He explained, watching Pluto close. "He couldn't hurt you anyways, none of these two could."

"I sore what that one did to my comrade... I take no chances." he loosened his trip so the dog beneath him could breath. "I want someone! Someone's blood will make up for my packs injuries!"

"Your pack intruded here. There was retaliation. The blood is on your hands." Sebastian retorted, scowling. "He demands blood to make it even for the injuries his pack has suffered."

The body underneath the little gardener gave a soft grunt. "tiz okay fin... " he wheezed, "I'm dyin anyways..."

"No you aren't! You're gonna get better!" he choked out, holding onto him protectively.

Sebastian watched the pair and then turned back, his eyes finding poor Pluto, and his hands curled tight into fists. They all really were like a pack. And in packs, there were sacrifices, right? "All you want is some blood isn't it? Something to snack on?"

"yes." the creature hissed back, growing impatient.

"Fine then. Take me. My blood should be sufficient." He hissed. "You release him first."

The creature chuckled taking the pressure off the wounded dog, "fine."

Sebastian took a few hesitant steps forwards before he went over entirely, kneeling next to the bed to check Pluto over then, for the time being ignoring the other beast. "Are you okay, Plu?" he asked, patting him gently. "It's okay now at least, don't worry."

The dogs body was now so heavily wounded he was responseless, unable to even whimper.

"nows your chance sebastain! Kill him!"

"I cannot." He muttered as he stood up to face the other demon again. "If I try he will stomp Pluto's chest, and it will cave. He will die almost instantly."I have this problem solved however, do not worry." He added, then speaking to the demon. "Come then. Have your fill. But do not try anything funny, no tricks. If you try to drain my entire system of blood, or injure me, I will kill you."

The creature snorted loudly and lunged forward, tackling sebastain to the ground. "ill have whats mine then!"

As soon as the scavenger was off of plutos chest he begun to breath easyer again, though as soon as he came to his senses the dog pulled himself up and lept off the bed at the other demn, every bit of strength he had left poured into the attack. It was vicious, yet with a broken jaw most of the blood drawn was plutos own. He held on, right until the last second. Claws scraping into flesh as the scavenger howled. A demon hound would never and could never let someone they cared about be harmed by a scavenger, it was the main reason they where so successful when so many over powered them alone.

"Pluto!" The demon yelped, watching the demon dog, a little dazed from the lunge. He shook himself out of it as fast as he could and went to his assistance. He threw his weight into the scavenger, digging his own claws into him and tearing at him. "Pluto you're hurting yourself! Why?"

The smaller demon was knocked off but quickly attacked again, the way he would for his family if they where hounds. In his eyes there was no difference, none that he could see. The scavenger hissed and growled, pained huffs escapeing. He tore from them and tried to escape, not fearing for his life.

Sebastian did not chase after the scavenger leader, letting him run off. He instead grabbed Pluto and held him tightly to stop him from his thrashing. "Pluto.." He panted, "You did it.. you helped keep everyone safe.. relax now before you hurt yourself more."

The smaller demon relaxed into a quivering mess in Sebastian's arms. He would not let his friend be hurt, not at any cost, but the price was a heavy one as his whole body shook and shuddered in pain. He was lucky to be alive, to draw breath after useing all his strength in such a wild attack.

Ciel came to there side, touching a twitching shoulder. "is he even alive anymore Sebastian?" the earl knew that just because the hound was breathing didn't mean he wasn't compleatly brain dead.

Sebastian pet the other and held him closely, trying to both coddle and comfort him, and examine him. "Barely.. I don't know." He said quietly. "Pluto? Do you know who that is?" he asked, pointing at Ciel. "Blink once for yes, twice for no."

The dog blinked slowly then closed his eyes and gave a light huff. He wanted to ask for a blanket, heat of any kind to warm his usualy hot demon body.

"He is alive, and without brain damage." He said, relieved. He picked the injured demon up and shifted him carefully in his arms. "We need to bring him to another room, cleaner, warmer." He muttered. "Mine will do. It is closer to your room as well, Bocchan, so I will be able to keep an eye on everyone much easier. Finny, bring Bard, the three of you are going to be sharing the room."

The dog gulped a breath of air, as did finny as he scooped up bard who seemed to be getting sicker.

"Come on Bocchan." The demon urged, carrying Pluto out and to his room. It was a good thing the bed was large, it could fit the three who would use it quite easily. He laid the younger demon down on the bed and pet him lightly. "I'll take care of you.. we all will."

The younger demon spat blood his whole body contorted in pain.

Sebastian covered the other up in the blankets and drew back to Ciel's side. "That movement he did eradicated almost all of my work. I can't keep performing surgery, it's just not going to help after a while."

Bind him keep him still. It will have to do." the boy huffed quietly. "what other choice do we have."

"My Lord, if he gets worse.. we should just stop this madness now.. we have nothing that would bind him enough."

"it only has to stop the bleeding and hold him still for a while. Use whatever you find."

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian answered, leaving him to find suitable rope to hold the young demon down.

The little earl watched the dog shiver for a few long moments. "I don't think you will have to tie him down now, he is worn out."

"Good." The demon replied, just setting the pile of rope to the side. "Because his thrashing against rope would just make it worse."

"we should find out more about demon dogs... It isn't fair we make a decision for him without knowing there culture." the boy huffed.

"They aren't as documented as other demons, Bocchan.. and finding one to speak to is quite difficult.. not to mention they demand such respect one false move and you have an enemy pack."

"Pluto isn't demanding." the boy furrowed his eyes. "just find someone that speaks dog, and get them to talk to one for you... It is an order, so you cannot fail. I want you to rather find texts on them to satisfy what I need to know to make a proper decision on the health of one of my servents or you will find someone to talk to.

"But there are very few texts-" He gave up on the sentence. "As you wish, My Lord. I will find what it is you seek." He bowed then, and after a swift look at Pluto and the others, left.

The boy knew that he was asking for something that was difficult even for sebastain, but he couldent make any choices for the sick demon hound without knowing what it is that he would want.

Sebastian, after quite a long time of searching, located one of the few demon hound packs he knew were within the countryside. And here he was now, trying to speak with the dominant alpha male. Speaking any human language was simple, even speaking the ancient language demons did with one another was. Try to speak dog was a completely different, difficult thing. He'd been knelt down for almost an hour, head bowed, before he was even given permission to try and speak. His offkey growls and noises weren't helping, but the demon couldn't return with nothing, a failure to his Lord, so he stayed and continued trying. He huffed at the hound, and tried again. "I need your help."

The huge black demon stood much taller then Pluto did in full form, his fur shiny and smooth and his eyes a deep red.

"we will not go back to hell, don't ask!"

The raven shook his head. "That is not my request! It isn't! I need your help.. for another of your kind. My friend. He was wounded in battle, and he is dying. We do not wish to make any choice for him without understanding his culture, your kin."

The demon flicked its tail, turning to the Alfa female and talking to her with his eyes alone before turning back to sebastain. "I will here your request."

"Thank you... The wounds he has are severe. But.. I can care and mend them.. it's his jaw.. it's shattered, and the medicine I have for him, I'm not sure if it can heal it. And the stubborn thing keeps thrashing, hurting himself further. I seek advice."

"as long as he fights for life you are to let him. We tend for our wounded until they chose to die. Then we wait one day for them to change there mind before biting through there heart. Death comes instantly."

He nodded, bowing his head low. "I see. But there are no other hounds near him.. what can we do instead, so death will be instantaneous?"

The Alfa looked back again, there eyes where Light with a conversation that sebastian couldn't understand. "a devine beings sword took the life of a pack member many years ago, instantly, through the heart." the dog looked to his cubs who where now getting a little braver.

Sebastian took a small step back, out of an understandable fear. Fighting a strong demon hound was a difficult task, never mind a whole pack, and being surrounded by the beasts made the raven uncomfortable. "A devine being? Like.. an angel?"

"or a reaper." the creature snapped at his Children, forcing them back into line. They where young, but still had rules and with only the Alfa able to fully understand and speak to sebastian, it was more important then ever for them to behave themselves.

He nodded slowly, watching the younger pups back down, easing his worry. "A reaper.. alright.. I just have one last thing. Is there any medicines that you make only for dire situations? I know how to make your.. less potent kinds, i've done so already, but I think Pluto needs more, better ones."

"many many." the great creature tilted his head to the side almost like a puppy as he thought hard. "tree heart... Tree heart would work would it not?" he looked to his female again, the white dog did have more experience with medicine then he did after all. "yes... Tree heart... From forest demons... They are not found on this human plane..."

"Can you take me where I need to go to find them?" he asked, once again resuming a bowing stance.

"we will not go back to hell!" the dog stated again firmly, "we like it here, we are not leaving."

"Then tell me where to go! You don't have to do anything but tell me!"

"to hell... To forest hell... To find forest murder them, then he must eat the entire demon."

"The black forest in hell? The one by those nasty ruins with living people stuck in the cracks?" He frowned. "How will he eat it if his jaw is shattered?"

"grind them up. We chew for the wounded." the demon hounds shuddered, thinking back to there old territory

"Grind them.." He felt bile in the back of his throat, but he gave a nod. "Okay. I understand.. thank you."

The small hound looked up at its father, curious as to why the adults where so desperate not to go back to there once home. "be careful, though for one such as you It is unessessery."

"I appreciate the warning." He said, straightening. "I.. have to ask.. why do you fear Hell so much? You were created there. Your kind roamed the hills there for thousands of years."

"we left few human years ago to find this place where we are left in peace." the demon huffed lightly, "we left, when darker things came. Darker... Darker then us... Darker then you..."

"Darker then both our kin?" He whispered, surprised, and now also worried. "What kind of beast could that be?"

"the four of us are all that remains of our old pack, and now my two daughters... But we do not know who murdered my father... My brothers... My... My sister... My dear sister... Our alpha..."

"I am sorry for your loss." He muttered quietly. "The one I am friends with, Pluto.. he's all alone."

"probably a stolen pup." the demon growled and looked back at his mate, "there have been many deaths lately."

He flinched, swallowing. "We take care of each other.. as best as two different species can.. I don't want him to die.. He's the only kind of family I have. And even if there is a darker being than myself, I will go down to that forest, and I will get what he needs.. perhaps I will kill it, and perhaps that will be aiding your kin."

"we won't return, not until it's dead!" the dogs all huffed and started growing upset, "then we will return it to the way it was, it's a dead forest now!" the demon hounds backed off a little the less dominant bowing there heads slightly in respect, a sign that the other demon could take his leave.

"Very well then." He bowed in turn to the hounds, and then took his leave as he was able, disappearing and heading back to the mansion, if only for a short while, to inform the Earl of what he had to do.

Ciel sat on the bed, he had waited until everyone else was turned away or asleep before he would openly show the demon hound affection, petting his hair.

Sebastian carefully made his way into the room. He was shivering, and his clothes were a mess, but he was of course alright. "I have returned, Bocchan." He said softly with a bow as well. "I have spoken with an alpha hound, and I have learned quite a lot. I know what must be done to help Pluto.. as well as the hounds in general term."

The boy quickly pulled away his hand. Not wanting to being seen as to affectionate or soft. "then what did you learn?"

"We mustn't make choices for him. If he continues to fight to live, we are not to kill him. On the day that he changes his mind, should he change it, a divine being's sword, or a reaper, can kill him instantly, no pain, nothing." He murmured. "There is a strong medicine.. well.. cure.. that can help him as well. But it is in the dead forest deep in the bowels of Hell.. and the hounds warned me of a being darker then they, and myself, resides there."

"there are forests in hell? " the boy asked curiously, a brow raised ath the thought. Clearly he'll would not be as he pictured it with nothing but fire and lava.

"There are lakes too, streams, rivers, mountains, grasslands.. though they are mostly dead and desert like." He said quietly. "I have to go and get him.. another demon to eat." He said next. "And since we cannot expect him to eat with that jaw, we must grind it up.. It shouldn't take me long.. but I may be delayed."

"you need to return soon, before more demons come for us."

"I will return as soon as I am able. You must only call for me and I will return immediately.. Even in Hell, especially in Hell, I will hear your call."

"finny can hold them off. We should be alright." ciel nodded and looked over to where the blond was trance fixed by the other, stroking his hair and hiccuping lightly. "I don't think bard is doing well..."

"The reaper was squeezing his heart at one point.. that would not bode well with anyone." He murmured. "When I return I will tend to him as well."

"as long as he survives, which I'm starting to doubt." the earl huffed, "finny is already devastated."

"Perhaps I should tend to him now.. if Bardroy dies, it will destroy Finny." He said, watching the blonde rocking back and forth and cradling the ill and near death chef.

"please do. Pluto will hold on, bardroy will not."

The elder blonds body was starting to pale. He was getting further and further away dispite the reapers repairs on his system. It was Infection that was claiming him now, the demons attack filling his veins with poison to prevent healing.

"There must be something very wrong." He said, kneeling next to the blonde. "He should be healing.. the reaper did his part.. something is not right." He cut open the chef's arm a little, squeezing blood out, and then drew back, scowling. "Poison."

The chefs blood bubbled slightly, his breath almost stopping just from the tiny little wound.

"Get me a bucket Bocchan. I must draw it out.. and despite how it will not poison me, it will make me sick to my stomach."

The boy did as he was told, putting the bucket down next to Sebastian and bard. "are you alright finny?"

Finny shook his head, unphased by the new bloodshed he was seeing. He seemed to be numb to it now. He hiccuped and pat the chef's hand. "He's gonna die.."

"were doing what we can." the little earl offered, trying to sound less harsh then usual. "he is still alive right now, thats a start."

"I love him." He hiccuped, looking up at the Earl with tear filled eyes as Sebastian drew over the wound he made in the chef's arm.

The raven placed his mouth around it and began sucking the thick, horrendous poison from his body. He stopped every few minutes, wretching horribly into the bucket, but went faithfully back to it after.

"and he loves you to, or he would not die like this protecting you. It was brave of him. Now your going to nurse him, weather he lives or dies."

"O-Okay." He mumbled, nodding. He squeezed Bard's hand and pet his hair back, careful to stay out of Sebastian's way. "You'll get through this, Bard.. I know it."

The blond gave a little crokeing gasp, his eyes opening and he struggled for a few seconds, trying to free himself before suddenly everything stopped, going still, his eyes dulling. Ciel frowned. "he knew he was loved..." he whispered.

Sebastian drew back, wiping his mouth and coughing, and let out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry-"

"No!" Finny cried, hitting Bard's chest. "No you can't die! He can't die!" He crawled over him and pushed breath in through his mouth like he'd seen Sebastian do dozens of times. "No nono!"

The blonds body gave a little shudder, life still flowing through it with the guardaners efforts though he was far to weak to breath on his own. "sebastain, check his pluse."

He nodded and pressed two fingers to the chef's neck. "He is alive." He said. "But he is not sustaining it very well. He's barely there."

The small earl wanted to tell finny to stop, that he was only hurting bard at this point. He knew that would only hurt him however so he sighed and looked up to sebastain. "if finny breaths for him you have to pump his heart, understood? Keep him here as long as you can. Once the poisons out."

"I got most of it out.. the rest should seep out the wound on its own." Sebastian said, nodding as he moved and held Finny's hands still. "You breathe for him, ok? You and I both know what your strength can do, you don't want to hurt him more."

The blonde nodded, gulping and choking back crocodile tears so he could breathe for the other blonde while Sebastian pumped his chest with firm but far more gentle hands.

Ciel watched on, shaking his head slightly. It was a horrible thing to do to the ex souldure when he was already in such horrible pain. Sure enough though once the poison was out the little heart beat got stronger and stromfer until it was doing its job propperly

Y again and sebastain could stop. His breathing however wasent comeing back,not that easily anyway.

"His heart is working again." He said, relieved. "But his breathing is still a struggle.. I may have to get a tube for him as well.. can you get me another pen, Bocchan?"

"we do, but bard will not heal as well as Pluto... You could kill him..." the boy frowned.

"If he doesn't start getting air into his lungs, he'll still die." He muttered, frowning. "I have to do something."

"finny is breathing for him. Let him." in fact the earl wanted to let finny go, mostly because helping would relax finny more. "just get the poison out."

"Very well, Bocchan." he spoke quietly and returned to Bard's side, resuming his process of getting every bit of poison out of him.

Once the enough of the poison was out, the chefs skin started to pink up again, his lips returning to there normal color.

"There.. he is getting his color back.." The raven said, spitting the poison into the bucket. "Don't stop breathing for him til he's doing it on his own, Fin."

"n-no! What if e dosent s-start again!" the gardener protested loudly, unwilling to stop and let his friend die.

"You will be right at his side, right? You can keep an eye on him and make sure he continues to breathe, and if he stops, you'll be there to help again."

Finny shook his head, pushing anouther breath into his lungs and tightening his grip on the chefs arm almost dangerously.

Sebastian gave Ciel a tired look before grabbing the blonde's hand. "You'll break his arm, Finnigan."

"no! I have to help him!"

"your not helping, if you don't let him try, he won't start on his own again."

"You're helping by doing this , yes, but you must let him try. He'll be like the comatose patients at the hospitals, unable to do things for himself, if you don't let him attempt."

Finny sniffled, breathing deeply for Bard, though he shook when he did it. "I-I'm just scared t'lose him!"

"then let him try." ciel huffed, becoming frustrated with the whole thing. This wasent what he wanted to deal with.

Finny sat back as per orders and rubbed fervently at his eyes as he watched the chef on the floor. "Come on Bard.. please."

Slowly the chef started gasping, not getting any air at first and even starting to lose color before he could breath.

"He's breathing.. very good bard.. slow, small breaths." The demon instructed, rubbing the chef's chest. "You can do it."

Finny kept crying and ciel huffed, sitting himself upon the bed. "check to make sure finny didn't break his ribs hitting him like that before."

"No need to be so angry with him, Bocchan.. he was scared and upset." He chortled, examining the weak chef carefully. "He appears to be alright."

"he probably saved bards life, but it dose not mean I am not frustrated."

He nodded, realizing it must be stressing considering the Earl had watched every one of his servants be injured. "He should be fine.. how is Pluto doing?"

"he is asleep." the earl shook his head slowly. "thankfully."

"Then I should go to the forest and get what he needs now, before he awakens and before anything else should happen."

"yes, hurry." the boy stated looking out the window, "I do not have all day."

"I will try not to take long." He replied, sounding almost tired. He bowed and turned sharp on his heel, leaving the little earl with Finny as his only conscious company.

"this is unfair." the boy hissed, "return at once!"

The demon had only gotten down the stairs when the boy hissed, and he returned to the room. "Bocchan.. I cannot do this in only a mere few seconds.."

The boy was clearly getting agitated, "then take me with you, I don't want to be here with this lot! Not now!"

"Take you? To the depths of Hell?" Sebastian stammered, blinking wide eyes at him.

"yes, I don't care where we go I want to be away from them!"

"If you insist.. then when we are in my domain, your rules are no longer valid. Orders will not be followed.. down there, you must listen to me, understand? There are more demons down there then humans here, and should you stray it will not matter that you smell of me, they will not hesitate to tear your limbs from your body."

"fine, then you will not leave me." the boy huffed, take me there then."

"I will not. You must stay close." Sebastian said, extending his arm to the boy.

Ciel took his butlers hand and stood. He would not leave Sebastian, but he couldn't handle staying with his mopping servants anymore.

Sebastian wasn't so sure taking the Earl to hell was a good idea, but he was wearing thing on energy, running back and forth. He held the boy firmly as he guided him from the mortal world and into the heated, dead world of Hades.


	37. Chapter 37

As soon as the boy hit the ground however he toppled back, panting heavily. He was not meant to be there, not while alive anyway.

"That reaction is normal for a silly mortal to be here." Sebastian said, keeping him close as he led him along down the seemingly endless path of dirt and ash.

"you could have warned me!" the boy hissed loudly.

"What did you expect?" He asked, petting his head a little. "Come along.. it is a long way to the dead forest."

"I expected fire... Lots more fire." the boy hissed.

"There is plenty, beneath our feet, in the air.." He said, chuckling. "There are lakes, oceans of it.. some villages are on fire and have been all eternity."

The boy looked down. "err... That is horrible..." the boy wheezed yet somehow it didn't burn him note did he feel much heat form it, just illness.

"We're passing some of the damned now, try to ignore their screeches.. and do not go towards the lit torches.. they will grab you."

"dose everything want to grab you here?" the boy found himself getting more and more angry, more so then any of the hatred he had held onto for so long ever did. It was a dark, all consuming anger and hatred he could not discernible.

"They don't want me. They want you. You're alive.. you can feel pain.. you have a soul." Sebastian replied, leading him through a burning, dead village that was filled with screaming people, begging for mercy, or screeching curses to the Gods. "When we get to the forest, you stay out of my way, and stay hidden."

"oh? Because hidden is exactly where I want to be."

"It is if there is a being darker then I in Hell, and in our location." The demon snapped, yanking him along. "I cannot slaughter the demon Pluto needs, kill something that is driving away the demon hounds, and keep an eye on your troubleseeking self all at once!"

"but if you can't see me then you cannot protect me, and if things are hiding in the forest that want to snatch me away then I want to be seen by you atleast." the boy crossed his arms.

"I will hide you away somewhere.. safe-ish. And wherever that is, you stay, alright? Even if it's in a pile of dirt or ash."

"whatever." the anger from before flared up when a creature grabbed at his ankles, a pathetic soul trapped in hell. "unhand me!" the boy snapped, lifting his foot and slamming it down hard on the creature, shattering its body somehow.

Sebastian stopped and stared at the boy with a look of complete surprise. "Ciel.." He whispered, blinking. "You still have many surprises in you, I see.. and here I thought I had you all figured out."

"these creatures are foul!" the boy snapped, getting angrier with every passing second.

"They are." He mumbled, taking Ciel by the hand rather then his wrist, and drew him along swiftly, leaving the cries behind.

The boy sore the forest and paused slightly for a moment. It was dark, no fire to light it, withered trees and demonic eyes peering out of him.

"Alright, Ciel.. this is dangerous territory.. the hounds roamed here a long time ago.. there may be some left, somehow.. and whatever is driving them away is here somewhere. Stay very close. Don't let go of my hand."

The boy did as he was told and for a time, but something was pulling him away, pulling him into the forest. "sebastain..." he said calmly, pulling back his hand abruptly and then taking off down a path towards the voice that called him forward.

"Ciel! What're you doing?" He shouted after him, chasing after the boy. "Ciel stop!" he demanded, scowling and growling under his breath. "Damn humans."

The demon could suddenly here it to, the voice calling him. It sounded to ciel like his mother, but yet to Sebastian it was a powerful, screeching creature. Something more then a demon.

Sebastian's veins froze up and he shuddered hard, flinching at the sound, but he continued to run after the young Earl. "Ciel! That is not who you think it is! She would not be here! Think about it!"

"mother!" he called out, wanting to rescue her from this place of horror. He would do anything, and the rage building was making him irrational.

Sebastian finally caught up to the boy, and grabbed at his wrist. "Ciel stop!" He shook him a little. "That is not your mother!"

"mother..." there where tears In the boys eyes. "she's hurt! Let me go sebastain! There torturing her! There hurting her!"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around the boy to keep him from running off again. "That's not her. It is an illusion meant to lure and hurt you. She would not be in Hell, Ciel, I promise. She would not be here."

The boy started crying more heavily the longer he was held back. "let me go! There hurting her!" he could not hear his butler, all he could here is his mother screaming for help.

"Ciel!" He snarled, dragging him away from the voices, his grip on him remaining firm. "You have to ignore the voices!"

"god! Let me go! Let me go! Mother!" he screamed, biting down on on the demons arms in an attempt to escape.

Sebastian yelped and was forced to slap the young Earl, pushing him roughly against the nearest tree. "Listen to me! If you go to that 'woman', you will not die, you will be tormented for eternity!"

The boy cried, more and more, getting distressed first, then angry. His eyes narrowed dangerously then in an instant he lunged at sebastain, biteing and clawing like a wild animal.

The demon fell back, trying to defend himself from the Earl without harming him. "Ciel.." He yelped, turning and trying to pin the boy down. "Stop this!"

"don't stop me!" he barked, struggling. His visible eye glowed red, clearly possessed with the anger and need to reach the voice. The demon clawing at his soul.

"I will not let you go to that thing." He barked back, glaring at him. "This is what must be done."

The demon screeched, tricking ciel into thinking it was the dying screams of his beloved parents. "why? Why are you... Stopping..." the boys nose started to bleed, the possession taking full effect, tarring him apart on the inside to hold his mind in place. "mother? Mother?"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up to his feet, and then off the ground. "I'm taking you back right now! You can mope and whine all you want there."

"no! I'm going to find my mother! You will not stop me!" the boy yanked himself free, strength that was not his own and quickly ran into the black forest. He was so close now, close to the one he was searching for. "mother! Mother!"

"Ciel you stupid child!" Sebastian snapped, feeling the anger himself. "You're going to get yourself killed!" He raced after the boy, and quite literally shoved him into the ground, using his body weight against the boy's. "Stupid, silly, human!"

Ciel couldn't here Sebastian, he didn't even know who he was anymore, his thoughts only on his mother. "mother! Mother!"

" I'm coming for you ciel..." the creature hissed, the fallen angel with its dark broken wings descended, haveing tricked them to come closer the same way it had tricked and killed the demon hound.

Sebastian felt cold run up his spine, a very unwelcome feeling when one was in Hell. He looked up to see the fallen angel, and hissed loudly, dragging Ciel forcefully away from it. So that was what had driven away the hounds. It was something that was a very unwelcome sight. "Disgusting beast.." He whispered, pulling the Earl to his feet. "Ciel, do you see now? That isn't your mother!"

"mother... Mother are you alright?" he asked quietly, pacified and unable to fight. The hounds where strong enough to kill this creature together, but not when tricked into thinking this angel was one of there own, passive, unable to hunt.

"he smells of you... He misses his mother... I'm giving it to him..."

"You stop it this instant!" He demanded, moving to a nearby tree and tucking the little earl into the hole in its trunk. "Stay put." He demanded, covering it with a large enough rock to hopefully keep him there.

The raven stood up and dusted himself off then. "You're the thing that destroyed the hounds.. and their home."

"hard to kill someone you care deeply for no?" the creature purred, quickly diving into the Demond's mind, trying to find soothing he treasured to use against him. "let me show you pain!" with a scream the creature changed form, appealing just like the wounded, human form of Pluto Sebastian had left behind at the manner."

Sebastian gripped his head, falling onto the ground and yelping. It felt like there were claws digging into his skull, deeper then that. When he opened his eyes again and saw Pluto he was incapable of rationalizing it wasn't the hound, because he was too injured to have walked back there. Or at least he wouldn't get there before them. "Plu?" He mumbled, blinking. "Plu how did you get here..? You shouldn't be out of bed!"

The angel whined like a wounded hound and then loran at Sebastian, intent to kill.

Sebastian blinked, tilting his head. "Pluto what are you doing?" He asked, stood there stuck by the illusion, a very calm Pluto coming towards him. "Come on, we have to get Bocchan and go back.. it's not safe here for him."

They fallen angel got close then lunged, latching on to the demons shoulder.

Sebastian howled, his only just healed shoulder ripping open again. The illusion shattered when the pain raced through him, bringing him back to reality. The demon swung hard, throwing his fist into the side of the angel's head, splitting his knuckles open with a hiss.

The angle screeched and fell back, becoming upset that her illusion shattered and she scrambled to her feet, smirking. "a stronger illusion then?" her form changed quickly taking on that of the little earls, keeping the new head injury. "sebastain! Help!"

Sebastian put a hand to his shoulder and tried to push the illusion away. In the back of his mind he knew Ciel was safely tucked away nearby, but reality was hard to keep a grasp on. "Run away Bocchan! You have to get to safety before it gets you!"

"my head... My head hurts." the boy fell to his knees, gripping the his bloody head. "he got me... Se... Sebastian... I'm dying... Help... Me..."

Sebastian stumbled forwards against better judgement. "No.. no he didn't get you, you'll be fine." He mumbled, grabbing for the injured boy. "You can't die.. you can't!"

"help me... Help me..." he whispered, blood running from his body. "help..." he wanted to get Sebastian close enough to wound.

"I'm here, don't worry, Bocchan." He whispered, kneeling down next to the boy. "I love you, I won't let anything happen."

The fallen angel drew its sword. "then bleed for me Sebastian! Die for me!" He screamed, and even though it was ciels voice, he just didn't seem to have the same heart the earl tried so hard to hide.

Sebastian's brows furrowed together, his mind spinning round, struggling to discern real from fake. "You.. you are not Bocchan.." he mumbled, shoving the boy away and stumbling back away from him. "Vile thing!"

"I am, and I am your master! Obey me!" the creature hissed back, swinging his sword at the butlers head, intending to lop it clean off.

Sebastian brought his arm up to deflect the blow, letting out a loud shout, toppling backwards. "You lie! Illusions and tricks! You are not Ciel." He snapped, scrambling to his feet and throwing himself at the angel, digging sharp claws into flesh.

The fallen creature was weak, power lieing only in the ability to create illusions. It's body broke quickly, flesh targeting under the demons claws. It cried out, sounding just like the young lord. It had but one more trick left. Quickly, before the demon could land a finishing blow, it swapped places with the real earl, haveing the demon butler cut into the boys chest instaid of its own. There was a loud, human scream of pain, the boy dropping back on the hard earth below, chest torn open. Was it an illusion still? Or the real ciel?

Sebastian hissed low and moved forwards, wrapping his hand around the boy's throat, but not squeezing just yet. "Are there more of you here?" he snapped at him, pinning him with his body. "Tell me the truth! If you do, I will be merciful and kill you quickly.. if you resist or lie, I will make sure your death is the most pain you've ever felt.." he purred, tone laced with hatred.

The boys eyes dulled a little, blood dripping from mouth nose and chest. "s-seba?" the boy frowned slightly, he smelled just like Sebastian, just like himself. It was attracting other demons. "g-good... B...bye... Seb.."

Sebastian's entire frame was struck then, a gut wrenching grip held to his stomach, heart and mind, and squeezed hard, making him almost wheeze out. "No." He half choked, his composure gone. His softened gaze went over the wounds on his small frame, the wounds he'd caused himself, only briefly, before he looked away. "Ciel? No.. no please.. I didn't mean.. I thought you were.. No, Ciel, Bocchan!"

The boy gave a soft smile. Reaching up and strokeing the demons face. "why... So... Sad?" he gasped, gently running fingers over a soft cheek.

Sebastian felt tears at the corners of red eyes, but he didn't have the mind to try and stop them or wipe em away. ""I.. I hurt you.. I failed, and now you're dying and it's my fault."

The boy was bleeding out quickly, breath hitching. He would not survive more then a few more moments in the demons arms without medicine and a way to bind his chest. His hands dropped down to his side. "Seb... Behin... Dem... C... Comei...ng..."

The raven put both hands on the boy's chest where blood was rapidly pouring from, and nestled his face into his neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered, hot tears hitting Ciel's skin from his cheeks. "I love you, Ciel."

The boy was frightened, seeing the fallen angle behind sebastain and wanting to defend him. Slowly though the world went numb, calm, he couldent see anything anymore and then ciel became more relaxed. "love...you..."

"pitiful, mortal." the angel hissed, swinging it's sword again. "I'll lop off your head, then eat him!"

Sebastian cupped his face between his bloodied hands and kissed his still warm lips before he jerked back at the angel's voice.

His eyes flashed dark red, a deep, near black shade as he knelt there. "You will not touch him!" he screamed, spinning around and launching himself at the creature. He bit into its throat as his claws tore chunks of its flesh from its chest and sides. "Die!"

The angle screamed a deathly scream and quickly tried to swap the boy for himself once more, the poor earls body winding up in Sebastian's grip once more.

Sebastian managed to stop before he swung again, before he did any more damage to the already passing boy. He cradled the boy in his arms and swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't just leave, or the creature would heal, and it would only continue its terror. He quickly slipped the Earl's eyepatch off, tucking it away. This way he figured should the angel try and switch places, he could quickly tell the difference between the two. He laid him in the dead grass and once again went at the fallen creature. "I was considering showing you mercy and letting you live as long as you agreed to conditions.. but now.. now you die. You die for Pluto, and all the other hounds you've driven away, and for Ciel!" He hissed, clawing the beast across its face.

The angel swung at the demon but was much to slow missing each time. When he swapped for the earl to avoid damage it took a great deal of energy and he was slowing each time. This time the boy fell into Sebastian almost gently but the creature had no chance to escape and was left behind him, panting heavily.

The raven caught Ciel easily each time, and was delicate setting him down, even if he wouldn't feel any pain from hitting the ground hard. "Bocchan.. i'm so sorry." He cried over him as he caught him again, and laid him down. "I won't let him win, for you." He promised, pouncing on the angel and grabbing its hair, latching his teeth around its throat and biting hard.

The creature hit the ground hard and before it could do anything to defend itself it's thought was torn out. The creature thrashed, dieing qickly under the demon.

The demon didn't stop even after he knew the creature was dead. Built up anger and hurt and mourning he wasn't ready to do made him continue to bite and claw it. He grabbed the beasts head and bashed its skull in until he heard the sickly crunching and squelching noise of its skull and brain crushing and exploding. Finally he drew back, panting, and covered in blood, and crawled to Ciel's side. "Bocchan.."

The boy was far away, his breath faint and painful. His heart was beating painfully slowly, his whole body was relaxed, even he couldent hold his bladder anymore. "Sss? Sebas... S... Ss... "

Sebastian kissed his forehead and quickly shed his coat, pressing it to his bleeding chest and then drawing him into his arms. "... I have an idea.. I won't lose you yet.. there's someone who can help you, and now they're going to owe me one."

The boy closed his eyes, he couldn't see anymore anyway. "l-l-love... Seb... Good...bye... Seb... Lo...ve... Lo..." he wanted to be held, to be touched, and loved as he slipped away.

"No no it's not goodbye.." He whispered, coddling him close as he carried him as quick as he could away from the forest. "I love you too, I do.. hold on."


	38. Chapter 38

The boy was barely alive anymore but he still enjoyed the touch, each moment he was held he grew more and more comfortable. He smiled, a last smile. A deathly smile. It was content, yet still somehow sad.

"Ciel.. please don't go." He whispered sadly as he stumbled along through the forest back on the world above, searching for the hounds.

The dogs smelt the demons dying lord before they sore him, readying themselves for whatever came. The Alfa moved forward, ready to greet Sebastian one way or anouther.

Sebastian laid Ciel down carefully and bowed to the alpha male hound quickly, to show his respect. "The creature... is dead."

"so is this boy, it seems." the demon huffed, pulling back slightly at the sent. "he reeks of death... And demon blood..."

"You owe me." Sebastian grunted, laying slightly over the boy protectively and with a growl. "I killed the creature who drove you away and killed your forest.. it was a fallen angel.. you didn't realize it because the blasted thing used its illusions and pretended to be one of you, wounded, to lure you off from the pack and kill you each. It's dead.. your forest is yours again.. and you owe me."

The demon bowed it's head slowly, carefully. "we owe you a debt, that is true, but do not disrestpect me by shielding the boy as though we would shred him! I would not!"

"It is not you I am worried about." He apologized. "The other demons nearby will smell his blood." He said. "I don't want to leave him even for a second." he murmured. "You can pay your debt to me by helping him live.. your medicine is the strongest there is."

The demon nodded slowly and turned to the huge white female who nodded and changed form, moving towards the boy but stopping before touching him, waiting for the demon to move off of the little earls body.

"my life mate is a better healer then I. Let her see him."

Sebastian drew back slowly, revealing Ciel's tiny body. "Please." He murmured, giving the other demon plenty of room. "I also have a bit of advice.." He said to the male. "Your pack should come up with a sort of.. code.. to tell one another apart from any false creatures, in case another ever shows up. They are weak. They use illusions to torture you and trick you to be weaker, without them, they're a regular, weak demon."

The Alfa flicked its tail. "it is an idea... If we can find a way... Our noses wont be fooled... We will use that, instaid of our eyes." the demon looked carefully over his bride. The female demon looked back to her mate, there eyes talking for a moment before she reached over, stripping the boy slowly and inspecting his wounds, pressing her delicate clawed hands over the wound heavily then looking back over to her mate.

"she says he is gone. His heart is in the process of stopping as we speak. He needs medicine we can get, but he is human, it will kill him."

"You can't just give up on him! I once kept him breathing, his heart beating, for over six hours! I know this looks bad, but he's not ready to go yet.. it's not his time, it's not.. please, try anything.. he's had demon medicine already, maybe it won't kill him."

The Alfa looked back at the remaining two adults who disappeared quickly. "they will get it, if you promise not to retaliate if he passes." the hound offered, "humans are fragile things... They aren't meant to last..."

The female looked up at Sebastian shyly, trying her best to be submissive though as an alfa it was not in her nature, it was only that the boy was something that did not belong other that she was respectful, yet at the same time she was also not as affective in treating him as she could be if she was more rough. Looking down at the boy she gently blew air over his nose, making him gasp lightly, taking a useful, deep breath.

"I won't retaliate." Sebastian promised, sighing out. "Just try your best, that's all I want.. He deserves every bit of effort that is possible. I can't just let him die without trying everything there is."

The female nodded and blew over his nose again. "hmpf. She feels for the boy... She held the young as they died... Young we could not saved... My dear sister... Only fifty of your human years of age... Dead... A demon... Stronger then this boy... He rejected the medicine, far to young to take it... She had shakes... Great shakes... Then passed... It was a quiet death... But a good death..."

"I appreciate it.. i'm sure he does as well. His mother is dead, this child's been without family for quite some time. If he does die, it is better with someone softer then a blood covered demon." He shrugged, frowning. "Thank you."

The boy shuddered, his hand flinching. He wanted to swat her away, but the annoying action was causing him to breath. The female demon gave a little whine, seeing what he was trying to do and moving back, looking at Sebastian as if asking permission. Her unspoken language was almost certainly lost on the raven, but She was trying regardless.

"What is it?" he asked, confused, the look just confusing him. He looked to Ciel, and his small hand swatting or attempting to, rather. "Do you want me to hold him down?"

The female didn't want that, only wanting permission to continue. She looked up at the Alfa, wanting him to talk for her. She was not accustom to even the demon old language, English and the rough and broken half hound, half old language was to much for her.

"she wants to know if she can continue." he explained patiently, "he is resisting. But he needs to be still, he is draining his strength."

Sebastian nodded, deciding then he would ask Pluto to teach him to speak their language, or he'd find out how himself. "Yes, she has my permission to help him in any way that she can."

The girl moved forward pressing down on the wound and trying to stop the bleeding and blowing on his nose. "calm him, tension will leach him faster, he only has moments as it is."

He scrambled to the boy's side and took his hand, squeezing his fingers and raising them to his lips, kissing his fingers. "Ciel.. shh.. it's okay." He cooed, running his other fingers through his hair. "I'm here."

As the boy calmed the hunters returned, one with a pile of leaves and bark the other with a lump of flesh and organs. They dropped them in a heap and set them on fire. The female demon looked to Sebastian, trying to explain briefly before giving up and taking his hand, putting it over the boys wound and making him press heavily.

The raven followed her 'instructions', pressing hard on Ciel's chest where the alpha female had placed his hand. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, hoping that whatever they were doing was going to work. He didn't know if he was honestly ready to say good bye to the boy yet.

The female took a deep breath of the smoke, moving back to the boy and waiting for him to start to breath the quickly pinched his nose and opened his mouth pushing the smoke into the boys lungs in a very slow breath. She pulled away, waited for a moment then went back to the fire once more.

Sebastian didn't understand what was going on, and under his knowledge knew smoke was bad for human lungs, but he was unfamiliar with how this kind of healing went. So he remained quiet, and watched the other inhuman creature work. It was a one time very personal way to learn about them after all.

The demon gave a few more breaths of smoke then she moved Sebastian's hand to see how it was working. Sure enough the bleeding had stopped, yet his heart was still beating. She looked up at the older demon, then back to the Alfa. "she asks if this boy is your life mate." he stated simply, "this next part, can only be done with the permission of a life mate or the Alfa... As it brings death as often as life... But humans have no such thing... We die when our life mate dies... Humans have nothing like that... "

"My life mate?" He mumbled, looking away from the demon to survey Ciel and his innocent, sleep-like look. "I.. yes.. he is my life mate.. what do you- what does she, have to do to him?"

"she will push the ashes into the wound. It burns. It causes shakes. But if they survive it closes the wound. There will not even be a scar..."

He squeezed Ciel's hand tightly. That would hurt the Earl, quite a bit. It could kill him even. But at the same time, it could heal him. "Do it." He said finally, kissing the boy's cheek. "I'm always right here, Ciel. and I love you."

"say your goodbyes then." the alfa sat down, giving a nod to his mate to rushed back to the pile. Sebastian could tell she was getting shaky, the smoke was effecting her to, as she was healing the boy she was getting a heavy dose of the medicine, clouding her vision slightly with its pain dulling effects. She took the burning flesh and bark from the top where it had turned into a prouder, scooping it up flames and or and crushing it further before carrying it over to the boy and starting to push it into the wound.

Sebastian gave her room, but he stayed close, keeping Ciel's fingers in his grip and lowering his head, eyes closed. "Stay here with me, Ciel.. please."

The boy at first made some effort to get away, but then his strength failed him and he fell still. Breaths becomeing weaker and weaker. The human form of the white demon hound turned blue eyes up to sebastian. Then moved his other hand to hold the wound again. "it is tradition." the demon hound explained. "for the mate to hold ash in place as the shakes begun... To hold them to there body until death or life... She cannot do it... It is not her place... She will push more smoke into his lungs until it begins. It dulls the pain, the senses."

"You do this for all of your injured?" He asked, keeping his hand firmly in place, holding the warm ashes against Ciel's fragile chest. He felt so ignorant but also grateful to be included in the long standing traditions. He could only hope they would help bring the Earl back. "Life mate.. has a nice ring to it doesn't it, Ciel?" He said quietly, not even sure Ciel could hear.

"only to those so far gone they cannot injest medicine. It is for those who have no other option." the earl shudered slightly, starting to shake. "hold him. He will need your warmpth." the female pushed anouther breath but pulled away panting. "she is done, she cannot continue any longer. If her body is tired of the smoke his will not take anymore."

"Thank you." He said, moving to where the alpha female was, so he could hold Ciel better. "Is this all I do for him now? Just hold him and hope for the best?" He asked, wanting to follow their traditions to every detail. He cradled the boy and sighed softly. "I'll do whatever it is you request me to."

"that's it... He will start shaking soon, then he will wake up, or go quietly. It is painless." the female stumbled back and fell to the ground. Dizzy and disoriented. The alfa quickly moved to her side, touching his nose to hers affectionately. It was unmistakably like a kiss.

"That's all I ask for." He said, watching the two nuzzle fondly. "I will always be willing to help you from this point on.. with anything you need. Even if he dies, you helped him pass easier then I could have. I owe you so very much."

The female looked back for a moment before curling up, taking her canine form again to discourage attacks while she slept. "she tells me it is important to remember the sakes look painful, but he will feel nothing... They may last hours or if he is unlucky only moments... But he will not feel anything. He is already asleep, the smoke has dulled him, even if he wakes he will not suffer any pain, he will be awake, yet asleep for many days."

Sebastian nodded and shifted to get comfortable himself while he held the young human boy in his arms, keeping his palm firm against his chest. "Thank you.. really. I hope you return home soon.. the forest is so dead and barren without your tending to it."

The Alfa nodded and layed by his mate, putting his arm over her protectively so she could sleep easily.

It took half an hour before the boy begun to have a very violent seizure in the demons arms, and suddenly the 'shakes made sense'

Sebastian found it hard to watch the boy shake so, and wanted to let him lay on the ground, but he stayed firm, holding him tightly while he had the harsh fits. He had to trust that the demons were right, and he felt no pain despite how horrible they looked.

The boy vomited before he stopped, only a few moments of gasping came after before anouther fit started. Each one stopped his breathing for several minets and exhausted the boy.

Sebastian used his coat and wiped the mess from Ciel's mouth. It was getting increasingly more difficult to resist his instinct to start pumping his chest and breathing for him. But there were no other answers to this problem. He laid his head against Ciel's and sighed. "If you want to let go.. it's ok."

The boy was sleeping but as he came out of his fit again he heard Sebastian's words and smiles softly. 'thank you sebastain...'

He smiled faintly himself and held him to his chest, rubbing his back with the hand not against his wounds. "I love you. Whatever choice you make, i'll be by your side."

The peace lasted but a moment before his seizures begun again, vomiting once more. Each one lasted three or four minets and came one after anouther for hours. Each break was short lived, but there was no pain. Only numbness.

The raven sat against the tree with the boy, dutifully wiping his lips clean, or the sweat from his brow. He wasn't sure what he wanted for him, whether he wanted to be selfish and want him to suffer through and wake up and be alive, or finally have his peace and die with no pain.

The boy gurgled on for hours. Death drew close but seemed to stay away. The boy was entirely bare to the world, his wound almost disappearing slowly bur surely, fitting slowling down, longer and longer gaps in between. After one long fit however his breathing did not start again his already relaxed body stilling.

Sebastian's breath stopped in his throat, waiting, eyes transfixed on the young boy's limp body in his arms. He gulped and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ciel.." He whispered, shaking him lightly. "You're..." He lowered his head and rested it against the crook of his neck. "Goodbye, Bocchan."

The little earl still heard the goodbye, forceing him to push himself harder in the darkness. Harder and harder until he took a deep breath. It would have been painful had he not been so numb from the medicine.

"I don't want a goodbye." He murmured, rocking his small frame back and forth. "I want to be selfish for once and make you stay with me.. Can't I be selfish just once? Why should I have to say goodbye to you? You can't just make a demon feel love and then go.. you can't do that. Come back to me." he cried against his skin, crying large tears as his body shuddered hard.

As the boy took in a deep breath, he straightened, tearful eyes widening. "Ciel? Are you really here?"

The boy gurgled. Shuddering. Death was upon him, thick in the smell of his body, but he continued to breath gentile, soft breaths, the seizures finally over and his body twitching as life came back to it. His eyes opened, slowly, dull orbs unfocused. He was asleep, awake but still not himself. Just as the hound said, he was pain free, more relaxed then any awake human should be.

"Ciel?" He half sobbed out his name, moving to cup his face. "Are you here? Really here?" He gripped him even tighter. "Oh God, come on, come back to me.. come back."

The boy didnt respond right away, his mind not processing what was being said quickly enough. Soon he gave a small smile, the ony thing he could manage to do.

The raven smiled tearfully and kissed his lips very briefly, brushing leaves, twigs and his hair away from his face. "There you are.. that perfect beautiful smile." He buried his face in his messy tangled raven hair and gently rocked the boy.

The boy gripped his demons shirt giving a gentile huff and closing his eyes. The wound on his cheat was gone, as though Sebastian's claws never tore into him. The little earl couldent feel much of anything, but the happy little sparks slowly came back, a buzz of energy between them.

Sebastian drew him up against his chest and wrapped both arms around him, crying affectionately against his shoulder. "You're the only thing I love, Ciel.. it scares me, more and more every day, but I want this. I don't ever want you to choose to leave."

The boy didnt quite understand and even when the words finally sunk in he could not speak, or move much at all his whole body feeling like dead weight in the demons arms.

"do not fear, he will be unable to speak or move for days..." the Alfa stated bluntly, "try and drip water into his mouth, and put sweet food into him, pass it through your mouth if you have to. Let him rest, the medicine needs to leave his system completely. Now take him away. It is to cold for him now, he cannot control his temperature on his own now. He will freeze to death even if it feels like a pleasent day to you." the hound closed its eyes and gave a little nod. "but the worst is over. You did well... My mate... So well... She will sleep for days too now..."

"Thank you.." Sebastian said as he shakily got to his feet, Ciel still firmly in his arms. He didn't know what else he could say to the two alpha hounds. There didn't seem to be any good choice of words in the circumstance. He nodded his head, a small bow of respect, and began the trek home to the mansion. Having Ciel alive and in his arms, and feeling the sparks again that disappeared altogether when he went dull and lifeless, was a feeling he'd never had before, a great relief. An incredible amount of horror and weight had dissipated from him. He was surprised at how many times the word Love had left his lips, but he was ready to say it all the time to Ciel. As long as he was okay. "We're going home now, Bocchan."

The boy rested his head on the demons shoulder. He had fraught off death and was completely exhausted. Even now he was so relaxed, so limp, he did not move at all when sebastain readjusted him, flopping around like a rag doll. It was scary exactly how lose his whole body was, it had not been that way, even when asleep, ever before.

"Just rest." Sebastian said, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. The manor was a familiar sight for sore eyes, and he could have kissed the carpet out of joy to see it again. He carried the boy inside and up to his room, pausing on the way there to bring with them a cup of cold water to drip into his mouth every little bit. "We're home." He cooed in the Earl's ear as he laid him against his soft blankets.

The small boy griped his butlers bloody shirt, not wanting to be let go. His frail hands where so week he barely held on and as he was put down he lost the strength to hold them there and they fell back to the little earls side uselessly.

Sebastian dropped his coat on the floor, and discarded his shoes, climbing onto the bed beside him. "I'm still here." He said to him, putting his arm around him, keeping him against his side for a bit. But he missed the full contact, and soon pulled Ciel back against his chest and into his arms, laying them both comfortably that way.

The boy was so quiet, even his breathing was quiet. It was hard to tell he was even alive in the state he was in. No human should ever lay that still. The medicine was beyond relaxing, relieving every bit of tension. Even his heart beat was slow, unnaturally slow, had a human doctor checked him they would say he was comatose and likely to die.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say anyways. He just listened to the sound of his own soft breathing easily covering Ciel's quiet breaths, and kept his arms wrapped firmly round him.

The little earl couldent hold his own bladder or his temperature or anything for that matter. He wet himself yet again after almost a full hour and he felt chilled to touch. The hounds medicine had a high mortality rate for good reason. He was a target now, and an easy one. Left alone he would die of dehydration and hypothermia quickly, not to mention the smell of death that lingered would attract demons.

Sebastian knew what he had to do. By now he had learned a few things from Ciel's constant illness. He stripped the boy down and laid him on the sheets, leaving him only momentarily to get a basin of warm water and a cloth. He wiped the boy clean and redressed him in just a light nightshirt. Given the opportunity, the raven undressed himself down to his trousers, and resumed holding Ciel in close. "You probably need more water now, hm?" He muttered most to himself, grabbing the cup of water. He dripped just a little mouthful or two down the Earl's throat. "There. Rest again."

The boy frowned, his eyes soft and sad. He felt horribly disgraced by the whole thing, yet unable to even move now to fix it.

"Don't be upset." He cooed, brushing his hair from his face. "You are a strong person, Ciel.. you've survived demon alcohol, demon medicines, attacks from an elder demon, and demon hound's strongest medicine.. you also survived the physical strain of being alive in Hell, and the mental anguish of a Fallen Angel attacking you. You are.. incredible. Please don't be sad. Smile. Your eyes sparkle when you do."

The boys eyes seemed to dull as he thought though slowly they came alive again when the boy gave a little smile, understanding at last what sebastain was telling him. He moved his hand up to catch the demons hand only for a second before all his strength faded away again.

Sebastian caught Ciel's fingers in his hand and squeezed very gently, smiling himself when he saw one on the Earl's lips. He wanted so desperately to rest himself, but the worry would never let him. Or at least he figured that much when he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

In the demons mind the forest formed again, the angle switching itself out for the boy who was torn open before he could stop the blow. Again the little earl hit the ground hard, the attack far to powerful for his little body.

Sebastian let out a small noise and stared at the boy, bloodied and torn apart because of himself. "No.. No, Bocchan!" He cried, running to him. "No i'm so sorry.. i'll fix this!"

The boy was gurgling, blood in his mouth and nose already. The demon could see the boys organs, his heart and lungs moving in his chest that was torn compleatly open, ribs shattered from the force of his butlers claws. It was an injury that had it been sebastain, would have still been fatal, and he was a demon, ciel was a small, frail, human boy.

"Bocchan.. no bocchan i'm sorry! I didn't mean this! I didn't! Hold on." He gasped, shaking hands trying to flatten torn and shredded skin back onto his chest. "Ciel, hangon ,i'll fix this!"

The boy nodded slowly, letting his head flop back trustingly. He couldn't see the extent of the damage, so was calm despite being in clear pain. His body tensed, released then tensed again as wave after wave of agony struck him. With his hand over the Boys heart the demon could feel the horrible damage being done as his broken ribs stabbed and tore into his organs whenever he breathed in.

Sebastian was quickly coated in Ciel's blood. It stained his clothes, it stained his skin. It was warm, pouring over his hands, making it hard for him to get proper grip on him. He kept slipping, and several times his fingers slid and hit other organs, and he resisted the urge to cry out. "Just s-stay still.. you'll be ok."

The boy was ever trusting. Confident sebastain could save him even as he lost far to much of his blood. He wouldent be comeing back from the damage being done every second. Suddenly there was a soft his and the blood bubbled as ciels lung was finally punctured, the air escapeing. It was cruel to ask for life at this point, when such pain was being caused. "lo...ve..." he breathed, feeling it was his last chance to do so.

"I love you!" He gasped, cupping his face with bloodied hands. "I love you, I love you.. don't die! You can't! You can't go. Don't leave me."

The boy frowned, his eyes sad but already glazed over. His brain wasent getting enough blood to it anymore and he was already suffering damage. Every second that went by he was less and less himself. "lo...v..." he repeated, unable to remember if he told sebastain yet or not.

"No.. please." Sebastian hiccuped, watching the Earl's eyes glaze over as his body failed and shut down. "No.. Ciel." He felt tears fall freely down his face. He knew then there was nothing he could do. Even as he held him he grew cold and lifeless. "I love you."

The boy gave a little smile when he was held a little tighter. It was the last thing he would ever feel as the darkness crept over. The boy felt the warmpth of his demon there even ashes body grew cold. His heart continued to beat for a short time though soon fell into an unsteady rhythm , useless for keeping the boy going. He was breathing, which was harder still for the demon to accept as more and more blood filled the boys mouth. His mind was gone now, but his body took longer to die.

The raven howled out, voice ricocheting off of the dead trees around them. He pulled him up into a sitting position and cradled him in a loose hug, chest to chest, so he could hold him tight. "Bocchan.. just.. go. be in peace."

The boys death was slow despite the horrible wounds. It was hard to remember the pain was over when his mind stopped when his body gasped so heavily. It took a full ten minuets for it to be truely over. His breathing went first then his heart stopped throbbing. It was far from the peaceful death Sebastian wanted. Ciels body fought hard, right until the last moments.

Sebastian shut his eyes tightly, gulping. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered, rocking back and forth with the boy in his arms. "I'm sorry, now come back!"

The boy just grew colder, ofcoarse unable to return from death. The angle that did it however had other ideas, lopping off Sebastian's arm at the shoulder so he was forced to drop the boy. It grabbed the boys body and before the demon could do anything about it breathed life into his dead form, causing screams of agony to ring out. It was torture, ment to make him taste all the better when he was alive and wriggling. His brain function was mostly gone, very little of what was ciel remained but his voice was still his own, and his pain was very real. With so few memories to hang on to he cried out for Sebastian to save him.

Sebastian screamed and fell back continuing to do so as blood shot out of the socket where his arm once was. The demon was in shock, overwhelmed by everything that was going on. His mind spun, but everything focused at once when the boy screamed. He staggered to his feet and used the little strength he had left to cut across the angel's chest, shoving him back. "No! Leave him to pass on, you twisted being!"

The boy was dropped to the ground but as soon as he hit his body started to contort into violent seizures the way it had done in reality as his dream melted with his memories. These seizures where clearly painful however, he screamed in agony, vomitted and choked all at once as he was forced back to life in the most violent way possible.

"you wanted him to live!" the wounded angel mocked, "I heard you! You said it yourself! You wanted him to come back. Well here he is, back just for you!"

"No.. No! Not like this! Not like this..!" He shouted, as the drew began to fade away and reality took its place. "Oh god.. i'm sorry, Ciel!" He screamed, only able to watch him scream in pain as he was surrounded by a mixture of their blood, large thick pools.

The boy laid heavily on the ground after a moment, eyes shut as he faced his second death. Was that it or was it the real ciel as he woke to the boy laying relaxed and asleep in the bed at his side. Was this the dream? It all felt far to real. The boy laying in the bed next to him looked lifeless, maybe he really had died a second death. Maybe he cleaned and dressed him and tucked him into bed so he looked peaceful? The boys breathing was so faint and so quiet it was undetectable, his heart so slow there was no sound even to the demons sensitive ears. He didn't have a pulse, or at least not one that could be easily felt. His body was completely relaxed, not even contorted or tense in his usual nightmares.

Sebastian's voice struggled to kick in as he sat up from his slouched position nestled in the large cushiony pillows. "Ciel?" He whispered hoarsely, trembling fingers moving to cup his face, then moving down to his neck and pressing to his pulse, searching to feel the thumping heart in his chest, finding nothing in his rushed movement. "What have I done to you?" He moved his palm to his chest, still unable to feel his heart, only the coolness of his skin. "I killed you.. it's my fault you're gone. I'm sorry."

The boy took a sharp breath, the little lightning bolts that pulsed through the demons skin and into his made him want to lean in, but he couldn't.

The raven tried to suck in a breath of air, but it just wouldn't come. He choked, coughing hard, and felt tears in his eyes from the pain of near suffocation. "I killed you. The only person I have loved.. I killed."

The boy slowly opened his eyes to the sound. It took a long time for him to process what was going on, but when he did, when he woke to see sebastain in tears he frowned, reaching out and running delicate fingers along his butlers hand.

Sebastian stirred from his choking sobs, his whole body shuddering and aching, deep in his veins. Even down into the roots of his mind. At the small touch he looked up, a whine leaving him as he stared in disbelief. "Ciel?" he whispered, sure he was seeing things, or that it was a ghost.

The boys frown deepened as he looked up at Sebastian with concern. Why would his butler be crying? There was no good reason for that. Slowly, with every bit of energy he had he forced his hand up to tangle in the demons hair, pulling him down gently then locking there lips. His hand fell down onto the bed again, unable to hold it, but he let his lips work numbly for a few seconds before he lost comptroller of them to, only able to break away with a light panting.

Sebastian blinked and cried just a little more then he already was, against Ciel's lips. He kissed him back before he let go to breathe. He hiccuped and cupped his face. "You're alive!" he whispered, hiding his face as he held back a harsh sob. "You're here."

The it brought tears to the little earls eyes and he tried to reach up to wipe away the demons tears. 'why are you crying?' he thought to himself sadly, 'are you okay sebastain.' he tried to pull his butler down into anouther kiss, but this time just gently blew a faint breath into his mouth. It was the only way he could think of to get his message across to the choked up demon, he needed to relax and breath.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he breathed out, looking tired and worn thin, but relieved and happy too. "I never meant to hurt you.. I didn't mean for it to happen, I promise!"

The little earl couldent help but close his eyes, he was to exhausted to continue his attempts to cheer his butler up anymore. He sighed softly and dozed off almost as soon as his eyes closed.

Sebastian laid back again, arms around the boy once more. He still felt like all the things he'd just done were mirages, and he was just thinking it was happening, and that any minute he'd wake up fully, and Ciel would be unresponsive, dead. "I love you."

The boy nuzzled into his butler slightly. The demon hounds medicine allowing very little movement before it relaxed him once more. just as he was stilling finny came running in, clears distressed. "'ave you got medicine for Pluto yet? He is all cold... I don think he is goin to last much longer... And bard... He is stiff... I... What do I do?"

Sebastian sat himself up and looked over at Finny, swallowing. "Does he still have a pulse?" He asked quietly, tucking Ciel in comfortably. "I didn't get what he needs.. not yet."

"e dose... But it's getting faint..." the boy backed up a little, wanting to run back to the wounded pairs side. "bard... His pulse... Is gone... But he is breathin' so he ain't dead right?"

"If he's still breathing he is still alive, yes." He muttered. "I will see what I can do for him at this moment.. I cannot promise anything though Finny. I will try my best however."

"he woke up... An hour ago he woke... He was in pain... I... I tried to stop his thrashing but..." the boy started sobbing, "he's arms are all bruised now... I tried... To be gentile... I tried..."

"Finny." Sebastian's voice was soft. He couldn't scold him for doing anything he could for someone he loved. He'd done just the same. "I know you tried to be gentle. I know you wouldn't hurt him on purpose. Don't blame yourself."

"elp im please! Don't let him go..." the boy pleaded, stopping dead in the hallway, flooded with tears.

"I'll help him.. come on, i'll need you to help too." He said, pausing when Finny stopped as well. "What is it?"

"es gonna die... Ain't he..." the boy whispered, "I... I can't find a pulse... He is... Hes gone isn't he?"

Sebastian checked Bard all over for a pulse, and laid his head on his chest, listening for both breathing and heart beat. "He is alive.. barely."

"es dying though..." the boy moved back to his friends side, laying down and huddling into his chest. "bard... Go quick okay? Don't... Don't hold on... For me... It's... It's not fair... I'll... I'll be here..."

"If he wants to fight for you, he will even if you tell him to stop." Sebastian said, wondering again if he was selfish for demanding Ciel to come back and stay. "What he needs is for you to be okay with whatever he chooses."

"es in so much pain... Bard... Just... Just be okay..." he whispered, trying to hold him close without crushing him. The cooks arms where already bruised to be sure, but not nearly as much as sebastain had expected. Finny was gentile, the marks could have been made by ceil they where so small when the gardener could crush the life out of him without meaning to. What the blond didnt understand is that holding him still, no matter how gently, when he thrashed about like a dying animal was going to leave bruises.

Sebastian patting the blonde's back and slowly moved to clean the bandages around his companion. "Finny, go get me some water, yes? We need to keep him hydrated.. and remember to change his bandages a lot so he doesn't get infected.. he'll get better."

The boy cried softly for a moment before lifting his head, almost stumbling to the bathroom before comeing back with water. "poor... Thing..."

"As long as you're here for him he will be okay." He said, smiling at the blonde. "You're doing really well." He added, helping the sickly chef get a few mouthfull of water.

"I'm not... He's gonna be dead soon... I... I want him to live!" the boy laid down on his friends chest again and continued his endless sobbing. "but I don't want... Him to be in... So much pain... I 'ert him... When I try to help I do... "

"Look though, Finny." He tried to reason, pointing out the small bruises. "He will bruise easily being so ill.. and your strength could have easily broken his arms or bruised him way more, but all there is are these small bruises.. You were so very gentle. You didn't hurt him as bad as you think."

"es all covered in em though... They must h-hurt do terribly..." he whispered sadly.

"I'm sure they don't hurt as much as what he felt before.. you have to stay strong for him Finny."

The boy was so shaken and so crushed it was clear there wasent much more anyone could do to calm him at this point. And now Sebastian knew exactly how he felt, with the little earl in the next room still hovering between life and death. Even if the worst was over, even if ciel was stable, awake, breathing on his own unaided, he was still frail and a simple cold breeze would be all it took to cause death.

"You know what'll help him? If you hold him.. it'll keep him warm, he can listen to your heat beat... he'll feel really safe and comfortable. and it'll help him to rest."

The boy looked up at sebastain skeptically. "r-really? But... But what if I ert Im again?"

"You won't hurt him. You're able to be gentle with him, because you care so much about him. You can take care of him, I know you can." He encouraged, patting his shoulder. "Just let him lean against you, you don't even have to hold him that tightly to keep him with you."

The smaller blond nodded slowly and shifted in the bed so his back was up against the head bored then carefully lifted the chef up into his arms cradling his head gently and letting it rest against his shoulder with his back to the guardaners chest. It had an unexpected effect, sitting up cleared the elders air ways and the gasping all but stopped for a somewhat normal breathing rhythm.

Sebastian noticed the change and leant over him again, checking his airways and other vitals. "Strange.. it's almost like he improved a whole twenty percent just from you holding him like that."

"is e okay?" the boy almost panicked, starting to shake visibly and it somehow brought tears to the chefs eyes, as though he could feel his friends distress.

"He's okay!" He said, taking his shoulder again. "You need to relax as much as him.. he's fine.. he's getting better actually."

The boy shook, resting his cheek to the elders head. "are you... Comfy? You feel okay?" he asked the other gently, trying his hardest to stop his tears. Slowly the body that was stiff with waves of pain and tiny seizures relaxed, acctually starting to look like a living breathing human rather then a dead body.

Bard's eyes opened and closed a few times, before he kept them open, blinking up at his young friend and smiling weakly. It took a few minutes to get his voice working again, or at least loud enough to hear. "M.. okay, Fin."

"bard!" the boy yelped, trying his hardest to resist the urge to tighten his grip and crush the life out of the chef in a bear hug.

"M.. so glad t'see y-you, Fin." The weak chef murmured out, raising a trembling hand to his face. "S-Sure is a real.. welcome sight a-after bein' so sick."

"shh..." the blond forced out, putting a finger to the others lips. He wanted to listen to his voice all day, just to know he was still in there. "don' try n talk... Okay? Just... Save your energy... Please... "

The elder blonde muffled the gardener's name against the fingers at his lips, and then was quiet per request. He smiled faintly and gladly leaned on him to rest.

"I want... Ta listen to ya talk all day bard... I do... But... But I want ya to heal now... Okay?" the boy gave a shuddering sob, even with bard awake he couldn't stop crying. "I'd never... Never get over it... If ya died on me... I'd rather... Go back to that lab... And never... Never go outside again..."

Bard's brows furrowed, he frowned at the gardener, shaking his head. he tried to keep from speaking but he couldn't help it. "I.. I would rather die then see you cooped up again." He said softly, giving him a small smile. "You're always s..so happy out there. You being happy.. matters most to me."

"no... No... I'd... Do anythin' it took... I..." the boy was clearly heart broken, bard was always one of his heros. Strong, reliable, untouchable, and now he was laying in his arms and all the gardener could think was that he was dead. That his heart would stop any second and he would have to say goodbye. Could he do that? Would he ever let go of the chef? He would kill anyone who tied to take his body away, that he knew. And finny wasent the violent type, not at all, but he would Tare anyone limb from limb if he had to, to protect what he loved. "you gotta... Gotta rest... Kay?" the boys shaking became more violent. His still wounded chest aching from the force of his sobs.

"D-Don't be sad.." He hiccuped, coughing hard then, a wheeze escaping him. "I'll r-rest if you promise to rest and be happy t-too.. okay, Fin? s-smile for me pleae.."

"I can't..." the boy shook, holding the cook closer. "I'm d-dead inside... I..."

"n..No.. ya.. c-can't be.." he choked out, nuzzling into him.

The boy went silent, strokeing his friends hair. "I'm... I'm only breathin so... So I can make you comfy bard... I... I want you to feel good... That's all" it was true, he had no urge to do anything else anymore, not even talk to his beloved birds outside.

"Oh.." The chef said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks."I'm.. i'm sorry." He cried. "I..it's my fault.. this is all my fault!" He gurgled, thrashing around slightly. "I'm so sorry f-fin!"

"nn!" the boy quickly controlled his friends movements, useing as little of his strength as he could. "stop bard! D-don't hurt yourself please! It's... It's killing me!"

Bard immediately went still, but he continued to cry, hiccuping and choking on his own tears. "l-look what i've done.. i-i don't deserve you, Fin.. I don't!"

"no... No... You... You protected me... You... You saved me... Your my hero bard..." he admitted softly, nuzzling his neck, "I just want you comfy... And breathin... That's all... Please... Just keep fighting... I'll... I'll do anything... Please..."

"I-I am comfy." He whispered. "an breathin'.. I-I just want you t'be happy." he cried, his cheeks soaked with tears. "I w-want you t-to go outside.. an' smile.. c-cause I love you."

"if ya get better... Then..." the boy promised the war veteran quietly, "I'll get better to..."

"We can get better t-together." He mumbled, his body laxing and going limp for the most part. "As long as i've got you t'take care of, an' take care o' me, Fin.. i-i'll get better."

The boy sobbed softly and pulled him in so he could kiss his cheek fondly, not dareing to risk cutting off the blonds breathing by taking to his lips. "I love you bard... Kay? No matter what happens..."

Bard closed his eyes and nodded, a small smile on his lips. He looked peaceful and calm, and much more alive then he'd looked lately. "I love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

The boy was still a shuddering mess, but as bard calmed down he did to, the days of sleep he had missed catching up to him. He didnt notice sebastain leave, and he didn't notice the scavengers come creeping into the house, not until gunfire snapped him back to reality.

Mayrin stood at the earls door firing round after round into the hyaena like huminoids, each time hitting perfectly what would be a kill spot for a human yet only seeming to stun them. "young master, call sebastain!" she pleaded, though the boy was unconscious and largely unresponsive.

Bard groaned as he was woken, still disoriented and unable to realize what the gunfire was or what it meant. "F..Fin?" he gasped out, giving him a questioning look. "What..ss.. going on?" he asked him, as a cold growl from one of the crossbreed, filthy hyena sounded in the room, a small, but still fierce, scavenger in the doorway.

"ima... Have to put you down bard..." the boy whispered,carefully laying his friend back and covering him with a blanket as fast as he could. "your not gonna take em from me!" the boy yelled, picking up the dressing table and hurling it at the creature with all his might.

Meanwhile the maid scooped up the almost nude little lord in her arms and quickly escaped out the window, hopping from one balcony to the next until finding the one that lead to finnys room. Before she could get in the door anouther shot was fired, a shot from an old, warn, scavenger cross bow, it's huge hooked point going through both the earls side and hers, pinning them together and causingthe sniper to collapse to the ground.

"ima... Have to put you down bard..." the boy whispered,carefully laying his friend back and covering him with a blanket as fast as he could. "your not gonna take em from me!" the boy yelled, picking up the dressing table and hurling it at the creature with all his might.

Meanwhile the maid scooped up the almost nude little lord in her arms and quickly escaped out the window, hopping from one balcony to the next until finding the one that lead to finnys room. Before she could get in the door anouther shot was fired, a shot from an old, warn, scavenger cross bow, it's huge hooked point going through both the earls side and hers, pinning them together and causingthe sniper to collapse to the ground.

The hyena was struck by the table, its head snapping back before its body went flying back out the door and over the railing to the first floor below, dying on impact to the floor the way it landed. But it wasn't alone. Like hounds, the hyena-like beasts hunted together. And a much larger beast made its way into the room behind its fallen comrade. It bared its teeth and snarled, blood and drool dripping from his mouth. It padded into the room, forcing itself through the door frame, its broad shoulders scraping the wood. It raised its nose to the air and snuffed, catching the scent of Bard, and of the blood just now spilled. The dirty thing licked its chops and started closer, fur raised in challenge to Finny.

Mayrin sore from the balcony and quickly shot her gun, hitting the creature fair in the head and also showing finny and bard exactly where she was. She couldn't get up, and all her weight was on the small earl who thankfully felt no pain at all. The maid on the other hand couldn't help but cringe.

The creature fell to the ground, seeming dead, but not, merely stunned for a while.

Bard twisted around, seeing the maid stuck out on the balcony. "F-Fin!" He croaked, pointing to them. "Y-You need t'get them in!"

"y-yes." the boy quickly ran to mayrins side, lifting both her and the boy up easily and propping them up against the bed, giving the maid back her rifle. He looked down at the wound, the boy was pinned through for sure, but it looked like he may have been lucky, the maid taking the worst of the hit. "do i pull it out?"

"No!" Bard grunted out, shaking as he sat himself up. "No, if you pull it out she'll bleed to death.. it's s-stopping the blood from gushing out.. f-find something to cut the hook off with.. i..if y'be careful.. can free t-th' little Lord and bandage him.. t-then we can.. focus on 'er."

"lay back down bard! I'll do it," the boy took the maids second gun and handed it to the chef, two where better then one. He grabbed the scavenger on his way out, throwing it through the wall and crippling it. He wuickly ran downstairs, taking out any he came across in his way before grabbing both tunaka and a saw and running back up the stairs as fast as he could.

Mayrin kept her head up and her sharp eyes on the door, though it was only a few minets before much to bards horror her head dropped down, unable to hold herself up and steady any longer.

"Mayrin!" Bard called, turning round and firing at another scavenger as it tried to sneak in. "F-Fin! Mayrin passed out! She ain't awake! Fin!"

The boy returned, quickly going to her side and taking the gun off of her, carefully laying her down on her back. "so I... I cut the pointy bit then? And... And the bit between them?" the barb was pointing from ciels side, missing all his organs and just managing to go through the soft skin at his side. "I can't... I can't pull it out of The little lord ether.?"

"Y-Yes.. you have to cut the hook.. or when the time comes t-to pull it out, it'll mangle them both.. yeah Fin.. get them separated, s-so you can work one at a time." he explained, laying down, gripping the gun just in case though. "Tell me when you've d-done that."

The little gardener wuickly did as he was told, cutting the hook off first then in between them. Ciel looked to be fine. Asleep, but fine. The wound was clean and barely bleeding. The boy smiled and quickly wrapped his little lords wound up, bolt still in place. "can you cuddle the little lord bard?" he asked, gently putting him into the chefs arms. "so es safe." he got down on the floor next to the maid who wasent doing nearly as well. She was already bleeding badly, dispite the bolt stopping most of it. "oh god bard she doesn't look good!"

Bard made a soft noise as Ciel was placed in his arms. He carefully held him as if he were china, too precious to even touch. "Is she bleedin' bad?" He asked, shifting and rustling around so the blankets were keeping both himself and the young Lord warm. "It might have hit a m-major artery."

"yeah... She's bleedin everywhere..." the blond quickly tried to bandage up the wound. It needed to hold until sebastain got home to pull them out of this mess. "and she real pale..." the small earl reached up and felt his friends neck carefully, searching for a pulse. "she's havin lotsa trouble bard!"

"Y-Ya gotta put pressure as best you can to try and stop it." He mumbled, hiccuping and shaking. "M-Master, ya gotta call Sebastian! W-We need him t'help!"

The boy was totally limp, relaxed, he didn't feel like someone who was alive,by any stretch of the imagination. His breathing, his pulse, it was all unnaturally shallow.

Finny tried to wrap at the maids wounds, then put more bandages over that then over that again as the blood soaked through. When anouther scavenger came in however he had to get up and defend them, as much as he wanted to defend Mayrin.

Bard tried to help, firing at the scavenger. He missed a few times, but did hit the beast twice in the side. "B-Be careful, Fin!" he cried, worried the boy would be harmed trying to protect them all.

The boy smashed the stunned scavengers head into the wall. "don worry.." just wake up the little lord so Sebastian can get here!"

He nodded, taking Ciel's shoulders and shaking him firmly. "young Master ya have to wake up!" he begged, shaking him again. He poured the last of his own water over his head. "Wake up! Call Sebastian!"

The boy opened his eyes, his seal glowing as he looked around. "Seba?" he questioned, vision still a blur.

"Y-Yes, come on, young Master.. we need him.. you need him!" Bard urged, squeezing his shoulders. "These things are g-gonna kill all of us an' take your home from you!"

The boy furrowed his eye brows and took as deep of a breath as possible, calling out for his butler. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian went still, his claws deep within the other's flesh, dead. His ears perked to his name being called, and the raven stood. He carried the body of the dead demon over his shoulder, quickly returning to the manor. He tossed the creature's body into the nearby corner and tackled the scavenger that was trying to tear at Finny. "You ok?" He asked the blonde, twisting the scavenger's head straight around, ending its life.

"I'm okay... Mayrins not! And the young lord..."

"Can you handle this while I tend them?" He asked, going to Ciel's side at first. He cupped his cheek and kissed him. "The young Lord is okay.." Searching around he found Mayrin and knelt next to her. "what happened?"

"they shot em with a bow!" bard shook his head. "a cross bow f-fin... There worse..."

"A crossbow? Yes, that is worse." He muttered, checking Mayrin over. "The damn thing must have hit an organ or two.. she's bleeding badly."

The little earl looked up at bard for a long moment then smiled slightly, ablivious to what was happening around him. 'your awake...' he thought to himself, lazily closing his eyes. 'i thought you would die bardroy...'

Bard smiled back at him and hugged him close, as Sebastian tended well to Mayrin's injuries. He pulled the arrow out slowly, stitching and repairing its damage, until he simply finished it off by wrapping her up.

"she gone be okay?" Finny asked, taking his chance to crouch down by the maid and pull her head onto his lap to try and comfort her. He couldn't help but think how much less goofy she looked without those oversized glasses and bonnet but ofcoarse the young master gave them to her so she would never do away with them or get a new pair.

"Providing she doesn't lose more blood, or get infections, she should be fine." Sebastian said, glad to see the maid was alright for the most part. "It's good you got me here when you did."

"there's a bit of the arrow in the young master too... Bard said I wasent aloud to pull it out... But he isn't bleeding like she was... He doesn't even seem to be in pain... But he won't talk..."

"He is not bleeding as much?" He asked, checking the Earl as well. He kissed the boy's forehead and nuzzled into him. "No, the bolt missed all the major organs, it pushed straight through."

The boy huddled into both sebastain and bard, he was cold and wanted there warmpth. "so ya cn p-pull it out t-then?" bard coughed and ciel frowned, lieing his head loll to the side to rest against bard and listen to his heart. The powerful demon drug made him want affection and want to give it just as badly.

Sebastian nodded, taking the bandages away from Ciel's side. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the end of the bolt and yanked it free of his skin.

Bard covered the boys eyes so he didn't have to watch the bolt being pulled free but when he didn't flinch the chef couldn't help but worry. "s-sebastain..." he huffed, holding the boy close and looking over him. "t-that woulda hurt like hell... He s-shoulda screamed... E must be really s-sick..." he pushed gently on his neck, searching for a pulse and not finding one. "shit! Es nearly dead!"

"Calm yourself, Bardroy." The demon said, stitching a little and then wrapping his wounds gently. "It is a strong medicine he was given. He can't feel a thing. His body is in an inhuman state of relaxation, but he is fine."

"e 'asent gota pulse!" the blond gently pulled his head in a little closer, still shielding his eyes. Ciel frowned. He couldent even understand what they where talking about but he knew they where upset. "don't know bout you but es delicate, humans die if they ave no pulse!"

"He's fine." Sebastian all but snapped, batting the chef's hand away. "I made the decision to do this, he is my life mate dammit, I know better then anyone when and if he is in danger, and I say he is fine!" He huffed, wiping his forehead where his damp hair had dripped water earlier. "He just needs to rest."

The chef raised an eyebrow "your say what?" the blonds thoughts where cut short then anouther demon smashed through the door, finny quickly got up to fight it but this one was the leader and quickly overpowered him, pushing him back against the wall hard, the same way he had done to so many of the scavengers. It hissed in the old lenguage "how dare a human kill my brothers!" and slammed him into the wall again. "you die!" finny didn't understand a word of it as he was tossed about like some toy.

"Keep these three safe." He commanded Bard, turning and leaving the Earl, Mayrin and of course, Pluto, in Bard's protection.

"Let him go!" He demanded of the leader, as he withdrew a knife and held it at its throat. "Let him go I said!"

"like he let my brothers and sisters go?" it hissed back, tightening its grip on finnys throught until the boys vision went black and his arms dropped to his side uselessly. "I'll strangle the life out of him first!"

Sebastian growled and struck the demon across his head, lunging at him then and pushing him to the ground. "Your stupid brothers and sisters stormed into a place that did not belong to them! They deserved to die."

"the scavenger slashed and caught the demons cheek, slashing with its powerful claws. It was still no match for sebastain, even if it had bested finny, it was nothing compared to the other demon. "my family will pick your bones!"

"They will have to try better then you to get my bones!" He laughed coldly, cutting down the creatures chest as blood ran slick down his face.

Finny lay on the floor unconscious, gasping for breath. He was well and truly beaten by the scavenger and it took him a while to come too.

"finny! Com' on get up fin!" bard called, worried his friend was dead and he was to weak to even get up and go to his side.

Sebastian thew the scavenger backwards and then found Finny again. "Finny.. Finny, are you okay? Coem on now. small breaths."

The boy made a little grunting noise then opened his eyes and nodded. "yeah... Yeah I'm fine..." he panted heavily, trying to sit up. "sorry sebastain... E was stronger then me..."

"Don't worry about it. You did pretty well considering." He said, helping the little blonde up. "So much death and blood here is not good.. I need to get this place cleaned up and keep the scents covered."

Finny limped back over to bard who imediatly locked a hand in his hair and pulled him down to huddle in with ciel. "worried me there f-fin..." he huffed and closed his eyes. Ciel was getting more and more distressed. He could feel the tension in the room even if he couldent comprehend what was going on. He tried to call his butler to him, but his voice was gone yet again.

Sebastian watched the little cuddle pile on the bed for a few minutes before he felt slightly out of place. He busied himself then, getting rid of the bodies, the dirty cloths, bandages, and anything else he could, to start depleting the scent of blood and near death that all the injuries and fighting had caused. It kept him distracted and his mind occupied.

Ciel enjoyed getting so much attention for a while. Finny was playing with his hair and Bard was cuddling him carefully presumably because they knew they would never get a chance to treat the little lord this way ever again. After a few hours though when Mayrin woke up and joined in it just all became to much. "sebastain!"

Sebastian had eventually migrated from the room, and had set to cleaning the manor. By the time the attention became too unbearable for the young Lord, he had cleaned everything up from even the elder raven demon's attack. The manor was pristine, back in its proper condition. He climbed the steps and peeked in. "Yes, Bocchan?"

The boys eyebrows where furrowed, he glared angrily up at his servents who seemed compleatly oblivious to his displeasure. He had enjoyed it for a while to be sure, but there is such thing as to much of a good thing.

"Ah." He seemed bemused by what was bothering him. He crossed the room and pulled him free from their grasps. "I believe it's time for you to bathe anyways." He said, using that for an excuse to take the young Lord away.

"aww but the young lord was enjoying that yes he was!" the maid huffed but ciel sighed in relief.

"Too much of a good thing, Mayrin." Sebastian chuckled. "You don't want to smother him.. he'll be just as cuddly as he is now for the next few days, you can coddle him some more tomorrow, yes?"

"alright." the maid sighed, as did the chef and the gardener all at once.

Sebastian chuckled and carried the Earl into his own bedroom again. "They sure do enjoy coddling you. Almost more than I do."

The boy huffed shaking his head slightly though even that took great effort. He looked up at his butler and noticed the blood, a wound the raven failed to treat.

He laid him down and smiled faintly, tucking his hair behind his ear. "I really do think a bath will do you good though, so I will run water."

The boy reached up and caught his butler by the hair, gently tugging and pulling him down to kiss him. He ran his fingers over the demons damaged cheek, the energy at the touch heating up so much it burnt the boys fingers, though he was to numb to feel it. He carefully, kissed the wound, getting blood on his lips but somehow sealing it up at the same time, it would have been painful had his mind been untouched by the demon hounds medicine.

Sebastian couldn't help himself, he gasped and let slip a satisfied sigh from the kiss. His arm drew around the young boy, as he returned the gesture slowly, until the Earl touched and kissed his wounded cheek. He felt it heal at a much faster rate then it usually would, and the sparks, they were much more intense too. "Bocchan.."

The boy eventually let his hand drop. He was breathing raggedly despite the drug and his eyes where clouded, not to mention his fingers where burnt.

"A-are you alright?" He whispered, cupping his cheeks. "Easy.. rest ok? I'll be fine, this is a tiny scratch."

The boy didn't respond at all to Sebastian, even his heart was effected by the effort and it was throbbing out of control. He looked completely dull, but the wound on Sebastian's cheek was gone entirely.

Sebastian let out a quiet noise of concern and poured some of the water down his throat, and used some of it to pour on his heated skin. "Shh.. no, you have to calm.. your heart is racing.. slow down, Bocchan."

The boys heart skipped beats dangerously before he started to go quiet and calm again, the sparkle in his eyes returning. It could have killed him, clearly, if he wasn't as drugged as he was.

"God.. you have to stop doing that! Every time anything happens, any little change.. it scares me so much."

The boy frowned, not sure why he was being scolded for helping. The bleeding had stopped after all.

"I don't mean to scold it's just.. It would heal on its own, and I don't want you to exert yourself over nothing." he tried to explain, pulling him against his chest.

The boys body slumped forward on his butlers chest. He was just worried, and hr felt as though he needed to touch the wound. He didn't know what he was doing, he was just following Instincts he didn't know he had. "l..love... Seba..." he breathed out, listening to the demons chest. He sounded human, the boy could even here him breathing, it was calming.

Sebastian held him almost achingly to his chest, and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Ciel." He murmured. It felt more natural to say it after the first few times, he wasn't so confused and hesitant.

The boys chest was rattling slightly when he breathed in, fluids having collected there after so long unable to move around and caught it out. Or was it just from the strain of healing Sebastian? It was Interesting to think a human could ever have any healing properties what so ever but after some thought it was clear what had happened. He hadent healed the demon so much as he had taken the damage onto himself. A larger wound would have had a much worse effect and if it where more then his little body could take he would have had a heart attack and most likely been unrevivable.

"Bocchan? How are you so ill all of a sudden? Please.. don't you ever do that again." he warned, cradling him. "You don't know what it does to me now when you do such reckless things.. sometimes I can't help you!"

The boy didn't feel sick at all, he felt peaceful. That was part of the problem. He felt alright, there was no pain to deter him form trying again as his hand found the healing wound on his butlers shoulder.

Sebastian watched his movements, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in his grip. "No." He said, raising his fingers to kiss at them. "I will heal, i'm almost done healing.. you lay back, you rest."

The boy frowned again. He wanted to help and now he knew he could it was hard to resist that urge.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy's lips, his shoulder healing itself slowly. He held his hands firmly, to make sure the boy didn't try the same thing again. "I appreciate the help, but I am okay, I promise."

The boys body became limp again and he closed his eyes, falling fast asleep so quickly it was hard to tell he was awake at all.

Sebastian was relieved to see him relax. He nuzzled in close, kissing his skin where he could reach. "Please, get well soon."


	40. Chapter 40

Hours passed and after a quick bath and being wrapped up in blankets it was finny that tiptoed into the room. Mayrin still couldent walk, but she had pointed a gun at his head and told him to go get ciel so she could nurse him so that's exactly what he intended to do. Sebastain ofcoarse could hear him comeing, tiptoeing or not.

Sebastian opened his eyes as the blonde crept steadily closer. He sighed a bit, checked on the young boy in his arms, and laid him in his blankets, standing and striding to the door. He opened it as the boy got to it and raised a brow. "What are you doing, Finny."

"err... Mayrin... Err... She wanted to hold the young master while you fix pluplu..." the gardener rubbed the back of his head nervicely. "I said you would probably be asleep and she said... Err... I should just go in and scoop Im up and take Im back to er."

"She is not suffocating him. He needs to rest, he's just as ill as Plu, and you know he doesn't enjoy the affection all the time." He sighed. "I do have to tend to Plu though.. and he can't be alone.."

"yeah well... Can ya just... Give 'im to er for now? Shell be real gentile! But if ya don't let er she will shoot me!"

"She would not." He sighed. "I will not have her smothering him and making him angry." he muttered. "I will bring him in, and he will lay on his own, she isn't to bother him."

"yeah well... Can ya just... Give 'Im to 'er for now? She'll be real gentile like! Bit if ya don't shes gonna shoot me!"

"but Sebastian! She's all ert and sick! She just wants a cuddle I'm sure she won't ert im or nothin!"

"You lot are a bunch of saps." Sebastian complained as he lifted Ciel out of bed. "Fine fine.. but only while I tend Pluto. When I finish, I am bringing him back here to bed." He said, heading out of the room.

"oh good! She'll like that!" finny smiled and then tilted his head slightly to the side in thought. "ay what apend to ya face? It was all bloody before..."

"thank you sebastain!" the boy grinned widely. "she'll like that! She's hurtin bad ya know... She's all sick... Iv Neva seen her with her hair out and all... Female..."

"I am a demon, Finny.. I heal quickly when it is nothing serious." He said, heading into the room with the boy in his arms. "Listen here Mayrin.. don't smother him too much, let him rest.. he really needs it."

"I won't." finny was right about that, she looked pale and wasn't even as hyper as usual.

He nodded, setting the boy down, and fetched the maid a glass of water. "Drink this.. you need to stay hydrated.. it's important."

The girl cradled the boy and put her cheek ontop of his head. "I don't need it..." the truth was she didn't want it, she felt to Ill.

"You do need it. You have to retain fluid while you're ill.. just a few sips, that's all. Come on now, Mayrin." He said, brushing her hair out of her face. "If not for you, do it for Ciel, hm? He'd want you to do everything you need to get better."

"I don't want to Sebastian..." the maid held the boy a little closer, her whole body was shakeing and she was still dressed in her night cloths. Bard looked up at sebastain with a frown and shook his head. He had a bad feeling about how she was rejecting any attempts to help.

"I really hate to force things.." Sebastian sighed, suddenly pinching her nose and pouring the water in her mouth to force her to drink it. "You're more argumentative than Finny was."

The girl choked and coughed but swallowed it. "Sebastian I don't want it!" she held the boy a little closer, trying her best not to look like she was dying.

"You'll do what I tell you to. Act your age, woman." He scolded, too tired and frustrated to deal with the others.

"be gentile sebastain!" bard scolded very quickly, "she's really sick! Can't ya see?"

"And she will get worse if she doesn't listen!" He snapped at Bard. "You all need to listen from now on or you'll all end up dying due to your own mistakes. You need to rest, you need to drink water. You need to make sure your wounds don't get dirty. Understand?"

Bard huffed and nodded but wanted to defend his friend more. Clearly her condition was failing and all she wanted to do was cuddle up and sleep, likely, if they didn't look after her, she would go to sleep and then not wake up.

He took the bandages off of Mayrin then, to check the stitches he'd done. "It's swollen.. i'll get you something for the pain, and to keep infection back."

The boy nuzzled into Mayrin softly, making the maid smile. It dulled her pain to have the boy cuddled in close. "I was worried yould be dead... I thought... I thought you where gone..." she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her cheek back on the boys head.

Sebastian frowned, watching her closely for a while. He moved then, leaving the room to do the nasty bit of grinding the demon up into soup like goo, thick but not too much, enough so he could easily drink. He returned to Pluto's side then, nuzzling the hound. "Plu.. wake up.. you need to eat this."

The dog opened its eyes but didn't even try to lift its head this time. His tounge was dry, hanging from his mouth because he couldent close it due to his broken jaw.

Sebastian poured water on his tongue and rubbed behind his ears a little, smiling. "Come on Plu.. the other hounds said it'll fix you.. so i'm going to help you.. all you gotta do is swallow it." he muttered, using the small gap of his open mouth to pour the ground up demon in.

The demon tried his hardest to swallow, gulping hard. It was clear he was getting skinny. Demon hounds after all did eat every day and needed to do so, and Pluto had not been eating at all. The dog closed his eyes, he was doing his best, but was now to weak.

"Good.. you're doing good." He mumbled, urging him to drink more of it, rubbing his throat to help. "You need this."

The demon was well behaved, he did what Sebastian asked for a long time until his strength failed him and his eyes fell shut, his chest heaving painfully.

"Okay, that's alright.. you can rest again now." Sebastian said, petting the hound and nuzzling him. "Good, you did really good."

The dog seemed to get a little excited and nuzzled back just a little before he started shaking and panting so heavily it looked painful. The hounds certainly had a way with causing there wounded to thrash about, though unlike the earl Pluto had nothing to relieve his pain.

Sebastian held his friend gently, rubbing his back. "Good.. you just rest now, Plu.. I wish I could relieve your pain, but there is nothing here that can.. the medicine and this should help soon though."

The demon ripped at his face a soft crunching sound could be herd over his howls as his jaw regrew into position.

Sebastian flinched himself and took Pluto's paws in his hands, dealing with the claws that dug in. "Don't paw.. you're healing already.. I know it hurts, I know.. it won't for long."

The creature screamed and howled, his whole body torn in pain. It healed bones, but was more painful then any other medicine.

The raven held the thrashing, pain filled hound steady, as steady as he could, as he was healed, the pain unbelievable. "It's almost over!"

There was a few more loud crunching noises before it seemed to be over, the demons jaw set back. Blood dropped from his mouth, and his tongue still lolled out, but his bones where back in place.

Gently wiping the blood away from his nose, Sebastian hugged him tightly. "There.. it's over.. it's done.."

The young demon huffed, trying to catch his breath. It was nowhere near anything he expected.

"I'm sorry it had to hurt." He said, frowning. He let his head lay in his lap and pet him softly.

The dog panted for a long time then quickly pulled himself up onto Sebastian, licking his face with his dry and uncomfortable tongue.

Sebastian shut one eye as his cheek was licked, and let out a small laugh, smiling at the younger demon. "Thanks?" He muttered, hugging him.

The dog soon fell still again, looking up at Sebastian. He was trying to talk to him the way he would another hound, the elder demon knew that much at least.

"You're going to have to teach me what all of your subtle looks mean someday." He said, leaning down to nuzzle at him. "I'm glad you're okay.. I was worried about you."

The smaller demon rolled about a little, making itself comfortable and then he to closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Finally able to relax, Sebastian leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes. Pluto was fine, Ciel too, and Finny and Bard and Mayrin.. perhaps things could finally settle down. After the incredible amount of action recently, he was ready for things to go back to normal.

Ciel woke to to the sound of the maids pained breathing and furrowed his eyebrows. She was crumpled over him as much as she was holding him, clearly in pain and seriously injured.

Sebastian had had a dreamless sleep. It had helped considerably however. He felt better. He yawned and stretched lightly, warm hand still against Pluto's skin. "Bocchan?" he murmured, not sure if he was awake, merely checking on him.

The boy looked up, worried now that Mayrin started to feel hot to the touch. "s-she...s?"

The raven shifted, laying Plu's head on a pillow and going to see Mayrin. ".. she's gotten an infection.. and blood poisoning too by the looks of things."

The boy frowned and gently rubbed the maids arms, trying to wake her up. Suddenly the avoidance of drinking and eating made sense as she was to weak.

"I can help her, but she needs an I.V as well.. She must also refrain from moving around too much. She could be causing herself more damage."

The boy nodded slowly. Wanting to give his butler the order to but not able to speak yet.

Sebastian quickly fetched the medical supplies, and with only a small pinch to her arm, had an I.V set up, giving her several bags, fluids, vitamins, and medicine, anti-bacterial and anti infection to help.

The boy did cuddle in a bit, he was sick himself and wanting of the affection she had to offer. Mayrin would have loved it if she where awake.

Sebastian let out a sigh, looking over the entire group of them all packed in close on the bed. "I suppose I should make a large batch of chicken soup then, for everyone of you." He nodded. "You'll all need it, that's for sure."

The boy sighed but reached up to his butler, wanting to feel those sparks again.

"Morning." He greeted the young boy, leaning over him and kissing his cheek. "You look still pleased as can be, I assume you feel fine?"

The boy nodded slowly though he put a hand to his side, where the wound was twin being only mildly. The medicine had warn of just enough to allow a little movement, but also a little pain.

"It hurts?" He asked, actually relieved. "The medicine is wearing off.. you'll start to feel everything normally soon."

The boy nodded slowly and gave a tiny huff. He was cold, but had no idea how to express that.

"That's good.. I want you back to normal.. but maybe keeping the slightly cuddly side?" He grinned, teasing him lightly.

The boy huffed loudly and sank back into mayrins grip slightly defiantly. He wanted Sebastian to hold him, but the teasing would follow to.

"Hey now, don't make such a face." He sighed, cupping his cheek. "I wanted to lighten the mood, with everything going on lately I thought it couldn't hurt to try." He frowned. "I'm sorry."

The boy reached up and put his hand on his butlers cheek, letting him feel how cold he was getting.

Sebastian frowned deeper at that, and slowly wound both arms around Ciel's frame, lifting him out of the bed. "You're cooling down.." He sighed, pressing his lips to his cheek. "C'mon, we have to go stop this before it gets too bad."

The boy nodded but smiled slightly once he was in his butlers arms again. He was happy to find the demons shoulder as good as new and he rested his head there contently.

The raven smiled faintly and carried the boy out of the room and to his own. He closed the door as quietly as he could, and then settled both himself and the Earl on his own bed. One hand then went underneath the boy's night shirt, and his fingers began to massage his back. "You probably can't feel any of this, can you?"

The boy could feel the sparks themselves, and the slight pressure, but nothing more then that. He couldn't explain to the raven that it actually felt good, yet he still couldn't feel it. Such a thing was beyond explanation.

Sebastian let out a sigh and kissed the top of his head, moving his lips to the boy's forehead and then his cheek. "It's so quiet without your talking.."

The boy gave a tiny nod. Shifting a little into the touch to show he was stil enjoying it though it came off more as a twich then anything else.

The demon started to kiss his lips, but quickly stopped and drew back, frowning. He ran his fingers through his own hair and leaned his head back. "I can't do this. You're like a doll.."

The boy blinked slowly and tried to move his arm. Eventually catching his butlers cheek and strokeing it gentily. 'you don't love me like this?' he thought, and those thoughts where reflected in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look.." He frowned, cupping his cheek in mimic of his own movements. "I just.. I like it when you speak, or move, or do something besides give me those soft doe eyes, as pretty as they are. I even like when you get angry about this and snap."

The boy tried his best to move, to please the elder enough to make him want to continue, but all he could do was shiver slightly. He was getting to cold, he wouldn't last until the medicine wore off, not before he eather died or got very Ill. Ciel tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair, gently rubbing his scalp.

"Promise to be extra bratty next time huh?" He sighed, starting to kiss him again, letting go of his cheek to walk his fingers to Ciel's waist and roll his underwear down off his long legs.

The boy nodded slowly but was haveing trouble just holding his arm up in his butlers hair.

Sebastian rid himself of his shirt and trousers, and slowly lowered to lay very gently over top the boy. "Remember, don't over exert yourself."

The boy nodded slowly and pulled Sebastains head down so his cheek was up against the boys neck and he could play with his butlers hair without reaching up. Soon however even that was to much and they stilled, cool hands locked in thick hair.

Sebastian groped at the boy, entering his small, and relatively unresponsive body as he felt him grow colder. "Bocchan."

The boy didn't flinch, or gasp or wriggle the way he normally did, there was no pain at all, not even discomfort.

The raven didn't lift his head, allowing Ciel's fingers to stay tangled in his hair as he moved his hips swiftly.

The boys body quickly heated up even if his fingers felt cold and Stiff against the demons skin. He didn't move at all after awhile, breaths becoming shallow and to relaxed once more.

Sebastian slowly moved his hands from Ciel's waist to his stomach and chest, checking his temperature as they- or rather, he, went through intercourse. He was warm, quite warm once again. That was all he needed after all.

Ciel let out a little huff as he came, but that was about all other then a shiver. His whole body was still, outside and in, as though he wasent even alive. A doll would have been more responsive.

"Gods, okay, you're warm.. that's what matters." The demon muttered lowly. He pulled back away from Ciel, and got a warm cloth to clean him. "Hopefully that's fine til the medicine has worn off." He added as he redressed the Earl and pulled his blankets around him.

The boy gave a gentile huff, not happy that sebastain looked so upset over it when it was something they had done so many times before.

"Get some sleep now?" He asked, moving to light a fire and, at least for the moment, hitch his trousers back on. "While you do, I think i'll shower if it's alright, and then i'll check on everyone and everything else. Make sure everything is alright."

The boy nodded slowly and closed his tired eyes, before he even realized it the demon hound jumped up on his bed and made himself at home, having fallen out of Sebastains overcrowded bed.

On his way to the shower, Sebastian heard the demon hound come padding in and leap onto the bed. "Hello Plu." He greeted, before he locked himself away in the bathroom and ran a very cold shower.

Ceil slept well for hours on end, hardly ever waking dispite the fact it was still early. He mumbled and twitched, a horrible nightmare about his butler being mangled haunted him. The dream earl pressed his lips to Sebastains, pushing in a soft breath. Then anouther. And anouther. He pulled back, though only enough to let the demon breath out, his lips still hovered over the others. He quickly took to pushing on the ravens chest, not being overly effective with such a small weak body. "sebastain?" he cried calling out and then going back to his lips once more. He pinched the demons nose, gentily locked there lips and closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

The demon butler in his dream didn't respond beyond small gurgles and chokes for air. Each time he breathed in as well, pools of blood leaked from massive wounds all over his body. There were gashes in his face, claw marks along his ribs, and his chest and upper body were torn horribly by something clearly much stronger then him. His red eyes were open, but not following or lively as usual. The weak beast raised a hand to Ciel's cheek, fingers trembling, trying to say his goodbyes without speaking, clearly ready to just give up.

Ciel frowned and put a hand over the demons on his cheek. "no... No..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss him this time, gently. "breathe..." he whispered carefully pushing in anouther breath. "breathe!" he ordered louder. "come on Sebastian! Breathe!

Sebastian gasped out harshly, his usually warm lips were cool, and what little color he possessed normally was gone, he was pale. "B..Bocchan.." He gasped, tears in his eyes. "H..hurts." He whispered, trying to follow his order to breathe.

"I know... I know... Just... Just keep going..." the boy comforted and then begun to bind his best, stomach, arms, everything, stopping the bleeding. As soon as he was done he went back, pinching his nose and helping him, breath again. "dose it... Feel good?" he asked softly in between deep breaths. He hoped he was above all taking the pressure off, just calming him.

Sebastian hiccuped and blinked his eyes up at the boy, nodding slowly. It did feel nice, but he was still in pain, and growing cold. "Lo..ve.. you?"

The boy smiled and nodded, giving the demon a soft smile. "I know... I know... I love you too... Just... Just keep breathing Sebastian... I'll help..." he lent down and gave more air to the dying raven. It was more to relax him then to keep him alive, just because breathing was to painful for him by himself. "I love you... I love you..."

Sebastian tried to breathe on his own. He took in tiny breaths, his hands reaching to hold onto Ciel. Even the pools around him had gone cold now. "Y..You look so.. perfect w..with a smile."

The boy smiled and choked a little laugh. "you... You look wretched..." he teased gentily, tears running down his cheeks inside and outside of the dream alike.

"T...Thank you." He laughed weakly, reaching up to wipe his tears away.

"don't go..." the boy whimpered softly, leaning in to push another breath in, a small hand resting on the demons chest, feeling it rise. "I'll keep going... I'll never stop... "

"Y..You can't do this forever.. let me go." He mumbled, wheezing, his breaths giving off rattled sounds.

"no... I won't...if... If I stop... You'll hurt more..." ciel pushed a deep breath in. "Ill die with you..."

"N..no.. i want you to live." he choked out, his eyes starting to darken and cloud over. "l-live for me, bocchan."

"no...no sebastan!" the boy pleaded, starting to desperately press on the demons Chest, over his heart as deeply as he could, feeling its failing beats. "come on! I order you to live! Please! I'll do anything! I..." ciel could see time was running out for the demon, he had to find something. He grabbed a shard of broken glass and tore open his wrist until the blood sqwerted out, putting it to Sebastains lips. "you want me sebastan? Take me! Come on!"

In the waking world Pluto begun to bark, seeing ciel,crying so heavily in his sleep was unusual and worried him.

Sebastian nearly slipped in the shower when Pluto's barking started, the sudden noise catching him off guard. He headed out quickly, towel around his waist, still soaking wet. "Plu? What is it? What's going on?"

However, in the boy's dream, the demon was on the floor, dying still. But as his blood seeped into his mouth, and he swallowed it down, he seemed to get a little more lively. He bit into the boy's bleeding wrist, crying slightly against his skin. "H..-hng."

Ciel lent down and kissed the demons forehead. He wanted him to take as much as he needed from his little body, though he didn't have much to give. He flinched, I'm his dream and in reality, still sobbing.

"I.. c-can't stay.. goodbye.." He muttered, closing his eyes. "I love you, so much.. i'm sorry.."

"come on... I'll give you anything... Breathe please... Just stay breathing..." the boy laid down, his body trying to cover his butlers just to warm him.

Pluto howled more and more, seeing the earls growing distress.

Sebastian went to Ciel's side instantly. "Shh, i'm here, Plu." He said to calm the hound, drawing Ciel to his arms. "Ciel.. wake up.. wake up, i'm here.."

The boy woke quickly, tears flowing free from his eyes. "Sebastian!" he squeaked, his voice still virtually non existent from the hounds drugs.

"Ciel.." he whispered, hugging him tightly. "Are you alright? It's okay.. it was just a dream."

The boy couldn't do what he wanted to. He couldn't hold onto Sebastian and burry his head into the demons chest. He couldn't tell him his horrible dream like he wanted to. All he could do was cry.

Sebastian rubbed his back gently, up and down, and kissed his head. "Shh.. it's okay.. I know it must have been scary, but it's okay now, you're here, i'm here.. everyone is alright.." He purred. "I love you, ok?"

The words, so simerler to what he heard in his dream, made him choke on a sob. He loved him, he adored him.

The demon tried to coddle him, keeping him close to his chest and nuzzling him. "It was scary yes?" He muttered, patting his back. "What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

The boy nodded and nuzzled in, tears running down sebastians chest. He wouldent let it happen

Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin and gently wiped at his tears. "Well look around, Ciel.. everyone is okay.." he muttered, kissing him gently. "Don't be sad."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, hand going up to rest on his butlers nearly completely healed shoulder, he couldn't heal it, it was already healed for the most part, he just wanted to try and explain what happend.

"I understand.. I think.. just relax.. you're going to be ok.. nightmares are really frightening dreams, but that's all they are; dreams. I wouldn't let anything really happen."

The boy whimpered. That was the problem. Sebastian wouldn't let anything happen to him, but it would come at a cost to himself.

"What's wrong..? Did I say something?" He muttered, blinking at the boy.

The boy sobbed and took his wrist to his mouth, biteing down until the skin broke and blood came running out, holding it out for sebastain. It didn't hurt, he didn't even feel it.

"Ciel! What on earth are you doing?" He yelped, kissing the boy's injured wrist. "Don't hurt yourself.." he whispered.

The boy shuddered slightly at the touch. He was offering himself up, he knew the demon had gone a long time without truely eating.

Sebastian closed his eyes, his warm mouth around the small wound in his skin. "You shouldn't.. tempt a demon." he mumbled around the blood.

The boy only nodded. He knew what he was doing and he trusted sebastain, he loved him. It would purk him up, maybe enough to avoid getting hurt? And ciel couldent feel a thing, which actually made it more dangerious as he wouldent know when to stop the demon... If he could stop him.

Sebastian's warm tongue skirted across Ciel's skin, moistening it before his teeth got into his flesh and opened up the cut a little more. He lapped at the warm blood and sighed contently.

The boy didn't have a lot of blood in him to beguin with, so he quickly felt faint when a lot of it was lapped up. Still to him it felt normal, he was after all drugged.

Sebastian slowly released his wrist after a few minutes of drinking pleasantly. He could feel the boy's heart rate change, through their bond, as well as his veins, and he had had his fill. He didn't want to hurt the boy. He was trusting him with his very life. He licked his lips and gently wrapped up his wrist. "T.. Thank you, Bocchan."

The boy shivered lightly huddling in close, enjoying the warm body next to him. Ciel sighed, dizy but somehow content.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around his waist, keeping the other at his back, and held him in close. "Don't worry about me so much.. I'll be okay."

The boy shook his head. No the last few times he wasn't okay. He hasn't been okay, he had a wounded shoulder, a wounded cheek, his whole body had been damaged recently. It was frightening to think the other demon could be wounded at all, no human weapon even bothered him, bullet holes closed in a matter of minuets! Other demons however, they seemed to cause real trouble. "love... You..."

He smiled at the other and kissed his forehead, cupping his cheek, his warm palm against his skin. "I love you too.. no matter how hurt I get, I won't leave you. I wouldn't leave you for anything."

Ciel frowned. He was exhausted. Blood seeping through the makeshift bandage.

"I love you so much.." the raven whispered, cradling him. "just rest for now, ok?"

The young lord closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep though it was Pluto who started to get excited. The smell of ciels blood, tainted by Sebastains mark, was two tempting. It was maddening.

The raven let out a quiet sigh, opening his eyes after they had closed, at Pluto's excitement. "Plu? What is it you silly dog." He sighed, yawning.

The dog bared it's teeth, becoming feral and savage. It could smell smell the marked blood on Sebastains breath and it was to much, he begun to jump up, nipping.

Sebastian flinched and shoved the hound back down, gently, to the bed, huffing. "Settle down!" He complained, licking his lips.

The dog begun to growl, becoming frustrated with the lack of flesh. He hadent eaten properly since he broke his jaw and now the smell of blood was unbearable.

"Pluto.." He warned, nudging him to the floor. "Come on, i'll get you steak, yes? You certainly aren't eating either of us."

The demon begun to nip at ciel, he was clearly starving and begging for food.

"Pluto!" He snapped, grabbing the hound and hauling him away. "You're going to hurt him!"

The dog whined, wriggling about. You could see his ribs from his days of starvation.

"Come on, Plu.." he panted, dragging him from the room. "I'll get you thick cut steak and beef hide, i'll get you a whole wild pig to eat too, come on!"

The dog yipped happily then and followed beside sebastian closely, knowing food was in it for him at last. He bounced around on all fours, almost tripping the raven over in his excitement.

Sebastian gave a yelp, and nearly fell down the stairs, thankfully catching the railing in his way. "Damn.." He sighed, but he didn't scold the hound. He knew he was just hungry. He headed down to the kitchen immediately, and did as he promised, serving the hound a large plate of each meat he had spoke of.

The hound went crazy, leaping at it and ripping it to shreds. He tore into the meat, growling loudly and snapping at the door when it was opened to close to his head, unwilling to give up a meal.

Sebastian carefully moved over the hound to leave the kitchen. "Enjoy." He chuckled, leaving extra meat on the counter for the hound if he was still hungry after.

Ciel woke and rubbed his eyes, able to move slightly more. He could hear the growling from downstairs and raised an eyebrow. What on earth was that? It sounded like a ferral animal.

Sebastian slipped back into the room, yawning and sighing deeply. "Silly hound." He mumbled, frowning.

"Sebastian?" the boy looked up at his butler, wondering it he had helped at all offering himself up for a meal but also now slightly worried about all the loud snarling comeing from downstairs.

"Ciel?" He murmured, surprised to hear his voice and see him move a little. He sat next to him and nuzzled at his cheek. "Don't worry about the noise downstairs, it's Pluto growling at the door. He was starving, since he hadn't eaten at all after he got sick, so he's having a feast of raw meats. Good too, since they would soon be no good anyways. I'll have fresh ordered in soon."

"he's... Hungry..." the boy thought for a long moment, "wernt... You?"

"I was.. I was starving almost, myself." He muttered. "But.. you helped.. that was dangerous you know.. I might not have been able to stop myself."

"i... Trust... You..." the boy stuttered, clearly struggling to get each word out. He was tiring himself out quickly.

"Okay, time to quiet again ok? Don't wear out that lovely voice of yours." He said, placing fingers to his lips. "As much as i'd love to hear you talk all day long, you have to let yourself build up to it, preserve your energy for other things."

"like... Pleasing... You?" the boy smirked, clearly mocking the way the raven had acted during there previous encounter.

The raven's face colored for a brief moment or two. "No.. for things like walking. Unless you prefer being carried every where all the time." He muttered, avoiding his gaze then.

"you... Didn't... Like... It..." the boy puffed, "why?"

"Shush you." He sighed, tapping his lips. "You're using energy you don't have." He scolded lightly.

"you... Just... Don't... Like... Being told... Sebastian..." the boy kept smirking, clearly amused by the whole situation and feeling more like himself.

"I don't like you possibly making yourself ill again, that's what I don't like."

The young earl just kept grinning, his body shuddering slightly as he tried to move. His arms would obey him, sort of, but his legs where compleatly numb.

"You'll not be grinning when you wear out and fall back again, useless." He replied calmly, as he picked up dirty linen and laundry from the floor.

"you should... Be... Happy... You... Wanted... Me to... To talk... Before?" he whispered, holding out his arms. He still had the urge to be held above everything else, the medication affecting him still.

The demon tried to ignore his grabbing, wanting hands as he dropped the laundry into the basket. Tried. He sighed softly, leaning down and picking him up into his arms. "I did want you to talk. I'd love to hear it all day.. when you're better." He muttered. "I don't want you to get sick again because you're pushing yourself."

"then... Come... Lay... With me..." the boy whispered, burying his head in the ravens neck.

"That, I can do." He said, climbing to the center of the bed with a bit of maneuvering, the boy still held firmly in his arms.

The boy lay his head down on the demons chest and finally went quiet, nuzzling softly. The little sparks returned though they felt slightly different after Sebastian effectively ate him. They felt different... If they where a sharp, biting sensation before they where more of a deeper, buzzing feeling now. It had been this way before, straight after Sebastains blood was put into him.

Sebastian let out a quiet sigh at the tingling and buzzing sensation. He kept him held close and rocked him gently, rubbing his back. "I'm glad you trust me, Bocchan." he added, smiling.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes. "I do... With... My life..." he knew sebastian would have enough restraint not to bleed him dry, though most demons certainly wouldn't. "because... I love... You... Any... Advantage... I could g...give..." the boy silenced himself trying to pull the blanket around them more.

Sebastian nodded, humming softly as he moved his hand up and down his back. "I trust you.. and love you too. Very much so. Knowing you're okay, it made me so happy."

The boy took a deep breath and then slowly fell into a comfortable sleep, he adored the way all of this made him feel.

The raven gave a small sigh and nuzzled into the boy, slowly closing his own eyes. The hand running down his back slowed to a stop, until the warm of his palm was against his lower spine.

The boy slept happily for hours though his pulse and breathing dropped below a detectable level again, the medicine was deffinately potent if nothing else.

As the boy slept, Sebastian found himself unable to, too fearful of having another nightmare. He kept a watchful eye on Ciel, and when his pulse and breathing dipped, tried his best not to worry and panic. It was difficult. The tiny human felt and looked like he was dead, and it made the demon's once masked and unused emotions rage in his stomach and mind. At a few points he wanted to wake him up, just to reassure himself that he was still alive.


	41. Chapter 41

The younger gave a gentile sigh after a long nights sleep, shifting a little to get closer to the demon and the warm he offered. He gave a little guff when he found himself st I'll unable to move and opened his eyes again, seeing the upset looking butler and letting his eyebrows knit together. "Sebastian? Are... You... Alright?"

"Sorry, young Master.. I didn't mean to wake you." The demon answered, blinking. "I'm fine.. just worrying over you, as usual."

The boy closed his eyes again. Trying to wriggle closer. "I know... You don't... Have... To sleep..." he huffed, "but you can... Atleast... Try..."

"I will try if you would want me to." He said, drawing the blankets up and tucking them better around the Earl.

"I want... You to... Relax... Sebastian..." the boy smiled slightly. "please.

"I'll try, for you, Ciel." He replied quietly, happy to see the boy smiling, even just a little.

"good, you... need... to be... at... your... be- Sebastian!" the boys eyes went wide when he caught sight of it. a huge black crow looming at the window, its masters eye still in its grip.

"What is it?" He asked, following Ciel's gaze then, and finding himself staring at the bird as well. "Dammit.. I bet that bloody thing is what drew the scavengers in the first place. Even with this much blood they would not have swarmed like they did."

the creature jumped about then almost out of nowhere another huge creature smashed in the glass window. a bear this time, and a very angry one.

Sebastian's eyes widened, and a recollection of his last encounter with such a beast went through his mind. "Pluto!" He barked for the hound as he climbed from the bed with Ciel in his arms. "Pluto get up here and take the young Master somewhere safe!"

the dog did manage to hear Sebastian and come to his aid though he seemed to be a little unclear as to what he was needed for. as soon as he sore the bear he took full form and lunged at the other, tearing at its through violently.

Sebastian carried the Earl into his bathroom, and set him on the side of the tub. "Stay in here." He commanded, leaving the boy there, shutting the door tight to help Pluto fend off the large beast.

by the time Sebastian got out there pluto had the creature on the ground, its thought all but torn out. he was angry, more aggressive then usual after so long inactive.

Sebastian was surprised to see the beast down so easily, but he did suspect Pluto had pent up aggression after he'd been so throttled by the last being to break into their home. "Good job, Plu." He murmured, kneeling next to the beast. "Who sent you?"

The creature roared and snorted, to base even to understand the language of demons. It was hungry, and after an easy meal, which it could get devouring the phantomhive servants.

Sebastian sighed lightly, out of annoyance, and snapped the beasts neck then, frowning. "Damn things won't give up. And it's that blasted bird!"

the dog grew frustrated and started tearing at the dead demon, intending to rip it into bite size pieces.

The raven knew not to disturb a hound when it was intent on feasting. He drew back then, and returned to Ciel. "You may not wish to go back there just yet.. Pluto is eating."

"eating? eating... the... demon?" the boy asked, his head tilted slightly to the side as he thought, "isn't... it... poison?"

"Yes, the demon." He muttered, picking him up again like before. "Hounds have natural hunting skills, he'll be able to tear out the parts that would poison him, or be too rough to tear into."

the boy just shuddered. the idea of eating a demon was disgusting, especialy one as foul as that bear.

"I think now would be an appropriate time for a bath, Bocchan, don't you?" He asked, brow raised. "It has been some time since you've been cleaned by anything but a bucket and cloth, it might relax you."

the boy nodded slowly but his eyes where still on the door. he didnt want to see what pluto was doing but then at the same time was curious.

Nodding, the raven leaned over and began to run warm water for the Earl, keeping his other arm firm around him so he wouldn't fall. "It's good you can speak and move a little.. it means that your medicine is wearing off."

"how... Long?" he asked quietly, haveing trouble remembering why he needed it in the first place.

"How long what, Ciel?" He asked, moving to strip him of his clothes and slip him into the water.

"until... It's gone?" he asked, tiring of being unable to move.

"Another couple days or so.. by the end of the week you should be back to complete mobility."

The boy nodded slowly and relaxed into the water. He was still tired, even after all that sleep he was still tired.

Sebastian took an incredibly soft cloth and drew it over Ciel's skin, and after a while it was just his warm fingers massaging into it. "You miss being able to do whatever you please huh?"

"so... Would... You..." the boy protested, closeting his eyes. "i can't... Even... Remember... What happend..."

"I would, you are right.. it was the only option however. to save your life. I would do it again if I had to."

"it was... That bad?" he panted, shaking off the thought.

"Yes." He murmured, running hands expertly down the length of his arms and back up only to go down his chest a moment later. "I almost lost you."

"it... Can't... Have been... That bad..." the boy frowned. He didn't even have a mark from any kind of attack. Even the puncture wound from the cross bow bolt was healing at demon speed.

"It was, Ciel.. you have known that feeling too.. you experienced it when I was injured and you thought I was dying. I thought the same. You were in horrid condition.. I don't know how you can bear me if I continue to fail to keep you safe."

"i can't... Even remember... It..." the boy sighed and lent back. He supposed it was his own fault for wanting to go with Sebastian into danger, though he couldent remember anything past walking into the forest.

"It wasn't anything pleasant that's for sure." Sebastian muttered, frowning before lowering his head and nuzzling into his dampened hair. "I hurt you there too. The one thing I swore not to do, happened."

"i doubt it... Is as... Bad as... You say... There's... Not... Even a... Scar..." the boy struggled with each word as thought it was simply to hard to get out.

"Shh, reserve your strength.. as for the scars, the hound medicine they used makes scarring almost null. Despite the deep wounds, you won't have a small scratch to show they were there.."

The boy nodded slowly. He wanted to quiz the butler, but was getting far to tired and would have to leave it for anouther time. As he lay there though a thought, or rather a memory came to him. "you held... Me... You... You where... Holding my... My chest... And..."

"It is part of the tradition of the ritual they do to heal their life mates, Ciel.. It was my job to hold the ash to your chest. I will tell you all about what happened if you wish to know."

"I do... And then... I don't..." he wanted to remember more, but then he didn't want to remember the pain.

Sebastian nodded, starting to wash his hair, gentle fingers uncommon for his kind, gently massaging into his scalp. "I can leave out the details of your injuries if you wish, and merely explain what was going on."

"no... Tell me... Everything." he stated, as stubborn as ever.

"Everything? Very well.. How much do you remember? I'll start from there."

"I remember... Walking... And... My head hurting... As we... Walked... Into... The forest..."

"A fallen angel had sunk its claws into your memories.. it took on the form of your mother, screaming for help.. You ran towards it thinking it was her, no matter how hard I tried to stop you.. you even bit me at one point if I remember correctly."

The boy snorted and smirked. "you should... Have... Known... Better then... To try and... Stop me sebastain..."

"I knew better then to let you go. I struck you across your face and you showed no sign of listening to me." He muttered, chuckling lightly as he massaged shampoo into his dark locks. "I hid you away, and demanded you stay where I put you, and in that time the angel decided to switch targets."

The boy still had his smirk in place, he lightly lent up and slapped the demon so gentily it was more like an innocent kitten pawing at its target. 'revenge.' he thought to himself.

Sebastian blinked twice, and then let out a soft laugh that hinted at a snort. "Ouch. I won't ever do it again after this punishment, My Lord."

The boy only smirked and relaxed again. "go on."

"Well, we fought, that beast and I. They're incredibly weak you know. It's their illusions that are their strong point. They torture their victims, and use their weaknesses against them. It's how the hounds were driven out of their home. It made them think that it was an injured hound. They went to aid it and once it got one alone, it would kill them."

"if they... Are so... Weak... How... Did they... Best... You?" the boy shivered a little, the bath water getting to cold.

Sebastian finished rinsing the boy's hair and then scooped him out of it, wrapping his slender body with his usual steamed towels, and started to dry him. "The wretched thing got a hold of my own memories.. it used my feelings for you against me, my own nightmares and worries. Then the damned thing.. when I broke free and attacked it, as a last attempt to win, it.. it switched places with you."

"it did... What?" the boy looked awful confused, his hands tightening on his butlers coat for comfort as much as anything. "how?"

The demon rubbed him down gently with the towel, making sure his soft skin was dry enough before he clothed him and took a comb to his hair. "I'm not sure how it did that, but I didn't know.. not at first.. the injuries to your chest.. it was me who did that. I.. hurt you, I even tried to choke you."

The boys eyes widened slightly, more thankful all of a sudden that he didn't remember the attack.

"I couldn't tell the difference between you two.. and he did it again, and each time I barely managed to stop, or didn't even, when it switched you. .. " He sighed lightly, taming his wild hair with the comb. "Eventually I bested it, and I killed it. After that I took you to see two alpha hounds who could help you."

"what... Can dogs... Do?" the boy snorted, somehow the idea that the demon hounds knew anything about healing went over his head.

"They can save you from death." He replied cooly. "Honestly, Ciel, you must learn to respect the creatures around you. You owe your life to me, to Pluto, and to those two hounds. They didn't have to help you. They could have allowed you to die."

The little earl huffed, "Pluto gets... As much... Respect... From me... As from... You... If not more..." he argued, "he... Lives in... My house... Eats... My food... Free of... Any worries..." it was true, the hound was relatively privilege compared to the rest of its kind. It's territory was protected day and night and he did not have to worry about hunting or fighting. He spent most of his day chasing birds much to finnys horror.

"If you can respect him, why can't you respect his kin? The female hound who helped save your life risked getting sick. She spent all her energy keeping you alive when you were so close to death it'd be simpler to let you die. Someday you should thank her."

The boy sighed lightly. "tell... Me... The rest... Of this... Then?"

"I took you to the hounds, and told them of the beast.. they owed me then.. I demanded for them to do anything they could to save your life. The ritual, and medicine, they warned, could just as likely kill you. I had to give them permission for most of it, and had to watch as they did strange things to heal you. Finally it was my duty to hold ash to your chest where.. i'd hurt you."

"ash?" suddenly the boy regretted asking, somehow knowing it would not be simple ash.

"Something like that.. The entire process was complicated, but also very intriguing. And it works as you know.. it's something I would like to figure out point by point, so I can assist you or Plu when you're hurt."

"something tells... Me it's... Not that... Simple..." the boy looked up at Sebastian in thought.

"No, their kind don't have simple solutions to things.. they have to rely on the Earth and what they can find to make their healing medicines and such. It's not as simple as it is for humans to just go to a doctor and be healed."

The boy snorted slightly, "doctors... Don't... Just snap... There fingers... And fix everything..." ciel shook his head. "they... Can... Do barbaric things... To save... A life... As I'm sure... You know..."

"Well, that is true. I'm sorry for my temperment.. I'm rather tired after everything lately." He said, kissing the top of his head once he had finished grooming the boy. "Do you have an appetite yet Bocchan? You should try to eat a little something. Maybe just a small pastry even. I made fresh chocolate crescents lastnight."

"yes."the boy nodded slowly and reached up, catching his butlers hair again. "if... Your so... Tired... Rest..."

Sebastian drew him up off the floor and carried him quickly out of his bath and bedroom. He kept the brisk pace up until they were downstairs, and he even brought the boy into the kitchen with him, unwilling to place him down at the table and leave. "I will soon, the next time you rest." He replied, fetching him a small plate of pastries.

"that... Won't take... Long..." the little earl sighed, resting his head on his butlers shoulder as he prepared everything.

"All this rest is really good for you." He commented as he set a small piece of cake on the plate next to the chocolate crescents and a few other things. "It's almost like you're making up for all the sleep you've missed over the years."

"it is a waist of... Time... I need to... Be working..." he panted, unhappy with so long unable to make himself a nuisance to his enemy's.

"You'll be working again soon, and things will settle back to normal." He said, offering him a smile. "Here, eat and drink a little, yes?"

The boy nodded and reached down, taking one of the little paistrys then almost immediately dropping it. "this is... Ridiculous! ... I can't... Even lift... A bun!" the boy was clearly frustrated.

Sebastian took the boy's hand in his own gloveless fingers and ran his thumb over the back. "I know it must be frustrating to you, but the medicine has serious effects on humans.. it's taking longer to wear off, and it has numbed you blissfully to the point where you can't do anything. I promise it'll be done soon however."

"I do not want... To be... Blissful... A moment longer!" he hissed, "i feel... Useless!"

"I am sorry." He muttered, helping him hold onto the pastry and raise it to his mouth. "You are not useless however, you're just healing from potent medicine."

"your strange ... creatures demons... Your medicine is ... worse then ...the injuries." the boy huffed.

"Well we don't get injured all that often." He mused, watching him carefully as he hand fed the boy.

"you should... Protect me... Better then..." the boy snapped back, taking it as an insult.

Sebastian frowned and gave a stiff nod. "I will not let it happen again, young Master. Next time I will lay down my life and ensure that nothing happens to you. Forgive me for my poor services."

The boy just snorted, clearly only upset by what Sebastian had said.

Sebastian said nothing after that, and instead focused on feeding the young Earl the little bit of food he could eat.

The boy sighed after a long silence. "I'm sorry... I hate... Feeling week... I know demons... Don't get hurt... Often... But... "

"I understand, young Master. Feeling weak bothers all creatures. You will be back to your regular self shortly though. This will not last much longer."

"even then... I'm weak..." the boy almost hissed, "I was as... Helpful... As a kitten... When those... Those creatures attacked!"

"As you grow you will become stronger. Even then however, you will be no match against those creatures. They are strong. Pluto and myself are lucky we are a match for them."

"finny, bard and Mayrin ...did better... then I ever... will, and they are... human..."

"Mayrin knows how to use a gun, Bard is rather wild himself, Finny has uncanny strength.. Not to mention they are significantly older than you." He pointed out, cupping his cheek. "If this angers you so much, perhaps you should consider learning how to fight, as well as defend yourself, and also self discipline."

"it... Won't help... I won't... Ever be strong... Enough..."

"You will be if you try." Sebastian said firmly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You can become strong if you put in the effort, if you discipline your mind and body."

The boy just sighed "no... I am still only human... And I do not... have finnys... strength, or mayrins... eyes, or bards... I don't know... I will never... Be as good as... Them... Ever...

"It is your choice then. If you do not try, you choose to be weak." He shrugged, setting the empty plate in the sink and picking the boy up again.

Ciel only huffed. It wasent his choice to be a small, frail child. As much as it wasent finnys choice to be so strong that the only pet he could have was Pluto.

"What do you want now, Ciel? You can get more sleep if you would like to."

The boy didn't want to agree, but he nodded slowly. The depression had taken hold of his mind.

"Alright." He muttered, taking him back up to bed, and settling him down carefully.

The boy didn't seem himself. He rolled over with all his effort and laid on his side to face away from sebastain. "go restock the... Pantry... Then go and capture a wild... Bore... And... Take it to the... The hounds that helped me..."

Sebastian nodded and bowed even if Ciel couldn't see. "Yes, young Master. It will be done immediately."

"good." the boy rolled over. "check on the servents... On your way... Out..."

"Yes." He answered, turning then and leaving the room, checking first on the others before he'd go to the pantry. He opened his own bedroom door, not seeing the need to knock. "Finny, how is everyone doing? I expect you're all alright, hm?"

"Mayrin hasent woken yet..." finnys eyes saddened. "but bards ok!"

"Well, at least it's better then them both being ill." He muttered, crossing the room to check on the maid. "Help me sit her up and give her water."

The boy did as he was told but accidentally used a bit to much force when he took her arm, leaving it red. "s-sorry Mayrin..."

"It's alright, Fin.. you're just trying to help." He muttered, forcing the woman to take in and swallow small sips of water.

The boy pulled back and huddled into bard who was half awake. He was the only one he could be gentile for, and even that required huge restraint.

Bard made a soft noise as the younger blonde huddled in close. He put an arm around him and kissed the side of his head. "Hey.. f-fin."

The oh choked on a sob. Why did he hurt everything he touched? "sorry..." he whispered, "both your arms and... And your leg bard I... I really didn't mean ta hurt you..."

"It.. It's okay, Fin.. I know you didn't.. It's really okay. I swear." He murmured, smiling faintly. "'M just glad you're okay."

The boy whined softly. "but ya got bruises... I shouldn't av ert you bard..." he burried his head in the others neck. "or mayrin"

"Y'can't 'elp it.." He muttered, nuzzling into him. "Th' bruises will heal in no time."

The young blond was depressed much as the little earl. It was hard to keep spirits high when everyone was hurt so badly, even for the normaly cheerful finny.

"Just lay with me a while.." He sighed out, closing his eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you to bard..." the boy hicuped and cuddled in a little closer to relax.

Sebastian rebandaged Mayrin's wounds and then checked on Bard to be sure, before he ruffled Finny's hair. "You're doing a brilliant job taking care of them, Finny. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm not gentil..." he whispered. "I just wanna be gentile..." it was hard on the little blond, who wanted the exact oposite of what ceil wanted at that time. The earl couldent see the downside to finnys strength and the gardener couldent see how being average was a disadvantage.

".. your strength comes in handy though.. and you're doing alright.. I know it must be tough."

The boy just sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna sleep..."

"You should. You need to recover just as much as the rest of the house." He said, nodding.

Finny held onto bard and closed his eyes, it was all just to much for him.

Bard sighed lightly and held him as tight as he could. "Jus' rest, Fin.. we'll all get better.. an' you can be happy again."

"I'll try..." the boy hicuped, not wanting to be watched anymore.

Bard fell asleep not long after, but his grip remained on Finny.

Sebastian left them then, and did as he was ordered by Ciel, restocking the pantry full to the brim, and then heading out to capture a bore for the demon hounds, though by now they had likely returned to the forest in Hell.

As soon as Sebastian arrived on the field however he could see the hounds, Alfa still resting with his paw over his mate who was fast asleep. They couldn't leave until she could walk on her own.

Sebastian dragged the bound and muzzled boar through the thick grassed field, stopping near them to bow respectfully of course. "My young Master has recovered near full now, and he wishes to thank you with this." He explained, gesturing to the hog.

The creature was bucking about as much as it could despite having it's legs tied. Getting this close to the Alfa it was obvious how much smaller Pluto was, and how much younger he must have been. The black wolf licked his mates ear to try and wake her through got no response.

"She hasn't recovered?" He asked, gripping the thing tighter, careful not to kill it though. He knew from Pluto and his own knowledge that the hounds liked to chase down their food.

"no..." he huffed, sounding on edge and upset. They had been sitting in the one place to long, and she was not walking, the longer she was unconscious the more danger they where in, and as long as she didn't eat, he wouldn't eather.

Tying the hog to a nearby tree where it would not escape, the raven moved closer, sitting nearer to them. "Why not? Is there something wrong?"

"she's grown Ill..." the hound stated matter of factually. "the smoke weakened her... Then she grew Ill..." he gently licked her ear again, "we cannot move from the cold... Not until she can walk..."

"Isn't there something you can do for her? Medicine or perhaps moving her yourself?"

"she is to Ill to move..." he sighed, "and to take medicine..."

"I'm sorry." He frowned, not sure what else he could say or do.

The creature just whined. She could not turn back into her him human form so he could not carry her, and she would not wake so he could urge her on. He lay there loyally with his head resting against her day after day and would not leave until she woke or he was killed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, frowning. "I could carry her somewhere perhaps?"

"I'd take her home, if I could..." he huffed, but he could not lift his mate in the form she was in. "to where it's warm."

"If you gave permission, and lead the way, I would be honored and quite willing to help, carry her to where it's safe and warm.. It'd be the least I could do."

The hound slowly backed off of the huge white hound, licking her ear again.

Sebastian leaned down and carefully slipped his arms underneath the large hound, lifting her up off the ground.

The demon hound stood, running quickly into hell, though he never stopped looking back to make sure sebastain and the others where close behind.

Sebastian followed behind as quickly as he could, considering the hound was faster on all fours. He had to be slower to make sure he didn't stumble and drop the female he was carrying. The change from the human world to Hell was obvious the second it happened however, the heat giving it away. He knew the way from there, even if the other hound wasn't leading.

The younger two hounds found the fallen angels silver sword and begun to sniff, quickly being scolded. Sebastian didn't understand everything the hound was growling but he managed to catch that it wasn't there's to touch.

Sebastian watched the hound scold his pups with a bit of an amused look. He carried the female hound forwards and nudged the sword away with his foot. "Don't worry, it's definitely dead. I saw to it."

"it is not there's." he snorted gruffly, "it belongs to the respected friend who killed the creature. Not them."

"Young ones are just difficult now aren't they?" He mused. "I empathise."

Put his nose on the sword and shifted it towards Sebastian. It was his to take, and the demon would now have it sitting around for his pups to defile without meaning to.

"Is it alright to set her down now?" He asked, looking around the forest. It was still dead, but the hounds' return would bring it back, he was sure.

The demon nodded slowly and licked his mates ear again. He was sure the heat would revive her.

Sebastian knelt down and laid the large white hound down underneath a tree. "Is there anything else I can do."

"that pig... Give it to my daughters..." he sighed and nuzzled in close. "they need not starve to."

Sebastian nodded and disappeared, returning not long after with the pig. He released it into the forest for the younger hounds to hunt. Even being so small compared to their parents, the hog would be no match for them.

As the pair ran off the forests dead trees begun to come alive, happy for there protectors return. It was a forest of demons, but one kept in strict order and thus one of the few places in hell that could be called even remotely safe. "take your sword and go respected friend."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, I will be glad to help, friend." He said, bowing to the hound and taking the sword with him on his way out.

The hound sat back by his mate and pulled his arm over her, gentile whimpers still escapeing.

Sebastian returned to the manor after he bid farewell and gave his best wishes to the hounds. He stowed away the angel's sword, and strode upstairs to Ciel's room. "Young Master, I have returned. I completed the tasks you assigned."

Ciel sighed. "then come to bed." he wanted to be alone, but he couldn't bare the thought at the same time.

"Yes my Lord." He murmured, climbing into bed beside the boy. "the alpha female who healed you is very ill. I assisted by carrying her back to the forest with her mate and their children. hopefully the heat will make her better. The pups enjoyed the boar."

"I thought demons didnt get I'll..." the boy mumbled, his voice smoother this time.

"It took a lot of energy from her to do what she did.. and the ash and smoke she inhaled made her fall ill." He mumbled. "She will be fine, hopefully."

"good." the boy rolled over and huddled into his butler. "where did you get that?"

Sebastian drew an arm around him and yawned lightly. "Hm? Get what?"

"that sword." he huffed, pointing to the weapon now sitting against the wall

"Oh.. That belonged to the fallen angel.. respectfully it is mine to take for killing it. And the hounds preferred it gone anyways, their pups were snuffing it too much."

The boy snorted at the thought of dogs sniffing at a sword as though it where some kind of new toy. " what are you going to do with a thing like that?"

"Not sure.." He muttered. "I have no real use for it, I don't generally use weapons." He shrugged. "Perhaps you should take it, I could teach you swordsplay. It'd make you feel stronger too. Though they also say martial arts is best to help the young stay fit and strong."

The boy snorted and looked away from the blade. It was a glistening silver blade with a finely detained handle with various demonic symbols etched into each part. The cutting edge however was bright red, demonic blood turning to small red crystals that kept the blade beyond razor sharp.

"I'm merely trying to give you options." He chuckled. "You may not ever be as strong as the others, but you can be strong enough to stand your ground, defend and protect yourself.

"it's not funny Sebastian..." the small boy sounded hurt, as though his heart had been ripped out.

"Pardon, young Master. I'm not laughing at you.. I'm trying to help you see you're not weak unless you choose to be."

The boy rolled over away from sebastain. He could not understand what it was like for eather him or finny, to be utterly reliant on his pawns or to be so strong that he broke everything he touched.

"I apologize." He mumbled then, watching the back of the boy's head. "I cannot understand everything about you.. some things are difficult for me to comprehend."

"comprehend this Sebastians." the boy hiccuped lightly. "creatures keep coming to my home, stronger then I... If this where your home, and suddenly it where filled with copy's of that one eyed man, and all you could do was hide behind the undertaker, and be beaten, torn and tortured, how would that make you feel?"

"Well I.." He started, placing his palm to his back, rubbing gently. "I suppose I would feel small and rather defenseless."

"then picture that... Because your weak... All of those under you are constantly wounded, sick, and one of them may be dying even now..." ciel huffed, "it's a hopeless feeling..."

"I think I can understand, at least a little.. I'm sorry, Bocchan." He muttered. "It's not your fault though. Everyone here chooses to stay and fight, and protect you. It's more then just being your servants, it's because they care for you."

"all the more reason they should be safe here... But there not..."

"Unfortunately trouble follows you anywhere." He muttered, frowning.

"they do... And always will." ciel closed his eyes. "I want them to stop"

"Well.. I will do my best to keep it from you, at least to keep it from your home. With everyone getting better, they should not attract more."

"that bird... It's bringing them here isn't it?"

"I think so. It's lingering here for some reason too.. more then just to cause mischief.. there's something definitely not right about that thing."

"I would order it dead, but it has disappeared again." and ciel knew chasing a demon down was easyer said them done.

"Shall I see it again I will dismember it.. or send Pluto after it." He muttered.

"now rest." ciel ordered firmly, "you look wretched..." the boy paused for a moment, remembering his nightmare and shuddering.

"I do?" he frowned, reaching his hand up to touch his own face. "How terrible. A servant of the Phantomhive name mustn't look wretched now can he?"

"no, now sleep." in truth sebastian didn't look that bad, he simply looked stressed, which was unusual and off putting.

"Yes, My Lord." The demon replied, slowly laying himself comfortably and closing deep red eyes.

The boy took his butlers arms and pulled it over himself, wanting the protection only Sebastian could offer.

Sebastian wound his arms firmly around the young boy, and tried to clear his head and attempt sleep. It was easier said then done. Sleep was still a strange thing for a demon to want or need.

Ciel however was out like a light, his body was almost free of the demon hounds medicine and he started to make strained sounds as he breathed, something so normal for humans that had been missing while he was still deep in the grips of the medicine.

The demon nuzzled into the boy, breathing deeply and contently. He missed his talking and the small sounds he made more then he'd first thought.

The boy gave a soft moan in his sleep. 'Sebastian...'

The demon woke from his near sleep with a start from the noise out of the young Earl's lips. "Bocchan?"

The boy moaned again, his body giving a little shiver. He didnt reply to the demon, he was fast asleep.

Sebastian pulled Ciel in closer, their bodies separated only by a few layers of thin pressed his cheek against his hair and sighed lightly.

"love... You sebastain..." the small boy breathed then finally stopped his wriggling.

"I love you too, Bocchan." He replied, kissing the side of his head gently.

The boy rolled over and nuzzled into his butler with a content sigh. He would sleep all day and night and into the morning before a dark chuckle woke him. He shot up in bed and looked out the window, the raven sat, eye in it's grasp, chuckling? Do ravens, even demonic ones, chuckle?


	42. Chapter 42

Sebastian's eyes opened up at the cold, dark sound. He scanned the room for a few minutes before they found the bird. He shifted, slowly unwrapping his arms from the boy and slipping from bed, stalking slowly towards the bird.

Before he got close enough the bird disappeared into a wurl wind of feathers, the great demon the undertaker slayed taking form from its body. it had been waiting, buying time and forcing them to sacrifice demon after demon to rebirth himself from nothing more then an eye, and his pet.

Sebastian froze in place, fear set clear in his face. "You!" He hissed, hands trembling and clenching into fists. "You were killed.. h..how?"

"because, pup, I had a friend willing to give up her life for me." he smirked, grabbing sebastain by the throught. "and because you made me sacrifice her, I will make sure I come back for you!"

Sebastian's breath constricted in his throat, some stuck back in his lungs trying to escape. He grabbed the hand that was around his throat and dug his claws in. "I will make sure you die a second time."

"I don't think so... I didn't get this old because I am a fool, pup, I am going to go and... Make some friends..." he smirked and tore off into the night, headed for an unknown destination.

Sebastian fell onto the floor, rubbing his neck and coughing slightly, glaring at the empty spot on the floor where the elder raven stood just seconds before. "Dammit."

"sebastain!" the boy was at his demon butlers side in seconds, inspecting the damage. "how did he... Do that?"

The demon blinked over at the boy and swallowed hard. "I don't know.. I've never hard of such a thing.. maybe once in a myth we passed around when we were younger.. but never.. reality."

The boy crouched down, pressing against the demons neck. "your hurt..." he breathed sadly, feeling the bruise and gently putting pressure down on it until it begun to heat up and heal under the boys touch. This time it did hurt however, it burnt terribly.

Sebastian shut his eyes briefly, taking in a sharp breath before he drew back and grabbed the boy's hand. "I thought I told you not to do that.."

"you do not order me sebastian." the boy stated bluntly falling back onto his backside panting.

"Bocchan!" He leaned over him, brushing his hair from his face and leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I know I don't order you around, but if we're going to be partners of sorts, I do get the freedom to tell you not to do things that are going to hurt you. Like that.. but I know why you were doing it.. so thank you."

The boy panted heavily for a few long moments, Sebastian could hear his heart pounding for a few minutes. It was like he had run a marathon, his whole body racing still.

The demon took his fingers and kissed them lightly, frowning at the boy. "Gentle breaths, slow.."

The boy layed back on the ground for a few moments, eventually shaking off the sick feeling it caused. "don't... Get hurt again Sebastian..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry.." He murmured, drawing the boy into his arms and rubbing his back. "I seem to be bad at following that request."

The boy gripped his chest slightly, settling his pounding heart. "what are we going to do, sebastain?"

"I don't know." he muttered, sighing heavily. "I don't know how this happened.. but I know I can't stop him. I'm still much too weak."

"then we should appeal to the undertaker, hope that he sees the problem with it."

"I am not sure if he would deal with it again. As I said, once was quite a surprise to have him do.. but I will speak with him if you wish."

"it's better then sitting around waiting for him to come after us."

"Yes, that is true. Come on then. you need to get back to bed and finish sleeping."

The boy gave a little nod and nuzzled into his butler. "return alive."

"I will do that." He said, kissing the side of his head as he stood with him in his arms and carried him back to bed.

As soon as the boy hit the warm covers he was asleep, drained from healing his butler even if it was only a tiny wound.

Sebastian tucked him in well, and then turned to head out of the room when his eye caught the sword in the corner. He stood there for a moment, before he snatched it up and headed out. With the elder raven back, the younger didn't see any reason not to have some sort of protection.

Meanwhile at the undertakers the grey haired old reaper lent back in his chair, scythe in hand. "your right raven." he smirked, "I am very interested in how you came back from the dead..."

"I knew you would be. Of all creatures." The Elder Raven smirked, crossing one leg over the other, his raven perched on his shoulder. "I figured you would know how."

"no, no I didn't. Though I heard legend, I thought it impossible for a creature to ever want to give up its life for a demon such as you willingly."

"The creature and I had spent quite a few years causing horror where we went. I suppose it grew attached." The demon snorted, pointed teeth curving into a grin.

"and yet here you are, with anouther so soon after its death." the reaper picked up his tea cup, taking a little sip. "I take it then its life ment little?"

"Naturally." The demon replied, folding his hands and raising a brow. "I'm more interested in how you are so strong. Even for your kind.. I was little challenge. That irks me."

The reaper smirked, "I suppose it is only fair, if you tell me how you made that animal revive you I will let you in on my secrets as well." the reaper looked to the door, Sebastian walking in during a late season snow fall. "oh? Did you know about this Sebastian?" the reaper grinned widely, "you could use little ciel phantomhive the same way... Isn't that interesting?"

Sebastian brushed snow off his clothes and shook his head free of it too, shivering and complaining until he saw the elder demon and stood there, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?" He growled, hands curled in fists. "You're having tea with him?"

The undertaker frowned. "well I am having tea, he dose not seem to enjoy it much..." I. Truth that was mostly because the undertakers idea of tea was something unimaginably strong, even for a demon it tasted terrible.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" He yelled, glaring at him and the demon.

The raven just laughed at the young one, and basically ignored him. "It's simple really, just like the legend says, creatures like that, and even like myself, can lay down their life, and perish in place of another. It takes a strong bond, and must be a selfless act. The only thoughts and reasons for doing it must be purely for that other creature, not for ones self."

"and even a little bird is enough?" the reaper turned back, completely forgetting Sebastian was there in favor of gaining knolage on a subject he had none on.

"Yes. Even a mouse could do it, should it be attached enough. It's not about the being, but the bond, the love and yadda yadda." He chuckled. "If I got that pup over there to adore me enough, he could die for me if I were in trouble. Though, that's a lot more difficult then it is to get a bird to do so."

"I personally have no need for such a thing... I was alive to take the souls of almost every hero and villain since the dawn of civilization. I am one of the first and the oldest surviving reaper. There is no one left who can touch me, not even close, which is why it is so boring.

"Really? How very interesting!" He replied, grinning. "You were one of the first one alive? Well you must have seen thousands of interesting things.. Do tell!" He smirked, sipping the tea even though it was rather strong for him.

"well I can tell you the details of the deaths of all of the profits thought that is probably still within your time."

"Unfortunately yes. How terribly boring they were." He snorted. "So you must have been alive around the times of the first few demons.. now how were they really? These humans have such silly ideas, and even my own kin have long lost the truth."

"mostly there where dragons in the beginning, there are so few now it's almost sad." the reaper pushed his scyth up under the little bird, making it hop on the end so he could inspect it more closely. "then when the humans became frightened of these demons and begun to kill them, the littler demons rose up and changed into creatures much like the demon hounds are... Your kind followed not long after... Old demons never lived as long as they do now... They where primitive and angry, killing each other and attacking reapers and even angels... They where foolish..."

"Glad to know we've evolved and figured out the better ways to survive." He muttered. "A lot of the younger ones are fools and think that the older we are the weaker, and they also believe our ancestors were the most powerful, when really it is us now who have the most power. What about you reapers? Have you always been the same?"

"no, there was no library at first, the collection of cinematic records evolved slowly and then became slowly more and more organized and now there are reapers who do nothing but put away books witch must be incredibly dull..."

"Book keepers? How ridiculously boring, you're right." He nodded. "I wouldn't picture that for a reaper, though I wouldn't picture this either.. it seems like you enjoy your work though."

"I was tired of the structure he put in place." the reaper shook his head slowly. "I'm not good at sitting around doing nothing."

"Understandable. I separated myself from the structure my own elders placed on our kind. I don't enjoy listening to rules that bore my life. Like this silly idea we are to remain away from the humans for the most part. I am hungry, and I do not plan to starve so beings beneath my level are allowed to frolick about at whim."

The reaper nodded and pet the new little bird, still young and just taken from the nest.

"Why did you choose to stop fighting and hunting? Are dead bodies really more interesting then the living?"

"they are, much more interesting. I cannot kill anyone not on the to die list, so if they send me on case after boring case of heart attack or disease i grow board..."

"Hm. To each their own." He nodded, making a face at the tea, and leaving it alone then, watching the tiny bird.

"sebastain, why don't you join us?" the reaper grinned, "you might be younger but you must have stories... Why don't you tell the raven here all about the young lords little problem?"

"I would rather be slain ten thousand times then sit down aside that beast and talk about what is Mine with him." Sebastian snarled, oh so tempted to run his blade through the other raven. It'd hurt. Fallen angel blade imbued with demon blood, of course it would. "I want you to explain to me why he can heal now however."

"heal? Who can heal." the reapers expression turned to one of a cautious puppy, excited and full of life.

"You know who!" He sighed, not pleased in any way to be in the other's presence. "Ciel. It's just started happening recently. I thought you'd know." He was trying to give as little information as possible yet still gain answers, as well as keep himself from thrashing at the other demon, he'd never felt quite as angry as he did then.

"no? Humans can't heal. You know that." the undertaker shook his head.

"I know what happened, Reaper, and you are wrong." He snapped. "He's done it twice now."

"to who? To anouther human?" the reaper looked baffled but the raven smirked.

"the marks on your neck, there gone already? Your human did that?"

" we'll I suppose..." the undertaker smiled. "there has never been a human so willing to be taken... Maybe it is that he really cares for you... And now he is full of demon blood..."

"Don't you speak!" He demanded the older, glaring at him.

"It's taking his energy to do this, and his fingers, they burn from the heat." He frowned, taking a step back to the door. "But if you don't know anything about this, then I will be leaving. I wouldn't want to make a mess running that thing through my blade in your shop."

"I do... Know something..." the reaper added, wanting to keep him in and learn as much as he can. "there are story's of humans doing strange things after being tainted with demons... Mostly bad things..."

"I need to know everything you do about it." He said cooly. "If there's some bloody book then I need that."

"there is some papers about humans that die from addictions... There a list of there last actions... Many attack the one taking them with ferocity that is beyond human as they die... There all rape cases of coarse... "

"Hmph." He sighed, trying to ignore the look of amusement on the elder demon's face. "Well if this is a one of a kind case, then i'll have to treat it as such, and come up with my own solutions."

"but wait..." the reaper got up out of his seet. "these humans, they die with burns in there body where they meet demon flash."

"How young were they? I just need everything on this. As per usual I will pay you back for assisting me."

"they where young... Very young..." the reaper smirked, "it is as though they channel the demons seed inside of them and then turn on the one raping them with all there strength... Then they die..."

"Hm." He mumbled, turning then. "Well it's a very good thing no one will be laying a hand on him then."

"the reaper and the raven both smirked for different reasons. "well then that's interesting... A human that can heal? I must have that!" the elder raven disappeared out the window.

"oh now you scared away my guest!"

"The fact you had a guest like that gives me quite the impression." Sebastian retorted. "If you'll excuse me." He left then, letting the door slam behind him as he tore off towards the manor again.

"now that was quite rude." the reaper frowned, earning against his weapon.

Meanwhile back at the manner ciel was just waking with the sun, sitting up in bed.

There was a quiet knock on the Earl's door, before Bard opened it and poked his head in, waving to the young boy. "Mornin', young Lord!" He greeted. The chef decided to try a small walk, restless in bed. "How ya feelin'?"

"better then you! What are you doing up?" the boy scolded.

"I-I got restless!" He said nervously. "I feel okay, an' it was just a small walk I promise!"

"fine, but then you need to get back into bed, before you collapse and finny starts crying again." the earl sighed.

"Alright! I'm glad you're feeling better too." He added, before he shuffled away to go back and rest again, as Sebastian got back too.

"Bocchan?.. good, you're safe."

"of coarse I'm safe what are you doing back, your suppose to be talking with the undertaker!" the boy slowly got to his feet, jumping when bard yelled from the other room. The demon took finny in his arms like a little babe and, useing pressure points kept him unconscious.

The demon smirked, Takeing his thumb and pushing it directly into the boys chest, "your not who I'm looking for? No... But youll be tasty to..."

Sebastian turned at the sound and glanced to Ciel. "Hide, right now. Don't question!" He demanded of him, leaving him to shove the door to his own room open. "You.. let him go right now!"

The boy grabbed the sword from sebastian and edged back into the corner, but he refused to let his butler out of his sight.

"you want him? Take him." the raven pushed his finger through the blonds skin just enough to make it bleed, then lapped at the red trail. "I'll give him to you, for your pet."

Sebastian shook his head and moved forwards. "You won't touch him.. I will never let you." He hissed, tossing a small knife at the demon. "You will die, permanently."

The demon caught the knife and smirked. "there there pup, I won't kill him, I want his power!" the raven smirked.

"I will personally send him to Hell myself before you get that kind of power." Sebastian said calmly. "Release that boy this instant! It doesn't matter what you do, you will not get what it is you want."

"then I will Tare the boys head off!" the raven snapped.

"no! No don't ert finny!" the chef snapped, taking his gun and foreign at the demon.

With the probably only brief distraction by Bard, Sebastian raced at the demon, knocking Finny from his arms and throwing him down to the floor, his claws sinking into his throat.

The raven Quickly caught back, pinning sebastain and starting to rip at his body. "fine! I'll kill you and take your blood to keep your pet alive pup! I'll inject it with him and then the addiction will never claim him... He will be my pet And I will always torture him, until the end of his days."

Sebastian howled, and struggled and writhed, hissing angrily at the other demon. "No!" He screeched, spitting his blood into his face. "Your ancestors were fools to think they were strong, and so are you!"

"I only needed to be stronger then you!" the raven purred. Taking his claws and digging them into his chest.

Ciel sore his butlers suffering and could not take a moment longer of it, he took the sword in his hands, balling them into fists around the handle, swinging downwards over the demons shoulder and expecting to make nothing more then a tiny scratch though the blade slicked right through flesh and shattered bone, nearly removing the entire arm and causing him to leap back howling, grabbing the young lord by the thought with cup rushing force. "rotten son of a bitch, mortal, I will take you to hell yet!" he spat, realizing how wounded he was and then quickly darting back out of the window, letting ciel fall from the second floor balcony with a yelp.

As the young Lord fell, Sebastian let out a sharp yell, and moved to get to him from his place on the floor where he'd fallen after his strike to the raven, but it was Bard who got there first.

The chef barely caught Ciel's wrist as he fell, and nearly tumbled off himself if it weren't for the rail. He held tight to his small Lord with one hand, and the railing with the other. "I-It's okay, young Master, I've got ya!"

"don't let go!" the boy ordered, sounding more then a little hurt.

"I won't!" He promised, and with a little effort, he managed to pull him up part way, and then Sebastian got there to help get him back up and onto his feet safely.

"err... Sebastian..." the boy huffed, "your wounded again... That didn't take long..."

"My apologies." He murmured, busying himself with checking to make sure the young boy was okay.

"I hurt him..." the boy smirked, "didn't I?"

"Hurt him? You nearly cut his arm clean off!" Sebastian said, drawing his own arm around him.

"You didn't even hesitate! It was amazin'!" Bard cried. "You swung that sword an' then he was bleedin' all over!"

The boy smirked slightly, "then he will think twice before touching one of my servants again." the boy huffed out a sigh wrapping his arms around his butlers neck, he was shaking slightly, mostly from the fear of nearly falling out the window and the adrenalin running through him.

Sebastian nodded and sank onto the floor with the boy in his arms. He moved him comfortably to his lap and let out a small sigh. "I'm proud of you, Ciel. You showed real strength and bravery. Not many could have done what you did."

"he will be comeing back." his smirk slowly changed into a frown. "he probably has already healed... Humans can't hurt demons, after all..."

"Humans cannot hurt demons.. but humans wielding a fallen angel's sword can." Sebastian said. "He sees you now as a formidable enemy. He will think twice about trying something like that again because you are capable of harming him. He will also need to take a few days rest because of the injury you gave him."

"he cannot heal then? Not as fast as you?" the little boy smirked and pushed his fingers into the new wounds, letting them hiss shut. Sebastian would have the advantage if he whre healthy.

Sebastian winced lightly, and would have warned him not to do it if he knew he'd listen. but it was Ciel, and he didn't tend to listen very often. "With a wound like that it might be a week before he is healed."

The boy nodded slowly, letting the cuts seal under his fingers. "can you kill him, now he is hurt can you kill him?"

"I have.. a better chance at it." he muttered. "Never underestimate the enemy, especially one like him.. so I will not promise I could do it, because one never knows.. and since he is so friendly with the reaper who knows if he helped."

"if we go after him now we have the advantage, he is hurt, you will not be." ciel thought out loud, "but... If you cannot kill him, don't go, I won't risk your death on the roll of a dice not weighted in my favor." the boys head started to spin as he started on a second wound.

"With his arm in disarray I have a large advantage. I could, more then likely, kill him. He will not be able to defend himself, or hide in such a condition. I, or rather any demon could smell him out for dinner.. perhaps it is time to turn the tables on him, and see how he enjoys the scavengers' attention." Sebastian replied, taking Ciel's hands. "You shouldn't do this. It takes every ounce of strength you have."

The boy started huffing and panting, looking up into his demons eyes and seeing nothing but darkness for a long moment, passing out. He shuddered, his body starting to race as he took the demons injuries as his own.

"Bocchan!" He called, shaking him gently, and then checking his pulse. "Dammit.." He murmured, laying him down and getting a cool cloth, wiping his forehead and face to keep his temperature at a good place.

The boy slowly came back, shaking violently. He was feverish, and it didn't go down right away this time.

"lemme do it Sebastian." bard offered quietly, "I'll keep im safe till ya get back with the raven and is birds 'ead!"

"Thank you Bard." He said, laying the sword nearby. "If any scavengers come, shoot them in the head to daze them, and then cut their throat or chop off their head with this. And if that blasted tiny bird shows, try to crush it."

"right! Finny will be awake soon right?" the bard grinned, "we will smash em together! No worries!" the chef cave him the thumbs up and then lends over the little earl, scooping him up and Takeing him inside, trying to cool him off.

"Precisely." He replied, offering a smile before he leapt from the balcony and raced off, using the scent of the other demon's blood as a guideline, but not before making a few stops to well known scavenger hide aways first, promising them a healthy meal if they would follow him.

The hiyeana and bear like scavengers where both quick to follow, smelling the blood of the strong demon and wanting to take that power. Soon they where at the old house once more, the demon locking himself away to hide.

Sebastian recognized the place, and mentally scolded the elder demon for being foolish enough to return somewhere he had been before, since it made it easier to track him. The raven pried the door open, and let the large scavengers inside to hunt, slipping in himself. Whoever got the kill got it, he didn't care so long as the elder was finished off.

One of the large demons almost toppled Sebastian over and tore though the living room with its pack, ripping everything to shreds in his path. He was looking for someone to slaughter, someone to devour, when suddenly he fell through the floor onto a pit off well placed spikes, leaving him howling and dying.

Sebastian stopped as he saw the other demon fall, and regretted his underestimation and overconfidence. Of course he would have booby-trapped the house now. He was wounded, a meal waiting to be eaten. It would be stupid not to fortify the place. "Be careful, there are traps!"

Unfortunately the scavengers where not the smartest of beasts and two others fell into simerler put falls, another's head lopped off by a falling sword, pinning him to the floor.

Sebastian changed his original thought and plan, instead of running rampant through the house, he decided to go slowly. He barricaded the front door, and walked around the first few traps that were laid out, listening intently for any sounds of traps he couldn't quickly pin point or for the demon himself.

The raven was locked in the basement, a mine feild of booby traps between him and the scavengers that would weaken him enough for sebastian to kill. He snorted, petting his bird and pulling out a demon sword, intending to go down fighting.

After a quick, but quiet search of the house, Sebastian was led to the basement door. He pried it open with a bit of a struggle, and was hesitant in doing so, in case something hit him from the other side. "I know you're in there.. and I hope you are prepared to die."

The old demon smirked. "even with one arm I'll snap your head clean from your body!"

"I look forward to seeing that one." Sebastian retorted as he walked down stairs, skipping a few that creaked much too loud from a bit of pressure. "you'll have to hit harder than last time that's for sure."

A scavenger ran down the stairs and tripped up, falling to his death on demon blood coated razor wire that sliced through him like it would any human. "ahh I see you bring friends?" he snapped, "coward!"

"Not friends.. a taste of your own medicine.. It's nice to feed the hungry." Sebastian said, laughing coldly as he stepped over his 'comrade's dead body. "Isn't it annoying when you're trying to heal and suddenly there's a lot of nuisances at your door?"

"heh, I don't need to heal, I'll kill you here and now pup! Then I will rape your little bastard over and over until he meets death!" the demon lunged for sebastain, now with only equal speed.

"You die for saying that alone!" Sebastian hissed, lunging at him at nearly the same time. He went for his throat, claws tearing at it and his chest the instant they met, ripping at his flesh.

The raven wasn't messing around this time, ripping at him with the intent to kill. He tore out. Hunk of the demons shoulder.

Sebastian screamed in pain but he didn't back down this time. He swept his claws down the raven's chest to his side and forced them deep into his flesh, so much so that he could wrap two fingers around a rib. He yanked hard, tearing the rib entirely out of his body, and went in for a second.

The raven ripped a whole in the others gut hissing, he was going to take the other down with him one way or anouther. "fuck you! Fuck you! Die! Hurry up and die!"

"As long as you live and are a threat to my family, I will not die!" Sebastian snapped. He could feel his strength ebbing away, as blood poured from his wounds, that would be fatal were he human. But he didn't stop, he couldn't let himself give in and die, at least not there all alone. His fingers tore at his ribs, getting three of them out before he drew them back and went to maul at his face, until he saw the sword. He snatched it away from him with great force, and without any wasted time, stabbed it through his gut.

The elder fell back, clutching the sword in his stomach as he hit the floor. His bird could not revive him, they had not been together long enough to form that bond. "you killed my family!" the raven hissed, "and I will drag hell into earth for revenge! You will die just like your stipend wolves! There will be more! They will come! Even if I die your boy is as good as dead!"

Sebastian yanked the blade out and drew in close, so his hot breath could be felt on the elder's skin. "Let. them. come." He snarled in his face, ramming the blade in again and twisting it around viciously.

The raven spat up his blood in the Youngers face, collapsing to the ground. More would come, that was certain, more would come when they found out what ciel would do.

Sebastian grabbed the demon's head and twisted as hard as he could, snapping the bones of his neck so much so that the bones snapped right through the skin, and the head nearly dislodged. Then he grabbed the raven nearby, and for good measure popped its head off and slammed it into the floor until the brain leaked out its eye sockets. Panting, and running out of adrenaline, he dislodged the sword from the raven's gut, and began to head home, knowing once his adrenaline wore down and his heart settled, he'd feel the pain and weakness of his extensive injury, so he had to get back quickly, to either heal, or die at home.


	43. Chapter 43

Ciel sat up in bed, being treated by bard as though he where nothing but glass. "bard, you should have gone with sebastian."

Bard blinked, surprised Ciel sat up, thinking he was still asleep. "I... well h-he wanted me to take care o'you and all.. in case they came back or somethin'!"

"I should be there to!" the boy spat venomiously, standing up and heading for the door. Giving a loud yelp when he ran into Sebastains bleeding chest. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian grunted lightly when the young Earl walked straight into him. He almost fell backwards from the not so hard contact. The raven took another few steps in, before he collapsed, the sword clattering to the floor, he was unable to hold it any longer. "Bocchan."

The young earl got down to his butlers side and rolled him on his back, putting a hand to his bleeding gut. "sebastian! You should have waited..." slowly he ran his hand through the wound, healing as much as he could as he went. "stop twitching sebastian!"

"H-H.. He's dead.." Sebastian choked out, trying to still his trembling body. "I killed him... and his bird.. they're g-gone.. and you're safe.. you're safe Bocchan.." and then his head fell back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Sebastian!" ceil grabbed his demons shoulder, shaking him gently. He quickly realized the butler was unconscious and already the tears fell. "breath! Come on!" he called out looking to bard and finny. "one of you get over here and start rubbing his chest before his heart stops! The boy demanded, hand pushing inside the wound and closing it up slowly but surely. He used his other hand to pinch the butlers nose and push a deep breath into his lungs. "come on! Stop this nonsense! Your a demon! Wake up!"

Bard left Finny's side to do as Ciel asked, not that it wouldn't be okay for Finny to do it. In fact it might even be better, because even if the boy meant to be gentle, he would be rough enough to do a little more good to the demon's chest then Bard would. But the chef wanted his friend to rest after being hurt by the older demon. He began to rub Sebastian's chest as he remained unresponsive, eyes closed and body relatively limp.

"come on Sebastian!" the boy almost screamed at his demon, eyes starting to tear up. It wasn't fast enough. He was dying faster then The earl could heal him. Ciel gave another slow breath. "come on, breath!" the boy reached up, grabbed the sword and cut into his hand until it ran rivers of blood, then he begun to press into the wound again, his bleeding causing the demon to heal faster. "if you die, I'll die anyway, it will only be a few days then I'm dead from this addiction! You will have failed sebastIan! What kind of butler are you failing like this!"

Sebastian remained still and gave no response at first, but then after a few seconds passed by, he gave a soft, wheezing gasp for air, and his eyes opened slowly, his heart beating frantically.

"shh... Sebastian..." the boy was doing his best to stay conscious while he healed his butler, though he was starting to get weak himself, his hand was burning and his body started overworking. He heated up until his fever was so intense he nearly begun to fit and his heart reaced.

Sebastian took in deep, shuddering breaths, and wheezed quietly as his wounds healed under the boys touch. He blinked tired and hurt red eyes and shuddered. "B..Bocchan.. don't.."

"shut up sebast... Shut up!" the demon could feel the boy fading through there bond, there wouldent be much more he could take form Sebastian before he would die.

"S..Stop it, Ciel!" He coughed out, shuddering hard, his heat returning to his body. "I-I'm fine.. h-healed enough, s-stop before y-you get sick.."

The boy managed to close his chest almost compleatly, removeing all of his life threatening wounds. Before falling back, heart throbbing so hard. Bard quickly reached down and lifted the boys chest to his ear, listening closely. "young master!"

Sebastian's head fell back onto the floor, but he didn't pass out, he tried to sit himself up with a huff. "C-Ciel! Is his heart beating, bard?"

"it is... But goin' crazy like its bout to explode!" the cook pulled the boy in closer, trying to offer a bit of comfort. "hey, come on young master... Your burnin up! Come on now... Calm down... Please!"

The demon sat himself up and knelt slightly beside Bard. He helped adjust the boy in his arms and placed his palm to Ciel's chest, bare skin to skin, so the small lightning that sparked between them could go on like it usually would. "Ciel.. calm down.. breathe, wake up and breathe slow deep breaths."

The boy was gasping, panting, finding it hard to do even that. His whole body shook lightly in the chefs arms. "don't wanna scare ya sebastian but if he dun cool down soon hes gonna have a seizure." the ex soldier warned, having seen people on the battle field die during fits from temperatures cooler then this.

The raven nodded slowly and slowly got to his feet, his wounds still healing themselves. "Come on, we'll run a cool bath then."

Bard scooped up the boys, holding him close. "shh, calm down, little lord, calm down..." the cook looked over to finny. "fin, help sebastian, es still ert..."

"'m fine." The demon replied quietly, climbing the stairs and slowly getting himself to Ciel's large bathroom. He leaned on the tub for support as he twisted the taps, running mostly cold water into it. "Here, strip him down and set him in."

The chef did as he was told, taking off the earls shirt and pants. "e won't fit in dere will e?" he gently out his cool palm to the boys cheek when he groaned.

"Unless he grows another ten inches between now and two seconds, he'll fit." He muttered, rolling Ciel's underwear down his legs and promptly placing the young boy in his bath of cold water.

"I mean will e hav a seizure... Init dangerous?" the chef was scared naturally. "Iv seen grown men die fittin wit a high fever... They just... Its scary... E is hotter then they where now..."

"The water isn't very high.. if he starts to fit, we'll pull him out and lay him carefully on the floor, yes?" He murmured, cupping water and pouring it onto the boy's head, even dunking him under a little to wet his hair down. He kept an arm around him so he wouldn't slip under otherwise. "Come on Ciel.. Just because I almost died doesn't mean you get to as well."

The boy slowly calmed down again, cooling down slowly. "Sebastian? Bardroy? What are you... Doing?" be huffed, feeling more then a little exhausted.

"Cooling.. you down." The demon replied, leaning in to kiss his forehead, relieved the boy was coming round again.

"why?" the boy looked up curiously and then raised his burnt fingers to examine them. His body was still hot all over and the water felt like ice to him. His fingers stung painfully.

"That's why.. you did that.. healing thing again." He mumbled, dipping his fingers into the water. "You passed out."

"it... It only takes... A few seconds... To come round again?" he whispered, looking confused.

"It does so far.. there will come a time when it won't be fixed.. that's why I want you to stop.." He muttered, putting his arms around him even though it soaked his clothes. "Doing this is dangerous.. it's helpful yes, but it also hurts you.. I would rather heal normally, or outright die, then have you hurt yourself to do anything about it."

"I'd die to... It would take days but I'd die..." the boy whispered, "a painful lonely death... And you know that..."

Sebastian frowned, but nodded. He did know. "I wouldn't want you to die like that.." He muttered, practically in the bath with the other boy as he held him close. "We could both use a vacation.. actually, all of us could, hm?"

"yes... As soon as Mayrin is stable..." the boy slowly sat up, looking back at bard and finny who where now looking from the door. "then we can go far away... Into the country..."

"If it is your order, it will be done." Sebastian said, slowly allowing himself to let go of Ciel. "Are you alright, finny? You weren't badly injured were you?"

"no, it's just a lil scratch..." the gardener rubbed his chest.

The boy sighed, he wanted to get away but he didn't want to leave the sick maid behind. "is there somewhere relaxing we can all go sebastian? Away from here?"

"I will find a place that is far away.. where no one has even heard of your name." Sebastian promised, bowing his head.

"help me out." the boy ordered gentily, after trying to stand and failing. His body was cool now but it still felt like he had been run over by a buss.

Sebastian gave a nod and pulled the boy easily into his arms, soaking his clothes through, and then set him carefully on his feet, only to grab a towel though, then he was up again, and the raven was carrying him to his bed. "Do you feel okay?"

"no... I feel as though I have been trampled by a horse..." the boy raised a hand to his forehead.

"Then perhaps you should lay down for a while, and as you do so, I can make preparations for everyone to go away."

"we cannot leave, not until mayrin is well enough." the boy sighed, "I have to buy new horses and a new carriage..."

"I can have that done for you young Master." He said, drying and dressing him. "I will also check Mayrin and her condition. I'm aware of how slow humans heal, but within the next few days she will be more conscious and feeling better."

"alright, but it is important that the horses are strong and give a good impression to any who see them, do not buy some cheep nag."

"Naturally, my Lord." Sebastian nodded, turning away from him so he could change clothes, his others torn and bloody. "I will buy you the very best of horses and a fine carriage."

" see to it you do..." ciel sighed, "and bring Pluto up here."

"I'll fetch him." He muttered, nodding as he left the room and headed down to the kitchens. "Pluto? Plu, Ciel's upstairs and wants you to go sit with him. He's a little ill so that means you could likely coddle him."

The demon hound jumped up at sebastain and licked his face.

Sebastian almost fell back, but put an arm around the hound, patting him gently. "I'm not the one whose ill, he is!" he chuckled. "I'll make sure we have a nice roast for supper, and i'll get you a good cut." He added.

The dog yipped happily and ran upstairs, imediatly screams from the young master came roaring down stairs to the demons ears. "Pluto get off me! Stupid mutt! Get off me!"

Sebastian soon left the manor, after a bit of a laugh at Ciel yelling at the hound, to fetch the boy new horses and a carriage. It was good the boy had plenty of money, most of the best horses were plenty expensive.

The boy relaxed back into bed and soon fell asleep. Hopefully after today they would relax.

Sebastian was gone for almost an hour, and honestly it was because he took his time ensuring the two horses he was choosing were so perfect it was near impossible. He knew Ciel's standards, and held those as his own when he chose. Eventually he returned with two prime mares, and a pristine carriage. He brushed them down and fed them, and headed inside, to check on Mayrin and the others.

Bard sat up against the wall with finny, looking over there master. The elder put his arms around the gardeners shoulders and sighed. "we gotta be strong fin... You n me..."

Finny nodded and huddled into Bard, hugging him as gently as he could. "You're really brave an' strong already."

"no... I was scared... And ert... About this ole thing!"

"But ya still 'elped." He replied, shyly kissing his cheek.

"I'm feelin' okay. It doesn't 'hurt anymore." He mumbled, smiling.

"I mean... You where really down before ya know? I was worried?"

"You were? I get real worried when you're 'urt too.. like before.. I-I was so scared.. an an the young Master an Sebastian were talkin' about if I had to l-let you go an' I don't think could ever."

"I don't blame em... I shouldn't be alive... I'm lucky..." bard smirked, " but Iv always been lucky... Iv been shot 5times and I'm alive..."

"I don't ever want you to die.." Finny whispered, frowning, tears starting to well up. "I would never be happy again if you died."

"no fin... Yould be alright..." bard smiled and pet his friends hair. "I gotta die some day n I'm older then you... For all you know you mite even outlive the young lord with all ya strength...

Finny's eyes widened and suddenly the tears fell. "I don't want that!" He cried, covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to live and watch a-all my friends, the people I love die.. I don't want to live after them a-and be all alone!"

Bard frowned and pulled finny in close to rest his head on his shoulder, putting his cheek to the boys hair. "ya never know fin..." he whispered, "you could also get real sick... I heard sebastain and ciel,talkin... They dun know what they put in ya... What scares me is that one da I'll wake up and your body will have givin out on ya... I worry about that... All the time..."

Finny nodded a little, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "It scares me too sometimes.. I jus' want to be gentle an' normal like everyone else.. I don't want to 'urt my friends.. like you or Mayrin, an' the little Lord.. The only ones I can hug or play with that I w-won't ruin everything with are S-Sebastian and Plu.. I don't mean to.. I don't wanna be like this." he sniffed, cuddling in closer to the older blonde. "Even though everyone says my strength is valuable, I don't want it.. no one understands, Bard."

"no... But you can teach me ta understand..." bard kissed finnys forehead. "com on we need ta check on the little lord. The chef got up solely, moving to the boys side and leaning over to feel his pulse. After a few seconds,he looped his arm around his chest, pulling it to his ear and listening. His lungs where full of pneumonia, healing sebastian taking everything from him. "shit... Ay little lord open your eyes." he whispered gently, "ya need sebastian here ta watch ya..."

"Is.. is he ok?" Finny asked as he stood up and hovered nearby, worry written all over his face. "C-Come on little lord, y-ya gotta wake up an' be okay."

"I dunno... When e elped sebastian before he was all hot... Now es cold..." bard pulled the boy onto his lap, holding them chest to chest. "fin can ya go fine Sebastian for me?"

"Y-Yea! You s-should get some of the towels an blankets Sebastian a-always has warmed up for 'im.. maybe it'll help!"

"I don wanna move im fin... When ya try an move em on the battlefield that's when they go..." bard shook slightly at the memory, trying to help a Conrad and having him die in his arms, and it didn't just happen once. They breathed there last while he tried to move them to safety, much to his horror, And he didn't have the medical knolage to revive them. It was his nightmare. He lost to many friends, he wasn't about to move the young lord and have him die.

"O-Oh." he hiccuped, not wanting to see anything happen the young lord. "I'll be back real quick with Sebastian! 'E should be home with th' horses by now!"

"tell im e as stuff in is chest." bard rubbed the earls back, trying to get him to cough it out.

"Okay!" He saluted Bard and took off out of the room to find the demon out with the new horses, grooming them.

Bard let out a long whine, trying to fight back memories that haunted his sleep. "little lord, don't ya go doin that gurglin thin they all do..." he whispered, "I'll cry on ya, and ya don't want that..."

Finny returned in a few minutes with the demon, and immediately Sebastian went to Ciel's side and listened to his lungs as Bard had. "Pneumonia."

"yeah... Es not good Sebastian..." bard whispered, stroking his hair. "it's cuz he did that thing ta you Init?"

"Yes.. I told him not to.. but you know as well as I that he just does not listen." He huffed, checking his vitals. "It's a good thing I learned what he instructed me to, or this would require him to be hospitalized.. I'll need some assistance."

"what ya want Sebastian?" bard rubbed the boys back, encouraging breathing though he could feel that to fading. "oh shit Sebastian!" he gripped ciel a little tighter, "es goin Sebastian..." the demon could feel it to, through there bond more then anything, the boys vitals took a sharp dip suddenly.

"That medical kit in the cabinet, get it and hand me the scalpel quickly." He murmured, using his claws to rip Ciel's shirt from his chest.

Bard rested the boy back in the bed though that seemed to cause him to lose his fight more quickly, the cold immediately to much for him.

Sebastian shed his own coat and shirt, and spread it beneath Ciel, warmer then his sheets at least.

As soon as bard got back he was at the little earls side. "your okay, hold on." he encouraged, though it was pretty clear the boy would be taking his last breath any moment.

Sebastian took the scalpel from him and immediately tore open Ciel's chest. He quickly got to his lungs and made a slit in them to suction out the fluid in them. "If his heart stops, I'll need you to pump it for him."

"what? With his chest... Open like that?" the chef frowned. This wasent like with Pluto, any little infection or wrong move would cause instant death.

"Mhm." He replied, concentrating on emptying his lungs of the fluid. "Very lightly, just a few beats.. at least until he can do so himself, or dies."

Bards brows furrowed and he forced the panic down. He would be in so much pain when he woke, if he woke. "Kay fine." the chef watched the organ beat slowly then suddenly start almost twitching, uselessly flailing. "ahh shit!" he couldent see the boys lungs rising anymore and he was sure his heart was stopping. "sebastian!"

Sebastian was sewing up the small incisions when Ciel began to fade. He frowned and wiped his hands down on the pure white shirt under Ciel, and then pinched his nose so he could breathe for him. "His heart, Bard." he muttered between breaths.

"e won't live..." bard sobbed slightly but did as he as told any, squeezing it gentily. "he can't..."

"He can, and he will." The demon said, giving him large breaths of air.

Much to bard and Sebastains immediate horror the boy took a breath and groaned, opening his eyes and starting to wake up dispite being split open. The pain didn't set in, not right away.

"Bocchan.." The raven gulped, his eyes widening. "How.." he choked out, having never seen a human outright sit up in the middle of such a fit.

"es in shock sebastain! Don let I'm move!" bard warned, trying to push him down and calm him.

"Okay. Can you hold him? I need to get morphine for him or he'll feel the stitching while I close up his chest."

"es gonna need more then that." bard held the boy steady, looking down into thankfully still hazy eyes though soon he started to tear up and thrash as the pain begun to sink in.

"What else do you recommend?" He asked, as he flinched at the poor young Lord's pain.

"some of that demon medicine wouldent ert right? He'd sleep like plu and wouldent feel it...

".. that's an idea." He muttered. Was he losing his touch by being so emotionally invested with the Earl? He almost seemed to forget that Ciel was human sometimes. "Right, keep him down, i'll return quickly."

"please, e will bleed out on me if ya don't!" the chef carefully pinned the boys arms and put his shoulder across the earls, holding him still but also blocking his view. "shh, your alright... Nothins gonna ert ya..." he felt like a lire, he was the one hurting the boy. The sound of someone vomiting echoed through the room and bard looked back over his shoulder to see finny reaching in a bucket in the corner. "ay fin you okay?"

Sebastian returned a few more minutes later, and raised a brow briefly in Finny's direction before he went to Ciel. "Alright Bocchan.. drink." He muttered, pouring the small dosage into the boy's mouth.

The boy choked on the thick nearly glowing bile, screaming as it burnt his mouth and thought but soon the wounds bleeding slowed and he became quieter, stiller, then fell into a deep,sleep. Slowly bard released the pressure on the little earl, making sure he was fully asleep . "so... Ya still need to stitch im up now? " he could see the boy healing, and though it couldn't fix the phonemonia it could alt-least repair the damage of the surgery.

"Depends on if the medicine takes care of it.. I assume it will.. the boy is so full of demonic this or that by now, his body is more adjusted to it."

"should just close it up... Just to be sure..." bard frowned, watching the little earl gurgle and groan in his sleep. It wasn't as pain free as the demon hounds medicine, it only put him to sleep rather then blocking his pain. "is it worth it Sebastian? Havin im heal ya?"

"No." He replied immediately as he began to stitch the young Earl's chest closed. "His pain is not worth me to be lesser."

"didya know it would... Kinda kill im like this? E slipped pretty fast... I mean if I didn't check im right when I did e would be gone... "

"After noticing he burnt from minor healing, I had figured large wounds would warrant more energy and effect on him.. I have thought about the possibility that it can kill him."

"then why'd ya let Im? I mean... Sure to stop ya from dyin... But once you healed enough ya know... Not die... Why didn't ya stop im? Or make me stop im?

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the needle he was using to push through the earl's skin. "I told him not to. It isn't my job to force him to or not to do anything. And in case you've gone daft, you'll remember that Ciel Phantomhive listens to no one."

"I'd av eld im back myself if I knew he'd die..." bard huffed out a soft sigh and sat up. "ya gonna pay me overtime fur this?" he joked, trying to lift the mood, "bein a doctor isn't exactly I'm my contract, right fin?"

"Next time I come back from near death i'll remember to tie him back." He muttered, disposing of the needle and thread. "Oh i'm sure the young Master will pay you heartily."

Finny laughed weakly from the corner. "R-Right! Bein' a good friend an' a chef is though!"

"gotta admit though sebastian... I don like doin that at all..." the blond wandered over to finny, pulling him into his arms and holding him almost to tightly. It brought back to many memories... Memories he lost sleep over trying to avoid.


	44. Chapter 44

Finny nuzzled into the older blonde and hugged him back, trying so hard to be gentle.

Sebastian sat on the bed next to the sleeping Earl, frowning. He was beginning to feel guilt in the pit of his stomach for once again allowing the boy to get hurt.

"elp me wash the blood off fin?" in reality the chef couldn't bare to be alone with his memories.

Finny gave a small nod and took his hands. "Come on.. we'll get you all cleaned up and feelin' better."

Bard followed his friend, smiling slightly. "your good to me fin..."

Sebastian let out a quiet sigh, as he checked the young Lord over once again. He was the same as he'd been the past week, and the demon was getting more worried daily. "Come on Bocchan.."

The boy seemed to be healing well. His heart was beating, he was breathing normally again, even the phonemonia was cleared up. If it wasn't for the fact he felt frozen to the touch he could pass as healthy and just sleeping.

The raven drew his fingers through his hair and frowned. "Wake up.. just wake up."

The earl let out a deep breath. Even in his sleep the ravens touch effected him.

Finny crept into the room, holding the thermometer. He was scared to make any loud noise and startle the distressed demon as he watched his charge suffer the pain of his wounds for him.

"here, you wanted this?" the boys internal temperature was dropping, and he couldn't let it fall below a safe level.

Sebastian nodded and took the thermometer from Finny. "Thank you.. please leave now." He murmured, rolling Ciel onto his side.

"why? I mean... I can elp? You've been locked up ere with the little lord for weeks!"

"This will not be pleasant and what may have to be done is something you do not want or need to see and know."

"oh... Okay..." finny backed out slowly, there was a seriousness in the butlers tone he did not like. "if ya need anything call okay?" he quickly moved to open the door then close it behind him, not really wanting to know.

Sebastian carefully shifted the young boy's trousers down his legs and slid the thermometer up inside him with another frown. "Don't be cold, please.. we-I don't want another repeat of last time.. come on now."

The boy had been hovering between what sebastian considered to be survivable and what he knew could be doing damage for some time, but he had been forceing his blood into the boy to warm him, but that was losing its effectiveness. Ciel needed more, and his core temperature kept dropping.

Sebastian drew it back and groaned lightly. He cupped his cheeks and kissed his mouth, before he began to wrestle himself out of his own trousers.

The whole boys body still responded to him, unlike when he was under the effects of the demon medicine, but that in itself was saddening. Ciels breath hitched when he was kissed as though caught up in the passion of it, though it was more likely that he simply couldn't breathe.

The raven grasped the boy's thighs, and entered him swiftly, closing his eyes instantly, so he wouldn't see the doll like boy under him.

Ciel gave a soft huff when he was pushed into dry and unprepared. It was easily written off as air escaping the boys lungs from having Sebastian push into him so quickly, but it was more then that this time.

Sebastian rubbed Ciel's thighs as he began to move, just hoping to warm the boy quickly.

The boys eyes snapped open, both of them stating up at sebastian for a long moment before any realization struck him. "what are you doing?" it hurt, and it hurt badly, almost as badly as there first time.

The demon's eyes opened at his voice, and blinked, surprised. "Ah! Ciel! You're awake!"

"that hurts!" the boy scolded, haveing not been given any pleasure at all during the entire intercourse and not really feeling all that loved with Sebastains dry cock up his ass.

"I uh.. well.. I didn't.. I thought you would be much too unconscious to feel much of it, and it was only for a brief time-" he tried to explain, frowning. "Sorry."

"why then? Get off me!" the boy shoved at his butler, yelping when the demon moved from inside him and the torn flesh met cold air.

Sebastian huffed and redressed himself, frowning as he did. "I am sorry, young Master."

"what the hell sebastain? Why would you even do that! You didn't even bother to... To stretch it out a bit first! That's the last time I fall asleep around you!" ciel looked out the window and took a guess at the time. "I can't have been out for more then an hour and you need it so bad you just take me? Why the hell would you do that!"

"Actually to correct you, you've been unconscious nearly a week." He mumbled, wincing. "I didn't think you'd feel it.. I guess I supposed the hound medicine was working still a little, and then with the rest of the demon medicine.. I thought it would be like the previous time where you were entirely unresponsive."

The boy looked shocked and sunk back into the bed slightly. "a... Week?" he breathed, seeming to go into shock. "how..."

"You healed my wounds.. and it took all of your energy.. you passed out and almost died." He said quietly, frowning at the floor.

The boy shook his head, "no, I remember waking up!"

"You did, but you succumbed again.. it appears you're fine now though. That's good."

The boy looked over at his butler, his eyes slightly softer. "why did you do that then?" he asked, already putting the prices together in his mind

"You got cold again." He replied simply. "I had no choice, you didn't appear to be waking up."

Ciel nodded slowly and got to his feet, taking a few steps towards Sebastian and putting his arms around his butters middle. "I'm sorry then..."

Sebastian shook his head as he combed his fingers in his hair. "There's nothing you need to apologize for. I'm sorry for not being more careful and considerate with you. Even if you were unconscious I shouldn't have been so reckless."

The boy shifted uncomfortably, nuzzling into Sebastains midsection to ignore the pain.

"If you'd let me, I can fix the pain and uncomfortable issue." He mumbled, kneading his fingers and massaging his scalp.

"please do..." the boy sighed, rare moment of affection.

Sebastian lifted him from his feet and laid him back on his bed. He left him momentarily, returning with his sleeves pushed past his elbows, and bare, warm and lubricated fingers. He held his waist with one hand and then gently pushed past his ring of muscles with the coated fingers.

Ciel lent back, letting the coolness sooth the pain away. "don't do that again..."

"I will not." He muttered, pacing the boy as he moved the digits.

Ciel helped softly when sebastian touched a sensitive spot. "I thought you where just putting the cream on?"

"Figured this would ease the discomfort as much as it does the pain."

The boy didn't show weather this pleased him or not and just lay his head back, slowly starting to pant softly.

"If you want me to stop and go tend my duties while you rest, I will, just say so." Sebastian mumbled, stretching him as he inserted a third finger.

The boy had already started to become aroused so he couldn't just reject sebastian now, though all he really wanted to do was huddle into the butler and enjoy the feeling of safety.

The raven leaned his head down as his fingers worked tight muscle, and licked a stripe up Ciel's thigh.

"s-stop I... I don't want this..." the boy almost looked as though he where about to cry.

Sebastian gave a small nod and pulled back. "You rest now then.."

"no I... No..." the boys eyes where starting to leak out a little tear. He couldent remember sleeping for a whole week, being tended to like a helpless infant. Worse... He was unable to even cry as a babe would to let others know he was in need.

"Young Master?" He blinked, furrowing his brows. "What's wrong? If it is something i've done, I am sorry.."

The boy put a hand over his heart, feeling a little choked up. "a week... I... I lost a week... Laying here doing nothing... I... In the end, I was useless... I am not even a pawn in my own game... "

"You took on the injuries when you shouldn't have.. your body could not handle it.." He muttered. "Do not use that ability again."

"I do not see any other option. You would have died in my arms if I let you..." the boy sobbed, was that what was really hurting him? The image of his butler succumbing to his horrific injuries as he tried desperately to make him breathe?

"Your life is far more important then mine. From now on when i'm injured, do not heal me. I will either heal naturally, or die. It's best for you to not push yourself using that ability." he muttered, leaning down to wipe his cheek.

"no! I will not allow it!" the young earl became all the more upset. "if you die, I'll only die later! Your mine Sebastian. Until my death, that is the contract!"

"Please, calm.." He mumbled, frowning. "My death can happen any moment while I protect you, and as long as you're safe, I will be glad to die."

"but I won't be safe! You would sentence me to die slowly! Over days! Weeks!" the sad reality was that with the stress of Sebastains death, ceil would probably grow cold much after and could be dead within hours.

"If you continue to try and heal me when i'm hurt, you'll kill yourself." He muttered, frowning. "I don't want that to happen. Bard said I should have stopped you before this, and he was right. I can't allow you to do that anymore."

"I didn't feel it..." ciel almost whimpered, "I felt nothing! It was painless! It would be better to die healing you then from the addiction! Then we would both be dead! And I would have to suffer until it took me! Bard doesn't understand, how would he cope with trying to warm me up? How would that make them feel to be compleatly useless! "

Sebastian blinked, before he pulled Ciel into a hug, kissing the side of his head. "You would rather die with me?"

"I would!" the boy stated confidently, not a hint of doubt in his voice. There was none there of coarse. Ciel had made up his mind, and it would never change.

"I can see there's no changing your mind.. so if it is how you wish things to be.. very well." He muttered.

"it is!" the boys voice dipped then back to its somber sadness from before. "don't do that to me... Sebastain... Please..."

"I will try not to ever leave you, Bocchan." He murmured. "I won't let it happen unless the choice is taken from me, and even then I will fight."

The boy sank back a little, his eyes saddening yet further. "I'll die trying to save you... I won't let you go..."

"I would die to save you, Ciel.. but if you were suffering, I would let you and beg you to leave, and be in peace."

"but then you will eat my soul? Then what? I disappear? Or spend eternity burning in hell." the boy rolled over, "I love you sebastian, but don't bother with this deception. My suffering means nothing..."

"These aren't lies.." He muttered quietly. "Your suffering means the opposite of nothing to me. I would rather let you go die and be at peace, then keep you alive and have you suffer. I care about you, I've tried to prove it to you."

"I know... But I will still burn... For having you in my life... That's what you told me, that 'the gates of paradise will forever be closed to me' right? So which is it? Will I burn for eternity? Will I disapear?"

"Your destiny is within Hell.. that is all I can say, Bocchan. Whether it is to reside there, or burn there, I am unsure."

"thank you." the boy hissed sarcastically, "that is very helpful!' he kept his gaze off of the demon above him, still clearly suffering.

"Sorry." He muttered again, frowning. "I ought to fulfill my duties now and leave you be rather then bothering you." He laughed weakly. "Please rest."

"I don't need rest, Iv slept for a week." the boy huffed, his body shaking with the pent up emotions he was trying to conceal.

"What do you wish to do then, young Master? Since you are feeling well, you are able to do literally anything."

"that holiday... Go plan that... Unless..." a memory from the past week hit him and he got to his feet, moving to the door and out into the hall searching. He didn't know what became of his maid, but he had hoped she would survive the infection and injuries causes by the demons.

Sebastian blinked and watched him walk out, following quietly behind him as he always did before.

In the demon's bedroom, Mayrin occupied the bed alone, for the most part aside from Pluto visiting. Bard and Finny had gone back to their own bedrooms ( or sort of anyways, Fin staying with Bard ) since they were healed and okay again, but they spent some nights and most of the day in there, where it was warm. Winter had set in full force, and weather was horrid outside. If he wasn't at Ciel's side every second, the demon would have been squished into the bed with them all too.

"Mayrin!" the boy sounded almost like he was scolding, though in reality it was worry. Still only Sebastian would ever know the slight difference.

Mayrin blinked her eyes over at the Earl before smiling, clearly relieved to see him okay. "You're alright, young Lord! I was worried I was!"

"you where worried! Why on earth would you be worried when you where the one run through with a bolt?" the boy crossed his arms grumpily. "I am fine." he wasn't sure how to ask his servant how she was feeling, especially when she was looking so... Unlike herself... Sitting up in bed with her night cloths, hair down and glasses nowhere to be seen. She looked sick, relaxed, but sick.

"The Young Lord is important yes yes! I was sure you was dead you were so pale so very pale!" she murmured, looking tired as if she hadn't slept, even though she did.

"I wasent!" the boy protested, not sure when the last time mayrin sore him was. Did she come and see him while he was in a coma ? Did finny? Or bard?

"You weren't even movin'! We were sure Sebastian was doing somethin' wrong, you usually come round sooner. We thought you just might have died we did!"

"It is good to know you have faith in me Mayrin." the boy snorted sarcastically, a hint of amusement coming over him when Sebastian flinched at being blamed so bluntly for not bring him around sooner.

Sebastian bowed to the maid and cleared his throat. "I apologize. I will try harder next time to do my job more efficiently so it is up to your standards, Miss Mayrin." he said quietly. "Do forgive my failure this once."

Ciel put his hand up to quiet his butlers apology. "do not apologies, you did nothing wrong." even in his pajamas he was trying to be commanding though he had completely forgotten about his bleeding ass which mayrins excellent eyesight caught quickly without her huge, miss prescribed glasses blocking her vision.

"Ahh! Little Lord you're bleedin' you are! What happened! You shouldn't be out of bed you should be resting yes yes!" Mayrin cried, looking more then a little horrified.

"what are you talking about?" the boy put his hand to his temples, trying to ward off the headache that was forming.

"The blood there on your pajamas-" The maid began before Sebastian coughed. "Sorry Mayrin but the Lord has to go and drink some tea to help gain his strength back." He muttered, abruptly yanking Ciel from the room.

"what!" the boy tried to stay and question the made but found the door closed in his face before he had the chance.

Meanwhile bard was laying on his stomach on a blanket next to the fire. The cold was eating at his old wounds and it made him feel stiff, pained and wretched. His dreams didn't help. The snow covered feilds, barbed wire, gunshots and blood staining every inch of them. He huddled in a trench, his friend, a small, brown haired lad his age laying next to him. "ay? Al? We gotta move Kay? " he mentally cursed himself for being so lipucky and evading every trap when his friend had fallen victim to a gunshot and now an infection and fever. The blond knew his friend was far away, but he couldn't leave him. "ay? Ay al! Breathe okay? Just keep breathin..." he ordered, pulling him up into his arms.

The brunette made harsh wheezing and rattling noises and thrashed a little as he was dragged off away from where he'd fallen and remained for some time. His skin was burning hot, sweat pouring off him in waves. As he was moved he groaned in pain, but his eyes were listless, as if they were dead even with his heart still beating.

Bard stopped after rounding a corner and finding shelter. "al? You with me?" he took his leather glove off and rested it against the others cheek, feeling how hot he was getting dispite the snow. Quickly he flipped off the smaller males helmet and started unbuckling his belt. "I'll get these off of ya, and ya will be more comfortable ay? I can move faster not wright down by all this shit... You don't need this anyway..." he kept talking the whole time to his friend, even if al couldn't hear a word he said at least he wouldn't be ignoring the other.

Al let out a small gasp in response as he was stripped down, whether it was him acknowledging Bard's words or just air escaping his lungs wasn't obvious. There wasn't much fight left in the young soldier, his heart was working over time just to keep him alive, but it was making the blood seep out of his wound faster too. Suddenly the young boy went into a fit, his body convulsing violently, and his breathing became sick gurgles, blood leaking out of his mouth and down his chin into the pure white snow beneath him.

"shit! Al!" the blong grabbed his friends fitting body, pulling him in close. He wanted to keep his head out of the snow and stop him from hitting it on anything and making it worse. "al! Can ya hear me? Ay? Little buddy? Come on!" he held him tighter as he watched the blood drip from his friends lips. "ya broke open the wound... Youll be alright... Just... Just lay still... I'll bandage it again... Come on..."

The soldier's fit lasted several agonizing minutes before his body went limp against his friend. He was panting harshly, the gurgling noise quite louder, and he was burning up of a small moment of clear thinking and consciousness, the boy cried out loudly in pain, and his eyes teared, panic surged through him at first but when he found Bard's familiar face he stopped himself from thrashing in fear. "Bardroy.. b-bud.. how'm.. how'm I h-holdin' up?" he half cried, half whispered. "H..Hurts like hell.. can hardly b.. breathe.."

"ya just had a fit on me..." the elder held back his tears. "lay back... I gotta redo your bandage... N get ya to the cross... There will be a medic somewhere..." the blond took off his jacket then his shirt, tarring it into shreads to wrap around the soldiers stomach, holding back the bleeding. "just a little longer... Okay?"

He howled when his stomach was bound, but he nodded weakly. The bullet hadn't gone through, and was rattling around in him, causing more damage, and the infection was worsening. He wouldn't last much longer. Both soldiers knew that. "N..No problem.. I-I'm a soldier.. this ain't nothin' a soldier can't handle." he panted, laying his head back as the world around him spun. "Thanks, Bardroy.. y-ya coulda just gone without me.. an' no one woulda blamed ya..y-you're a real bud." his lungs screeched as he inhaled again, but he didn't say anything after that.

"yeah... Not afta ya... Protected me... Like that..." bard could see his friend was going, he was putting on a brave face but he was dying. Bard wrapped his coat around the younger as he struggled with his last breaths. "your my best bud... Ya know that al? Thanks... For everythin..." he whispered, knowing it would be the last thing he heard. He pulled him to his chest and cradled him gently, he would take him back to the cross, but he would let him go comfortably first and take his body back. If he was going to die, bard was going to give him everything to make it bearable for him.

Al managed a very weak smile, eyes closed. He almost looked like he was just getting a joke, or sleeping. His breathing slowed and quieted, and soon the rattling and wheezes stopped, and his chest ceased rising and falling. His heart skipped several beats before it just stopped altogether, and he died in minutes, even though it must've felt like hours, in Bard's arms.

Meanwhile, outside the blonde's dream, Finny had finally returned, after disappearing to have a warm shower and to make the elder some soup. Thankfully there was simple microwavable sorts, so he didn't have to try and make it himself and end up poisoning him. He shuffled into the chilly room and set the bowls down as soon as he noticed Bard's quiet whimpers. He looked horrible, like whatever dream he was having was real bad, but the blonde wasn't sure if he should wake him, he'd heard it was bad to do that. So he sat down next to where he lay and hoped for him to wake up quickly so he wouldn't worry much longer.

The boy gripped his friend tighter to his now bare chest, having wrapped the little brunet up in his jacket and shirt. "I wish it was me..." he whispered to his friend, "ya know that? I wish... I could take your place..." he rocked the boy gently, wanting to make sure he was completely gone before trying to move him anywhere. "I'm so sorry, little buddy... I... I'm so sorry..."

The blond called out for his friend in his sleep amongst sobs. Waking slowly. And seeing finny over him. Imediatly he masked his horror with a smile. "oh, hey fin."

Finny jumped back a little, before he gave him a sad little smile, nervously toying with his shirt sleeve. "Hey Bard..." He mumbled quietly. "Um.. have a bad dream?"

"yeah..." the chef admitted, rolling onto his back, mostly to roast a new part of his sore body in front of the fire. "just a memory..." it wasent a good one, but it was his last one with the friend that saved his life. The first person he ever cared about and the first person to die in his arms. He thought back a little, remembering carrying the boy back through the snow and laying him on a bed at the field hospital, delicately. He did what he promised in the end, though he wished he could have saved him. He knew its what his little buddy wanted though, he was tired, he wouldent have made it to the hospitle and even then he would have died. No... Al's death was exactly what he would have wanted. Without knowing it bards expression sank into a sad frown as he starred off at the roof.

"Oh." The little blonde said, blinking. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and leaned in to hug him a little. "Hey Bard? Who's.. Al?"

The chef tensed, he had never told anyone about it before. Al was someone who lived in his heart and his memories and it hurt knowing he was gone. "e was a soldier... My lil bud... E saved my life..." he explained gentily, holding back a sob.

"I.. 'm real sorry." Finny said, wishing to anything that he could make the older blonde happy again. "Is there anythin' I can do t'cheer you up?" He asked, scooting in closer and pecking his cheek. "I made s-soup.. it's just th' microwave stuff, and it'll probably taste horrible but i-it'll warm ya up.."

Bard shook his head, giving a soft hicup. "nah, I don' feel much like eatin..." he whispered, trying to loosen stiff joints in the heat. He choked back anouther sob."ya woulda liked im fin... E was my age, little younger, but real small... They used to joke, say that a feather would knock I'm over... Then they ran away with there tails between there legs when e punched em in the nose." bard snorted, "but e was usually so gentile... We found a dog once... And he fed it and played with it... And..." bard hicuped again, this time the tears started to flow. "on the front lines, the pup ran out and... And was hit... So many times... Al went n scooped it up... Risked his life, stupid bastard, and braight it back in... It died ofcoarse... But e said it was better then dying along in the mud... Then the snow came... And... And it was a tap... Almost everyone was picked off one by one... And we where the last ones left... Me him... And three others... We thought we where safe, sleepin, and he woke up before me... N protected me... And... I shot the bastards that did it... But... But it was to late for al... I tried to take Im home... Somewhere they could treat him... He died a few hours from safety... In my arms... He was just... Just gone..."

Finny sat beside him and listened to every word, hanging onto it almost desperately. Suddenly he didn't feel too hungry for soup either. He felt his eyes widen and blur with tears, but didn't know what to say to comfort his friend. He was always scared of losing him, or Mayrin, Ciel, Seb or Pluto.. any of them, that it drove him mad and made him cry, but it had actually happened to Bard before. What kind of words would help or not sound stupid. He crawled around him to face him and hugged him to his chest instead. "I..I'm sorry Bard.. I guess I understand now why I catch you with that look on your face sometimes.. y-you're tihnkin' bout 'im, aren't ya? I'm sorry I always pester you when ya go quiet in thought.. 'm probably interruptin' your memories with 'im. I.. I.. don't be sad, i-it doesn't suit you."

"no..." bard pet his friends hair softly. "it's... Mostly good stuff... I spent all my time with m in the war ya know? There was a lot of death and pain... But good as well..." bard pet finnys hair, mostly tomcomfort himself. "mostly now... I think about how happy he'd be... To know I got out safe... Ta know I found you... N had someone to comfort me when I didn't then... I don't talk bout it... Because it erts me still... But you never interrupt me fin... Never..." He paused for a moment, "but... It's why I'm so scared... To do stuff with you now... I dun wanna lose you... And Iv seen how quick it appens..."

Finny rubbed his eyes and absently nuzzled into Bard's fingers as they combed through his hair. He was glad to know he didn't interrupt him, and also glad to know that not all his memories were bad ones. It made his chest hurt when he thought about Bard having only bad memories and dreams. He just wanted him to be happy. He wanted everyone to be. "I understand, Bard.. 'm scared too.. about you dyin' cause those.. those things keep comin' in here.. an' about me, whatever I am now, I dunno if i'm healthy or not, an' i'm scared t'get close to everyone, especially you, cause if I die I don't want anyone t'be sad cause of me.. but I-I do know that I love you, Bard.. cause every second with you, i-i'm real happy.. the h.. 'appiest i've ever been."


End file.
